La Venganza de los Impuros
by Muffliat0
Summary: Después de 2 guerras a causa de 1 mismo Mago Tenebroso buscando la supremacía de la sangre; queriendo ser inmortal y mostrar que era capaz de hacer, llegó la hora de que los impuros busquen venganza de tantos años perseguidos por el estatus de sangre al cual pertenecen. Alzarán a un mago tan peligroso, como para destruir a los sangre pura y sumir al mundo en el terror. [PAUSADA]
1. Un Mal Recuerdo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 **Nota de la Autora:** La historia es una segunda parte de _"La Heredera de Morgana"_ , no tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte a pesar de que me dijeron que el final había sido bastante abierto, sin embargo, la actuación de Domhnall Gleeson en Star Wars, The Force Awakens me inspiró para hacer esta segunda parte.

 **Nota de la Autora 2:** Esta historia contiene muchas referencias de películas ajenas de Harry Potter que habla de la época Arturica, y por lo tanto de Merlín y Morgana, también de series de magia, mezclé muchas cosas que vi y me parecieron interesantes, por lo tanto he puesto esas referencias en el fic, sólo sobre la clase de magia que se puede hacer por parte de algunos personajes, no de todos. Espero que puedan darle una oportunidad.

¡Hola! Pues he vuelto con una nueva historia, espero que les agrade, cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea dejada con respeto será aceptada, no me cierro a las críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y para mejorar, si no les gusta, también sabré aceptarlo, sólo si se dirigen con respeto, bueno, pues, espero que les agrade, ya lo dije, nos leeremos después.

* * *

Observó la sonrisa de satisfacción formarse en los labios del hombre frente a él, la diferencia de poderes no era lo único que los diferenciaba, sino también la edad, el hombre frente a él, era joven, lleno de vida, los ojos eran una mezcla de ambas familias, cerca de la pupila era de un color café claro, como el de su abuela y su madre, perdía tonalidad volviéndose gris y aumentaba al final para tornarse de un extraño azul obscuro, no recordaba que esa mirada estuviese tan llena de resentimiento hacia él, hacía el mundo.

No fue tan rápido al momento de defenderse, se sentía tan impotente de no poder ni siquiera proteger su mente de él, estaba tan vulnerable, estaba tan expuesto al hombre de veintitrés años frente a él, la melena pelirroja se agitó cuando negó, estaba viendo todos sus recuerdos, disfrutando de torturarlo en el proceso.

Unos minutos después, dejó de moverse dentro de su cabeza, buscando recuerdos al azar, podía saber lo que buscaba, pero esa memoria, iba a negarse a otorgarla, tal vez un día tuvo el destino más grande e importante del mundo mágico, pero eso había quedado en el pasado, y ahora, estaban en un momento de culminación, lo sabía, lo iba a matar en cuanto encontrara ese cruel recuerdo en su memoria, el recuerdo que posiblemente había desatado todo estos sucesos, le dolía admitir que estaba ahí, hincado esperando que ese hombre se dignara a matarle de una vez, y no alargara más su agonía.

Su vista fue de nuevo al hombre, era extraño verlo, después de todo aquello que había pasado, pero Harry siempre había hecho las cosas conforme creyera que eran correctas, tal vez para el resto del mundo pudiese calificarse como egoísta, pero siempre pensaba más allá, o al menos eso siempre quiso pensar, sus acciones nunca habían sido las mejores, pero jamás lo habían llevado hasta éste punto, siempre las personas lo amaban u odiaban por el nombre que llevaba, por su historia, no por sus decisiones, esas jamás importaban del todo, el mundo mágico siempre esperaba mucho de él, pero nunca supo qué.

Harry Potter había ocasionado ya muchos problemas desde su primer año de edad, pensó que era el destinado a terminar con el más grande mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Que equivocados habían estado. Su destino era terminar con un mago tenebroso, sólo para despertar la furia del hechicero más grande.

El pelirrojo que era una copia pelirroja y no muy distante de su padre físicamente, pero si Draco Malfoy alguna vez había sido frío, distante y arrogante, su hijo estaba superando por mucho, los pasos de su padre, el joven caminaba erguido, con la cabeza en lo alto, como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese avergonzarlo, tenía habilidades demasiado desarrolladas en magia antigua y poderosa, ni siquiera usaba una varita para controlar aquellos poderes, usaba magia no verbal, y cuando pronunciaba algún hechizo, Harry no lo conocía, y podría jurar que si su mejor amiga siguiese viva, tampoco los conocería.

—Es divertido lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre –soltó un poco divertido Harry.

— ¿Ahora vas a expresarte bien de mi padre? –elevó una ceja y le otorgó una sonrisa torcida, marca Malfoy.

—Él y yo jamás fuimos amigos –contestó Harry –no hizo cosas buenas para…

—No fue él quien asesinó a sus propios amigos –soltó con naturalidad –no fue él quien asesinó a la única familia que tuvo cuando literalmente nadie lo quería ¿Qué fue lo que te provocó que la _mujer que amabas,_ según tú, claro, te cambiara por tu enemigo?

—Ginny y yo…

—Su nombre era Ginevra –negó –me siento más cómodo llamándola Ginevra –se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera madre –soltó Harry incrédulo.

—La única madre que tengo se llama Ana –negó –fue ella la que cuidó de mí.

—Tu madre te amaba.

—Lo sé, mi padre también, mi hermana incluso me amaba, pero somos parecidos en algo, _Tío Harry,_ un hombre, un _mago,_ nos arrebató todo, creo que no pensaste en cómo te sentiste toda tu vida por que un hombre decidió jugar a ser todo poderoso y mató a tus padres, mataste a ese hombre, y ambos sabemos que no fue por el bien de la seguridad mágica, querías venganza, y tuviste tu venganza.

—Así que vas a vengarte de mí –se burló –eso no funcionará para nada –negó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, he tenido muchos años imaginando este momento, he estudiado todo lo relacionado a los míos, los tuyos, los magos tenebrosos, la diferencia entre ellos y yo, no es la habilidad, somos igual de habilidosos, si no es que me estoy menospreciando a mí mismo, la magia oscura que ellos trajeron al mundo, _tío Harry,_ es magia muy reciente.

—La tuya no ¿me equivoco?

—No estoy usando Legeremancia –pronunció el pelirrojo y observó a Harry –no he entrado en tu mente, como has estado pensando –sonrió –tus pensamientos han estado tan quietos, como lo estuvo tu conciencia mientras matabas a mi familia.

—Pero…

—Magia oscura y antigua, no necesito entrar a tu mente ¿conoces las mandrágoras _tío Harry_? –Sonrió –claro, con una trajeron de vuelta de la petrificación a mi tía Hermione –negó –me fascina la idea de imaginarla aquí –se acercó divertido a Harry –aprender todo lo que yo he aprendido, sin duda sería la mejor bruja del mundo, mejor que yo –sonrió.

Harry observó con atención al pelirrojo, la forma en la que hablaba de Hermione, sin duda esa clase de magos tenebrosos eran bastante nuevas, el mago frente a él era un mago de sangre pura, proveniente de una de las familias más importantes, como lo eran los Malfoy, y… no conforme con eso, sus ancestros eran Morgana y Merlín. Y aun así, hablaba de una _sangre sucia_ como si hablara de…

—Aun no lo entiendes –habló él sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry – ¿o sí?

—No sé de qué me hablas –frunció el ceño.

—El origen de la sangre, es una mezcla de la sangre de la madre, con la del padre, no importa si eres _sangre pura,_ o _nacido muggle,_ la sangre no se diluye por eso –sonrió –todo está aquí –se apuntó un dedo a la sien –lo inventó alguien que simplemente, quería sentirse superior, mi tía Hermione era genial, su dominio por toda clase de hechizos, hubiese sido Ministra de Magia, si no hubieses hecho que la mataran.

—Estábamos intentando…

—Deshacerse de mi hermana y de mí, supongo que te arrepientes de haber matado al equivocado, Eltanin jamás, hubiese aceptado irse con Ana –se encogió de hombros –y realmente, _tío Harry,_ no estaríamos aquí, si no hubieses irrumpido en la Madriguera esa noche, mi padre podría ser el arrogante inútil más grande del mundo, pero me amaba tanto, lo suficiente, como para mantener la oscuridad dentro.

—Bueno, eso está en juicio ¿no es así?

—Supongo –se alejó y se giró, Harry volteó en la dirección a la cual el pelirrojo observó.

—Noticias –sonrió la rubia que se había llevado a joven cuando era niño, para sorpresa de Harry, seguía idéntica.

— ¿Qué tan buenas son esas noticias? –interrogó.

—Tienes un nuevo nombre, te llaman Lord Mors –se burló.

—Mors –frunció el ceño y observó a Harry –dime algo _tío Harry_ ¿Por qué los magos tenebrosos buscan pseudónimos ridículos?

—Dímelo tú, Lord Mors –se burló Harry.

—La buena noticia no es esa –le extendió una copia del Diario el Profeta, el chico hizo cara de fastidio y la tomó –Lily Luna Potter –susurró la rubia al oído de Harry –te ha bautizado como Lord Mors –sonrió y besó la mejilla con diversión.

—Creo que no saben que el hijo de Malfoy sobrevivió ¿cierto?

—No, nadie sabe que sobreviviste –admitió.

—Ya veo, porque sabes algo _tío Harry,_ si sus magos tenebrosos de antaño usaban pseudónimos tontos y ridículos, era porque se avergonzaban de sus orígenes, pero yo soy **Rastaban Malfoy.** No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Así que fui, soy, y seré _Rastaban Malfoy._

—Suena bien –bufó –pero si vas a matarme, hazlo ya –exigió.

—No funcionan así las cosas, tú lo dijiste, vengarme y matarte, terminaría con todo, no pienso ser tan benévolo en ese aspecto, mientras tanto, creo que es necesario ir a visitar a la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, una visita cordial, sólo para presentarme… tal vez ya no me recuerde, pero tenemos algo en común, somos pelirrojos, y creo que es un poco lista ¿no lo es? Sabrá inmediatamente, que soy un Weasley, no sólo un Malfoy.

—No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hija –bramó Harry pero no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro.

—Vamos, _tío Harry,_ ella y yo no somos familia ciertamente, así que –se acuclilló frente a Harry –si ella quiere ¿quién soy yo para negarle ese placer? Sería interesante ¿no? Me pregunto –sonrió –si el noble y perfecto Harry Potter sería capaz de matar a su propio nieto si llegara a ser mío –sonrió y desapareció.

oOo

Lily Luna estaba sentada tras su escritorio escribiendo acerca de las nuevas noticias sobre ese extraño mago, había aparecido de la nada, y todo el mundo mágico se había vuelto un caos, el Ministro de Magia evadía todas sus preguntas al respecto, pero lo conocía tan bien, como para saber que ocultaba algo, y su padre, bueno, a él no lo veía desde hacía casi una semana, pero tampoco era algo muy anormal, como jefe del Departamento de Aurores, desaparecía semanas cuando investigaba a los ex mortífagos, y ahora con el rumor de que un nuevo mago tenebroso estaba por alzarse, el famoso Auror Potter estaría buscándolo, no le preocupaba, su padre podría con él, así como con Voldemort.

—Así que Lord Mors –dijo una voz profunda, suave y seductora a sus espaldas, una voz completamente extraña.

—Pero… ¿qué… cómo? –se giró asustada y observó al hombre que le otorgó una sonrisa torcida.

—Una reportera que no puede formular una pregunta ¿cómo es que le contrataron? –se burló –cierto, por la influencia de papá ¿no?

—No –negó enfadada –lo que ocurre es que… me ha sorprendido, no lo he visto entrar, y… mi puerta ha estado cerrada desde hace media hora.

—Bueno, si gira el picaporte, seguramente se abre.

—Buen intento, pero no lo haga, no soy idiota, usé un hechizo protector.

—Demasiado débil, si me permite –sonrió.

—Claro que no es débil, mi padre me enseñó…

—Demasiado débil –sonrió de vuelta –pero no, no he girado su picaporte –aclaró.

—No hay manera de…

—Aparición –soltó como simple.

—Nadie puede aparecerse en el Ministerio de Magia –contestó –sólo las chimeneas que están…

— ¿Por qué Lord Mors? –cambió de tema.

—Mitología –contestó ofendida –bueno, no creo que lo sepa, por supuesto…

—Según la mitología romana, Mors es la personificación de la muerte ¿me equivoco? –sonrió ante la perplejidad de la chica pelirroja frente a él.

Lily observó con detenimiento al hombre, no lo conocía, estaba segura, pero le resultaba familiar, extrañamente familiar, se detuvo un momento en el cabello pelirrojo y después en el de ella, era de diferente tonalidad, el de ella era claro, en cambio, el de él, era un rojo pasión, sonrió débilmente, le recordaba el rojo Weasley.

Se mordió el labio cuando la mirada profunda del hombre se posó en ella, revisándola con demasiada atención, tragó saliva y sus ojos le llamaron la atención.

—Así que sabe de mitología –sonrió.

—No estoy de acuerdo en que le llame Lord Mors –se encogió de hombros y avanzó hasta el frente del escritorio.

—No he pedido su opinión respecto a cómo he decidido nombrarle.

—Así que alguien nombró a Voldemort –se cruzó de brazos.

Lily intentó observar a otro lado, los bíceps del hombre fue algo que sin duda la distrajo.

—No, él lo creó con su nombre, es un anagrama ¿sabe que es un anagrama? Bien, en todo caso ¿Por qué debe importarme su opinión respecto al nombre que le he dado? Nadie sabe nada de él, sólo se le ha visto en seis ocasiones, en ninguna de ellas es claro, su identidad ha estado bien oculta.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías darle tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo? –Se burló –supongo que vendrá aquí y se presentará conmigo, y me dirá que deje que se autonombre él.

—Lord Mors no asusta para nada –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé quién eres –se acercó a él y golpeó su pectoral derecho –eres el nuevo reportero ¿cierto?

—No, no lo soy –observó la mano de la pelirroja, así que ella se alejó apenada.

—Lo siento en ese caso, no puede venir aquí y decirme que le gusta o que no le gusta.

—No sabes nada de ese a que aman llamar _mago tenebroso._ No puedes llamarlo Mors.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Sabe algo de mitología? –Elevó una ceja –porque si sabe, Mors vendría siendo lo que Tánatos para la mitología griega, según, era hijo de la Diosa noche, Nox, y es hermano de la personificación del sueño, se le confunde con Marte, Dios de la guerra, y Plutón, el Dios del inframundo u Orcus, Dios de la muerte y castigos del perjurio.

—Y sabiendo todo eso, consideras que he elegido mal el pseudónimo –se burló.

—Sabe todo de Mors, pero dígame ¿Qué sabe de Tánatos? Después de todo, son la misma persona, en diferentes lugares, al mismo tiempo.

—Tánatos era la personificación de la muerte ¿qué más? Es un mago tenebroso, sin duda matará gente.

—Sin duda lo hará –se acercó a ella y se agachó, aproximando sus labios a los de Lily –sin duda matará, pequeña Potter, pero… Tánatos y Mors, son la personificación de la muerte _**sin violencia.**_ Y créeme algo, si ese _mago tenebroso_ va a matar, no será sin violencia, sino lo contrario, _será con mucha violencia._

—Así que tengo que cambiar su nombre a Lord asesino violento.

—No –rió divertido –tiene un nombre, y le gusta que lo llamen por ese nombre.

—Por supuesto, ¿y cuál es ese nombre y por qué lo sabes tú?

—Su nombre es Rastaban Malfoy –la chica se quedó sorprendida y sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron tanto, que parecería que saldrían dos pequeñas esmeraldas de sus cuencas –y lo sé, porque soy él –sonrió.

La pelirroja negó, en un intento de aclarar su mente, avanzó hasta él, y sin previo aviso lo abofeteó, provocando una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa divertida en él. Mientras ella temblaba ante la ira.

—Rastaban Malfoy está muerto –soltó en un bufido –lo ha estado por años, y sin duda no permitiré que uses su nombre para algo así, no involucrarás a la familia Malfoy o Weasley para algo así, no lo permitiré.

—No es de permitir, o no permitir, Lily Luna _Potter._ Deberías preguntarle al Ministro de Magia lo que pasó esa noche en la Madriguera, como irrumpió de la nada, y junto a tu padre, asesinó a toda mi familia.

—Haré que te arrepientas de esto –lo apuntó con su varita, él sólo sonrió.

—Como quieras –chasqueó los dedos y la varita quedó incrustada en el concreto.

Sacó un pequeño frasco de sus pantalones y se lo arrojó, Lily lo sujetó un poco asustada, pero aun así, intentando no demostrarlo, soportó la mirada fría y la sonrisa sarcástica la molestó.

—No es necesario que uses el pensadero –se encogió de hombros –tampoco que lo bebas todo, puedes guardar un poco para James y Albus –ella bajó la vista hasta el frasco – _el tío Harry_ , fue tan amable en otorgarme ese recuerdo.

Cuando ella levantó la vista del frasco, él ya no estaba, así que observó de nuevo, tomó su abrigo, negó al ver a su varita incrustada todavía en la pared, suspiró y salió de la oficina.

Llegó al apartamento de James, donde había citado a sus dos hermanos, los dos ya estaban ahí, esperando, pensando que iba a decirle algo respecto a su compromiso que no había anunciado aún, aventó el abrigo y se cuadró ante sus hermanos.

—No, no me lo digas, te peleaste con el idiota de McLaggen, Lily ¿no se supone que planean casarse?

—No es eso por lo que los hice venir, chicos –suspiró.

—Menos mal, yo creí que tendría que golpearlo, o algo por el estilo –sonrió James.

—Es sobre papá.

— ¿Qué con él? –frunció el ceño Albus.

—Recuerdan que les conté sobre el rumor de un nuevo mago tenebroso…

—Sí, todo el mundo mágico lo sabe, están aterrados, ¿sabes quién es? –interrogó James.

—No estoy muy segura de quién sea realmente él, pero hoy fue a mi oficina en el Ministerio.

— ¿Y quién dice que es? ¿Lord Mors? –elevó una ceja James.

—Rastaban Malfoy –contestó la inquietud de James.

—Eso es imposible, papá nos contó que hace diecisiete años, los mortífagos atacaron la casa de los Weasley justo antes de Navidad, y que todos murieron. Sin duda él no puede ser quien afirma ser.

—Me dio esto –mostró el frasco –dice que papá se lo dio, es el recuerdo de lo que pasó, según él.

—Si ese hombre resulta ser el mago tenebroso, Lily ¿no has considerado la posibilidad de que nos quiera muertos? Somos hijos de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, nuestro padre venció ya una vez a un mago tenebroso, no se querrá arriesgar a que uno de nosotros arruine sus planes.

—Había algo en él –negó la chica.

El recuerdo de los ojos de ese chico llegó hasta su memoria, ese rostro inexpresivo y atractivo, era demasiado despegado a lo que el espacio personal era.

—No creo que él quisiera matarme, lo hubiese hecho, tomando en cuenta que un hechizo protector como el que tiene el Ministerio de Magia para que no se pueda desaparecer o aparecer, no fue nada para detenerlo.

—Pues entonces vayamos al pensadero –sugirió Albus.

—Dijo que sólo era necesario un pequeño trago –informó.

Los tres Potter observaron el frasco frente a ellos, se encontraba a mitad de la mesa de centro de la sala del apartamento de James, quien fue el primero en desesperarse, sujetó el frasco y bebió un pequeño trago, Lily siguió el ejemplo, y al último, Albus.

 _La puerta principal de La Madriguera se abrió de golpe, perturbando la pacífica cena que todos los miembros de la familia tenían, la Madriguera en un instante se vio invadida por una brigada de Aurores, junto al Ministro de Magia, haciendo que Arthur Weasley se levantara entre un tanto alegre de ver a su viejo amigo Kingsley y un poco preocupado por la forma en la que habían entrado a su hogar, mientras cenaba con sus hijos, sus nueras y su yerno, acompañados de todos sus nietos._

 _El rostro de Molly Weasley se vio completamente perturbado cuando el pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas se abrió paso entre todos, con una mirada ajena, como si se tratasen de unos criminales, y no de la familia Weasley, esa familia que había sacrificado a uno de sus miembros por él, por decirlo de alguna manera._

— _Harry, querido ¿Qué ocurre? –la voz de la mujer tembló un poco._

— _No estoy aquí como Harry –soltó con desprecio –sino como el Auror Potter._

— _Mi jefe –sonrió Ron intentando calmar un poco el ambiente._

— _Estás suspendido de tus labores Ronald –mostró su varita y señaló en dirección a Ginevra, que tenía a su hijo de seis años sentado en sus piernas._

— _¿Puedo saber qué demonios estás haciendo apuntando a mi esposa y a mi hijo con tu varita, Potter? –soltó enfadado Draco._

— _Sujeten a todos –ordenó Harry y sonrió sin ganas al ver a la pelirroja, que protegía a sus hijos, ocultándolos con su cuerpo._

— _Harry ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –susurró._

— _Soy un Auror –les recordó –y mi deber va primero, la seguridad del mundo mágico está primero que todo._

— _Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?_

— _Tus hijos –soltó sin inmutarse, provocando que los Weasley presentes lo observaran sin comprender._

— _Mis hijos –se burló Draco –mi hijo tiene seis años, y mi hija está en sus primeras vacaciones fuera de Hogwarts, Potter –negó –eres un…_

— _Como Ministro de Magia, tengo el deber de proteger a la comunidad mágica de cualquier peligro, y tenemos motivos para pensar que tus hijos son un peligro para la comunidad._

— _¿Tengo que recordarle la edad de mis hijos? –bufó Draco._

— _¡No señor Malfoy! ¡No tiene que recordarme la edad de sus hijos! –Gritó furioso el ministro de Magia –si hubiésemos tomado medidas como estas, no hubiésemos tenido dos guerras mágicas en el pasado –observó a los Weasley –ustedes perdieron un integrante de su familia en esa guerra._

— _Sí, mi hermano Fred dio su vida por un traidor –soltó con todo el desprecio que pudo Ron, sin quitar su vista de Harry –vas a tener que llevarme preso…_

— _Ministro –habló Harry y observó a Ron, para después observar a Ginevra –considero que ella también, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos, el incidente con Morgana en el pasado, es un precedente de que algo así estaba por ocurrir._

— _Harry ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? –chilló Hermione._

— _Es nuestro deber, Hermione –la observó –soy mestizo, tú una_ _ **sangre sucia,**_ _¿crees que volveremos a sobrevivir en una maldita supremacía de la sangre?_

— _¡Jamás vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma! –le exigió Ron apuntando su varita a su mejor amigo._

— _Desde el momento en que aceptaron esa unión, condenaron a su familia –la vista de Harry se posó de nuevo en Draco –sabía que debíamos matar a todos los Malfoy cuando la guerra terminó, así no nos traerían problemas de nuevo, y mira, lo has hecho bien, arruinaste la vida de ésta familia, y la de tus hijos._

— _No arruiné nada –observó a Ginny y asintió._

— _No lo intentes, protegimos el lugar para que nadie pudiese aparecer y desaparecerse –sonrió –y si seguirán oponiéndose a esto, van a morir._

— _No vamos a dejar que te lleves a nadie de aquí –le aseguró Charlie colocándose frente a Draco._

— _Quieres morir, Charlie –sonrió Harry._

— _Lo haré, de ser necesario –se encogió de hombros._

— _Bien, así será –chasqueó los dedos._

 _La cocina se llenó de luces de colores de los diferentes hechizos lanzados, Hermione se encargó de combatir a Harry, mientras Arthur Weasley se encargaba del Ministro de Magia mismo._

 _El abuelo Weasley era un hombre en su mayor parte pacífico, pero se comportaba como un verdadero león cuando se trataba de proteger a sus hijos, y no le importaría ir a Azkaban por matar al Ministro si con eso salvaba de la injusticia a sus nietos._

— _Avada Kedavra –soltó un Auror golpeando la espalda de Arthur Weasley, el chillido de Molly se escuchó un poco sobre el ruido de la batalla._

 _Por muy diestros que fueran en la magia, había demasiados Aurores en su hogar como para que realmente sobrevivieran todos a eso, y si alguien lo hacía, no sería suficiente como para evitar la misión._

— _Va a ser divertido –se burló Ron y observó a la castaña que estaba completamente despeinada –aun así luces hermosa, Herms._

— _Tú luces atractivo, como siempre –sonrió._

— _Promételo –le otorgó una sonrisa y tragó saliva._

— _Ron por favor –le suplicó, pero el pelirrojo no esperó, sujetó a sus antiguos compañeros que estaban acorralando a su madre y atravesó la barrera mágica desapareciendo en la nada con ellos._

— _¡Tío Ron! –chilló Eltanin saliendo de la seguridad que sus padres les estaban dando y un Avada Kedavra la golpeó directamente proveniente de Harry._

— _¡Eltanin! –chilló Ginevra e intentó ir hacia su hija, pero Draco la sostuvo._

— _Protege al niño –le sonrió y la sujetó de las mejillas –pase lo que pase esta noche, no olvides que los amo –le otorgó un beso corto y marcado por la despedida, se acuclilló frente a su hijo y le sonrió –prométeme que protegerás a mamá, campeón –sonrió y el pequeño asintió –estoy muy orgulloso de ti, soy el hombre más afortunado en el mundo por tenerte a ti, a tu madre y a tu hermana –limpió las lágrimas de su hijo y acarició la melena pelirroja –y no existirá nada que me haga sentir decepcionado de ti._

 _Ginevra atacaba a los que se acercaran a ella, a su hijo y al cuerpo de su hija que Draco le había dejado, pero no podía moverse tan a placer por defender a su hijo._

— _Avada Kedavra –escuchó la voz de uno de los Aurores y como la luz verde inundaba el cuerpo de George, haciendo que su hijo la sujetara más de las piernas._

— _Tenemos que movernos –le dijo a su hijo y él asintió –pase lo que pase no me sueltes –pidió, tomó el cuerpo de su hija y protegió al niño, aprovechando que Hermione, Bill, su madre y Draco tenían la atención de la mayoría de los Aurores._

 _Se quedó congelada al ver como la luz verde iluminaba el lugar proveniente de dos direcciones diferentes, una golpeando el pecho de su madre y la otra golpeando la pierna de su hermano._

— _Vete –le dijo Hermione y ella asintió._

— _No tan rápido –la sujetó Harry, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eltanin golpeara el suelo inerte junto a su hermano, que abrió los ojos completamente aterrado de todo lo que estaba pasando –ya no importa –observó a Draco y a Hermione, peleen lo que quieran, pero ya los tengo._

— _Harry –suplicó Hermione, intentando apelar al buen juicio –por favor._

— _Avada Kedavra –la luz iluminó el cuerpo de la pelirroja, provocando la furia del rubio, que se lanzó contra Harry._

— _¡Vete Hermione! –chilló Draco._

— _Sí –corrió hacia el pequeño pelirrojo que estaba temblando junto a las escaleras._

— _Avada Kedavra –pronunció Kingsley golpeando la espalda de la castaña._

— _Sólo quedas tú –negó Harry y le dio un puñetazo a Draco directo al rostro._

 _La pelea fue un poco reñida, si eso hubiese ocurrido en sus buenos tiempos de Hogwarts, posiblemente Ron estaría disfrutando de esa golpiza, él y los demás Weasley, pero en ese momento, sólo quedaba con vida un pequeño pelirrojo que veía a su padre defenderlo._

— _No puedes pelear como un muggle cuando no sabes nada de ellos –se burló Harry –Avada Kedavra –pronunció, con tanto desinterés, como si fuese algo peor que una cucaracha lo que estuviese matando._

 _El cadáver de Draco Malfoy quedó sobre el suelo, con los ojos grises inexpresivos, el pequeño pelirrojo corrió hasta el cuerpo de su padre, lo movió y observó a su alrededor, el único cadáver que faltaba era el de su tío Ron, pero toda su familia estaba ahí, tirada y muerta._

 _Los ojos inocentes café-grisáceo-azulado, observaron directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, que se limpió la sangre del labio que los golpes de Draco habían provocado._

— _Tío Harry –pronunció el niño con voz pastosa – ¿Por qué?_

— _Ahora es tu turno –apuntó su varita al rostro del pequeño._

 _Hubo un pequeño temblor que distrajo a todos los Aurores y al mismo Ministro, la capa color carmesí se arrastró un poco mientras avanzaba entre los cadáveres y los escombros. La persona que se ocultaba en esa capa desarmó a todos con un solo chasquido de dedos, se quitó la capucha, dejando al descubierto una melena rubia y ondulada, que llegaba hasta los hombros._

— _¿Quién eres? –preguntó el Ministro._

— _No preguntes mi nombre, pregunta mi destino –le tendió la mano al pequeño pelirrojo, que dudó en aceptarla –no te preocupes, juntos vengaremos lo que ha ocurrido esta noche –observó a Harry y sonrió –te prometo que nada podrá dañarte._

 _El niño bajó el rostro y observó a Harry, buscando ayuda, buscando a aquél tío que había jugado con él muchas veces, que le dejaba ganar en los partidos de Quidditch. Pero el hombre sólo le dedicó una mirada fría y distante._

 _Se puso de pie y sujetó la mano de la mujer, que terminó desapareciendo, sin que alguno de los hechizos de protección que habían hecho antes de atacar, funcionara en ella, en ese momento Harry lo comprendió._

 _El destino tan grande que esa mujer tenía, y el poder tan grande de Rastaban._

Lily se sujetó la cabeza, tenía un fuerte dolor, algo parecido a la vez que se excedió con el whiskey de fuego, salvo que esta vez recordaba a la perfección todo, desde lo que había bebido, hasta lo que pasó, su hermano James estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza baja, mientras Albus estaba sentado en el sofá, cubriendo su rostro, ella había estado recostada sobre el suelo, tenía las mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas.

—Ese hombre debió fabricar esto –intentó Lily.

—No lo ha hecho –terminó por romper el encanto James –la noche que eso pasó, escuché la charla entre nuestros padres con Kingsley, mamá estaba histérica, recuerdo que le llamó mentiroso traidor, las cosas son demasiado… completas, para ser un recuerdo inventado o alterado.

—Puede que sea un recuerdo real, y lo único alterado sea la imagen de papá –insistió Lily.

—No hay nada de alterado en ese recuerdo –insistió James.

—James tiene razón, ese recuerdo realmente me pertenece, y es completamente cierto –los tres se giraron a ver a su padre.

— ¿Has mentido a todos durante todo este tiempo? –Bufó Lily –lo siento, la pregunta debería ser ¿por qué hiciste algo así, papá? Nos criaste amando a los Weasley, incluso a Draco Malfoy, y la forma en la que le mataste –la pelirroja se estremeció –esa mirada fría y distante, tú nunca habías sido así, papá.

—Lo sé, es algo que quería ocultar, pensé que Rastaban jamás volvería.

—Esa mujer juró venganza y creíste que no volvería ¿eres idiota, papá? –se mofó James.

— ¿Por qué ellos y no cualquier niño? –Harry observó a su hija y se encogió de hombros.

—Una profecía –contestó.

— ¿Y por qué los Aurores pensaron en los hijos de los Malfoy? –Lily se acercó más a su padre.

—Morgana y Merlín.

—Ellos tienen siglos muertos papá, y eso no explica nada –gritó la chica.

—Ginevra… ya habíamos tenido un incidente con Morgana, poseyendo el cuerpo de Ginny, por fortuna Ron, sus hermanos, Draco y Lucius Malfoy, lograron arreglar todo ese embrollo.

— ¿Cómo? –interrogó Albus.

—Magia poderosa, capaz de volver en sí, arreglando el error.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos eso y solucionamos la masacre, papá? –sugirió James.

—No hay nadie tan poderoso como para ello, además, sólo fueron pocos meses atrás, no años.

—Eres peor que Voldemort, por lo menos él, no traiciono a los suyos, como tú lo hiciste –negó la chica.

Lily azotó la puerta del apartamento de James, estaba furiosa, que no usó la red flu, no importaba, quería caminar un poco, y tomar un poco de aire fresco, quería procesar la información, jamás hubiese creído que su padre fuese capaz de hacer cosas tan atroces, lo cierto era, que se había dado cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su padre.

oOo

La rubia destrozó todo a su paso, con una clara furia, observó al despreocupado chico viendo hacía el horizonte, su rostro impasible, algo que le había costado dominar, no era nada del niño que salvó de la muerte segura, ese niño había sido demasiad trasparente, mostrando sus emociones, si algo le dolía, o le lastimaba, sin duda su rostro lo demostraba, pero ya no, era frío, distante y completamente desapegado a cualquier clase de emociones, era difícil molestarlo, alterar su calma era muy difícil, incluso en eso, era frío.

—Dejaste ir a Potter –soltó por fin.

—Lo hice –contestó sin girar a verla.

—No voy a recordarte cuantos años tenemos esperando este momento.

—Hay algo en la venganza que las personas irracionales no calculan, Ana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sabes acaso el significado de la palabra?

— _Acción con la que una persona, se venga de otra_.

—Exactamente, no veo esa acción en dejarlo ir.

—Matar a una persona se siente bien –contestó Rastaban –pero no dura lo suficiente como para compensar el hecho de que pasaste sufriendo años por la acción de esa persona, por lo tanto, pierde sentido la venganza.

— ¿Perdiste el sentido? –se burló la mujer.

—No, encontré un camino más estable, y lo elegí. Simple. Sencillo.

—Espero que funcione, o si no, yo te mataré –amenazó la mujer.

—Posiblemente lo intentes y seguramente fallarás.

El chico salió del salón, dejando a la rubia un poco frustrada, a veces olvidaba lo complicado que era manipular a las personas, pero mientras él estuviese junto a ella, no tenía nada que temer, en lo que la siguiente profecía llegaba.

Rastaban se detuvo frente al enorme espejo, leyó la inscripción, y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la imagen que el espejo mostraba.

—Seguramente he de tener algo mal –se burló al verse a sí mismo en el reflejo.

—Tal vez, lo único que quieres es pertenecerte a ti, y no a los demás, ser tú es tu mayor deseo.

—Sabes que no debes vagar, a menos que quieras que Ana se ponga histérica, ven aquí, quiero saber qué es lo que ves.

El hombre se puso frente al espejo, y sus ojos amarillos fueron directo a los ojos azules frente a él, pero poco a poco, los ojos se fueron tornando chocolate, y la sonrisa aparecía en su rostro travieso.

—Muy interesante, supongo que no decides aún entre Morgana y mi madre ¿cierto?

—La llamaste madre –lo observó.

—Es mi madre, y no me avergüenzo de ello, ni de quién fue mi padre.

—Supongo que eso es algo muy noble –murmuró el hombre.

—No, Smart –se burló Rastaban –no hay nada noble en mí, y posiblemente nunca lo hubo, dejé que mataran a mi hermana –observó el espejo, creyendo que pensar en su familia, les haría aparecer frente al espejo, después de todo, se decía que mostraba lo que más deseabas, y estaba seguro que pertenecerse a sí mismo no lo era, tendría que ser el hombre más completo, para verse a sí mismo, y por más que creyera que no era lo suficiente feliz, el espejo pensaba opinar distinto.

—La hubieses salvado si hubieses podido ¿me equivoco?

—Tengo todo este poder corriendo por mis venas, estuvo ahí antes, está ahí ahora, siempre lo he sentido, pero fui incapaz, pero nada así volverá a pasar.

—Rastaban…

—Quiero que vayas a Londres, quiero que comiences a decir quién está detrás de los ataques, que todo mundo sepa, lo que Potter hizo con mi familia –ordenó.


	2. Nuestro Reflejo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

 **N/A:** La referencia al hechizo multiple viene de los poderes que tiene Kilgrave (Villano de Jessica Jones) y sus habilidades por que las personas hagan todo lo que él les dice, claro que según la historia de Jessica Jones se puede proteger la mente para que no se les pueda manipular, eso se traduciría a que con Oclumancia también se estuviese protegido, pero no será tan sencillo protegerse de un encantamiento múltiple.

¡Hola! Bueno, después de un mes, vengo a dejar un nuevo capítulo, sin duda espero que sea de su agrado, la historia sin duda será DracoxGinny, salvo que para que se entiendan los problemas que tendrán ellos, es necesario revisar que tal va el futuro, posiblemente los primeros cinco o seis capítulos sean del hijo de ellos, pero intenté sin duda hacer de esos capítulos algo digno y no aburrirles antes de que llegáramos a la parte Drinny.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 02: Nuestro Reflejo.**_

Lily Luna Potter estaba al frente, mientras el Ministro de Magia hacía lo suyo, el rumor de que Harry Potter había traicionado y masacrado a la familia Weasley junto a los Malfoy, esa noche antes de Navidad, era algo que nadie podía soportar, incluyéndose, no había perdonado aún a su padre, pero lo amaba demasiado como para creer que el desprestigio era algo necesario, cuando había salvado a todas esas personas al librarlas de Voldemort.

Su vista se perdió entre tantas caras conocidas, deteniéndose en la de él, _Rastaban Malfoy,_ que estaba entre la gente, sin importarle nada, nadie lo relacionaría con los Weasley a pesar del cabello rojo marca Weasley, ni siquiera, porque luciera como una copia de su padre, Draco Malfoy, su rostro era impasible, observando la ceremonia de _desprestigio,_ como se había referido James.

Lily se abrió paso, decidida a llegar a él, para pedirle que detuviera eso, que su padre había aprendido de sus errores, que estaba realmente arrepentido, que él no había podido hacer algo así, no realmente.

Se detuvo junto a Rastaban, que ni siquiera la observó, no le importaba que estuviese junto a él, y sujetara su brazo para llamar su atención, estaba ahí, quieto, con su metro noventa y cinco, sus brazos fuertes y su piel ardiente, levantó la vista para ver a su padre, y su mano soltó de inmediato al hombre que sujetaba, en un instante, todas las cualidades de Rastaban Malfoy se habían esfumado del hombre junto a ella, para estar frente, en el lugar que ella había abandonado unos minutos antes.

Esta vez, los ojos de Rastaban se posaron en ella, y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios, estaba rodeada de él, sólo él, pero sabía que sólo eran ilusiones, estaba jugando con su mente, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado, había aprendido oclumancia, y era bastante buena en ella, pero aun así, su mente estaba en plena disposición para él.

La única persona que seguía siendo esa persona, era su padre, que la observó preocupado al ver su rostro de pánico, cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, la voz de Rastaban Malfoy susurraba dentro de su cabeza, lo suficiente, como para perturbar sus pensamientos, para quitar su estabilidad.

El Ministro de Magia guardó silencio, cuando una voz comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos, no reconocía la voz de ese hombre.

—Traidor –dijo un mago frente a él.

—Traidor –repitió una bruja detrás de él.

—Traidor –repitió Harry Potter frente a él.

La mirada de Kingsley se vio perturbada cuando todos los presentes comenzaron a llamarlo traidor, no eran ellos, lo sabía, ese mago tenebroso tenía que estar detrás de ello, observó a Harry, que no dijo nada más.

OOo

 _ **El Ministro de Magia sufre un percance en la ceremonia de destitución de Potter.**_

 _Hoy, al medio día, fue la ceremonia pública de destitución del Auror más famoso de todos los tiempos, el mago Harry Potter, quien se hiciera famoso con tan sólo un año de edad, tras derrotar al mayor mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ha sido destituido del cargo que ha tenido como jefe del Departamento de Aurores desde que tiene diecinueve años, tras una fuerte acusación, de que Potter, usando su puesto, llevara a cabo un ataque no autorizado a la casa de la ahora difunta familia Weasley, donde todos los miembros que sobrevivieron a la guerra del 02 de Mayo, terminaron muertos, incluyendo al primogénito de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy. Donde incluyendo a todos los menores de edad, murieron a manos de éste mago, que una vez, había sido el héroe de todos._

 _Así mismo, a mitad de la ceremonia de desprestigio, los medimagos tuvieron que hacer su aparición para atender al Ministro de Magia, ya que mientras decía su discurso, sufrió un ataque de histeria, los medimagos han informado que el Ministro se encuentra bien, pero que no hay rastros de que el percance fuese natural, sino provocado._

 _Hay rumores que apuntan a Potter, y su gran habilidad en las artes oscuras, con las que ahora se le relaciona, tuviesen algo que ver, para evitar su destitución a tan prestigiado cargo._

 _Nota de: Miranda Skeeter._

Lily aventó el diario El Profeta a la chimenea, observó a su padre y después a sus hermanos, que estaban observando como el fuego consumía el ejemplar.

—Hemos destruido siete, nos faltan miles –se burló Albus.

—Fue él –informó Lily, llamando la atención de sus hermanos y su padre.

— ¿Quién? –interrogó James.

—Rastaban, lo vi en la ceremonia, se metió en mi mente como si fuese algo tan… fácil, ni siquiera mi habilidad en oclumancia pudo mantenerlo lejos de mí.

—Él no usa Legeremancia –informó Harry –no sé qué use, pero es bastante eficaz, obtuvo mis memorias, sin ni siquiera meterse en mi mente.

—No entiendo porque sólo yo lo vi, y el Ministro no, ni siquiera tú.

—Kingsley no lo conoce, puede ser que ni siquiera lo reconozca ahora, se ha vuelto un hombre –se encogió de hombros Harry y sonrió débilmente –es casi una copia de su padre, sólo que pelirrojo.

—Lo sé –negó Lily.

—Así que sólo tenemos que buscar a un Draco Malfoy pelirrojo –se burló Albus.

—No sé porque tendríamos que buscarlo –gruñó James.

—Papá ¿qué tan poderoso es él?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque hubo un momento en el que todas las caras, de todos los presentes, menos la tuya y la del Ministro, se volvieron la de él, fue extraño y aterrador, pero a su vez, tanta habilidad y destreza en la magia me sorprende.

—Tal vez sólo estaba buscando impresionarte.

— ¿Por qué él querría impresionarme? –gruñó enfadada ante el comentario de Albus.

—Por la misma razón por la cual te buscó en tu oficina en el Ministerio –contestó en el mismo tono Albus.

—Fui yo quien le puso ese tonto nombre –le recordó –y vino a decirme que no le gustaba, sólo para eso, para nada más, o, claro también para intentar ponerme en contra de mi padre, pero mientras más avanza, más considero que mi padre es inocente de toda esta injusticia.

— ¿Estás tan segura? –indagó Harry al ver la fiereza de su hija menor.

—Sí, papá –suspiró –alguien más está detrás de todo esto, y quiero averiguarlo.

—Creo que a nadie le conviene meterse entre la ira de un mago tenebroso y la verdad –sugirió James –pero si vamos a hacerlo –continúo haciendo sonreír a su hermana –creo que sé cómo.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo, James –admitió Lily.

—Eso es bueno –sonrió –creo que necesitamos contactarlo.

—Sé cómo hacerlo –sonrió –tomará una semana.

—No importa –sonrió James.

OOo

Lily esperó toda la noche en su oficina, pero él jamás apareció, se suponía que leía las ediciones del Diario El Profeta, para saber que pasaba con Harry Potter, pero el mensaje oculto en su antigua publicación, pareció ser ignorado olímpicamente.

Se colocó su abrigo para ir a las chimeneas y poder largarse de ahí, tal parecía, que no era la chica principal, se burló, leía demasiadas historias muggles, siempre eran las mismas, la chica que es completamente normal, y de la nada aparece el chico apuesto que vuelve su mundo un caos, que todo su cuerpo le grita que no, pero su mente se avienta al peligro ¿o es al revés? No recordaba muy bien, bueno, hubo un momento en el que ella creyó que su vida se volvería así, que sería la única persona con la que Rastaban Malfoy, se sentiría cómodo, y a pesar de ser un poco extraño, ella podría cambiar su naturaleza, bien, los libros muggle apestaban, y ella también.

Aventó enfadada su abrigo al sofá de su apartamento, fue hasta la ducha y tomó un merecido baño.

—Creo que las personas que tardan demasiado tomando un baño tienen demasiados problemas.

Lily se giró asustada cuando escuchó la voz de Rastaban, los ojos del chico jamás bajaron a ver lo que la toalla había dejado al descubierto, pero agradeció cuando la tela floto entre ambos, cubriéndola.

—Creo que…

—Ya –la interrumpió, estaba recostado sobre la cama, del lado de Stuart McLaggen, el prometido de Lily.

—Leíste mi nota –musitó cuando terminó de enrolarse en la toalla.

— ¿En serio crees que soy de las personas que leen el periódico? –se burló.

—Leíste mi nota sobre Lord Mors, y estás aquí, aunque ciertamente, dije _mi oficina._

—Sí, no me gustan las trampas, para ser honesto –negó –te diré una cosa, no leo tus estúpidas notas, sólo para aclarar.

— ¿Cómo supiste todo? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Ana lo hace –contestó –ella me dijo que me llamaban Lord Mors, sí, si no lo recuerdo mal, tenía a tu padre frente a mí, burlándome de sus memorias, ella me dijo que fuiste tú, puedes preguntarle a él, sino me crees. Y bueno. La persona que me informó de que tenía una cita contigo, fue una atractiva rubia de nombre Miranda Skeeter.

— ¿Miranda? ¿Y cómo es que ella…?

—Muchas preguntas, no contestaré, no es una entrevista.

— ¿Quieres que te entreviste y así contestes? No lo sé, por ejemplo ¿Por qué hiciste eso en la ceremonia de mi padre?

—Era una ceremonia de desprestigio, no es como si estuviese recibiendo los máximos honores.

— ¿Por qué? –insistió.

—Porque es divertido ¿tiene algo de malo?

— ¿Divertido? Tienes treinta años ¿sigues siendo un niño, es acaso que no tuviste infancia? –soltó enfadada, y cuando sus palabras resonaron en lo profundo de su mente, se arrepintió, lo había herido y hecho enfadar, pensó.

—Sólo soy cuatro años mayor que tú –se burló –y no, no sigo siendo un niño, soy un hombre, al menos la última vez que me revisé mis partes íntimas –sonrió –y mi infancia terminó cuando tenía seis –se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

Se levantó y avanzó hasta ella, que instintivamente retrocedió, hasta que el cabello de Rastaban fue lo único que pudo ver, sintió su respiración cálida en su cuello, haciéndola tragar saliva.

—Me temo infórmate que estás equivocada sobre mí –se alejó.

—No sé de qué me hablas –se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—No voy a armar el rompecabezas de tu cabeza, creo que sabes la razón por la cual tus pensamientos están siempre dispersos cuando me ves ¿no? –Sonrió –aunque es divertido, ver el miedo en tus ojos, puedo olerlo también, y al mismo tiempo, eso te excita, eres extraña, Lily Potter.

—Eres un imbécil –gruñó enfadada y lo empujó para escapar de la cercanía con él, que sólo se burló.

—Tampoco eres tan importante.

—No veo que haces aquí –soltó exasperada.

—Pensé que era un lugar más cómodo que tu fría oficina –se alejó y comenzó a deambular por el cuarto –hubieses pedido la oficina de Rita –comentó sin dejar de pasear.

—Ella es la jefa…

—Pudiste usar las influencias de tu padre, digo, todos ustedes son unos inútiles, no son tan hábiles como su padre, es por eso que tú eres reportera con un cargo menor en el Ministerio, mientras tu hermano Albus finge que tiene un buen trabajo, que por cierto –observó a Lily –no tiene, y James –sonrió –recuerdo a James, éramos amigos, mucho mejor que yo volando en la escoba, tengo que admitir.

Lily frunció el ceño, nunca había visto a Voldemort, pero podía imaginar que para él, no había nadie mejor en nada, pero en cambio, Rastaban admitía que James era mejor que él en vuelo, y que eran amigos, además, había sonreído ¿Qué clase de mago tenebroso era ese?

—James es jugador profesional en los Chudley Cannons –informó Lily.

—Lo sé, es guardián, como mi tío Ronald, sin contar con sus tratos, en el mundo muggle ¿cierto? Creo que el imperio sigue siendo una maldición imperdonable, lo siento, no estoy familiarizado con eso –se burló.

—Creo que eres un gran mentiroso –rebatió ella.

—Sé que te mata la curiosidad, así que… -sonrió y avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación –por cierto, tu novio está en tu closet.

Lily frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta el closet, observó sobre su hombro, pero Rastaban ya no estaba ahí.

—Stuart –lo movió –Stuart ¿estás bien?

—Sí –se agarró la cabeza –no sé ni cómo es que llegué al closet.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? –frunció el ceño.

—No, iba a tomar una ducha, abrí el closet y entré por mi propia voluntad, pero… no recuerdo mucho después de eso.

—Claro, ven, vamos a que te recuestes.

oOo

Había sido una mañana complicada, Stuart seguía molesto porque lo había obligado a dormir del lado de ella en la cama, pero posiblemente el aroma que Rastaban Malfoy había dejado en esa parte de la cama, le iba a ser muy difícil de explicar.

Observó a Miranda, mientras observaba las cartas que su asistente le había organizado, tal vez Lily no hubiese usado a su padre para tener un buen puesto, pero ella había usado a su madre, Rita Skeeter, para tener un buen lugar en el Diario El Profeta.

—Justo te estaba buscando –gruñó la pelirroja.

— ¿Quieres ayuda para que pagues tu alquiler? –Sonrió –ya sé, es sobre la nota de tu padre ¿cierto? No puedo hacer nada, la edición ya salió.

—Quiero saber porque le dijiste a ese hombre que mi nota decía…

—Lily, Lily, no sé de qué me estás hablando, así que si eres tan amable de informarme, llegué ayer en la noche, no había nadie aquí, salvo yo.

Lily frunció el ceño, lo más normal es que Miranda hubiese alardeado sobre Rastaban, no sólo con ella, sino con todo el mundo, tal vez él hubiese omitido el _oh, lo siento, soy el nuevo mago tenebroso, mucho gusto._ Pero era atractivo, y Miranda amaba alardear sobre que los hombres guapos siempre iban tras ella.

— ¿Quién es Ana? –frunció el ceño Lily al escuchar Miranda formular la pregunta.

 _Miranda Skeeter._

 _Mi carta es para informarle, que su noticia ha sido satisfactoria para_ _ **nosotros.**_ _Esperemos que su desempeño siga siendo formidable._

 _Ana._

Lily le quitó la nota y salió de la oficina de la rubia, él había mencionado que _Ana,_ era la que leía las notas, así que posiblemente, Miranda estuviese bajo algún tipo de hechizo.

Entró a la oficina de su padre, estaba con una barba de dos días, con un vaso de whiskey de fuego en la mano.

— ¿Cómo puedes quitar un hechizo en una persona? –lo interrogó.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Creo que Rastaban hechizó a Miranda Skeeter para tener información, una tal Ana le envió una nota, y ayer…

—Ana –contestó –esa mujer posiblemente fue la que hechizó a Miranda, es muy capaz en la magia.

— ¿Quién es ella? –interrogó Lily.

—Creo que alguien que está más que interesada en los poderes de Rastaban.

—Así que… se acuesta con él.

—Posiblemente, según lo poco que entendí, Rastaban no salió del radar de Ana desde que era pequeño, si él tiene necesidades, posiblemente ella supo satisfacerlas.

—Ya veo –frunció el ceño –iré a ver como quitar ese hechizo.

Asustó a James cuando apareció sin avisar, él escondió algo, así que ella no hizo preguntas, pero sin duda las palabras de Rastaban la golpearon nuevamente, James era la persona indicada.

—Lils –la saludó.

—Necesito algo –se cruzó de brazos.

—Claro, dime y veré que puedo hacer.

—Lo necesito pronto, hoy mismo, de ser necesario –sonrió.

— ¿Qué tan complicado?

—Agua de la catarata de los ladrones.

— ¿La catarata que nos contó nuestro padre? La que está en Gringotts.

—Sí, de esa misma –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Albus? Él trabaja en Gringotts.

—Sí, pero necesito eso sin que nadie se entere.

— ¿Por qué acudes a mí? Albus puede conseguirla sin necesidad…

—Un contrabandista es mejor, y creo que lo eres.

— ¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido –espera… papá no lo sabe ¿o sí?

— ¿Es cierto? –chilló enfadada.

—Tal vez un poco –se encogió de hombros –sólo por hobbie.

—Después solucionaremos eso, James, ahora quiero eso.

— ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?

—Rastaban _Malfoy,_ ha embrujado a Miranda Skeeter…

—Ya, estás celosa ¿no? De que alguien más también tenga su atención.

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño.

—Lils –la observó su hermano –yo era amigo de Rastaban, siempre le gané en Quidditch –sonrió James –lo conozco, vino a verme, antes de ir contigo.

—Ya, no soy la única Potter a la que visita ¿por qué tendría que sentirme especial desde un inicio? –se encogió de hombros.

James se puso de pie y le entregó una cantimplora de piel de dragón, Lily observó a su hermano sorprendida, ese tipo de material no era muy común en esas épocas, además, tenía _Charlie Weasley,_ escrito con letras doradas.

—Rastaban me lo dio, me dijo que la pedirías, así que te ahorraría el viaje, y a mí los problemas, es agua de la catarata, la probé, y funcionó tal y como mi padre nos dijo.

—Así que va algunos pasos delante de nosotros.

—Él va muchos pasos delante de nosotros.

—Ya, así que le quitará el hechizo y me hará desperdiciar el agua –negó –es un idiota inteligente –sonrió.

—Lils –la detuvo su hermano –sé que Rastaban puede lucir muy interesante ahora, sobre todo para una chica como tú, pero, lo conozco, incluso aunque pasaran años sin verlo, no ha cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora es un mago tenebroso, claro –se burló James –pero el Rastaban que se sentó en ese sofá, seguía siendo el mismo niño que jugaba conmigo Quidditch, si él intenta algo, es mejor que no lo creas, quiere vengarse de nuestro padre, no lo olvides.

—No entiendo –se cruzó de brazos.

—A Rastaban no le interesas como mujer, sólo quiere dañar a papá, y sabe que enamorarte es una forma cruel de atacarlo. Él no tiene intenciones serias contigo, no las tiene ahora, y no nacerán mañana, como en tus tontos libros para muggles ¿te queda claro?

—Eres tú, o él quien está diciendo esas palabras.

—Soy yo, Lils, James Sirius Potter, tu hermano mayor, la manera en la que Rastaban se inmiscuye en tu mente, es tan imperceptible en el inicio, hasta que te das cuenta, que has rebelado todo, y ni siquiera lo recuerdas, así tengas un rompecabezas, pensando que podrás evadirlo.

—Estás hablando por él ¿cierto? –se burló.

—No –admitió James –sólo estoy tratando de advertirte.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

—Sabe que te gusta –le informó, y Lily se detuvo –sabe sobre esa fantasía tuya.

—James –lo observó sobre su hombro –hay una razón por la cual, él vio esa fantasía, los hombres, son fáciles de distraer cuando se trata de sexo, y de engañar, cuando su ego va de por medio –le guiñó un ojo a su hermano.

oOo

Lily estrechó la mano de la rubia que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, era demasiado común, pero aun así, podía llamar la atención de un hombre, gracias al cuerpo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –sonrió.

—Sólo quería conocerte, Lily Luna Potter, sin duda soy la última que falta en hacerlo.

—Lo siento –sonrió confundida –no comprendo.

—Seguro conociste, o reconociste a Rastaban ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Ana –contestó seria.

—Así que es cierto –sonrió divertida –te gusta Rastaban.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Cuando Smart se lo dijo a Rastaban… sin duda lo dudé, pensé que eras una chica inteligente, pero ya veo que no es así.

—Creo que está aquí porque de cierta forma, cree que soy competencia.

—Eres una niña tonta, sólo eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto –sonrió.

—La competencia, la estás creando tú, sin embargo, yo no tengo que pelear por algo que simplemente, es mío –se encogió de hombros –o dime, Lily ¿te acostaste ya con él? –Negó Ana –te observó atentamente mientras _accidentalmente_ se te cayó la toalla frente a él –se burló –no, creo que no te miró, incluso, creo que te cubrió ¿no es así? Ese patético intento de distraerlo, vaya arma de seducción.

—No me importa lo que creas –se cruzó de brazos Lily.

—Sólo una cosa –se puso de pie la rubia –esa cantimplora, deberías guardarla para alguien especial –sonrió divertida y elevó el mentón, con suficiencia –porque algo me dice, que esa catarata, se ha secado desde hace un mes, tú decides, Miranda Skeeter, James Sirius, Albus Severus, o tu padre –se encogió de hombros –espero que no le guardes rencor a Rastaban por eso –se arregló el vestido pegado.

Lily aventó las cosas de su escritorio, sabía que James no había sido James, además para saber lo de esa _fantasía,_ tenía que haberse sincerado mucho con James, y un mago tenebroso, comportándose así, era imposible, así que por eso, su padre no había contestado la pregunta.

—Maldita sea –bufó Lily.

Avanzó hasta las chimeneas, tenía que encontrar a alguien lo bastante bueno, como para ayudarle, y no le quedaban muchas opciones, así que optó por la más obvia, al menos para ella, su tía Luna.

La rubia le abrió la puerta completamente sorprendida, hacía mucho que no la visitaba.

—Hola tía Luna –sonrió Lily.

—Hola, linda, pasa, pasa, justo tengo una visita.

Lily avanzó hasta la sala, el hombre pelirrojo estaba sentado a su entero placer, sus largas piernas estaban sobre la mesa de té.

—Tía Luna…

—Rastaban –habló la mujer –ella es Lily.

—Dije que vendría por ayuda ¿no es cierto? –le sonrió a la rubia.

—Así es –sonrió encantada.

—Así que también hechizaste a mi tía Luna.

—Disculpa –se burló –hace años que no nos vemos, no puedes hablarme así.

— ¿Años? –Se burló –te recuerdo que anoche…

— ¿Anoche? –Él elevó una ceja, haciéndole ver incluso más atractivo de lo que había lucido antes –omite esos detalles ¿quieres? –hizo una cara de disgusto.

—Pero…

—Claro –se burló el pelirrojo –Ana, sin duda, sabía que estaba divirtiéndose, pero no supe que se hacía pasar por mí.

—Claro, como si el olor a poción multijugos no…

— ¿Poción multijugos? –Se burló el pelirrojo –no, no, sin duda no es nada de eso ¿quién necesita poción multijugos, eh? –Negó divertido –puedo ser quien yo quiera, a la hora que yo quiera, sin necesidad de una poción multijugos, sus habilidades en la magia sin duda me están dejando triste –hizo un puchero.

—Te haré chocolate, tu abuela Molly me dijo la receta.

— ¡Eso sería perfecto! –dijo divertido, señalando a la rubia.

— ¿Tú fuiste a ver a James?

—No, esa también fue Ana –se cruzó de brazos, y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Es bastante habilidosa ¿no te parece? ¿No es una fuerte competencia para el mago tenebroso?

—Ella sería una bruja tenebrosa ¿no? –Se burló –y sus habilidades, Lucy, no has visto nada de lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

— ¿En la cama? Y es Lily.

—En todos los aspectos, Lulú, Ana es –abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada profunda –una bruja con muchas habilidades, naturales –la señaló para hacer énfasis –sus conocimientos no vinieron de una botella, o de libros.

—Tu madre aprendió todo en botellas y libros.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mi madre era fabulosa, no necesitaba mucho sus libros, la magia en ella era natural, no fabricada.

—Tal vez porque soy mestiza ¿no? –se mofó.

—Mi tía Hermione era nacida muggle, y Lucía, no eres ni siquiera un gramo igual de talentosa que la tía Hermione –le señaló de nuevo.

—Aquí está el chocolate –sonrió Luna.

La taza llegó hasta Rastaban flotando, él ni siquiera se dignó a abrir los ojos, la taza quedó suspendida en el aire junto a él.

—Quiero que quites el hechizo de mis hermanos y de mi padre –ordenó.

—Yo quiero a mis padres, a mis abuelos, primos y tíos vivos ¿y qué crees? –se burló.

—Eres un mago tenebroso ¿no eres tan bueno? tal vez deberías pedirle a tu muy habilidosa Ana –bufó.

—Lily, no seas grosera con él.

—Estás bajo un imperio –le echó en cara.

—En realidad, no es ningún imperio –Rastaban la observó y por fin se puso de pie –se llama encantamiento múltiple, se necesita mucha habilidad y destreza, para tenerlo en más de dos personas al mismo tiempo.

—Ana lo hace por ti, porque comienzo a creer que…

—Arrodíllate –ordenó y Lily lo hizo sin chistar –sólo la persona que lo hace, puede mandar a las personas hechizadas –le sonrió.

—No te creo –bufó.

—Tía Luna, creo que el tío ocupa verte, deberías ir a verlo.

—Desde luego.

Luna se desapareció, dejando su casa completamente vacía, bueno, salvo Rastaban y Lily, que lo observó enfurecida.

— ¿Por qué no te levantas? Tengo un poco de hambre, hazme un sándwich, lechuga, tomate y jamón, en ese orden.

Lily se levantó y fue a preparar el sándwich, y por más que intentó prepararlo en otro orden, no pudo, lo hizo perfectamente en el que Rastaban lo había ordenado.

—Ya no tengo hambre, quédate quieta en ese lugar y cómelo tú –ordenó y Lily comenzó a comer, a pesar de que no tenía hambre.

—Ya entendí…

—No hables –ordenó y se desapareció de ahí.

Lily terminó su sándwich, y por más que lo intentó, no pudo hablar para enviar un patronus, ni podía moverse. Maldito fuera Rastaban.

—Así que eres obediente, Laura –soltó el pelirrojo después de aparecerse frente a ella, con un rostro impasible, ahora entendía porque James le había dicho eso, aunque había errado un poco –claro, ya puedes hablar.

—Eres un idiota.

—Uy ¿se supone que tengo que sentirme ofendido por eso? –rió.

—No, porque es la verdad.

—Tu padre es un asesino…

— ¡Él no es un asesino! –bramó.

—Es la verdad ¿por qué te ofendes, Luisa?

—Cambiar mi nombre es tu técnica de volverme loca ¿cierto?

—No –se burló –olvido fácil tu nombre, es tan irrelevante –soltó y Lily tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla, eso había herido su orgullo.

— ¿Quién más está bajo tu hechizo múltiple? –inquirió.

—La mitad del Ministerio –se encogió de hombros –y… alguna que otra persona, no recuerdo.

—Y… ¿no hay forma de librarse de ese hechizo?

—No lo sé, deberías usar el agua de esa cantimplora y averiguarlo.

Lily negó, y aunque usó toda su fuerza de voluntad, se terminó toda el agua en ella.

—Listo –murmuró sin ánimo.

—Ahora veremos si el hechizo dejó de funcionar.

Chasqueó los dedos y la escoba llegó hasta ellos, él sonrió divertido.

—Veamos Lucinda, sube a la escoba, sube lo más que puedas, y arrójate desde lo alto –se cruzó de brazos, pero Lily no se movió, así que sonrió triunfante –vaya, sí que te has liberado –negó, con fingida decepción –listo, ahora –ordenó.

Lily subió a la escoba, comenzó a elevarse, y cuando se elevó lo más que ella podía, se lazó en caída libre, sin poder desaparecerse, sin poder murmurar un hechizo, sin poder hacer completamente nada, cerró los ojos cuando estaba a unos metros de estrellarse contra el piso.

—Tengo ganas de un sándwich –dijo la voz de Rastaban, así que abrió los ojos, su rostro estaba a poca distancia del de él.

— ¿Por qué? –inquirió.

—Querías estrellarte, bien –se encogió de hombros y terminó por caer, sofocándose.

—Mi padre dice que eres idéntico casi físicamente a tu padre, me pregunto si él era un patán idiota como tú, o simplemente, sacaste lo patán idiota de…

—Mi padre era un patán idiota –admitió –mi tío Ron lo decía, así que tiene que ser cierto, también recuerdo que llamó traidor a tu padre, antes de que sus ex compañeros de trabajo y su mejor amigo lo mataran –negó –todos somos unos patanes idiotas, unos somos más que los demás, simple como eso.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto.

—Es normal –contestó con el rostro tan impasible como siempre.

—No entiendo porque lo haces, comprendo que mi padre te hiciera daño…

—A mí no –la observó.

— ¿Por qué todo esto? La venganza…

—No lo he matado, aún –aclaró –pero lo haré, pero creo que no será pronto, y él lo sabe.

—Deberías matarlo ya, supongo…

—Él tardó dieciséis años, para obtener su venganza contra Voldemort, acabó con sus horrocruxes, lo torturó de alguna forma, puedo hacer eso, no lo sé, otros diecisiete años –sonrió divertido –no sé tú, Lena, pero… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, matarlo es… irrelevante, incluso más que tú, en mi venganza.

—Lo estás logrando –murmuró ella.

— ¿Qué de todo? –sonrió.

—Herirme –admitió.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hago, me gusta que mis ideas, den resultado, simple y sencillo como eso –se encogió de hombros –supongo que esto realmente destroza tu fantasía de la familia feliz, con los tres hijos pelirrojos, siendo la heroína porque fuiste la única en domar al mago tenebroso ¿no es cierto? –sonrió, Lily lo observó, pero sus ojos estaban fríos, desconectados de todo y todos.

—No eres tú –murmuró.

— ¿Quién soy yo, según tú?

—El hijo de Ginevra Weasley, nieto de la adorable Molly Weasley y…

—Sí –sonrió –también soy nieto de un ex mortífago, al que tu padre mató, por mis venas corre la misma cantidad de sangre Weasley como Malfoy –le recordó –y… aunque cuando era niño, quería seguir los pasos de mi madre, creo que los pasos de mi abuelo Lucius son los más indicados.

— ¿Qué dirían tus padres ahora? –bufó Lily.

—Les preguntarás cuando te mate –se encogió de hombros –pero mi padre me dijo, antes de que el tuyo lo matara, que no habría nada, que pueda hacer, para decepcionarlo.

—Tu padre cambió por Ginny.

—No todos son como mi padre, y Lina… no todas son mi madre, ella era una mujer digna, para hacer a mi padre un hombre diferente ¿en serio compararás nuestra _relación,_ con la de mis padres? Eres una chiquilla tonta.

—Siempre pensé que de haber sobrevivido, serías…

—El haber, es una palabra curiosa, existe, pero su significado, no.

—Lo noté –soltó bajando el rostro.

—Dile a tu padre, que he puesto tres mandrágoras más, una, por cada uno de sus hijos, y que sin duda, agradezca, que tu madre esté muerta.

—Eres un…

—Dile, que me interesa saber que le dice –se burló.

—Cada mago tenebroso tiene su talón de Aquiles, no serás la excepción.

— _Querida,_ no estoy siendo tenebroso, ni siquiera malo, no he matado a nadie aún, ¿por qué tendría que castigarme alguien? –Lily cerró los ojos, cuando la mano pesada y grande de Rastaban se colocó en su mejilla –dile a tu padre, que a pesar de todas las similitudes entre él y yo, sólo me veo a mí mismo.

Lily abrió los ojos cuando dejó de sentir su mano en su mejilla, la conexión que tenía con él, era demasiado pronta para llamarlo amor, tal vez era atracción, pero había surgido muy rápido, tal vez, sólo era parte del hechizo múltiple.

oOo

Harry se quedó quieto ante la información que Lily le había dicho.

—No comprendo, papá –anunció la pelirroja.

—El espejo de Oesed –aclaró –Dumbledore me dijo que… sólo el hombre más feliz sobre el mundo se pararía frente al espejo y se vería a sí mismo –observó a su hija –yo jamás he podido verme a mí mismo, cuando era joven, mis padres, y ahora… incluso ahora… no me veo a mí mismo, jamás lo he logrado.


	3. Primera Aparición

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo dejando otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y no aburrirlos con capítulos tan largos, ya sé que están aquí por el Drinny, no se desesperen, tendrán Drinny, pero ya lo he dicho, necesito avanzar un poco la linea temporal de Rastaban y todo eso, para poder dar el DracoxGinny que se ha prometido.

Por cierto; ya lo he aclarado por privado; pero quiero hacer participe a todo aquél que lea y no comente, sé que Rastaban es un personaje que tendría que tener un desarrollo profundo por ser el antagonista de facto, y que su actitud infantil, y fanfarrona tan de Draco que no va para un antagonista de categoría, tienen toda la razón, pero es apenas el inicio (tres capítulos) hay muchas cosas que él quiere lograr y que no se volverán realidad si no lo hace así, espero que le den una oportunidad al antagonista.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 03: Primera Aparición.**_

Lily observó a su padre, no terminaba de comprender que tan importante era verse a sí mismo en un espejo en el problema que había entre Rastaban y él, aun así omitió su comentario, lo que menos quería era alterar a su padre, si lo que ese idiota le había dicho era cierto, su padre no era su padre y no terminaba de confiar en él, ni siquiera en sus hermanos.

—Es mejor que descanses, papá –le sonrió.

—Algo no anda bien conmigo –aceptó –desde que me llevaron a ese sitio, no me siento yo mismo –observó a su hija.

—Tiene que ser tu imaginación, no es…

—Eres muy joven para esto, pero, Lily, ni siquiera me sentía de esta forma cuando Voldemort se adentraba en mi cabeza, esto es mucho peor –la observó un segundo –dime ¿estás segura de que no te dijo nada más?

—Nada más ¿cómo qué tendría que decirme?

—No lo sé, algo más, algo sobre lo que me hizo, sobre lo que me ocurre, le gusta torturar a las personas de formas extrañas, sin tener que ensuciarse las manos, estoy seguro de que te dijo algo más, no es el primer mago tenebroso que me he topado en mi vida, así que dime, Lily ¿qué más te ha dicho?

—No me ha dicho nada, ve a dormir papá –pidió con una sonrisa.

—Algo debió decirte –caminó hasta ella y la sujetó del cuello, estrellándola contra la barda –que sigas aquí significa que te preocupa algo.

—Papá –intentó alejarlo, sí que algo andaba mal con su padre, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban opacos, sin vida, las ojeras eran pronunciadas y sus labios estaban agrietados.

—Dímelo ¿qué me está pasando? Me estoy volviendo loco, y no sé porque, dímelo Lily –suplicó soltándola.

Lo observó atenta, no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se refería Rastaban con eso de las mandrágoras, no se lo había explicado, y según lo que recordaba de la clase de herbología en Hogwarts, no tenían muchas propiedades, y desde luego volver loco a una persona, no era una de sus pocas habilidades.

—Sólo dijo que tenías que agradecer que mamá estuviese muerta –musitó, su padre se sujetó el rostro y se desplomó en el sofá.

—Ese maldito hijo de perra –vociferó.

—Ginevra Malfoy no tiene la culpa de nada –le recordó enfadada –en todo caso, papá –Harry la observó curioso por lo que su hija fuese a decir –todo esto es tu culpa por asesinar a toda su familia.

—Un hombre asesinó a toda mi familia y no por eso me volví un mago tenebroso.

—Posiblemente porque eres muy débil –sonrió enfadada –dime ¿hubieses podido con Voldemort con sus Horrocrux puestos? –Negó –o si nunca hubiese dividido su alma, dime ¿hubieses podido con él?

—Es bastante inteligente, nunca debí subestimarlo cuando me dejó ir –se burló y negó –cuando me liberó, Lily, lo vi como una clara muestra de debilidad, y pensé que era demasiado joven y blandengue para ser un buen mago tenebroso, pero lo he subestimado, y ese ha sido mi primer error con él.

—No comprendo lo que dices.

—Le gusta ver a las personas sufrir, pero poco le importa el dolor físico, a él le agrada el dolor emocional, llevarte al borde de la locura, aislarte y disfrutarlo, te ha estado poniendo de su lado.

—No es estar del lado de alguno de los dos. –se justificó Lily con un claro deje de enfado. –sino más bien ser una persona normal, tener un poco de humanidad, mataste a todos los suyos ¿por qué?

—La profecía ¿por qué más lo haría? No los hubiese matado si ellos me hubiesen dejado asesinar a Eltanin, a Rastaban, a Ginevra y Draco Malfoy –se burló –pero se interpusieron en mi camino, sólo queríamos evitar esto.

—Y terminaron provocándolo –se burló –no sé de quién fue la idea, pero fue estúpida desde un inicio.

—Tú no sabes nada de vivir en tiempos oscuros, Lily Luna Potter –se mofó.

—Tienes razón, no lo sé pero pregúntale a Teddy si le agrada el saber que sus padres murieron por nada –vociferó furiosa –muchos perdieron a alguien importante en la segunda guerra, papá, y tú y el estúpido Ministro jodieron no sólo la vida de un niño inocente en ese momento, sino que jodieron incluso la suya, al provocarnos esto, y sí, no he vivido en tiempos oscuros, pero algo me dice que sin duda las cosas se pondrán bastante malas.

—Lily…

—Ya lo has dicho, que ese tonto niño se meta a tu cabeza es mucho peor que cuando Voldemort residía en ella, ahora imagínate, de lo que es capaz de hacer Rastaban Malfoy.

—Nadie va a seguirlo, ya todos están hartos de las guerras –se quejó Harry.

—Han pasado casi cuarenta años de esa guerra, somos una nueva generación, papá, y que nunca se te olvide que hay supremacistas que no dudarán ir a su lado, posiblemente Voldemort fuese mestizo, pero Rastaban es sangre pura y…

—De las sangres más puras que verás, posiblemente deberías hacerle una reverencia la próxima vez que lo veas.

—Sé más específico –pidió Lily.

—Cuando aún salía con Ginny, los Mortífagos la secuestraron, la tuvieron unos meses, es obvio que no sabíamos la razón, hasta que Malfoy nos informó, que por la sangre de los Weasley, esos pobretones por los que no dabas ni un knuts, terminaron siendo herederos directos de Morgana, y bueno, los Malfoy tienen razones para ser engreídos, eran descendientes de Merlín, así que hija, la mezcla de un Malfoy y un Weasley, traería obviamente una criatura más que poderosa, nunca pensé en Eltanin como una amenaza, era demasiado cálida y adorable para pensar en ella siendo una bruja tenebrosa, pero Rastaban, él es otro tema.

—Cielos papá –se quejó la pelirroja –eres ciertamente el colmo, mejor ve a dormir.

—No puedo, cada que cierro los ojos, tengo estas visiones terribles.

—Pues deberías tomar una poción o algo que facilite tu sueño.

—Tienes razón, iré de inmediato a buscar una con un medimago, espero que no me den veneno o algo así –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Todo estará bien.

Lily observó el reloj cuando su padre se fue, si tenía suerte, podría encontrar a su tío Neville, pero, sólo recordar a Rastaban jugando con la mente de su tía Luna, suspiró, era bastante jodido no poder confiar en nadie, ni en tu sombra.

 _Y eso que las cosas aún no están demasiado jodidas,_ pensó Lily cuando llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts, avanzó tan rápido como pudo, es obvio que le observaron con mala cara pero no le negaron entrar, después de la ceremonia de desprestigio de su padre, los Potter no eran tan bien vistos por el mundo mágico como antes solían serlo, pero no le importaba.

Neville estaba sentado aun en su oficina, le observó serio y después le otorgó una sonrisa, un tanto incómoda, pero sonrisa al fin, Lily suspiró, de todos sus profesores, él era su favorito, y era complicado para ella tener que ser tratada incómodamente por Neville.

—Lily, que gusto tenerte aquí –se levantó y caminó sin ganas hasta ella.

—No mienta, profesor Longbottom, comprendo que ahora se sienta de esa forma.

—Luna y yo nos libramos de estar muertos porque mi abuela me obligó a ir con ella a cenar –confesó –Lily, tu padre fue un gran amigo para mí y para Luna, pero ahora, espero que comprendas que si bien mi relación con Draco nunca fue buena, Ginny era junto con Luna, una de mis mejores amigas, y lo que tu padre les hizo, no es…

—Rastaban está vivo –soltó de la nada haciendo que el hombre se tensara.

—Esa es una muy mala broma, Lily –informó enfadado.

—Yo pensé lo mismo cuando se presentó conmigo, tío Neville, tienes que creerme –suplicó –no estoy a favor de lo que hizo mi padre, pero creo que gracias a él muchos pudieron sobrevivir.

—Lástima que los Weasley no estén de acuerdo en eso ¿no es verdad? –se burló.

— _Ella está aquí por las mandrágoras_ –dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Lily observó al fondo de la habitación, Neville también se giró apresurado, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del hombre pelirrojo.

—Las mandrágoras, Lily ¿es acaso que no prestaste atención en clase? A todo esto ¿quién es él? ¿Tu novio?

—En realidad ella lo desea desesperadamente, pero no, tío Neville, soy Rastaban y...

Lily observó la reacción del profesor de Herbología, le había bastado escucharlo afirmar que era el hijo de Draco y Ginevra para que Neville Longbottom lo estrechara entre sus brazos en un abrazo tan cálido.

—Es cierto –pronunció conmocionado –si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido, Rastaban –le observó con ojos llorosos –yo no hubiese dejado que nadie te lastimara, te hubiese llevado con Luna y conmigo, te hubiésemos criado como un hijo y…

—Lo sé –aceptó con una sonrisa y apretó el hombro del hombre –eres todo digno de ser un Gryffindor –observó el lugar –a veces me pregunto la cara de mi padre y la de mi madre al saber a qué casa me hubiesen mandado.

—Es que ya lo sabes –sonrió Neville.

—Deberías decirle que eres el nuevo mago tenebroso, Rastaban –se burló Lily –creo que al tío Neville no le agradan esos temas.

—Rastaban ¿eso es cierto?

—Verás, _padrino_ –se encogió de hombros –hay muchas cosas que la hija de Potter no sabe, y sin embargo, lo pregona.

—Típico de Lily, por eso está trabajando donde está.

—Tío –se quejó.

—No soy un mago tenebroso _aún,_ ni quiero serlo, pero posiblemente mis acciones harán que me cataloguen como tal.

—Tus acciones –repitió el rubio observándolo curioso.

—Deberías leerle el libro de las Mandrágoras –ni siquiera hizo nada, el libro salió volando rápidamente hasta las manos del profesor, que lo sujetó.

—Aquí sólo dice lo mismo que enseño en clases.

—Cierto –negó –nunca vine a la escuela tan famosa como _Hogwarts_ pero bueno, aprendí mucho mejor que todos aquí –deberías –se puso de pie, junto las manos y fingió abrir un libro, y para sorpresa de los dos extras ahí, un libro pesado y desgastado apareció en las manos del hombre mayor.

—Eso fue asombroso, ni siquiera Dumbledore mostró esa habilidad.

—Él era bastante avanzado porque no leía los libros de esta biblioteca –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –sólo susurra y él te enviará al apartado.

—Mandrágora –pronunció Neville, las hojas comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente.

—Espera, eso no, es irrelevante, es lo siguiente –movió la mano y las hojas avanzaron un poco más –ahora sí, puedes decirle.

— _ **Raíces de Mandrágora**_ , una planta mágica que penetra en las mismas profundidades del alma, y retuerce la mente para –se detuvo lentamente para levantar la vista hasta Lily, no sabía porque razón quería saber sobre las raíces, pero eso no le agradaría para nada –experimentar los peores temores de una persona.

Lily observó a Rastaban, poco le importaba que pudiese leer sus pensamientos, todo le sería más fácil si no le pareciera tan atractivo y sus acciones no fueran tan… espeluznantes.

—Bien ¿por qué querías saber sobre esto? –interrogó Neville.

—Porque tu querido ahijado, ha puesto una raíz a mi padre y ahora…

—Oh –sonrió enternecido el pelirrojo –significa que no fui tan malo en esa clase con Ana –se encogió de hombros –no soy tan perfecto –admitió haciendo que Neville le devolviera la sonrisa encantado.

—Me recuerdas tanto a tus padres –admitió.

—También has usado tu hechizo con él ¿cierto?

— ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que no, es mi padrino –a alguien tengo que tenerle respeto, joder –bramó –eso y que es el elegido y no tu padre.

Se llevó un caramelo a la boca; Lily frunció los labios, a veces quería aporrearlo aunque sus acciones le parecieran encantadoras y atractivas.

—Es el hechizo, a ti parece que te puse amortentia y no otra cosa –frunció el ceño enfadado –y es incómodo, ya sabes, eso de te gusto pero tú a mí no.

—Ya lo habías dejado en claro, y que me parezcas encantador no significa que muera por ti –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Segura que no? –elevó una ceja coqueto.

—Sin tu hechizo, no –aclaró.

—Aprendes rápido, eso me agrada Lulú.

—No seas grosero, su nombre es Lily –lo reprendió Neville, Rastaban sonrió encantado y observó a su padrino para después poner los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, _Lily_ –pronunció su nombre tan sensual que ocasionó que su estómago pesara un poco.

— ¿A qué viniste? –cuestionó Neville interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Lily que seguía embobada con Rastaban.

—Ya lo dijo Lily –observó a su padrino –he venido a decirte que estoy vivo, padrino, y que tengo planes para la sociedad mágica, así que… no te interpongas, porque no voy a detenerme por nadie, ni siquiera por ti.

—Necesito que me digas tus planes.

—Eh. Bueno, no tengo uno fijo aun –se burló –soy indeciso, tienes que comprenderme _infancia difícil,_ pero en cuanto lo piense mejor, lo sabrás.

En un segundo, se habían quedado solos, Neville observó a Lily que suspiró, esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que le hacía actuar como idiota frente a él, se terminara lo más pronto posible, por su bien, ya estaba con la autoestima un poco baja a causa de su trato.

—No puedo creer que sobreviviera –aceptó Neville.

—Le has abrazado con demasiada efusión y tratado con tanta familiaridad que me asusta –compartió Lily.

—Nunca podrías comprenderlo, Lily –la observó y fue hasta su asiento –tus amistades no son ni de cerca tan fuertes como las que Ginevra y yo desarrollamos a través de los años, por algo soy el padrino de Rastaban.

—No fuiste el de su primera hija, no es tan fuerte.

—Bueno, soy su amigo, Ronald era su hermano, y adoró a Eltanin desde que sospechó que Ginny estaba embarazada, era justo, y no me molesta ser el padrino del segundo hijo –aceptó –para nada, adoro a Rastaban.

—Porque piensas en ese niño de seis años –recordó la chica –pero ya no es ese niño, comprende, no sabemos lo que planea y…

—Exactamente, Lily, no sabemos qué es lo que planea, no podemos tacharlo de mago tenebroso.

—Usó raíces de mandrágoras con mi padre, y lo tortura ¿eso no es ser lo suficiente tenebroso para ti, tío Neville?

—Tu padre mató a su familia entera –contestó serio, sin dejar de ver a Lily –y no lo consideras aun un mago tenebroso ¿no es así, Lily? –Sonrió –no te culpo, porque sé que le quieres, es tu padre, si bien no es justificación para Rastaban, es poco lo que hace en comparación con lo que tu padre hizo –suspiró abatido –Hermione estaba embarazada cuando la mataron, ni siquiera pudo decirle a Ron que serían padres, mataron a todos los descendientes, a Victoire, a Molly II, a Dominique, a todo aquél que tenía sangre Weasley, y no bastante con eso, detuvieron a Lucius Malfoy imputándole un delito que no cometió.

—Lucius Malfoy…

—Si bien no era un recuerdo bonito capaz de llamar un Patronus, Lily, él se había mantenido limpio después de la guerra, no tenía nada y aun así, tu padre fue a encarcelarlo, y accidentalmente, un dementor le dio el beso –se burló –Narcissa sobrevivió porque por su sangre no corre la Malfoy, aun así se suicidó –negó –muertes muy sospechosas, si me permites.

— ¿Mi padre sabía que Hermione estaba embarazada? –Neville frunció los labios, no quería contestar la pregunta, sabía que eso lastimaría de sobremanera la imagen que Lily tenía de su padre –contesta.

—Sí, lo sabía, había incluso pedido ser el padrino –levantó la vista hasta la pelirroja que se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y su respiración se agitó.

—Mi padre es un monstruo –chilló decepcionada.

—Lo siento, Lily, sé que adoras a tu padre, pero… esa es la verdad.

oOo

Harry despertó bastante repuesto, la idea de su hija había sido magnífica, tomó una ducha y se rasuró, su humor había mejorado considerablemente de lo que había sido; bueno, seguía sintiendo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, el pasado se había negado a quedarse oculto, y no le importaba ser degradado, ni ser señalado, a decir verdad ya estaba cansado de que todos lo vieran como un ejemplo a seguir, de que todos esperaran algo de él. Lo que le afectaba era la forma en la que sus hijos se habían enterado, y aunque dijeran que estaban de su lado; si seguían escarbando el pasado, sabía que no había nada que le quedara, se quedaría solo.

La última cosa que realmente le había afectado había sido perder a Charlotte, y ahora estaba perdiendo lo que le quedaba de ella, sus hijos, y con eso sí que no podía. Salió a la sala completamente como nuevo, observó a su hija y sonrió, fue hasta ella pero lo evitó por completo.

—Lily ¿Qué ocurre?

—Dime ¿hay algo de lo que digas que sea cierto? –cuestionó enfadada.

—Yo… lo que te digo…

—Fui al Departamento de Aurores anoche –informó –no hay ningún expediente de la noche que mataron a los Weasley y Malfoy, tampoco del arresto de Lucius Malfoy –sonrió –la noche del suicidio de Narcissa Malfoy hay un expediente que te señala en Wiltshire, papá, tu escuadrón estuvo cerca de la mansión Malfoy esa noche, y tu segundo señala en su reporte que la operación _Dulces sueños_ fue excelente, que la bruja peleó y se resistió hasta que la maldición asesina del jefe de escuadrón iluminó el lugar.

Harry bajó la vista, en su tiempo como jefe del Departamento había tenido que matar a muchos magos y brujas en defensa propia, pero ese caso en específico, no había sido el caso.

—Lily por favor –suplicó –déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

—No me importa si el Ministro te envió papá, Narcissa Malfoy no te hizo nada ¿por qué asesinarla?

—Porque sí era un peligro –informó viendo a su hija –sabía la verdad del porque actuamos esa noche, y amenazó al Ministro con exponer las razones, no queríamos ni nos convenía crear pánico en los magos.

—Y por eso la mataste, ya no te reconozco papá –negó dolida –mataste a Hermione porque esperaba un hijo de Ronald ¿cierto? –Harry desvió la vista –porque sería otra estirpe de Morgana y una posibilidad…

—Podía ser, pero no sería ni de chiste tan poderoso en la magia como los hijos de Malfoy y Ginevra –soltó –no podíamos dejar cabos sueltos.

—Pues dejaste uno, y felicidades, el peor de todos.

—Dime que no te unirás a él, cariño –pidió.

—Yo no sigo los ideales de magos locos, papá –negó –no, no me interesan ni el poder ni la supremacía de la sangre, no soy sangre pura como él, y no me interesa torturarte, creo que tu conciencia es suficiente para eso.

Salió del apartamento no sin antes informarle que haría a sus hermanos parte del conocimiento que había adquirido, las cosas estaban por cambiar y no sólo en la vida de Harry Potter, sino de toda la comunidad mágica, una guerra más por la supremacía y la sobrevivencia de la sangre pura estaba tocando sus puertas, mejor dicho, ya las estaba derribando, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que todo esto explotara.

Fuera lo que fuera que Rastaban estuviese planeando, o cuales quiera fueran sus planes, no sería nada bonito para nadie, podía lucir atractivo y amigable, y aunque sus verdaderas intenciones siguieran bien ocultas, algo muy dentro de él le decía que eso sería peor que Voldemort y Gellert Grindelwald.

El mundo a su alrededor se detenía a observarlo y a susurrar sobre él, era la primera vez que esas actitudes ajenas eran por algo malo, la gente por primera vez no lo abordaba y le hacía alusión a lo mucho que le agradecía por salvar al mundo de un monstruo malvado como lo era Voldemort. Ahora deberían de culparlo no sólo de matar a todos los Weasley y Malfoy, también de provocar al nuevo, estaba ansioso por saber que nombre o lema tendría Rastaban, ya estaba "El Amo de la Muerte" también "El Señor Tenebroso" admitía tener una curiosidad morbosa por saberlo.

—Asesino –se atrevió a decirle un mago.

—Y te hacías llamar a ti mismo _Salvador del Mundo,_ no eres más que un asesino.

Harry los ignoró, siguió caminando, no podía esconderse en su casa y quedarse llorando todo el día, bien, lo había hecho y aunque no se sintiera orgulloso, sabía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, eso era lo que les había enseñado a sus hijos, y bueno, él tenía que hacer lo que por tantos años se repitió.

—Señor Potter –sonrió incómodamente el hombre.

—Vengo a ver a mi hija –contestó serio.

—Mejor concédame una entrevista –lo interceptó Miranda Skeeter.

—Si fuese a dar una entrevista, se la daría a mi hija, no a usted.

—Aparte de todo, le agrada el nepotismo, no me sorprende –se alejó burlona.

Observó a Miranda Skeeter y sin proponérselo siquiera, alzó su mano, todo el mundo se quedó callado en un momento; observándolo aterrado, todo lo mejorado que había estado esa mañana había sido como un espejismo para él, porque sus ojos estaban opacos, las ojeras eran pronunciadas, y se veía completamente demacrado.

— _Crucio_.

La mujer se comenzó a retorcer en el suelo, llenando el espacio con gritos ensordecedores, dejando a todos los presentes completamente petrificados, quienes aún dudaban que Harry Potter era capaz de hacer algo como de lo que lo acusaban, en ese momento, no quedaría ni la menor de las dudas. El niño que vivió era capaz de todo; ya había matado una vez a inocentes ¿Quién les decía que realmente no era algo que hiciera frecuentemente?

—Él es el nuevo mago tenebroso –susurraron en el fondo.

Se escuchó un nuevo alboroto, Harry levantó la mirada, la figura pelirroja que le observaba aterrada era su hija, bajó la varita y la guardó entre su ropa, como si nada hubiese pasado, le otorgó una sonrisa, que lució siniestra más que otra cosa, y caminó hasta ella.

—Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

—Alguien ayúdeme a llevarla a la enfermería, necesita ser atendida.

Nadie se movió, Harry Potter había llegado hasta su hija, inclinó la cabeza y negó, suspirando porque nadie se atrevía a auxiliar a su retoño para llevar a Miranda Skeeter a la enfermería.

—Te ayudaré, cariño.

—Ya has hecho suficiente –soltó enfadada Lily –ahora vete de aquí, o atente a las consecuencias, no tardarán en enviar un escuadrón por ti.

—Que se atrevan –retó –no por nada fui el jefe del Departamento, tengo buenas habilidades, puedo con ellos.

—Es que aquí nadie duda de que puedas acabar con ellos, ni siquiera yo, vete.

Harry negó y salió del lugar, todos la observaron, y cuando estuvieron seguros de que el padre de la pelirroja no regresaría, corrieron a ayudarle para auxiliar a la chica desmayada.

—Tu padre es el nuevo mago tenebroso.

—Eso es ridículo –bramó.

—Piénsalo, se necesita ser muy hábil en la magia oscura para vencer a un mago tenebroso, y hasta el momento, sólo tu padre ha podido con uno, así que él ha podido ser capaz de salir por ahí, encapuchado aterrando personas ¿no lo crees?

—Él no es capaz –musitó, pero la verdad, comenzaba a dudar de todo.

oOo

Lily alejó la foto en movimiento completamente exhausta, tenía que averiguar si el hombre encapuchado era su padre o Rastaban, desde luego que no iba a justificar a su padre de nada de lo que había hecho en el pasado; pero también era cierto que se había estado comportando extraño desde la aparición del supuesto Mago Tenebroso, fuese quien fuese de los dos, tendrían que detenerlo.

—Pero no comprendo una cosa –Lily levantó la vista, le sonrió a su prometido, poniéndose de pie para ir hasta él.

—Dime ¿Qué es lo que no comprendes? –lo besó.

—Es nuestra noche libre de trabajo, Lily, y estás aquí, trabajando.

—Cierto, es toda mi culpa, Señor McLaggen –rió dulce –eso puede esperar, es mejor que vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre.

—Será un día de renombre cuando no tengas hambre a todas horas –rió.

—Lo sé, lo delicado es de mis hermanos, lo mío es comer como oso para hibernación.

Lily rió de los chistes de Stuart toda la tarde, más por educación que por mera diversión, si bien él era muy divertido, en ese momento tenía que averiguar muchas cosas.

El repentino movimiento hizo que todos se alarmaran, no eran señales de un sismo ni nada que fuese provocado por la naturaleza, Stuart fue el primero en reaccionar de los dos, después de todo, era parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, con un prominente ascenso a la vista.

—Todos guarden la calma, todo estará bien, revisaré el perímetro –por favor, no hagan nada imprudente a menos que sea realmente necesario.

— ¿Y qué es a lo que le llamaremos estrictamente necesario? –cuestionó un hombre empuñando su varita en lo alto.

—Si ves a los Mortífagos encapuchados apuntándote con su varita a punto de lanzarte la maldición asesina.

—De acuerdo –tragó saliva y bajó nada convencido la varita.

—Lily…

—Me niego a quedarme bajo las ordenes de un Potter –soltó un hombre enfadado, ocasionando la protesta de los demás.

—Bien, queda usted a cargo, es su responsabilidad plena el lugar, iré a revisar el perímetro.

Todos se observaron después de ver a Stuart salir, el lugar seguía meciéndose, tanto que la tierra del techo caía sobre sus hombros, normalmente todo estaría normal y sería precaución mínima, pero con el rumor de un nuevo Mago Tenebroso en las sombras, todo el mundo estaba aterrado, y no podía culparlos de eso. Rastaban era tan maravilloso como aterrador, y no lo decía por lo atractivo que pudiese llegar a ser, sino por sus simples muestras en sus habilidades, tener encantados a la mitad de los que conocía, era asombroso, y aterrador.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que Stuart había salido; eso comenzaba a desesperar a los presentes, así que se puso de pie después de casi terminar de comerse las uñas, no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

—Pero ¿a dónde crees que vas? –se interpuso en su camino el hombre al que habían dejado encargado.

—Iré a buscarlo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, puede estar herido.

—No voy a dejarte salir –le apuntó con su varita.

—Pues vas a tener que usar un buen hechizo para impedírmelo, porque mi novio está afuera, viendo que está ocurriendo.

—Déjala salir, si se muere, no será nuestro problema –le sonrió asintiendo.

El hombre se hizo a un lado poco convencido, Lily admiró su sentido de responsabilidad así no fuera apreciada ahora, se preocupaba porque saliera, estando al menos en su cargo, eso le agradaba de las personas, que sin importar sus desacuerdos, estuviesen unidos ante el peligro.

—Si está herido y ocupas ayuda, por favor, no dudes en mandar un patronus.

—Lo haré –sonrió.

Salió escondiéndose, con la varita siempre lista, recordaba como su padre los había obligado a tomar clases con los Aurores en sus tiempos libres cuando asistían aun a las Academias; ahora entendía la razón.

Se detuvo cuando un rayo verde pasó a su dirección, Stuart estaba escondido a pocos metros de ella, el hombre encapuchado le llamó la intención, tenía buenos hechizos, porque no lo reconoció, así que decidió actuar y lanzó su hechizo junto con su novio, que volteó a verla asustado.

—No debiste venir –bufó enfadado.

—Pasó mucho tiempo, no pienso dejarte aquí solo ¿me escuchas? –negó asustada, sería una idiota si no lo estuviera, en cuanto Rastaban quisiera, la haría atacar a Stuart, había sido una tonta en salir, pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en las consecuencias.

—Deberían dejar de esconderse –dijo una voz funesta, que le heló la sangre a Lily.

—Soy Stuart McLaggen, del Departamento de Seguridad, está detenido por…

—Quisiera verte intentando detenerme –la luz verde golpeó contra uno de los edificios haciendo que todo se moviera.

—Dime tu nombre –exigió.

—No lo necesitas, posiblemente todo mundo conoce mi nombre.

—Pues yo no –se burló.

El hechizo de Lily golpeó al distraído encapuchado, haciendo que tanto ella como su prometido se quedaran sorprendidos.

—Papá –musitó incrédula –todo este tiempo… ¿has sido tú?

—Eras un buen yerno, pero… no puedo dejar que seas testigo en nada _Avada Kedavra_ –la luz verde inundó el lugar, llenando de brillo los ojos de Stuart McLaggen, para después robarlo por completo.

— ¡Stuart! –chilló Lily y fue hasta él.

—Eso te dejará tranquila, no tendrás que casarte con él, no te merece, mi pequeña Lily.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste, papá, por qué? –lloriqueó.

—Porque ya no hay nada que pueda detener mi caída, Lily –suspiró bajando la varita –el llanto de tu madre no me deja en paz.

—También mataste a mamá –su voz fue un susurro.

—No puedo dejar que nadie se entere que fui yo, quien mató a los Weasley.

— ¡Ya lo saben! –chilló desesperada Lily.

—Pero en ese entonces no –sonrió –lo dijeron en tu oficina, no hay otro mago tenebroso más que yo, Rastaban no es nadie, comparado conmigo.

—Te estás volviendo loco, papá.

—Es lo mismo que tu madre me dijo antes de matarla.

La pelirroja apretó los parpados cuando su padre le lanzó la maldición asesina, abrió los ojos después de un segundo, el hombre al que Stuart había dejado a cargo la había salvado, le sonrió incómodo y le indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que sujetara su mano; así que lo hizo.

Un segundo después, estaban de nuevo en el pequeño lugar, todos estaban callados, les hicieron un espacio, para que se ocultaran junto a ellos, todos temblaron en cuanto Harry entró al lugar, caminando lentamente, con un semblante bastante serio.

—Dejen de esconderse como ratas –susurró –no hay nadie que pueda librarlos de mí, los voy a matar a todos, así mi hija esté con ustedes.

—Atacar a los más débiles es un tanto patético, incluso para ti –Lily abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida ¿qué demonios hacía Rastaban Malfoy ahí?

—Eras lo único que me faltaba en este momento –se burló.

—Creí que te había quedado claro que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para mí, me provocas flojera.

—Mi competencia en ser el Mago Tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos ha llegado, deberíamos apostar ¿quién matará a más inocentes esta noche?

Rastaban bajó la cabeza y observó directamente a las personas que estaban ahí, así que suspiró cansino, y observó de nuevo a Potter.

—Eres una persona complicada, eso lo admito –aceptó el pelirrojo que también estaba cubierto por la capucha de una elegante túnica negra, con grabados extraños en color plata.

—Ahora me admiras, eres patético, como tu padre.

—Puede que lo sea, pero soy poderoso como él –sonrió.

—Tu padre no era poderoso, ni siquiera podía hacer el encantamiento Patronus.

—Ese no, pero muchos que tú jamás pudiste, sí –sonrió –además, he dicho poderoso, no habilidoso, mi padre era flojo y arrogante, tanto como poderoso.

Rastaban chasqueo los dedos, lanzando una extraña luz, que Potter alcanzó a desviar, las luces iban de un lado a otro, todos los presentes, incluyendo a Lily miraban con atención, sorprendidos ante la habilidad del encapuchado, que sin necesidad de una varita atacaba ferozmente al gran Harry Potter, el hechizo que los había mantenido ocultos se desvaneció, haciendo que el hombre de ojos esmeraldas sonriera, lanzó un hechizo hacía los hombres, pero revotó antes de golpear a alguno de ellos.

—Si quieren morir en el enfrentamiento, pueden quedarse, sino, es mejor que se vayan –ordenó Rastaban, y fue suficiente para que todos, menos Lily, se fueran.

—Es bueno que te quedaras, Lily, para que seas testigo de cómo lo mato, por fin, después de tantos años, lo haré.

—Papá, no eres tú el que está actuando, estás haciendo justo lo que Rastaban quiere.

—Lo que yo quiero –se burló el pelirrojo –he salvado a todos los presentes, no sé exactamente en qué papel me deja eso.

—En el mayor de los hipócritas –soltó Lily.

Rastaban alzó la mano lanzando a Harry al otro lado dejándolo inconsciente, le sonrió de forma extraña y la acercó a él de un brusco jalón, sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción.

—Lo admito, Lily Potter, te niegas a mi hechizo múltiple, y aunque soy lo suficientemente poderoso para forzarte a hacer lo que yo quiera, me diviertes.

—Por supuesto que lo hago –soltó.

Rastaban levantó la mano nuevamente; una esfera plateada y metálica apareció despedida desde algún extraño lugar, para después una idéntica saliera de ella, desvaneciéndose por completo al llegar a las manos del hombre.

—Me gustan los retos, así que veamos que pueden lograr en mi contra –la observó –te daré ventaja, te quitaré a ti y a tu familia el hechizo múltiple, con una condición.

—Dime ¿cuál es?

—Quiero que intentes detenerme, con todos ellos, quiero tener el placer de acabarlos a todos, y que sean conscientes de ello.

—Esto fue plan tuyo ¿verdad?

—Cada que veas como un niño ayuda a otro a levantarse, pregúntate ¿también es parte del plan de Rastaban? –Sonrió –mis planes ya están en marcha.

—Le dijiste al tío Neville…

—No voy a decirles mis planes ¿me crees estúpido? Si no han podido descifrarlo ¿es mi culpa? –Negó –es mejor que se preparen, por lo que pueda y pase.

La respiración de Lily se agitó; se sentía completamente diferente ahora, la torpeza y las fantasías para con el pelirrojo se habían ido, le parecía atractivo, pero no como antes, sin duda había una gran diferencia, corrió hacia su padre para auxiliarlo, tenía que advertir al Ministerio cuanto antes.


	4. El Sello de Ávalon

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Sé que debería haber actualizado mucho antes, pero ya saben que ésta historia no tiene fecha de actualización, y sí, me tardo en acomodar todo el material que tengo para que se entienda y no sea un caos, ya saben, tener pies y cabeza, tórax, brazos, piernas y todo eso, porque la verdad tengo pedazos todos revueltos y aunque en un inicio pensé en colocar un capítulo del pasado y uno del futuro, alguien me dijo que eso suele volverse confuso con el pasar de los capítulos así que ya lo he ducho, me enfocaré primero en Rastaban, el hijo malvado de Draco y Ginny, para volver al pasado, con Draco y Ginny, donde transcurrirá la trama, más que nada, pero tengo que dejar ésto en un punto para que se entienda el final, sino será como una gran interrogación.

En fin, sé que pido paciencia, por si les parece eterno y aburrido el proceso de llegar al Drinny, pero llegaré, y me estableceré en esa pareja, en serio, no odien la trama, porque honestamente, fue, es y sigue siendo un trabajo arduo y a veces confuso (principalmente porque se me escapan detalles de la primera parte, así que tengo que regresarme y revisar que no me equivocara, corregir los errores de dedos y todo eso, tal vez les parezcan capítulos largos y aburridos, o cortos y sin sentido, pero pido una oportunidad, gracias por el apoyo hasta el momento.

Por cierto, feliz día de Reyes. :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: El Sello de Ávalon.**

Lily se alejó en cuanto el rostro del hombre, al cual Rastaban había lanzado en el aire cambio, no se trataba de su padre, ese hombre era un extraño, jamás lo había visto; si tenía duda alguna sobre la capacidad del pelirrojo en ese momento terminaba, la sangre que circulaba en sus venas se congeló, aminorando la circulación, había hecho creer a la población mágica que _Harry Potter_ se estaba volviendo tenebroso, sí iban a temerle a alguien, pero ese alguien no era la persona correcta, de por sí las personas le rehuían desde la ceremonia de destitución, donde la nota de Miranda Skeeter lo había acusado de ser seguidor de las prácticas oscuras más espantosas, ahora, la gente lo había «comprobado».

No conocía en su totalidad los planes de Malfoy, pero sin duda eso era parte de su plan, no entendía la razón, pero si sus cálculos no le fallaban, las cosas estaban por ponerse más turbias de lo que ya estaban, salvo que en esta ocasión, Rastaban había hecho partícipe a una población pequeña del mundo mágico, para mañana, el hervidero de chismes estaría por la mitad del callejón, y no tardaría ni cinco minutos para que el Ministro de Magia Kingsley enviará a un escuadrón de aurores a la caza de su padre, Lily suspiró, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, la pregunta era ¿de quién? ¿Quién iba a creer las cosas que ella tuviera para decir? Nadie, y mucho menos les ayudarían a detener a un fantasma, porque si bien se había mostrado y «defendido» a esos magos, seguía siendo un encapuchado, un héroe misterioso.

Los aurores aparecieron un poco después, ella estaba sobre el suelo aún, abrazando sus piernas, no podía decir la versión real, porque nadie le creería, además, saber quién estaba debajo del encantamiento múltiple y quien no, era cuestión de suerte, a esas alturas, así que cuando el nuevo jefe del Departamento de aurores llegó, la entrevistó en persona, y con poca delicadeza.

—Bien, _Potter,_ vas a decirme qué rayos pasó.

—Mi padre nos atacó –musitó, el corazón le dolía con cada golpeteo contra su pecho, pero no podía hacer más, todos se habían ido, y no habían visto al hombre perder las características de su padre.

—Jefe, el señor McLaggen está muerto.

—Bien, _señorita_ Potter ¿sabe qué pasó con su prometido?

—Fue un encapuchado –se encogió de hombros –uno que estaba con mi padre, no sé, jamás le vi el rostro.

—Es muy raro y muy... Conveniente, para usted y su padre que tuviese un seguidor ¿no es así?

—Bueno, Voldemort tenía muchos seguidores, también pudo empezar con uno, e ir aumentando ¿no lo cree? –soltó en un tono enfadado.

—Escúchame bien –la sujetó de la cabellera –no estamos tratando un robo, sino un ataque que pone en riesgo muchas cosas para la comunidad mágica en general ¿te queda claro? Y es mejor que no uses ese tono conmigo, porque las influencias de tu padre en este Departamento se han terminado, agradece, que no deje que mis hombres hagan algo respecto a ti, y en el informe oficial aparezca que tu cadáver fue localizado junto al de tu prometido –la soltó.

—Déjelos, no estaría tan lejos de los actos de mi padre –sonrío fanfarrona –no le tengo miedo, no va a intimidarme –se puso de pie para encararlo –de flor, sólo tengo el nombre –negó –he leído los reportes de algunas misiones, soy reportera ¿lo recuerda? Vuelva, a siquiera tocarme y agredirme de nuevo, y la misión _dulces sueños,_ será mi próxima nota en el Profeta.

El hombre colocó mala cara, se alejó, para que pudiera alejarse de ahí, nadie más la detuvo, tenía que comenzar a buscar a su padre y sus hermanos, mientras más rápido les informara lo que acababa de pasar, más rápido encontrarían un plan de ataque, pedir ayuda a quien fuera necesario, la hermana de Stuart podría ser de ayuda, solo tenía que encontrarla.

oOo

Rastaban apareció en el amplio recibidor de la mansión Malfoy, el lugar estaba cubierto de telarañas, después de la muerte de su abuela, en un suicidio montado, los elfos se habían marchado ante petición del Ministerio, todo el dinero, las propiedades se habían quedado congeladas, olvidadas.

Avanzó lentamente, sin hacer nada, dejando que su capa verde esmeralda barriera el polvo del lugar, las telarañas se pegaban a sus hombros, pero eso no le inmutó ni un instante, había estado en lugares peores; se detuvo frente al enorme cuadro de la familia Malfoy, su padre tendría si acaso unos diecisiete años, ese gesto altivo, arrogante y fastidioso, como si el mundo no lo mereciera, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desagrado, era demasiado parecido a ese hombre, incluso con un cabello del color del fuego.

—Harás de esta tu guarida ¿no? –Rastaban sonrío al escuchar a Smart.

—No.

El hombre esperó a que dijera algo más, pero se quedó ahí, de pie, observando a los altivos Malfoy, ese cuadro, era todo lo que quedaba de ellos, todo lo demás, se había consumido con el tiempo, nadie había conservado nada de ellos, no había pruebas, salvo él, de que los Malfoy se habían mezclado alguna vez con los Weasley, y sabía a quién agradecerle eso, la tragedia había ido perdiendo importancia, en diez años más, nadie se acordaría de que había pasado, se volvería un triste recuerdo, borrado lentamente por el olvido.

—No sé qué haces aquí entonces –aceptó.

—Bueno, esto es mío –se giró hasta el hombre –tal y como mi abuela Narcissa lo quería, un solo heredero varón, se le cumplió la dicha –se burló –pero, le costó muy caro.

—Comprendo que te duela...

— ¿Dolerme? ¿Qué tendría que dolerme, Smart? –Negó –sigo vivo.

—Y buscas venganza.

—Venganza es una palabra muy... Fría, si eso fuera lo que busco, Harry Potter, y todos los que irrumpieron esa noche en la casa de mis abuelos estarían muertos –chasqueo la lengua –y siguen vivos ¿no es así?

—Tus poderes se están incrementando conforme mantienes el hechizo, lo sabes ¿no?

— ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Qué les dé libre albedrío?

—Les estas drenando la vida lentamente, Rastaban, les estás dando una muerte segura, lenta y en la completa agonía.

—Necesito oídos en todos lados –contestó con simpleza.

—Tus planes siguen pareciéndome un poco... Rudimentarios.

—Entonces, buscar justicia para ti es como volver a la era de piedra.

Dio un paso hasta el hombre de ojos amarillos, y que sus ojos se posaron en los de él, fue necesario para que comenzará a experimentar el peor de los dolores, la cabeza le palpitaba y los oídos zumbaban de forma tortuosa.

—Siento un poco de confusión en ti, Rastaban, tus... _Ideales,_ nunca han sido a la par de los de Ana, sin embargo estás aquí. Le juré a tu padre que...

—Que cuidarías de Eltanin y de mi madre –su nariz se arrugó –sin embargo, ellas están muertas ¿dónde estabas Smart? Cuando Potter y todo el Departamento de aurores irrumpió y masacro a todos ¿dónde estabas?

—Ella jamás sostuvo el collar –chilló en agonía.

—Bien.

Aceptó, dejando al hombre en paz, negó observando tranquilo el lugar, sin prestar más atención al hombre que se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y los ojos, si su ascendencia no fuese tan firme, Smart yacería muerto en esos momentos, aumentando el hecho de que el pelirrojo sólo lo había querido castigar, no matar.

—Posiblemente sería bueno que restauráramos la Mansión.

— ¿Para qué? –Cuestionó despreocupado –no hay motivo, no me interesa usarla como resguardo, no cuando la isla de Ávalon es la mejor fortaleza.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Pero claro, este lugar te trae muchos recuerdos ¿no es así? Veamos.

Smart volvió a sujetarse las sienes, sentía como su cerebro punzaba, como se hacía grande y pequeño, mientras poco a poco la cabeza se le hacía más pesada, como si fuese a caérsele y después explotar.

La imagen de la apariencia que solía tener llegó hasta él, la mansión estaba limpia, completamente impecable, salvo por la alfombra redonda donde una pelirroja andrajosa se giraba mientras gritaba de forma desgarradora por los _Crucio_ que le lanzaba los Mortífagos, pero él lanzaba una maldición peor que esa, para forzar a Morgana a salir.

—Supongo que debe ser encantador recordarlo ¿no es así?

El rostro burlón de Rastaban apareció en frente de él, duplicando el dolor en su cabeza y deshaciendo esa memoria en su mente, lo odiaba cuando lo hacía, no había nada más doloroso que tenerlo en sus recuerdos, husmeando en cada rincón de su cerebro.

—Podría darte las memorias sin necesidad de eso –murmuró agitado.

—No le quites la diversión a las cosas, Smart, no seas aburrido.

—Es doloroso tener una mente extra –le recordó.

—Sin embargo nunca te inmutaste mientras me mostrabas como tenía que hacerlo ¿recuerdas? –Sonrió un tanto divertido –tuve que recuperar ciertos recuerdos a través de los tuyos, porque tu permanencia en mi mente débil a los seis años los marchitó –chasqueó la lengua –no soy algo que no hubiese aprendido de ti o de Ana.

—Eres cruel y mezquino –contestó enfadado –he visto de cerca cómo has estado jugando con la mente de la hija de Potter.

—Ya ¿te importa mucho esa niña? Supongo que su cabello pelirrojo te recuerda a mi madre, sobretodo porque es joven ¿no?

—Estoy a tu lado porque hice una promesa para con tu padre y aunque sólo involucraba a tu madre y hermana…

El pelirrojo se giró cansado de la represalia del hombre de ojos amarillos, elevó su mano hasta el pecho de Smart y comenzó a girar la muñeca, provocando que los pulmones del mago comenzaran a estrujarse, lentamente mientras su corazón iba aumentando su tamaño, bombeando cada vez más rápido, provocando un dolor intenso en todo el tórax, no conforme con eso, inclinó el rostro.

Smart gritó, los pequeños animales escondidos comenzaron a huir, el dolor en su cabeza era como un millón de agujas afiladas perforando al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se estrelló en el retrato de los Malfoy, haciendo que se desarmara completamente a causa de la humedad, y el tiempo.

—Ven aquí –llegó hasta él, cayó de bruces, pero lo obligó a hincarse frente a él, levantó el rostro hasta el del pelirrojo –la lealtad para con mi padre no es la misma para conmigo –negó –a diferencia de ellos, tendrás la oportunidad de elegir, estás de mi lado, o en mi contra, y no soy Morgana, para que me traiciones en el último momento.

—Morgana lo merecía, si no la hubiese traicionado, tus padres jamás hubiesen estado juntos y…

—Y el mundo te lo hubiese agradecido más ¿no lo crees así? –Negó divertido –creo que vivir tantos años, Smart te ha nublado el cerebro.

—Viví apresado por siglos y…

—Volverás a esa celda, si cruza por tu mente, un pequeño destello de traición, te lo juro, ahora largo.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, se desapareció de inmediato, no se iba a quedar ahí a ser torturado hasta que dejara de ser divertido para Rastaban, por lo regular le tenía, cierto respeto, por ser el último en recordar a sus padres, pero las cosas con él podían cambiar en un instante, perturbarlo era difícil, o eso pensaban todos, después de todo, nada lo tomaba demasiado en serio, para perturbarlo.

oOo

El lugar estaba funesto cuando apareció en Ávalon, no prestó atención a la presencia de Ana, que si bien no se había mostrado, lo acechaba, era su pasatiempo, acechar a todos en esa isla maldita, pero a diferencia de los obligados a permanecer ahí, no le temía, había dejado de hacerlo desde los ocho años.

—Supongo que Smart ya te dijo que lo castigué –se burló.

—Sigues detectándome –negó divertida –recuerdo cuando no podías.

—Sí, solía ser divertido para ti aterrarme a esa edad, pero pronto terminó tu diversión.

—Al menos contigo.

—Dime ¿no has pensado en liberarlos? –se giró hasta ella que negó.

—No lo merecen.

—Tienes miedo, de que si quitas la maldición de la isla, Nimúe se marche y con ella el secreto de Merlín ¿no es cierto?

—Te tengo a ti, para vencerla.

—No –sonrió y acarició su rostro –no me tienes a mí, eres poderosa, siento el poder de tu magia fluyendo por tus venas, puedes vencerla sola, no es mi batalla.

—Te enseñé todo lo que se puede en éste camino, no lo hice por nada –su rostro se transformó.

—Adivina qué –los labios del chico rozaron el cuello de la bruja, haciéndole contener el aliento –yo no te pedí que me salvaras de la muerte segura, tú viniste a mí, no al revés, hice todo lo que me pediste por años, así que no te debo nada.

—Eres la mezcla más poderosa, por tu sangre corre la magia más legendaria…

—Sí –aceptó –pero tus planes y los míos, chocan, tenemos conflicto de intereses, Ana, y apostaré a los míos, porque… a diferencia de ti, yo puedo lograrlos solo.

—Claro que no –se burló.

—Eso ha sido ¿un reto? –inclinó la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

—Dime, tus queridos presos ¿qué son capaces de otorgar o hacer por su libertad?

—No estás pensando liberar el sello, eso traería una…

—Repercusión, sé que se utilizó un gran poder para mantener todo esto oculto, incluso de los nuestros, ya veo –se alejó sorprendido.

—No –respondió rápido.

—Lo vi perfectamente –sonrió –Merlín hizo esto ¿no es así? –sonrió –Ana, Ana, Ana, eres más débil de lo que yo pensé que eras, todo éste tiempo le hiciste creer a todos que había sido Morgana, si bien no fue una santa, no fue tan cruel para atarlos aquí, fue Merlín –sonrió de nuevo –es algo tan sublime.

Se alejó de la rubia, se adentró en el gran bosque, avanzó por el camino a la roca de Merlín, la sangre de su padre le servía para encontrarla, estaba en lo más profundo de Celidon, levantó la mano, haciendo vibrar toda la estructura.

—No lo harás –la voz suave no lo sorprendió, si bien no la conocía, no era rival para él –detente un poco –fue hasta él, pero se detuvo abruptamente. —Basta –chilló –no quiero evitarlo –se atragantó –pero puedes sacar provecho de todo esto.

Se detuvo, había usado la frase correcta para llamar la atención del chico, se giró hasta ella, sin evitar que se siguiera atragantando, elevó una ceja, esperando que continuara; la chica señaló su garganta y él asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Di lo que pensabas decir, para poder matarte.

—Si piensas quitar el sello, es mejor que lo hagas con todos ellos de tu lado.

—Interesante, continúa –se cruzó de brazos.

—Durante todos estos años hemos sabido de alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para liberarnos del hechizo de Morgana, un hijo suyo –sonrió –y ese eres tú, todos nosotros somos capaces de darte lo que sea, si lo desvaneces en el recuerdo –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –pide lealtad y te la darán hasta el último de sus días, vivirán, morirán y torturarán por ti, sabes que lo harán y que puedes liberarlos ¿no es así?

—Nimúe ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Hay una cascada dividiendo Agned y Glein –informó –dicen que la cueva sirve de portal, que puede transportarte a cualquier lugar en la tierra, en cualquier dirección –sonrió.

—Y si es así ¿por qué no lo han usado?

—No cualquier persona puede usarlo, sólo alguien específico –sonrió.

—Yo –puso los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad no lo sabemos, nadie ha podido pasar las barreras mágicas, ni siquiera el más fuerte de los Druidas, tal vez no pide poder y se necesita algo más.

—Dime ¿quién aparte de Nimúe sabe eso? –suspiró.

—Merlín –negó confusa –posiblemente Morgana lo supo –se giró hasta él –el lago donde Nimúe se recluyó está en Camlann –informó –pero dicen que está protegido por la magia de Merlín –sonrió –nadie ha podido penetrar ese sello, así que posiblemente el viejo siga vivo.

—Lo veremos.

Se alejó de ella, sin intención de nada en concreto, pero lo siguió, tan rápido como pudo.

—Espera –le gritó –pido que me tengas cerca, no importa si es para poner tus pies sobre mi –Rastaban puso los ojos en blanco.

Se quedó quieto, observándola, era la primer mujer que lograba mantener sus pensamientos un tanto ocultos de él, así que eso sin duda le interesó, regresó hasta ella, el cabello ondulado y rubio caía delicadamente por sus hombros, hasta su vientre, tenía unos bonitos ojos miel, su cuerpo era atractivo, así que sonrió.

—Posiblemente te use para otra cosa –aceptó.

—Llevar a tu hijo sin duda sería mi más grande honor –sonrió, haciéndole una reverencia.

—Bien, dime ¿dónde están los tuyos?

—Cerca de aquí –se encogió de hombros.

—No me refiero a los cincuenta hombres que nos rodean escondidos en las copas de los árboles, Honeday –sonrió encantado –no soy tan estúpido _su alteza_ –rió divertido, haciéndole enfadar.

—No deberías burlarte o…

—O ellos me matarán, si no lo hago primero.

Esquivó fácilmente la flecha directa a su cabeza y sujetó la siguiente, que iba directa a su corazón, se colocó a las espaldas de la rubia y rodeó su cuello con su pesado brazo.

—Querida, _no soy mi padre,_ y no caeré tan fácil como ellos –susurró en su oído; un suave humo escapó de sus labios y se adentró por la boca de la rubia, haciendo que un instante después se desvaneciera –listo, sin líder, ustedes se rinden ¿no es así? –Avanzó al centro, haciendo que los hombres bajaran y le hicieran una reverencia –alguien tiene que alzarla –señaló a la mujer.

El lugar era bastante amplio, y estaba resguardado por tres clases de encantos diferentes, bastante fuertes, así que entendía porque nadie los había podido encontrar, la pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente cuando los soldados regresaron.

—Soldados, atáquenlo –ordenó, pero nadie hizo caso.

—Sujétenla –ordenó Rastaban.

Chasqueó los dedos, paralizándola cuando les dio batalla a los hombres, después de todo, era la segunda en proteger el lugar, así que se giró consternado ¿dónde estaba la tercera al mando?

—Dime, falta una de ustedes ¿dónde está? –sonrió.

—No te diré nada, maldito –escupió.

—Ya, ya, Hydra, tu hermana está aquí –señaló a la rubia –no está muerta, aunque debería haberla matado por intentar asesinarme, pero ninguna de las dos son rival para mí.

—Eres un idiota, no sabes nada sobre nosotros.

—Exactamente –sonrió –has acertado, mis _instructores_ omitieron deliberadamente informarme de ustedes a lo largo de los años ¿por qué? –Elevó las cejas –no los sé, así que dime ¿por qué Smart evitó decirme de ustedes?

—Porque su deber es protegerme –informó una chica a su costado, quitándose el casco –por eso no te dijo de nosotros.

—No del todo, Alexey –se giró con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios –sé de ti, más de lo que desearías que supiera.

—Claro ¿cómo qué?

—Traicionaste a Morgana, te revolcaste con mi tío Charlie.

La mujer le observó como si hubiese perdido la razón, enfadada, las memorias de Smart sobre Alexey siempre eran borrosas, pero como había sido alguien insignificante para él, no había insistido de más, pero ahora la curiosidad lo carcomía ¿Quién era ella? Para que alguien como Smart jurara protegerla, y peor, a ella sí la había protegido, a diferencia de a su hermana y a su madre.

—Ven aquí, querida –sonrió –tenemos un amigo en común ¿te haría daño? He atacado a tus hermanas, porque, bueno, ellas me han atacado primero –sonrió.

Sonrió divertido, suponía que la isla tenía alguna protección para los suyos, cuando todo lo sucedido para con Morgana, sus tíos, su padre, y Potter habían recobrado la memoria, pero nadie en Ávalon los recordaba, Merlín había pensado en todo.

—Lo hicieron por alguna razón, nadie viene a ésta parte de Celidon si su intención es buena, es peligroso, pero algo me dice que eres más peligroso tú.

—Cierto.

La sujetó de las sienes, haciéndole chillar, aunque los soldados intentaron ir hasta él y atacarlo, no lo hicieron, Alexey era la tercera al poder, y si la dejaba fuera del combate, definitivamente se haría de ellos, tal y como su código lo marcaba.

La luminosidad de sus ojos se terminó, volviéndoles a su color normal, se alejó asustada, terminando en el suelo completamente agitada.

—No puede ser –chilló –eso no puede ser.

—Pero lo es –sonrió dándole la espalda para observar el lugar –así que Alexey Pendragon, quien lo iba a decir, somos algo así como primos… bastante lejanos ¿no es así?

La chica se abrazó a sí misma, tomándole más de un minuto recuperarse de toda aquella información que le había introducido a su mente ese chico despreocupado, todos ellos, todos estos siglos buscando evitarlo, y terminó ocurriendo, frente a ella estaba el único descendiente de Merlín y Morgana, Rastaban Malfoy.

—Yo sólo quiero justicia, no es para que te asustes, tu hermana me ha dado una muy buena idea –observó al ejército de fuego y sonrió.

—Dime ¿Qué idea te ha dado Honeday? –cuestionó nerviosa.

—Liberarlos a todos –los hombres se observaron completamente sorprendidos y con la esperanza burbujeando en sus mentes –a cambio de algo tan sencillo.

—Lo que sea –el hombre castaño y de ojos amarillos sonrió –si tú nos liberas, tendrás a todo el ejercito de fuego a tus pies, nos mandarás a tus encomiendas, buenas, malas, terribles, espantosas, tenebrosas –llegó hasta él –sólo libéranos.

—Quiero no sólo tu lealtad, sino la de todos ellos –observó a su alrededor.

—Promete por tu sangre y tu vida que nos liberarás y no sólo los tendrás a ellos y a mí, tendrás a cada criatura y ser viviente de tu lado, siéndote leales hasta la muerte, soportaremos la peor de las torturas, pero libéranos.

—No lo sé –se llevó la mano izquierda a la barbilla –tus palabras suenan muy falsas.

—No encuentro modo de demostrarlo.

—Puedes sobrevivir poco tiempo fuera de la isla ¿no es así?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bien, necesito que vayas a Londres… no espera, necesito pensarlo mejor –se cruzó de brazos.

La mirada de Rastaban estaba fija en el cielo, que iba poco a poco oscureciéndose, haciendo que sus rasgos fueran perdiéndose lentamente junto a la poca luz, tenía que pensar bastante bien en su petición.

—No es necesario –habló Alexey poniéndose de pie, la forma segura y dispuesta lo hicieron sonreír, era incluso más linda de lo que los pensamientos de Smart mostraban –nos uniremos a ti, liberados o no.

—Suena a un cuento infantil, viniendo de una traidora.

—En el poco tiempo que estuve en el mundo avanzado, por lo que tú me has mostrado, sólo hubo una persona a la cual le fui leal –Rastaban sonrió –Charles Weasley, no voy a perdonar a Potter ni a nadie que tuviese que ver con su muerte.

—Tienes que prometerlo –sonrió inocentemente.

—Lo haré –estiró la mano, para que una daga de plata de forma irregular apareciera.

—Ya –sonrió –tú primero, Alexey.

—No es necesario que lo digas –cortó de un solo tirón en su brazo, para que la sangre comenzara a fluir.

—Me gustan las chicas valientes y determinadas –rió y siguió el ejemplo uniendo los brazos.

—Juntos, o que la poca lealtad me mate.

—Juntos, o que la poca lealtad te mate –repitió con una sonrisa.

La sangre de ambos se mezcló, para regresar a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente.

—No hay nada peor que jurarle lealtad a un extraño –observó a todos –síganme si quieren ser testigos –se detuvo –nadie hará nada que yo no les pida ¿bien?

Llegaron a la fría estructura de rocas que sólo él podía ver, estiró su mano, haciendo vibrar cada parte de las piedras, los pequeños símbolos comenzaron a brillar haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos, era magia muy antigua y poderosa, incluso un poco más de lo que había tratado antes, pero poco a poco los pequeños símbolos que conformaban el gran sello fueron cediéndose, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos, volando hacia el frente, para hacer imposible volver a juntarlos; todos se cubrieron de las afilados aerolitos que poco a poco se fueron volviendo visibles.

La tranquilidad después de que todo estaba fracturado y derrumbado duró poco, porque todo comenzó a temblar, observaron a su alrededor, observando como un fino velo rosáceo blancuzco se iba fragmentando.

Cuando se giró hasta el resto, todos estaban sobre su rodilla derecha, jurando la lealtad que había pedido desde el inicio de esa charla, sonrió satisfecho, tenía algo con lo que sin duda no contaba, pero ayudaría bastante en sus planes.

—Listo –sonrió –pueden ir a donde quieran pero –los detuvo –sin llamar demasiado la atención, si alguien llega a sospechar de ustedes antes de tiempo –negó –me temo que será su única oportunidad de salir de la isla ¿lo han entendido?

oOo

Lily observó a su padre, seguía dormido, y no podía culparlo, ser sometido a los poderes de Rastaban era algo agotador, y ella no había tenido ni de cerca un poco de lo que había tenido que soportar su padre.

—Ya está mejor –la tranquilizó James –sólo necesita reponer fuerza.

—Lo que me preocupa sin duda son los planes de ese chiflado, James –se quejó –tenemos que escondernos, no tardan en irrumpir en la casa y querer llevarlo a Azkaban –les dedicó una mirada preocupada –sino es que matarlo.

—Creo que deberíamos usar el lugar que menos pensarán para usarlo de resguardo –sugirió Albus.

—Claro, soy toda oídos para cualquier idea razonable –sonrío la pelirroja.

—La Madriguera –sonrió su hermano –es el mejor lugar, si lo piensas, ellos jamás pensarán que se esconde en el lugar de su crimen.

—Bueno, sí, lo hacen, por eso de que un asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen ¿no es un dicho popular muggle?

—Sí –coincidió Lily –pero olvidan que nosotros ya no tenemos el control mental, él no sabrá que pensamos, que sentimos ni nada, podemos hacer un escondite con magia.

—Claro, y eso funcionará para Rastaban Malfoy –se burló James.

—Yo no dije que resguardarnos de él, Rastaban no va a buscarnos, porque quiere jugar con nosotros, quiere que intentemos detener sus planes, así que nos dejará en paz, quien me preocupa no es el Rey, sino los peones y su Reina.

—La dichosa Ana –sonrió Albus –me pregunto ¿quién es?

—No tengo la menor idea –admitió Lily –sólo sé que él le interesa en más de un sentido –sus hermanos la observaron.

—Es bueno que tus hormonas no estén tan alteradas ahora con él, Lily, porque si era un poco incómodo a la vista –se burlaron.

—Pero ya descubrieron que era el maldito hechizo, no yo.

Los tres hermanos Potter se quedaron un momento en silencio, tenían que comenzar su búsqueda de aliados, pero tenían que idear un modo para saber en quién confiar y en quién no, posiblemente podrían acudir a Neville Longbottom, pero él sin duda se pondría del lado de Rastaban, era su padrino, y amigo de su madre, le quería y eso sin duda lo cegaría.

oOo

El lugar era bastante tranquilo, había pasado una semana desde el incidente donde se había involucrado la destrucción de varios lugares y tal ataque se le había atribuido a Harry Potter, si bien sus hijos eran inocentes, eso no hacía que no los trataran tan mal.

Las miradas acusadoras la siguieron a través de la calle, se detuvo cuando al final del camino lo observó, Rastaban Malfoy estaba oculto en una capa de terciopelo verde esmeralda, con una sonrisa que adornaba sus atractivas facciones, esperaba que ella se acercara, pero sólo inclinó la cabeza y tomó un rumbo diferente.

—Lily –chocó con Lysander Scamander, uno de sus compañeros de redacción, claro que él enfocado más al lado de la Zoología Mágica.

—Hola, Lysander –le dedicó una sonrisa amble.

—Sabes quién de los dos soy –sonrió encantado –por lo regular no nos distinguen –aclaró intentando sonar más neutral.

—Sí, normalmente pasa, pero a comparación de Lorcan, tú no intentas engatusar chicas –le sonrió –así que se volvió fácil, ya con el tiempo comencé a notar ciertos patrones diferentes entre uno y otro, aunque sean como dos gotas de agua.

—Me alegra –rió divertido.

—Estás huyendo de mí, pequeña Lily –la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó el tono burlón de Rastaban.

—Pensé que me dejarías en paz –se giró hasta él, quedándose completamente sorprendida.

El chico ahora frente a ella, tenía el cabello corto, y lucía un traje café que le quedaba a la medida, haciéndole lucir totalmente encantador y completamente seductor, le otorgó la sonrisa de uno de los modelos más guapos.

—Eso ya no funciona –negó y se giró hasta Lysander.

—No piensas presentarnos –negó –creí que tu padre te había enseñado modales, veo que no fue así.

—Deja de meterte con mi padre o…

—Continúa amenazándome –sonrió.

—Lysander –se presentó solo el rubio.

—Rastaban –estrechó la mano del hombre, dándole un fuerte apretón.

—Un placer –sonrió ingenuamente el chico.

—Por supuesto que lo es, el placer, mío, digo –ambos rieron.

—Dime ¿de dónde conoces a Lily?

—Rastaban –los tres se giraron al lugar donde provino la voz.

—Alex, ellos son Lyscamer y Lily –los señaló –Lyscamer, Lily, ella es Alex.

—Lysander –corrigió el chico y extendió la mano.

Lily observó curiosa a la mujer junto al pelirrojo, su cabello rubio cenizo era bonito, le llegaba un poco debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos verdes le miraron con enfado.

—Lysander y yo nos vamos, tenemos que trabajar.

—Cierto –admitió él –ha sido un placer.

—Desde luego que les ha sido un placer –se encogió la chica.

—Quería saber qué tal iban las cosas para tu padre, pero creo que estás más ocupada en tus asuntos que en esos.

—No te interesa sobre qué me interesa más o menos, así que mantente en tus propios asuntos.

—No, no, Alexa, no vale la pena, déjalo pasar, la próxima podrás intervenir.

—Oh, que…

La rubia avanzó sin más, estiró su mano, donde apareció una daga irregular, Lysander se interpuso entre las mujeres y sonrió.

—Deberían controlarse, chicas, todo está bien aquí ¿cierto, Rastaban?

—Yo no interfiero en peleas de chicas, me parecen sensuales –sonrió.

—Pues yo no pelearé con tu matona –vociferó enfadada Lily –vámonos, Lysander.

Lo tomó del brazo para aparecerse en otro lugar, sintiendo la mano delicada de la chica sujetarla del hombro, por un instante pensó que llevaría la pelea justamente al lugar donde tenía a su padre, pero no, Alexa evitó la aparición, cuando estaba por desaparecer, arrojándola contra la barda.

—Tienes que aprender dónde está tu lugar.

—Tú también tienes que aprenderlo pero claro que posiblemente te tiene bajo un encantamiento múltiple –soltó enfadada.

—No, no la tengo en un encantamiento múltiple, Lily, ella me defiende porque quiere. Lealtad, suelen llamarla algunos.

—Cuando les devuelvas su libre albedrío, espero que te sigan siendo fieles y leales, ahora dile que nos deje marchar.

—Déjalos Alexa, nos divertiremos en otro lado.

—De acuerdo, pero promete que me dejarás matarla –Rastaban observó a Lysander, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Creí ser claro en el _pasar desapercibidos entre ellos_ –Alexa sonrió.

—Creo que la sociedad en lugar de avanzar retrocedió.

—No voy a negarte eso.

Lily llegó hasta él, completamente enfadada, y no pudo abofetearlo por más que quiso, ni siquiera pudo moverse.

—No te preocupes –se acercó a ella –voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, si quieren vivir en lo primitivo, seré piadoso y se los concederé.

—Jamás podrás lograrlo.

—Eso lo veremos, querida Lily Potter –levantó la vista –posiblemente tendrás que dejarlo desmayado –Lily se giró hasta Lysander que estaba sobre el suelo, completamente inconsciente –no te preocupes por todo, pronto sabrás mis planes, no sólo tú, sino que todo el mundo, y podrás presenciar el momento en que haré que todo esto, se desmorone –desapareció.


	5. Toque de Queda

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, Estoy aquí de nuevo, actualizando éste fic, sé que posiblemente para alguien se le hace tedioso tener que esperar por la pareja principal, y que yo les harto dándoles largas como "sí, ya pronto" "No se desesperen que tendrán su Drinny" Bueno, pues sí, tendrán su Drinny, posiblemente la espera valga la pena, posiblemente no lo valga tanto, pero créanme que aunque escribir es mi modo de relajarme, un hobbie porque es obvio que no me pagan por lo que escribo (sería una clase de sacrilegio si me pagaran por ésto, pensarían algunas personas) Pero pongo todo de mi parte, y un trozo de mi alma, vida, tiempo en cada capítulo, pudiese escribirlo sin detenerme a pensar en la trama, y a complacerlos por hacerlo en lugar de seguir intentando de hacer el resultado algo útil y entretenido, ya estamos más cerca del Drinny, en ésta ocasión sí, ya es real, no falta mucho, tampoco les diré qué capítulo, para mantenerlos entretenidos, porque me gusta sorprenderlos, de no ser así, pues... les diría el final, y no me molestaría en editar, escribir y volver a editar por si alguna parte no me convence. Posiblemente para muchas personas lo que escribo es patético, y sólo les hago perder su valioso tiempo con mis capítulos de cinco mil palabras pasadas, para algunos otros, es buen material, y bueno, me enfoco más en las personas que disfrutan lo que escribo y cómo lo escribo, gracias por el apoyo en éstos cinco capítulos, por su insistencia en los reviews, por los PM, por todo el apoyo y amor, por sus follows, sus favoritos, sus lecturas, por todo.

Dejaré mis agradecimientos hasta aquí, de todos modos no me consta que alguien los lea. Sigue sin tener fecha de actualización éste fic, por lo tanto, nos leeremos después, sigo esperando que disfruten el capítulo.

Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo.

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, el respeto genera respeto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: Toque de Queda.**

La fría ventisca llegó hasta ella; haciendo que la capucha se resbalara de su cabeza, alborotando los cabellos pelirrojos, los pliegues de su capa se alzaron volando un poco, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ahora comprendía la razón por la que el rumor de que las calles después de las seis de la tarde eran inseguras, posteriormente de que se había visto forzada a abandonar a Lysander en aquel callejón, los rumores crecieron, haciendo de la comunidad mágica un hervidero de chismes sin sentido, el miedo estaba creciendo entre la población mágica, haciendo que muchos comenzarán a presionar al Ministro, muchos habían comenzado a juzgarlo por tener demasiado tiempo en el cargo, era la primera vez, en tantos años que comenzaban a dudar del liderazgo de Kingsley, después de todo, no había podido encargarse de capturar a Harry Potter, el causante «oficial» de todo aquel terror que se estaba propagando, no había lugar seguro, incluso en los terrenos de Hogwarts se habían reportado anomalías con las criaturas del bosque prohibido, incluso los Centauros que por lo regular se mantenían al margen de todo, habían sido acusados de perturbar la tranquilidad de los alumnos, por fortuna las vacaciones de diciembre estaban cerca; por alguna razón esa fecha le causaba escalofríos, se acercaba el aniversario de la masacre Weasley, en el Profeta había visto un par de obituarios de algunos aurores que habían muerto investigando el paradero de Potter, según los registros oficiales, pero Lily sabía la verdad, el Ministro respetable, y admirable que una vez pensó que era Kingsley, había enviado una lechuza al «nuevo mago tenebroso» dándole una tregua, si él no volvía a aparecer públicamente no haría que los Aurores le buscaran, así que anotó los nombres, y para asegurarse, acudió a su padre para que corroborara sus sospechas, cada uno de esos diecisiete Aurores, habían participado en la sangrienta Navidad que ahora comenzaba a revivir en la mente de todos ellos que la habían olvidado.

Cuando bajó los brazos a causa de que la ventisca había pasado, pudo ver a un par de hombres caminando por las calles, los faroles no alumbraban bien, y es que después de que el frío viento las apagara volvían a encenderse, como tenían que hacer con el hechizo que tenían. Pasaron junto a ella, pero no le dijeron nada ¿por qué razón? Si esos hombres extraños no hacían nada ¿por qué la gente había comenzado a temerles?

—No deberías estar aquí –se giró apresuradamente, para toparse a una extraña rubia de ojos bonitos.

—Y-yo no...

—No puedes mentirme, aunque quisieras, el rumor del «Toque de Queda» ha corrido por dos meses, nadie con un poco de inteligencia se atrevería a salir de sus hogares seguros, supongo que te crees especial por tener cierta empatía por parte de Rastaban.

—Así que es él –sonrío.

— ¿Hay alguien más capaz de hacer algo así? –Se burló –la respuesta es no, no hay nadie con un poder similar en el mundo, niña.

— ¿Por qué estás de su lado? –Preguntó con cierta desesperanza en la voz –somos más que él, posiblemente entre todos podremos derrotarlo.

—Una asquerosa mestiza como tú no podría comprenderlo –sonrío –el poder que corre por toda su sangre –comenzó a rodearla lentamente –los magos y brujas no preservamos la sangre pura sólo porque sí, los grandes linajes se basan en poder –susurro en el odio de Lily, desde atrás, sujetándola del hombro con una mano y del cuello con la otra –puedes sentir el poder de Rastaban desde lo lejos, dos largos linajes pura sangre mezclados en una sola sangre, mientras más pura este la sangre, más poderoso se vuelve el mago, imagina eso por cientos y cientos de generaciones, ahora –lamió la mejilla de la chica –añade a eso el más grande destino que se ha visto en siglos –río suavemente, pero aun así, la sangre de Lily se heló –deberías comenzar a temerle, eso ayudaría a que te mantuvieras más tiempo con vida.

—Si es cierto lo que dices ¿por qué querría vivir más tiempo en un mundo gobernado por un tirano? –gruño cuando los dedos de la rubia se cerraron un poco más entorno a la garganta de ella.

—Los Potter también son una larga línea de sangre pura, es una lástima que tu abuelo arruinara eso casándose con una sangre sucia –la soltó –ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para recuperar el poder completo, ni siquiera que tu padre se casara con una pura sangre y que tu siguieras sus ejemplos, nada de eso les ayudara ahora.

—La sangre no importa...

—Deberías esperar y ver, pero dices que no te interesa vivir en un mundo así –sonrío –es una lástima que no lo veras.

—Honeday –la voz de un hombre se escuchó a las espaldas de la chica.

— ¿Sí, Smart? –se giró hasta él y sonrío.

—La chica, a ella no puedes tocarla por órdenes de Rastaban, ni a ella ni a los suyos.

—Cierto –se encogió de hombros –pero no dijo nada sobre aterrorizarla.

—Sigue con tus deberes ahora.

—Claro, jefe –se alejó danzando, la chica no era más grande que ella por mucho, su figura era bonita, su cabello rubio y largo era sedoso y perfecto, y su rostro era atractivo.

Lily giró su rostro hasta el hombre de ojos amarillos que jamás en su vida había visto, de eso estaba segura, pero por alguna razón, le proyectaba dos sensaciones completamente contradictorias, ambas resonando en una frecuencia inexplicable en su interior, tal vez era por ese rostro altivo, de rasgos finos y peligrosos, era atractivo, y sus ojos amarillos eran peligrosos y enigmáticos al mismo tiempo, le generaba una atracción extraña mezclada con un pánico. Y lo supo cuando le otorgó una sonrisa ladina.

—Rastaban.

—Oh, pequeña Potter, cada vez me sorprendes más al reconocerme en un disfraz –negó.

—Esa sonrisa de idiota solo puede ser tuya –se encogió de hombros.

—Debes saber que no deberías salir a jugar en el bosque mientras «el lobo no está» por qué aun así es peligroso, cuando ya se ha advertido de eso.

—Ya se lo dije a... –hizo una mueca de confusión –tu aliada...

—Has visto a esa mujer ¿cierto? –Chasqueo la lengua –lo atractiva que es, si bien la he dejado un poco deschavetada...

— ¿Qué tan deschavetada? –cuestionó.

—Digamos que es un tanto inestable como mi tía abuela Bellatrix, supongo que estas familiarizada con ella, por poco que sea.

—Así que también es tu más fiel seguidora.

—No, no lo es –aceptó –a diferencia de los magos tenebrosos, y recalcando que yo no soy uno, con alguien tengo que procrear, como la ley natural lo establece ¿qué mejor que Honeday? La hermana más poderosa, más atractiva, y que sin duda me dará hijos poderosos y hermosos –sonrío.

—Y locos, no los olvides, sí, ahora que lo dices, posiblemente sean el uno para el otro, los dos están locos, con los ideales tan torcidos como un mal tronco.

—Eso te ha dejado triste –negó –hay cosas que no pueden ser, Lily –sonrío –el destino no nos ha destinado, al menos no en esta vida.

Su rostro se desfiguro un segundo, volviendo a adquirir la forma del hombre anterior, y no pudo evitar gritar cuando el gemelo se acercó.

—Tenemos que irnos, Rastaban.

—Encárgate de que llegue a la Madriguera, Smart –se giró –y de paso, encárgate del sello tú mismo y –se detuvo, levantó la mano para detenerlo antes de que la sujetará –hueles a traición, yo no soy Morgana y lo sabes.

—No voy a traicionarte –contestó.

—Sería un idiota si por esas palabras confiaría en ti.

—Rastaban...

—Encárgate también del escuadrón que está en la siguiente colina vigilándolos, los quiero muertos y a todos en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie te reconozca, ni te vean.

—Por supuesto.

El hombre que pensó que era el verdadero Smart la sujetó del hombro, la observó de una forma tan intensa que todo en ella se estremeció, haciéndole sonreír, la aparición normal se sentía como si algo te hiciera bola y te revolviera el estómago, pero con el hombre y su aparición todo había sido diferente, sólo había sido como un destello, y se había aparecido afuera de su escondite, justo sobre la trampilla que habían puesto, camuflada y con el encantamiento _fidelio_ ¿cómo se había aparecido en el lugar exacto?

—Espera aquí, protegeré este lugar, no te ofendas, pero esto es tan débil que si se lo propusieran los Aurores en la siguiente colina, estarían todos masacrados ahora.

— ¿Por qué Rastaban se molesta tanto por mi padre y nosotros?

— ¿Honestamente? No lo cuestionó sobre nada, y no me interesa...

— ¿Porque cree que lo traicionaras?

— ¿Por qué haces muchas preguntas, niña?

—Lo siento.

Lily no dijo más, se limitó a observar al hombre de bonitos ojos amarillos, sacó algo parecido a un trozo de pergamino, pero era extraño, tenía raros símbolos dorados, lo arrojó al cielo, y el aire lo elevó unos metros mientras él recitaba un par de palabras en algún idioma extraño, las letras comenzaron a volverse más brillantes, y terminaron desvaneciéndose con el viento.

—Listo –se giró –supongo que querrás comprobarlo.

La sujetó del hombro, y la llevo a la colina, si era verdad de que los Aurores estaban al otro lado, la estarían viendo en ese momento, posiblemente irían a atacar, giró hacia dónde estaba la madriguera y simplemente la colina había desaparecido, ese lugar era algo extraño, Smart soltó un gruñido que supuso que sería una risa burlona, la sujetó de la frente y le dio una palmada, cuando abrió los ojos la maltrecha casa de los Weasley había vuelto a su lugar.

—Sólo tus hermanos, tu padre y por supuesto nosotros podremos aparecernos aquí, los demás no la verán, así que pueden devolverle la gloria a este lugar.

— ¿Por qué lo haríamos? –se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé, tal vez por qué tu padre fue quien la dejo así.

—Creo que todos olvidan el hecho de que mi padre no atacó la Madriguera solo.

—Cierto, pero tu padre y el Ministro eran amigos de ésta familia, y sin importarles, los masacraron, creo que se lo deben.

Lily se giró sorprendida cuando apareció en el escondite, ni siquiera ellos podían aparecerse directamente por temor a que alguien los sujetará como la vez pasada, donde Lily creyó que se desaparecería y llevaría consigo a esa tal Alexa.

—Smart –soltó Harry levantándose asombrado –Lily, pensé que...

—Tu hija no ha tenido nada que ver en esto, Rastaban lo ordenó, tienen a un escuadrón de Aurores en la otra colina, vine a matarlos y a proteger la Madriguera.

— ¿Porque el loco ese lo ordenaría? –cuestionó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé –contestó en tono de burla Smart –no cuestionó las órdenes de mi jefe, solo las sigo.

—Me sorprende que después de lo que hizo Morgana sigas en ese lado, Smart –informó Harry.

—Prometí proteger a Ginevra y a su hija, y fallé –lo observó, Lily pudo notar un destello de dolor en sus ojos amarillos –no voy a fallar con Rastaban.

—Sabes que lo que planea hacer es peor que los planes de Morgana.

—Te equivocas –sonrío –sólo espera y lo verás.

Smart golpeó en la frente a los varones, que se quejaron por el golpe, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido, así que Lily les explicó la razón del golpe, para que dejaran de quejarse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, si los había golpeado bastante fuerte.

—No comprendo la razón por la que se está tomando demasiadas molestias con nosotros ¿no le interesas de otra forma, verdad Lily? –cuestionó James.

—Desde luego que no –frunció el ceño –ya tiene novia, por cierto –se burló.

—Debe estar muy chalada para salir con él.

—Eso no es lo que debería preocuparnos –contestó Harry frunciendo el ceño –sino más bien ¿por qué él la elegiría?

—Su nombre es Honeday –se encogió de hombros Lily –jamás la había visto.

—La viste ¿aquí en Londres? –la mirada de Harry fue aterrada.

—Sí –contestó Lily como si su padre estuviese perdiendo la cordura –dime ¿dónde más si no?

—No lo sé, tal vez Smart o Rastaban te hubiesen llevado a Ávalon.

—Que ¿la isla mítica del Rey Arturo? –se burló James y su padre lo golpeó.

—Existe, y nadie podía salir de esa isla –observó a su hija –según por lo que Malfoy nos informó sobre su experiencia en esa isla –se llevó la mano al cabello desordenado y observó a sus tres hijos angustiado –Honeday es una bruja poderosa, que llevaba siglos intentando romper el sello que los mantenía atados a la isla, no podían salir de ella, necesitaban la sangre de un descendiente de Merlín para romper las cadenas, o el sello, como ellos lo llamaban.

— ¿Por qué de Merlín? –cuestionó Albus.

—Rastaban –contestó James.

—Un poco de sangre no era suficiente –los observó –necesitaban sacrificarlo, necesitaban toda su sangre pura.

oOo

Ana observó al pelirrojo con mala cara, que hubiese roto el sello de Ávalon era algo que no iba a perdonarle jamás, la había traicionado, ahora sólo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado para hacer lo mismo, eso no iba a quedarse así, iba a deshacerse de él, y tomar su reinado, sólo por placer, por eso mismo habían ciertas cosas que había omitido mientras lo instruía en sus poderes, tenía que tener un as bajo la manga para poder doblegarlo y deshacerse de él si en algún momento se volvía ingobernable.

—Vaya, vaya, Honeday, te estás paseando por aquí como si fuese tu castillo –se burló Ana.

—Posiblemente lo sea pronto –acarició el mentón del pelirrojo que sólo las observaba –cierto ¿cariño?

—Desde luego –contestó con una sonrisa arrogante sin quitar la vista de Ana.

—Debes saber entonces de su debilidad por la hija menor de Potter ¿cierto? Es una adversaria para ti, querida Honeday.

— ¿La pelirroja de hace unas horas? –Observó al chico que se encogió de hombros –es linda, no me molestaría para nada tenerla en la cama también –le sonrió a la otra rubia que frunció el ceño –he pasado demasiados siglos aquí atada, no me importan ciertos detalles –enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, sentándose sobre su regazo.

Ana se giró enfadada, tenía que controlarse o sin duda haría algo fuera de lugar, y no podía ponerlo sobre alerta, ahora había elegido a la estúpida de Honeday como su prometida, en lugar de ella, si bien la conocía desde que era un niño, no había envejecido ni un poco desde ese día, ella era más poderosa que la estúpida en el regazo de ese idiota malagradecido, se llevó las manos al rostro y sacudió la cabeza en completa frustración, su garganta profirió un chillido, nada de lo que había planeado cuando fue a salvar a Rastaban Malfoy de esa masacre estaba siguiendo su curso, ni siquiera la traición que había visto por parte de Smart se veía tan clara como en ese momento lo fue, todo lo que el agua del destino le había mostrado, se estaba formando ¿por qué? ¿Qué había movido el futuro de esa forma tan turbulenta y espantosa?

—Voy a decírtelo sólo esta vez –los labios de Rastaban se pegaron a la piel desnuda del cuello de Ana –si sigo percibiendo tu descontrol voy a matarte sin detenerme a pensar que hace años me salvaste ¿te queda claro?

—Teníamos planes, y entre esos planes de venganza, no hay nada de lo que estás haciendo, Rastaban.

—Porque eres muy mala en eso de prever cosas, cariño –sonrío –si seguíamos tus planes de venganza, todo se hubiese derrumbado incluso antes de llegar al poder.

Las manos grandes del pelirrojo la sujetaron de la cintura de forma firme, mientras sus labios seguían la línea del hombro de Ana, la rubia soltó un leve gemido, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo, y sin duda sus poderes, y todo aquello que era capaz de hacer sin que le perturbara le excitaba, habían pasado siglos desde que un hombre era tan seguro de lo que hacía, y no le temblaba nada para tomar decisiones.

— ¿Porque Honeday y no yo? –lo cuestionó agitada.

—Movimiento político, no olvides que al dominarlos a todos, incluimos Ávalon también.

—No me gusta la debilidad que tienes por Lily Luna Potter, Rastaban, es peligroso, y lo sabes.

—Ella no es mi debilidad –contestó, Ana se giró en sus brazos, para mirarle directamente a los ojos, no le creía ni una palabra respecto a la hija de Potter.

—Te estás tomando demasiadas atribuciones con ella ¿por qué? –él sonrió ladino.

—Estás celosa ¿de una niña como Lily Potter?

— ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Incluso Merlín tenía una debilidad por Morgana, y ella por él, todos tienen debilidades, orgullo, poder, amor.

—Crees que ella es mi debilidad porque me enamoraré de ella ¿no es así?

—Te he visto, en el futuro –Rastaban retrocedió –ella está presente en cada una de mis lecturas, es imposible que no sea ella, una mujer peligrosa, de cabellos rojos, amor verdadero, he visto a los amantes –él sonrió –el grial y la muerte –sabes que ella te arrebatará todo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte –acaricio la mejilla de Ana.

—Nada de lo que vi en tu futuro se está cumpliendo, Rastaban, el agua está muy turbia, morirás y todos los que estamos de tu lado caeremos contigo.

—No me preocupa la muerte –aceptó –es parte del ciclo de la vida, después de todo.

Rastaban se giró, dejando a Ana confundida ¿le había dicho todo lo que planeaba ocultarle? Sus habilidades iban creciendo cada vez más, y nadie, ni siquiera él parecía notarlo, el sello de Ávalon sólo era el comienzo para todo el desastre que se venía, y ni siquiera parecía tener un plan en concreto.

La rubia levantó la vista, para ver al pelirrojo que entro con el semblante completamente impasible, había ido con Ana y ella lo sabía.

—Has estado con ella –contestó frunciendo el ceño –dime al menos que la has tranquilizado.

—Ha visto lo mismo que tú en sus lecturas –informó sentándose despreocupado.

—Lo dices como si nada, Rastaban, estamos comenzando con todo esto, no es una buena señal ver todos estos augurios tan pronto.

—Predijeron la caída de Voldemort diecisiete años antes de que ocurriera.

—Piensas que tendrás las mismas posibilidades, pero él era un gato asustado en comparación contigo y tus habilidades.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Ana, no me importa morirme, no quiero la vida eterna, porque mientras más se busca, más rápido mueres –sonrío –y parece que olvidas mi propia profecía.

—Es verdad –se levantó apresurada.

Sacó las runas de su bolsa de terciopelo dorado, arrojándolas a la mesa de piedra liza, su rostro se alegró y después soltó una risa divertida.

—Creo que todos te estamos sobrestimando Rastaban –se subió a horcajadas sobre él, para besarlo.

La mano de la rubia fue hasta el miembro oculto bajo la tela de los pantalones del pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la tela, se acercó a él para besar su cuello, mientras él seguía quiero en su lugar.

—Mientras más pronto engendremos a tu primogénito, mejor –murmuró en el oído del pelirrojo antes de morderlo.

oOo

Lily se quedó petrificada al entrar al Ministerio, había escuchado las órdenes que Rastaban le había dado a Smart, pero sin duda no pensó que ese hombre fuese capaz de hacer aquello, Lily había leído de ese tipo de torturas atribuidas a los Vikingos, la famosa «Águila de Sangre» no sonaba tan desagradable como se veía, pero ese hombre había ejecutado abriendo a las víctimas desde la columna vertebral, cortando y abriendo las costillas de forma que parecían alas manchadas de sangre, y sacando los pulmones hacia afuera.

Todos en el lugar estaban aterrados, muchos de ellos se habían encontrado con esos hombres todos los días por años en los pasillos del Ministerio, y ahora, volvían a verlos de la manera más aterradora posible, después de reponerse a la estupefacción, los murmullos comenzaron a ser cada vez más, fragmentos como «Todo esto se está saliendo de las manos del ministro» o «Fudge no hubiese sido tan ciego ni necio de negar la existencia de un mago tenebroso con algo así» «Necesitamos un Ministro que sea capaz de devolvernos La Paz que teníamos o que por lo menos pueda protegernos».

El corazón de Lily se agitó, el pecho le dolía, el terror sembrado por Rastaban y los suyos, sin duda era para que la misma comunidad mágica, ante el terror, tomará cartas en el asunto.

—Nadie ha visto al culpable –Lily saltó aterrada, se llevó una mano al pecho para controlarse a sí misma al ver a Lysander.

—Sí, he escuchado los rumores –aceptó.

—Serán la primera plana, todo el mundo comenzará a irse sobre el Ministro a presionarlo, pedir que renuncie pero ¿a quién pondrán en su lugar? Ya ni siquiera podemos pedirle a tu padre que nos ayude, la mayoría lo señalara a él de esto.

— ¿Crees que mi padre es inocente? –se giró sorprendida al chico.

—Sí ¿qué tú no? –se encogió de hombros y le miro acusador.

—Bueno, es que...

—No iba a librarnos de uno para volverse otro –soltó Lysander con una sonrisa –al menos es lo que yo, personalmente creo.

— ¿A quién le atribuyes todo esto? –cuestionó sorprendida.

—Aún no lo sé, pero sin duda no es tu padre.

Lily sonrío, y desvío su vista hasta el nuevo alboroto, el Ministro se abría paso entre los hombres expuestos en lo alto, para que todos lo vieran, sin importar qué tan lejos estuvieran, el semblante del hombre de color se puso pálido, sin duda reconoció a los hombres, y frunció el ceño completamente desconcertada.

—Todos ellos formaron parte de la masacre de los Weasley –contestó Lysander la pregunta no externado de Lily.

—Tú como...

—Bueno, digamos que... Desde la ceremonia de destitución de tu padre, el caso me llamó la atención, tengo copias clandestinas, puedo prestártelas.

—Sería maravilloso –sonrío.

—Te las haré llegar a tu oficina con un hechizo glamur.

—Te lo agradecería toda la vida, Lysander.

La pelirroja lo besó en la mejilla, abrazándolo y después se alejó del lugar, Rastaban estaba matando a todos los que mataron a su familia ¿porque no lo había hecho con su padre o con Kingsley? Algo en todo eso no le gustaba, necesitaba ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, y era obvio que él no le daría explicaciones, pero si lograba que Smart lo traicionara lo suficiente como para ayudarle a comprender.

Después de la jornada laboral, todos se detuvieron en el atrio del Ministerio, el Ministro estaba al centro, anunciando que el «toque de queda» era algo oficial ahora, que si bien antes había sido un rumor, con los hechos recientes, lo mejor era que todos volvieran a casa mientras la luz del día aún estaba, y que pedía encarecidamente a todos aquellos que tenían negocios, tuvieran el doble de cuidado, que los Aurores estarían cuidando de la seguridad de ellos, pero que deberían tener precauciones, que la búsqueda —ahora real— de Harry Potter no tendría descanso.

La gente cuchicheo de nuevo, entre quejas y enfados, pero todos acatarían las reglas, no creía que nadie quisiera ser el siguiente en aparecer, o desaparecer de forma misteriosa.

Usó la chimenea para aparecerse en su apartamento, para que a nadie le pareciera extraño, no podía quedarse en el escondite todo el rato, fue a tomar un baño, dejo que el agua caliente de la tina la relajara, extrañaba a Stuart, su muerte había sido calificado como un asesinato por parte de Harry Potter, por lo tanto, sólo necesitaban encontrarlo para sentenciarlo al beso del de mentor, pero eso no dejaba tranquila a la pelirroja, sabía que no era cierto, y que su asesino había sido otro mago, bajo la manipulación de Rastaban Malfoy.

—No creo que a Rastaban le agrade saber que otro te envía Flores –Lily saltó al escuchar la voz de Smart en la sala.

—Eso no tiene por qué importarle, ni que Lysander le enviara flores a su novia, además, es un hechizo glamur...

—Son reales –contestó mostrando el ramo –los papeles que envió con forma de hechizo glamur los quemé –sonrío poniéndose de pie.

—Smart –lo detuvo –dime que planea, por favor, ha ido matando a los hombres que masacraron a su familia, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿solo es eso lo que quiere?

—Dime –fue hasta ella y acaricio el cabello pelirrojo, no era ni siquiera un poco parecido al de Ginevra, pero algo en la fiereza de la chica se la recordaba, haciéndole sentir cierta atracción por ella –si hubiesen masacrado a tu familia frente a ti, y tuvieses el poder de vengarte ¿qué hubieses hecho?

—No lo sé –musitó cuando los dedos del hombre acariciaron su cuello –puedo comprender el vacío, y el dolor que siente pero no justifica ni comprendo sus acciones.

—Cuando masacre a tu familia lo comprenderás, porque sin duda, Lily, ellos morirán, todos los varones –sonrío con cierta tristeza –pero no lo verás, porque serás la primera a la que tu padre tendrá que ver morir.

Tragó saliva ante esa información, el hombre había desaparecido para cuando recuperó la voz, y pudo haber hecho más preguntas, así que iba a matarla a ella y a sus hermanos, le regresaría el favor técnicamente.

oOo

La rubia arqueo la espalda, mientras apretaba las finas sábanas de seda, el pelirrojo seguía moviéndose en su interior de una forma tan lenta, que iba a volverla loca, la sensación de tenerlo en su interior era placentero, gimió mientras movía sus caderas buscando que Rastaban se adentrara más en ella, que se moviera, que hiciera algo, pero no, él mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ella buscaba desesperadamente que le penetrara completamente, se relamió los labios, mordiendo el inferior, le dedico una mirada, suplicando entre sollozos frustrados, gimiendo de nuevo cuando las pesadas manos apretaban sus pechos de forma sensual.

—Rastaban –gimió.

El chico soltó una risa divertida, adentrándose en ella de forma ruda, que la hizo arquearse más en completo placer, tenerlo por completo dentro de ella era nuevo, nunca había tenido esa clase de bajas pasiones a lo largo de esos años, sumando que nadie de los que habitaban la isla eran dignos de estar de esa forma en ella, no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo la tomaba de esa forma, después de esa rápida lectura rápida de runas, donde le había sugerido engendrar a su primogénito, la había llevado a la locura.

—Voltéate –ordenó haciendo que ella obedeciera de inmediato.

Volvió a adentrarse en la rubia, moviéndose en un ritmo constante, colocó sus manos a los costados de ella, recargando el peso de sus caderas en el trasero de la mujer, mientras su rostro se inclinaba a besar su cerviz para descender por su columna vertebral.

Se levantó, llevándola consigo, Honeday gimió al quedar hincada sobre la cama, llevó las manos hacia atrás para rodear el cuello de Rastaban, él aprovechó para masajear los pechos de la rubia, para después pellizcar los pezones rosados y duros de ella; que excitada por lo que el pelirrojo hacía, se movió más rápido sobre la erección en su interior.

—Rastaban, necesitamos... Hablar –completo Smart.

La rubia que seguía sobre el pelirrojo, albergando su miembro en ella se quedó muda, cerca de llegar al clímax, Rastaban salió del interior de ella, como si nada, como si no le importará que uno de sus sirvientes observará a su «prometida» desnuda, teniendo relaciones con él.

—Vamos al salón –se puso la túnica y salió, la vista de Smart se desvió hasta que ella se cubrió y le frunció el ceño.

—Con permiso, señora.

Salió siguiendo con una sonrisa divertida al pelirrojo, a veces le era un poco complicado recordar que ya era un hombre y no ese pequeño niño de seis años al que ayudaba con sus deberes y a desarrollar más sus habilidades, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, que al igual que todos, tenía necesidades físicas.

—Es atractiva –se burló haciendo que Rastaban soltara una risa divertida.

—Ya lo sé –se sentó en el trono con despreocupada actitud.

—Kingsley acaba de declarar el toque de queda como una medida cautelar oficial para todos.

—Me parece bien –movió el dedo índice haciendo girar el candelabro –significa que sabe ahora que realmente no estoy jugando –observó al hombre –vas a decirme algo más que crees que me hará enfadar.

—Lysander Scamander está enviándole flores a Lily Potter, y le envió el archivo con la lista de nombres de los Aurores.

—Así que quiere quedar bien con ella.

—Scamander piensa que ahora que McLaggen está muerto, puede ocupar su lugar, conquistar a Lily y bueno, hacer con ella lo que le hacías a Honeday, sus pensamientos son bastante explícitos respecto a ella y su aspecto en la cama.

—Y eso te molesta ¿por?

—Sé que estás sexualmente interesado en ella, no soy idiota.

—No me importa con quién se acueste, puede hacer lo que le plazca –siguió jugando tranquilamente con el candelabro.

—Así que no te interesa.

—Dejemos algo en claro, Smart, voy a matarla, a ella y a toda su familia, antes o después, no me interesa cuando lo haré, sólo que lo haré, acostarme con ella no es un triunfo, ni algo que me interese mucho, al inicio, creí buena venganza meterme con ella, y dejarle un hijo en el vientre, para después matarles a ambos –hizo un gesto despreocupado –pero no tentare a mi propio destino involucrándome con mi perdición así que si quieres acostarte con ella –se levantó del trono y lo sujetó del hombro –puedes hacerlo, no me interesa, no me molestaré, no te castigaré, sólo, si vas a hacerlo, que no sea por la fuerza, o ahí sí, tendremos problemas.

—No me acostaré con ella, consensual o no...

—Vamos, incluso puedes fingir que eres yo, no me enfadaré –se rió –puedes divertirte también, Smart.

—Yo no...

—Sólo evita que se entere de nuestros planes antes de tiempo –observó a Smart –si lo hace, infórmame de inmediato.

—Vas a matarla si se entera.

—Desde luego.

Smart observó al pelirrojo regresar hasta su habitación, así que las señales de la caída de Rastaban estaban comenzando, eso no podía ser, bueno, Voldemort también había tenido una profecía prematura de su derrocamiento del poder, y alterarse, corriendo a su destino había apresurado las cosas, eligiendo mal, desde luego. Rastaban quería evitar tomar decisiones apresuradas que en un futuro perjudicaran sus planes.

¿Cuáles eran sus planes en concreto?

Sólo sabía que en cuanto el toque de queda fuese estipulado oficialmente la siguiente fase del plan comenzaría a marchar, pero no confiaba en él, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo ¿realmente se atrevería a traicionar al hijo de la mujer a la que le falló? Sin duda no importaba lo que ese chico hiciera, Ginevra no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera Malfoy ¿qué debería hacer? ¿Qué preferirían que hiciera?

Sin duda detenerlo, pero encontraba una gran guerra interna, detener a Rastaban y _matarlo,_ eso haría que traicionara doblemente la confianza que Malfoy había puesto en él, y que hacía sentir más tranquila a Ginevra.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer, Ginevra –murmuró a la lápida frente a él, mientras el racimo de flores iba terminando de aparecer.

—Sabes que lo correcto es deshacernos de él, si esa niña es su debilidad, buscarla, y decirle, que es quien ayudará a derrocarlo.

—No son tan fáciles las cosas, Alexa –informó Smart –y lo sabes, sé que quieres venganza también.

—Venganza ¿De algo que no recuerdo? –se burló –de un recuerdo que puede ser tan real como…

—Fue real –se giró hasta ella –Charlie fue real, sacrificaste tu vida por evitar que Morgana hiciera del mundo un caos, sacrificaste tu vida para nada –se burló –estamos en un punto sin retorno.

—Está la entrada de la cascada –informó –sabes que es cierta la leyenda.

—Nadie puede usarla, nadie ha encontrado el sitio.

—Yo sé dónde está –sonrió –puedo llevarte, te llevará a donde desees, puedes volver y evitar que Rastaban nazca –sonrió –puedes matarlo.

—Ellos me buscarían y me asesinarían.

—Ellos te dejarán matarlo si saben la realidad del futuro, Smart, si Ginevra es la bruja noble que vi en esos recuerdos –observó al mago –sacrificó a su primogénito y lo sabes, junto con sus memorias porque sabía que esto podría pasar, volverá a hacerlo y lo sabes, por eso te enamoraste de ella.

—Draco Malfoy no lo hará –se negó –no hay manera de que Draco Malfoy acepte algo así, lo sabes, no hay nada que ame más que a esa familia.

—Incluso los grandes amores pueden romperse, Smart y hay muchos ejemplos de ello, mi madre y Lancelot, tú y yo, Merlín y Morgana, los grandes amores están destinados, pero si rompes el hilo que les une, no hay nada que pueda repararle y volver a juntarles, puedes deshacer ese amor, puedes ir incluso antes de que se enamoren y evitar unirlos, tan simple como eso, rompe el lazo que les une, y evitarás todo esto.

—Eso es traición –musitó un poco inquieto.

—No, no lo es –sonrió ella –no he caído muerta aun, significa que no es traición.

—Dime cómo hacerlo –aceptó extendiendo la mano.

Smart dejó que Alexa apareciera en la cascada, no iba a explicarle nada, sólo le diría como entrar y después de eso se deslindaría de todo, la conocía y lo prefería así.

Cuando Alexa murmuró un ritual sencillo supo que ella había sido quien había ayudado a ocultarlo, la cueva era un poco extraña, tenía extrañas anotaciones que ni siquiera él había visto anteriormente.

—Es magia muy avanzada, Smart –sonrió –irás al pasado, y matarás a Ginevra –soltó con una sonrisa traviesa –si ella no vive, no hay manera de que Rastaban nazca, ella es el principal objetivo, no puedes dejar que tus sentimientos te dominen ¿te queda claro?

—Por supuesto que me queda claro, Alexa –sonrió y se giró hasta ella.

—Pero…

—Gracias por permitirnos pasar –la voz suave de Rastaban la hizo tensarse –gracias por tu lealtad, Smart y tal vez –recitó en el oído de la chica –no es traición directa, pero atentar contra la vida de mi madre, es traición –le enterró la daga.


	6. Los Impuros

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, he regresado con una nueva actualización, y antes de que comiencen a decirme que me he tardado años, les diré que no he pasado del mes para actualizar y que no es justificación ni mucho menos, pero como ya algunos sabrán, he tenido problemas de vista, así que en lo que mis lentes llegan, he estado pasando muy poco tiempo en ésto de escribir, actualizar y todo eso, por lo tanto, sólo he estado actualizando las historias que ya tenían avance y que no tenía que ir armando parte por parte, así que mil disculpas, espero poder avanzar más rápido con ésta historia, pero aun así, lo diré, _no me iré a hiatus con ninguna historia más,_ al menoseso es lo que yo espero, pero como ya lo he mencionado, un poco por mi vista y un poco por el tratamiento contra el insomnio, no he estado en mis momentos de madrugada donde la inspiración viene y sin duda es una gran ayuda, así que lo siento, en serio, estoy dando lo mejor que mi salud en éste momento puede dar, aun así, agradezco enormemente su apoyo, sus reviews, sus favoritos, sus follows, sus lecturas, sin duda significan mucho, espero que no tarde mucho en la siguiente actualización, pero aun que pasen dos meses, no duden de que estaré trabajando en la historia.

Y bueno, no se desesperen, la parte Drinny está cada vez más cerca, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado, y que no sea tan confuso, pero ya saben que cualquier duda pueden hacérmela saber, yo intentaré contestar lo más que se me permita sin arruinarles la trama, así que bueno, ya saben...

Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo.

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La mirada incrédula estaba posada sobre la mujer, la noticia sin duda le había tomado por sorpresa, nunca hubiese esperado que Rita Skeeter le estuviese dando a ella, Lily Luna Potter, una cobertura tan especial en lugar de a su hija Miranda, sabía el plan oculto en todo eso, quería los ojos de quien fuese el mago tenebroso lejos de ella y su hija, si Kingsley, estaba asociado con todo lo que pasaba, esa entrevista podría desencadenar muchas cosas después de publicada, y si era «Harry Potter» quien aterraba al mundo mágico, no le haría nada a su propia hija, al menos eso era lo que todo mundo especulaba respecto a ella y sus hermanos, que tampoco la estaban pasando nada bien en sus respectivos trabajos, la pelirroja suspiró al ver el pergamino que estiró en su dirección, con la lista base de preguntas que debería hacerle al ministro, podía cambiarlas, hacerlas más agresivas o más suaves, pero eso en sí, era lo que El Profeta quería saber del Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, no importaba si un grupo de seguidores de Potter, o de quién fuera la atacara después, siete preguntas eran las que tenía que hacer, asegurarse sobre nadie, que le contestara a ella.

—Pero... –no terminó su queja, se quedó pensativa.

—Hay una cosa que tienes que tener muy en claro, ya no eres Lily Potter «La hija del gran Harry Potter» ahora sólo eres Lily Potter, la hija de un tal Harry Potter, no hay más honor de pertenecer a tu familia, no te debo nada, ni a ti ni a tu padre, tú eres mi subordinada y tienes que limitarte a seguir mis órdenes, el Ministro hará una conferencia respecto a los hechos actuales, y es tu obligación cubrir los detalles, si vuelve a colapsarse a mitad de la conferencia, si llora como bebé, si renuncia, todo, tienes que cubrirlo ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, pero algo tan importante, es la oportunidad de Miranda para lucirse.

—No te importa si mi hija se luce mucho o poco, yo elijo quien hace las notas y ésta, en específico es tuya, cuatro meses, viviendo en un toque de queda interminable y no se ha podido detener a ningún culpable –se burló meneando su larga pipa –comienzo a dudar de las ganas del Ministro y los Aurores de encontrar a tu padre.

Salió de la oficina de su jefa y fue a la suya, Rita tenía razón, Rastaban se había mantenido firme, haciendo algo peor que ataques indiscriminados, estaba atacándolos a niveles emocionales, la gente realmente tenía miedo de vagar por las calles, a pesar de que literalmente nada les pasaba, no había ataques, no había nada de todo aquello que ocurrió con Voldemort, no muertos, no desaparecidos, pero el miedo estaba ahí, tan palpable como un trozo de pergamino, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero lo hacía, ni siquiera lo había visto, y eso la ponía más nerviosa sin ninguna razón específica.

—Aquí estás –sonrío Lysander –es temprano, quería saber si querías ir a comer conmigo.

—Sí, sería maravilloso.

—Lily, es mejor que ventas ahora mismo –sugirió Tracy, su compañera.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos y ella se puso de pie, para seguir el rumbo que la otra mujer había tomado.

Vio a la gente correr alarmada, a los Aurores correr desesperados, con la ropa ahumada y unos que otros con la piel carcomida, se angustio de inmediato ¿los habían atacado en el ministerio y ni siquiera se había encendido la alarma?

—Pero ¿qué ocurrió? –cuestionó a uno de los Aurores.

—Uno de los archivos comenzó a incendiarse –contestó –arrasó con todo lo que había en el Departamento, a nuestro jefe principalmente.

—Pero ustedes tienen entrenamiento para...

—Era fuego maldito –contestó el Auror –creo que has escuchado lo difícil que es de controlar, y más a ese nivel –observó a los tres jóvenes –fueron sólo dos chispazos que dieron paso a quemar el expediente que el jefe leía, se volvió un ave que terminó incendiando los demás expedientes, se convirtió en un par de brazos que rodearon al jefe, únicamente los archivos y el jefe –repitió.

—Pero hay más heridos.

—Antes de saber que era fuego maldito, intentaron ayudarlo, pero no los dejó acercarse ni un metro a él.

—Pero las alarmas...

—Alguien nos encerró ahí y colocó un buen hechizo silenciador, tuvimos que ver a nuestro nuevo jefe morir consumido por las llamas malditas.

Eso era sin duda un acto de Rastaban y los suyos ¿por qué o para qué? Lo desconocía, últimamente no tenía ni idea de los planes de ese pelirrojo loco.

oOo

Rastaban sonrío satisfecho por lo que Honeday había hecho en el Ministerio, específicamente en el Departamento de Aurores, habían pasado en total seis meses, y todo estaba preparado para la última jugada, había encontrado el lago que todos decían, pero al parecer a nadie le constaba, Morgana había usado para deshacerse del cadáver del Rey Arturo, era el único lago que podía traer en cuerpo a una persona, si bien volvía como un caparazón vacío, servía para sus propósitos.

—Eso fue agotador –admitió la rubia, que se giró hasta él –lo hice bien ¿cierto? –sonrío.

—Desde luego que lo has hecho bien –acaricio su rostro y besó suavemente sus labios, en algún momento la rubia había dejado de pretender estar de su lado para estarlo realmente, posiblemente en el momento en que se enamoró de él, ahora no había nada que ella no hiciera por él para tenerlo feliz, y eso era benéfico para Rastaban.

—Rastaban –se acercó a él enredo sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo de su «prometido» y sonrío cuando él enterró su rostro en su cuello, besando la piel suave –viene en camino –sujetó su mano para colocarla en su vientre –puedo sentirlo crecer en mí, tiene gran poder aun siendo tan pequeño.

—Pequeño –repitió.

—Es un varón, lo sé, puedo sentirlo.

—No salir de la cama ha dado sus consecuencias –contestó en un tono suave, que hizo que ella sonriera.

—Vas a amarlo ¿verdad?

—Le regalaré el mundo entero, si necesitas una prueba.

El chico besó los labios de la mujer y se alejó, la capa azul marino se confundía a veces con negro, haciéndole lucir irresistiblemente atractivo, su andar era elegante, y la capa arrastraba de forma que lo hacía lucir interesante, desapareció frente a ella sin decir una sola palabra.

—Sabes que es mentira eso de que lo amará ¿cierto? –sonrío Ana divertida, haciendo que Honeday girara asustada, se había perdido completamente en él, la forma en la que la había tratado, la manera en que la volvía loca en la cama, le había hecho caer en sus propias pretensiones de amor, el falso cariño y devoción se había vuelto completamente real.

—Estás celosa Ana, siempre lo has estado, todos los hombres que te han interesado jamás te han elegido –se burló.

—Me he acostado con él muchas veces.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero desde que está conmigo, ha estado conmigo, ni siquiera ha sucumbido a la pasión por Lily Potter, que despierta en él más de lo que tú has despertado en cualquier hombre –río –todos tus «grandes amores» prefirieron a Morgana, incluso la reencarnación de Merlín se enamoró de ella, claro, Ginevra era mejor que tú, y su hijo, tu venganza perfecta, tampoco se enamoró de ti.

—Él no ama a nadie más que a él –suspiró –pero necesito que le digas algo, y necesitas ser tú, para que él lo crea, Honeday, les has dado el regalo más grande a los magos, claro que ahora se le llama Legeremancia, y suelen separarlo de la adivinación, pero eres mejor que un oráculo, no hay nada que tú no predicas que no se vuelva real, así que tienes que decirle lo que te ordenaré, tu hijo sólo te hará invencible, tanto que incluso –se acercó a la rubia –que mientras esté en tu vientre, eres la única capaz de matar a su invencible padre.

—No lo haré.

—Ni siquiera porque fue él quien mató a tu hermana Alexey –negó –el amor te ha vuelto idiota.

—Ya sé que fue él quien la mató, sigue vivo, mi hermana lo traicionó, merecía ese fatal destino.

—Él sólo está contigo porque eres poderosa, por mera política, estando a su lado, el ejército de fuego lo seguirá, estará bajo su poder.

—No hay nada que digas o que hagas...

Ana se abalanzó sobre Honeday, que simplemente elevó la mano y la mujer no pudo acercarse a ella, justo como se lo había dicho ella a Rastaban y Ana a ella, el hijo que llevaba en el vientre, tenía un poder inconmensurable, y sólo tenía un mes y medio de gestación.

—No es cierto –Honeday retrocedió y sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato.

—Ya lo sabes –sonrío –oficialmente él es el tercero.

—Mientes.

—Todo lo que ves es cierto, el primogénito de Ginevra y Draco Malfoy fue un sacrifico de la misma madre de Rastaban –sonrío –lo viste –repitió –todas las memorias que ha tenido Rastaban de su familia perfecta y feliz, son memorias falsas, en realidad, su padre ultrajó una y otra vez a su madre, hasta que fueron engendrados.

—Eso es mentira –las dos mujeres giraron para observar al tranquilo pelirrojo.

—Honeday lo ha visto, puedes meterte a su mente y lo verás.

—No –chillo en suplica, sabía lo tormentoso que era tener a alguien más en su mente.

—No va a dolerte –la sujetó de las mejillas con sus manos normalmente frías.

Las imágenes llegaron hasta él en un inmenso mar, la forma brutal en la que Draco Malfoy golpeaba a Ginevra Weasley mientras la poseía de una forma cruel y violenta, se alejó cuando la rubia lo sujetó de las manos y unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, al ver el semblante serio del mago.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa –deslizó sus manos tensas, y una de ellas se detuvo en el vientre de la mujer, con el rostro confuso, movió la cabeza un poco y por fin frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Tal parece que es hora de actuar –sonrío de forma cruel, estiró la mano para que Honeday lo sujetará y con una sonrisa lo hizo.

—No importa tu origen, y lo sabes, no dejaré de amarte.

—Lo sé.

oOo

Lily observó al seguro hombre frente a ella, la forma en la que hablaba, le hacía saber porque era el Ministro en primer lugar, si no conociera a Rastaban y supiese lo que es capaz de hacer, sin duda se dejaría convencer por lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, los presentes le creyeron, porque aplaudieron emocionados por el mensaje de esperanza, el toque de queda estaba cancelado, la vida volvería a ser normal.

—Bravo, señor Ministro –los aplausos se terminaron en cuanto la voz burlona que Lily distinguió de inmediato resonó en todo el lugar –su discurso me ha conmocionado tanto.

—Disculpe ¿quién es usted, joven?

—En su honorable discurso usted ha repetido y reiterado que se atrapara a cada uno de los que han sido partícipes de las injusticias de los últimos seis meses...

—Quien es usted –repitió en tono enfadado.

—Yo, soy un simple ciudadano pidiendo justicia para su familia –avanzó hasta el frente.

— ¿Fueron atacados en los recientes hechos?

—Oh claro que fueron atacados, no en los recientes hechos, sino muchos años atrás, diecisiete, para ser exactos –la mirada de Kingsley se volvió confusa, y un instante después, su rostro era una máscara de terror –dígale a su comunidad –se giró a la gran congregación –lo que usted y Harry Potter hicieron en la Madriguera hace diecisiete años.

—Fue Potter, él solo...

—Su honorable Ministro masacró a mi familia en una Navidad hace diecisiete años, y si eso no les dice quién soy aún, les diré que mi nombre es Rastaban Malfoy –les sonrío –el hijo que Ginevra Weasley tuvo de Draco Malfoy ¿por qué irrumpieron en el hogar de mis abuelos y masacraron a mi familia iniciando por los niños?, es muy fácil, mi madre era descendiente directa de Morgana Le Frey –se encogió de hombros con una suave sonrisa –mi padre lo era de Merlín, una unión que aterró a su ministro, y decidió asesinar deliberadamente a mi familia completa, después siguió con los padres de mi padre ¿no es cierto, Ministro?

—Tú –lo señaló –tú eres un mago tenebroso.

—Yo no he asesinado a nadie –se justificó –Lily Potter puede asegurarles eso –hizo una pausa con un mohín –la diferencia entre un mago tenebroso y yo...

—Usas magia oscura –rebatió Kingsley haciendo que Rastaban se encogiera de hombros y asintiera, ocasionando que la gente comenzará el cuchicheo.

—Pero yo no estoy buscando en ningún momento ser mejor que ellos –señaló a la multitud –ni estar sobre ellos, quiero ser parte de ellos, sólo eso.

—Un mago tenebroso sangre pura –se burló Rita Skeeter –todos han buscado supremacía para los suyos, eres la misma basura.

—Qué bueno que tocas ese tema –sonrío y se giró hacia todos con una sonrisa encantadora –yo tengo un pequeño séquito –varios hombres aparecieron entre la multitud, gente que Lily conocía y que estaban en cualquier lado, diferentes estatus sociales, diversos empleos, todos ellos sangre sucias –ellos, como todos aquí pueden ver, son discriminados por la mayoría de ustedes, siendo llamados sangre sucias y son mis más querido grupo, aquí hay más como ellos, cansados de ser perseguidos por su condición poco favorable, conmigo no tendrán ese problema, si los «Sangre Pura» quieren una guerra por la supremacía de nuevo, mis amigos quieren que se le conozca como la venganza de los impuros –La única diferencia entre sus antiguos magos oscuros y yo, es que ellos querían vivir para siempre, yo no, y bueno, que tengo el poder para terminar con cada uno de los sangre pura en el mundo –sonrío.

El murmullo creció entre los magos que estaban en la multitud, unos mantenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, unos cuantos observaban con precaución, un mago tenebroso siempre será un mago tenebroso, sin importar si apoya a los impuros o a los puros, pensó la mujer junto a Lily; y la pelirroja tuvo que concederle la razón.

—Tu discurso está lleno de parafernalias –se burló Rita Skeeter –pero lo cierto es que no te creo nada de lo que estás diciendo, hay millones de formas de hacer que una persona diga que está de tu lado, pero sólo la manipulas.

—Bueno –aceptó Rastaban –es cierto, pero ninguno de los aquí presentes, está bajo mi dominio mental –aceptó y observó a Lily –la hija de Potter puede dar fe de cómo es estar bajo mi control.

—Cómo vamos a creer en ti si nos guiaste a Potter en lugar de a ti –rebatió Skeeter.

—Bueno, Rita –sonrió –yo no los puse en ese camino, yo sólo estaba haciendo el trabajo que el Ministro no hizo, porque les engañó, ni siquiera han estado buscando a Potter durante todo este tiempo, he mandado a mis hombres a vigilar los lugares para evitar ataques –negó –pero es normal que no lo vean, que no les interese que otros hagan lo que sus hombres deberían hacer ¿no es cierto?

—Nadie te quiere a ti de Ministro –informó la mujer solemne.

—No hables por todos –soltó Marcel Johnson, un nacido muggle que parecía encantado con Rastaban.

—No estás viendo el hecho de que es un sangre pura al que estás siguiendo –se burló Rita.

—Es el único que nos ha hablado con la verdad, puede acabar con todos, y aun así, apoya a los impuros –se burló Marcel –prefiero tenerlo de mi lado que detrás de mí trasero.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo el poder de patearle el trasero ¿me creerás? Puedo decir lo que quiera, él igual…

—Pruébalo –incitó Marcel, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera.

—NO –negó Lily –no necesitan que él pruebe nada, hemos estado todo este tiempo viviendo en un miedo constante sin que él haga algo aterrador ¿Qué les hace pensar que cuando lo vean matar o torturar cambiarán las cosas?

—Tú no te metas –bufó Rita Skeeter.

—Sí, Lily, tú no te metas –sonrió el pelirrojo junto a ella.

—Dime, Marcel –le sonrió elocuente –como es que quieres que te lo pruebe ¿Qué mate a todos los presentes? Bien.

Levantó la mano en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que todo el techo sobre ellos crujiera, cubriendo de polvo y tierra sus hombros, la gente comenzó a alarmarse, pero el pelirrojo sólo bajo la mano, dejando suspendido todo en el aire, miró a la rubia y sonrió.

—Si eres capaz de darme una patada, sé capaz de solucionar mi desastre.

—Con eso quieres asegurarnos que eres el indicado para protegernos y guiarnos, eres simplemente patético, como tu padre.

—Sí, mi padre fue patético –coincidió con la rubia, haciendo que le dedicara una mirada consternada –quiero que comprendan que yo sólo volví, para limpiar la comunidad mágica, no de sangre puras, no de impuros, sino de líderes tiranos, no me importa ser su Ministro, ni su guía, sólo elijan bien a quien pondrán en la cima, porque bueno, así como fue mi familia, la que fue masacrada hace años, con alguien como él, posiblemente pueda ser su familia la siguiente, posiblemente el suicidio de un amigo, de un familiar no ha sido un suicidio, como no lo fue el de mi abuela Narcissa –se encogió de hombros.

Lily observó a Honeday llegar hasta él, acarició su brazo y recargó su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo, ocasionando más cuchicheos por la escena, un hombre que tiene a una mujer que se ve tan enamorada no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí? El pecho de Lily se agitó, después de todo estaba con la rubia y no con ella, sí que no estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero ¿por qué le afectaba?

—Tenemos que irnos, cariño –murmuró Honeday –nuestra intención sólo ha sido abrirles los ojos, será su decisión que harán después.

—Vayámonos –le ofreció la mano, Lily ni siquiera vio que la tomara, pero desapareció junto a él.

Todo el mundo se cubrió cuando el polvo volvió hasta ellos, y cuando todo quedó en silencio, levantaron la vista, todo estaba en su lugar, el Ministro Kingsley estaba de pie frente a todos, con una mirada incrédula.

—Bien Ministro ¿qué dirá respecto a esto? –Cuestionó Rita –quiero estar de su lado, así que diga la verdad, diga que eso no es cierto.

—Pero lo es –contestó Harry Potter, que observó a todos y a su hija.

—Papá –murmuró.

—Lo que dijo Rastaban Malfoy es cierto, irrumpimos en su hogar hace diecisiete años atrás, masacramos a su familia con una sonrisa en el rostro, no nos importó nada, porque creímos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto, pensamos que él era el nuevo mago tenebroso.

—Y se cumplió –escupió Kingsley.

—Claro, pero jamás nos detuvimos a pensar que se volvió tenebroso porque asesinamos a toda su familia, no dejamos a nadie, salvo a él.

—Tú no te volviste un mago tenebroso –acusó Lily.

—No, porque me críe con muggles, pensando que la magia no existía, que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto, posiblemente estuve el día que Voldemort asesinó a mis padres, pero tenía un año, ese chico tenía seis, y después de matar a su padre, me preguntó porque lo hacía, su mirada era inocente, y aun así apunté mi varita a su rostro.

—Pero ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir? –cuestionó Skeeter.

—Una bruja llegó a su auxilio, en un inicio no quiso ir con ella, quería venir conmigo, aun y cuando maté a su familia, pero sólo pude dedicarle una mirada de odio, así que se giró y fue hasta ella.

—Son unos monstruos, todos estos años pensando que ustedes eran unos héroes, siempre fueron unos asesinos –acusó una mujer entre el público.

—El chico tiene razón, deberíamos pensar mejor en quién va a gobernarnos.

—Debería renunciar, Ministro.

oOo

Honeday se quedó de pie en donde se aparecieron, lo observó atento, podía leer los pensamientos, los sentimientos, pero Rastaban era como un trozo de hielo, de mármol, siempre luciendo tranquilo y perfecto, no había ningún instante desde que lo conoció que lo sintiera inquieto, descontrolado, incluso ahora, seguía siendo tranquilo, con esa mirada ausente, perdida en algún momento.

—Estás pensando en Lily Potter ¿cierto? –cuestionó.

—No estás celosa ¿o sí? –se giró hasta ella.

—No, contrario a lo que pudieses pensar, comprendo mejor que nadie lo que es el destino, Rastaban…

—No quiero que sientas pena de mí, Honeday –contestó –no importa la forma en la que vine al mundo, sólo que vine, y no importa que mi padre fuese un violador, eso no quita que Harry Potter asesinara a mis padres y a toda mi familia.

—Él no fue el único –completó.

—Sólo queda Kingsley y él –aceptó –me he desecho de todos los demás –sonrió –sólo eran lacayos siguiendo órdenes, quiero que sepan que la vida no les será más sencilla, no a ellos, van a morir de viejos, en sus camas, viendo como todo lo que amaron, se desmorona frente a sus ojos, y no podrán hacer nada, querrán volver al pasado y evitarlo, pero no podrán.

La rubia fue hasta él, rodeó su cuello y le sonrió, el pelirrojo desvió la vista hasta ella, frunció el ceño y sonrió divertido.

—Deja de pensar un momento en el pasado y en la venganza ¿es mucho pedir?

—No, no lo es –aceptó.

—Rastaban, ve a tu alrededor, tienes el poder absoluto de Ávalon, me tienes a mí, a nuestro hijo, tienes un gran futuro aquí ¿por qué buscar tu propia destrucción? –lo besó.

—Vienes a mí a decir que vea todo lo que tengo, pero no has podido evitar dejar de pensar en venganza por siglos –sonrió.

—No he muerto, a veces me aburro –admitió con una sonrisa –he tenido tiempo para enojarme y reconciliarme con mi destino mucho tiempo, pero ahora… estás tú en mi vida, y no quiero perderte, regresemos el sello, no quiero perderte.

—La vida eterna no es algo que quiera, Honeday, y mejor que nadie sabes que no viviré a tu lado el tiempo que quieres.

—El futuro no está escrito –justificó.

—No importa por qué camino andes, llegarás al mismo lugar, una Legeremante como tú debe saberlo.

—Cierto, pero no quiero perderte, hay algo en ti que me hace sentir… -se alejó –alteras todo en mí ¿por qué?

—Porque soy fabuloso –se burló.

Rastaban se giró hasta la ventana, avanzó detenidamente y frunció el ceño, negó un poco aburrido.

—No salgas de aquí ¿quieres?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos visitas, Smart –nombró al hombre que apareció de inmediato –no te despegues de ella.

—Sólo la proteges porque tiene a tu hijo ¿cierto? –se burló Ana.

—Las razones por la que la proteja no te incumben, Ana, así que tranquilízate.

—Bien –bufó.

Desapareció del lugar, dejando a los tres brujos atrás, Ana y Honeday observaron a Smart, era al parecer, el más cercano a saber los planes del chico, pero aun así, siempre se negaba a decirles algo.

—Smart –lo nombró Honeday –es verdad, lo que vi ¿es verdad que Draco Malfoy, el padre de Rastaban… abusó de ella?

—Rastaban no viene precisamente del amor –se encogió de hombros el mago –como todo lo que tiene gran poder, viene de la codicia.

—Pero… sus recuerdos, la familia que él cree que vengaba…

—Son cosas que no puedes entender, Honeday –murmuró Smart sin quitar la vista de la ventana.

—No puedo creer que…

—No puedes culpar a Ginevra por hacerle creer que una vez tuvo una buena familia ¿o sí? Era un niño, criado sólo para los propósitos de un montón de idiotas.

—Entonces dime ¿qué pasó?

—Los Aurores irrumpieron en la Mansión Malfoy, asesinaron a los Mortífagos que tenían apresada a Ginevra y a sus hijos, los mataron.

—Y su demás familia –la rubia observó de Ana a Smart.

—Muerta –aceptó.

oOo

Rastaban apareció frente al hombre rubio, le sonrió un instante y negó, su padrino se veía bastante bien, pero admitía que no confiaba en nada ahora, en ese momento.

—Dime la verdad –exigió.

—Puedes tener todo lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que no tendrás lo que tanto buscas, Rastaban, para ya con toda ésta locura.

—No es ninguna locura, _Padrino._

—Sabes que sí, es una locura.

—Dime ¿cómo te hiciste mi padrino? –Cuestionó –si nací en el sótano de la Mansión Malfoy, entre la mugre ¿en qué momento los Mortífagos te dejaron pasar para ser mi padrino? –se burló.

—Ginevra siempre quiso que fuera el padrino de su hijo.

—Claro, eso lo comprendo –admitió él –pero mi tío Ronald… tú, la familia perfecta ¿alguna vez existió?

—Tú sabes la respuesta, nadie puede manipularte, no a estas alturas, que con un chasquido puedes destruir el mundo.

—Lo cierto es que lo que dije en el Ministerio era cierto, no quería nada de lo que ustedes tienen, me quitaron todo lo que yo creí que me unía a su mundo, a su modernidad –se burló –pero jamás tuve nada que me uniera, creo que es momento que el mundo se vuelva el sótano en el que tuvo que vivir mi madre, en el que mi padre la abusaba noche a noche.

—Rastaban…

—Esa grandiosa familia… -se burló –dejó a mi madre ahí, creo que merecían ese final después de todo.

—No puedes…

—Creo que ahora comprendo porque la ausencia de cualquier cosa en el espejo ¿no es así?

—Pensé que Smart te lo había dicho –murmuró Neville.

—Dime ¿realmente hubieses hecho todo por mí?

—Justo en este momento estoy frente a ti, para decirte que no puedo estar de tu lado si lo que quieres es destruirnos a todos.

—No los pienso destruir, padrino –se burló –pienso hacerlos vivir en el mundo que vivió mi madre, y que a nadie le importó; quince años –su furia fue incrementando, por fin, en quince años, se estaba dejando invadir por un sentimiento, aunque no el correcto.

oOo

El pelirrojo apareció frente a la menor de los Potter, que se acercó apresuradamente a él, ni siquiera se detuvo a prestar atención a la advertencia en su mirada.

—Rastaban –murmuró completamente incrédula.

—No te acerques a él –advirtió su padre, pero ella no lo escuchó.

—Creo que terminé debiéndote algo –se burló el pelirrojo.

—Yo no sé de qué demonios hablas.

—Digamos que tendrás privilegios, tú y Kingsley –sonrió –pero si te atreves a intervenir por mínimo que sea, mataré a tus hijos.

—Rastaban –musitó Lily.

—Ya están advertidos, mientras tanto, deberían decirme que lugar elegirán, y ordenaré que no los molesten, tendrán lo necesario.

—La casa de mis padres –informó Harry desconcertado.

—Deberían marcharse ahora entonces.

Se quedaron solos en un instante, jamás lo habían visto así de perdido, confundido y furioso.

—Éste no es el Rastaban que habló hace…

—Es momento de irnos.

—Pero papá ¿en serio no te meterás?

—Bueno, Lily, creo que los dos estamos de acuerdo que no podemos hacer nada.

—No podemos dejar que haga lo que quiera…

—Lily, no voy a perderte a ti o a tus hermanos ¿te queda claro?

—Lo siento –negó –no voy a unirme a ti, puedes irte, pero yo me quedaré aquí, haré lo correcto.

—Tú sólo quieres quedarte con él, pero entiéndelo, Rastaban ahora está con Honeday, por lo que sea, pero está junto a ella ahora.

—No me importa, ve tú, y no te muevas de ahí, posiblemente James y Albus se reunirán contigo.

—No pienso dejarte…

—No estás en las mejores condiciones, es mejor que vayas.

—Pero Lily…

—Creo que esto no tiene que ver contigo papá, sino con todos, no es momento de que alguien se sacrifique, es que todos hagamos algo para defender lo que tenemos, no dejaré que él nos arrebate todo.

—No podrás con él.

—Eso lo veremos –besó la mejilla de su padre.

—Ginevra no hubiese querido que algo así le pasara a sus hijos –murmuró.

oOo

Lily salió del Ministerio, todas las calles estaban desiertas, el viento que soplaba era casi gélido para estar en primavera, tragó saliva, apenas unas horas atrás, el discurso de Rastaban Malfoy había dejado a unos pocos intranquilos pero a la mayoría conformes, y ahora, de la nada, todo estaba vacío.

—Estatus de sangre –intervino una mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó confundida.

—Estatus de sangre –repitió.

La mirada de la chica vagó por la mujer, vestía de negro, con una línea paralela de color vino, que atravesaba el pecho, su pantalón era del mismo color, con dos líneas al lado del mismo color, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto.

—Yo no… -la mujer la sujetó de la mano, con su varita la puso en la muñeca de la pelirroja y la giró, de inmediato se puso de un color extraño.

—Mestiza –la soltó y siguió avanzando por la calle sin prestar mucha atención a ella.

Lily se quedó completamente incrédula ante el hecho, mientras avanzaba por la calle, pudo notar a más uniformados.

— ¿Quiénes son? –soltó al aire.

—Los Impuros –contestó alguien junto a ella.

—Smart –musitó completamente aliviada –Rastaban…

—Es mejor que olvides lo que dijo en el Ministerio, las medidas ahora son extremas, los impuros están vigilando las calles, con órdenes de matar a cualquier sangre pura que se encuentren.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Estás… traicionándolo.

—No –murmuró, la sujetó del brazo y en un parpadeo, estaban en el apartamento de la pelirroja.

—No entiendo entonces ¿qué haces aquí? Diciéndome esto.

—No es un secreto, Lily, mientras Rastaban fue con tu padre y con Kingsley el Ministerio pareció no tener alteración alguna porque él estaba ahí, pero… -se burló –dime ¿cuánto tiempo crees que duraron en el lugar?

—Unas horas –soltó.

—En realidad fue un mes.

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo?

—Puede alterar la realidad y percepción de las personas, mantuvo a quienes quería en la seguridad mientras las nuevas reglas se ponían en orden.

—Eso quiere decir que mestizos e impuros están seguros –Smart negó.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Tienen un sello.

—Pero ¿por qué insiste en que estemos seguros? Si quiere matar a mi padre y hacerlo sufrir ¿por qué?

—Tal parece que… -guardó silenció –cada mago tenebroso tiene un talón de Aquiles –informó –Rastaban tiene el suyo, y la manzana no cae lejos del árbol para ser honesto.

—No comprendo.

—Estas destinada a ser quien lo haga caer –contestó –y antes de que me digas que es una traición, no, él me envió a decírtelo.

—No lo creo –se burló –si eso fuese cierto, Voldemort intentó matar a mi padre en cuanto se enteró, entonces ¿por qué Rastaban no?

—No lo sé, para ser honesto –aceptó.

—Tienes que ayudarme a detener esto –pidió –Smart, por favor.

—Tienes que saber que el poder de Rastaban se incrementará cada vez más, y que contrario a lo que todos piensan –guardó silencio –conozco a ese niño más que nadie, si él te mantiene segura, es porque creo que en un momento, querrá que lo detengas.

—Pero…

—Él no quiere una vida eterna –informó –posiblemente ni siquiera sepa lo que quiere.

—Por favor –suplicó.

—Lo siento, pero es mejor que no intervengas en lo que sea que veas.

oOo

Rastaban observó a Smart que llegó hasta él con un poco de agitación, no dijo nada, lo había enviado a explicar un poco de las cosas a Lily.

—No lo tomó muy bien.

—Es lo mejor –musitó.

—Rastaban –pidió.

—Sé que ella es mi perdición.

—Por eso no la quieres cerca.

—Te equivocas, estoy guardándola para lo importante.

—Entonces lo sabes –el pelirrojo se burló.

—Voy a ser padre ¿sabes eso?

—Lo sé, Ana me hizo parte de todo.

—Bien, entonces no hagas nada que no esté previsto antes por ella –ordenó.

—No entiendo porque lo haces.

— ¿Qué? Que vaya a matarnos a todos, pronto lo sabrás.

Avanzó hasta el portal frente a él, pero se volvió sólido en un momento, así que frunció el ceño, era todo poderoso, pero no podía cruzar el portal.

—Vaya, tal parece que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

—Uno muy grande –contestó Hydra detrás de él –el portal no funcionará para nadie con sangre pura –sonrió –sólo Alexa podía otorgar el poder para cruzarlo.

—Debió decirlo antes, así no la hubiese matado –bromeó.

—Necesita alguien que no _exista_ en ese momento o en su caso, que no tenga problemas y que pueda aparecer en cualquier momento –informó Smart.

—Está decidido entonces –sonrió.


	7. Idílica Felicidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, he regresado con una nueva actualización, y claro que sé que han pasado años desde la última actualización, ya sé que no valen todas mis disculpas para ustedes, y lo mucho que insista en que **NO** _**me iré a Hiatus con ésta historia,**_ ustedes siguen diciendo que sí, como presagiando lo malo, no sean tan crueles conmigo, ya sé que es mi culpa tener más de un fic en proceso, pero créanme que no lo haría si no me sintiera capaz de tener todas esas historias al mismo tiempo, así que pido su comprensión, y que no llamen a la mala suerte con ésta historia, no está en mis planes abandonar nada más, y si lo hiciera, sería en un caso de extrema falta de inspiración o de ideas, no por cualquier cosa, así que por favor, comprendan un poco, ya les he dicho que la actualización de éste fic será cada mes, más o menos, así que cruzando todo este bache de malos deseos, les diré que muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin duda mi corazón se agita alegre cada que veo sus largos y bonitos reviews, me agrada saber que Rastaban es de su agrado, sin importar que sea "el antagonista" de ésta historia.

Y bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, hemos llegado a la parte que tanto han estado esperando, cabe mencionar que tendrá algunos giros argumentales y una que otra linea temporal, intentaré pensarlas bien para que no suene tan descabellado todo lo que escriba (si es así, las eliminaré dejando una trama más sencilla pero intentando que siga siendo misteriosa) espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, es más soft que lo anterior, así que espero no se sienta un bajón "aburrido" en éste, muchas gracias por el apoyo, ya lo dije antes pero lo haré de nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo.

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La mirada gris se posó en la pareja que estaba frente a él, sobre la cama, su mirada fue hasta la niña a la que sujetaba aún de la mano, con sus ojos abiertos de par a par, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, desvió la vista de la pareja semidesnuda, los ojos grises se toparon con el otro par de ojos grises, el hombre suspiró y observó a la pelirroja, que era la única apenada de que le vieran de esa manera, el varón sobre ella, simplemente sonrió ladino, y después soltó una carcajada, les habían encontrado en el peor momento, de cualquier otro momento, justo cuando estaba intentando hacerle el amor, a la pelirroja.

—Ve abajo, Eltanin –pidió el hombre con voz pausada, conteniendo la furia.

—Pero… pero… -observó a la pareja preocupada y después a él.

—Todo está bien, muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, papá promete no lastimar a mamá –la tranquilizó – ¿cierto, hijo? –los observó.

—Cierto, ve con Swing, en un momento nos uniremos a ti –le sonrió Draco.

La niña corrió por el delgado corredor y bajó las escaleras un poco más tranquila, la pelirroja salió debajo del cuerpo de su marido y se cubrió, por fortuna, la mirada inquisidora de Lucius Malfoy, estaba puesta en su hijo, no en ella.

—Se tiene que ser muy irresponsable para esto –murmuró.

—Vamos papá, Eltanin estaba con ustedes, no pensamos que la traerían a casa tan pronto.

—Todo puede pasar –le reprochó.

—Bueno ¿a ti y a mamá nunca los encontraron así? –sonrió burlón.

—Mi padre jamás, además… no sé qué estás insinuando, tu madre y yo somos una pareja responsable, ustedes dejan mucho a que desear, iré por mi nieto, y pasen por sus hijos cuando quieran.

—Gracias papá –gritó Draco pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Sujetó a la chica antes de que se escapara y besó su cuello, quitando la cobija con la que se había cubierto.

—Será una buena anécdota en algunos años, ya lo verás –murmuró.

—Sobre todo para Eltanin –reprochó.

—Es temprano, se supone que no volverían hasta dentro de dos horas, el tiempo necesario para hacerlo un par de veces, desde que nació Rastaban, no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de ello, y créeme, si por mí fuera, no te dejaría salir de la cama –la besó.

—Me agrada la idea –sonrió coqueta –Te amo, Draco –murmuró cuando él comenzó a besar su pecho y a acariciar su cintura.

—Te amo, Ginevra –contestó rozando con sus labios el estómago de su esposa.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! –gritaron desde la parte de abajo.

—Maldición ¿es que no piensan dejarnos en paz el día de hoy? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Soy tuya el resto de mi vida, eso tiene que dejarte más tranquilo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Draco, tenemos un… -Ron se quedó callado cuando abrió la puerta –creo que interrumpo algo ¿no es así? No, creo que no, porque hay trabajo en la oficina.

—Maldición, Ronald –se quejó el rubio –dijiste que Harry se podía hacer cargo de eso esta vez –refunfuñó.

—Sí, pero no puede solo, y… ¿dónde está mi adorada Eltanin? –Observó a todos lados –hay mucha tranquilidad aquí, a Rastaban tampoco lo escucho.

—Fueron con mis padres –contestó enfadado –dame cinco minutos, necesito una ducha bastante fría en estos momentos.

—De acuerdo, te esperaré abajo y… deberías vestirte, indecente –le sacó la lengua a su hermana y cerró la puerta.

—Después del trabajo, no te escaparás, lo juro –se puso de pie y rodeó el cuello de su esposo.

— ¡Ginevra, déjalo en paz! –gritó su hermano.

—Ve a tomar esa ducha, cariño –sonrió.

Se puso una playera y bajó un poco frustrada, de que si no fuera el padre de Draco, fuera su hermano, pero no los dejaran continuar en lo suyo, ya lo necesitaban.

—No me digas que soy la persona que interrumpe esto.

—No te hagas el importante, nos descubrió primero mi padre –soltó Draco enfadado acomodándose el saco.

—Bueno, al menos no saldrás con _mi padre se enterará de esto,_ porque es obvio que ya se enteró –se burló Ron.

—Dime que me das permiso de lanzarle un _Cruciatus_ –besó a Ginny.

—Si lo haces, Hermione te lanzará uno a ti, no quiero eso –le devolvió el beso –eres demasiado atractivo para ser torturado –sonrió.

—No me quiero ir, sino que el inútil de tu hermano me obliga –se quejó y rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja.

—Ya vámonos –lo jaló del saco alejándolo de su hermana –nos vemos en un rato, hermanita –sonrió.

Ron y Draco llegaron a la oficina de Aurores, y es que después de todo, se había unido a las filas de los Aurores, como subordinado de Harry, cosa que había hecho que sus padres pusieran la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, por decirlo de alguna forma, a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy recordara por todo lo que pasó su hijo con los Weasley y con Potter, se rehusaba de alguna forma a aceptar el cambio, de la noche en la mañana, los Malfoy y los Weasley habían pasado a tener dos hermosos vínculos, uno de seis años y el otro de nueve meses.

—No me imagino la cara de tu padre –se burló Ron –que aceptara que te casaras con mi hermana y que tuvieses dos hijos con ella, creo que en el fondo deseaba que Ginny te pusiera el cuerno, ya sabes, que no te acostaras con ella.

—Bueno, ella sin duda puede ponerme el cuerno, es hermosa, y cualquiera quisiera estar con ella, pero… sin duda no me gustaría que me pusiera el cuerno –se burló.

—Eres mi cuñado favorito, no dejaría que te pusiera el cuerno –lo tranquilizó Ron.

—Soy tu cuñado favorito, por que literalmente, Ronald, soy el único cuñado que tienes, Hermione no tiene hermanos y Ginny es tu única hermana.

—Pequeñeces –se burló el pelirrojo.

—Como tu cerebro –se burló el rubio.

—Veo que están de muy buen humor, así que será rápido ¿puedo saber dónde quedó el informe de la semana pasada? –se cruzó de brazos Harry.

—Por supuesto, Ron tenía que hacerlo y entregarlo –contestó Draco des afanándose del asunto.

—Claro, se suponía que era yo quien lo haría –le sonrió a Harry y se encogió de hombros.

—No he podido ponerlo en el archivo gracias a ustedes, así que se quedarán hasta que lo terminen, a ver, si eso les ayuda a ser más responsables.

—Sí, sí, _jefe_ –gruñó Draco –eres un imbécil, _Weasley._

—Ya, ya, no te enfades, te prometo que tu próximo día libre cuidaré de tus hijos.

—Ginevra tiene partido, Eltanin quiere ir a verla, no voy a privar a mi hija de ese placer.

—Cuidaré de ella…

—Puede durar días el partido, lo sabes, nuestros horarios pocas veces coinciden, a este paso, terminaremos separados.

—Hablando de eso ¿Qué tal llevas el anuncio? Sé que han pasado meses, pero ¿ha sido el último?

—Sí, le pedí ayuda a Hermione con eso, ella es san… hija de muggles, tiene acceso a otro tipo de información, ella investiga en el mundo muggle, yo este.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Smart?

—No ha vuelto a aparecer, la única que puede llamarlo es Eltanin, tiene prohibido hacerlo si no es una emergencia, lo sabes.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe porque le has prohibido eso, porque no tiene ni idea ¿o sí?

—Bueno –Draco se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento –la noche que soñé a Morgana diciéndome sobre el nuevo bebé, Smart detectó el peligro, porque cuando fui a verla, me habló de él.

— ¿Lo ha vuelto a mencionar? –Indagó Ron y Draco se limitó a negar –bastante raro.

Después de la charla, se dedicaron a hacer el informe del caso que Ron no había hecho, no fue algo tan pesado, pero Draco hubiese deseado pasar la tarde con Ginny, y no con Ron en la oficina, aunque se pareciera mucho a Ginevra, Ron no era del tipo de Draco. Aunque era un buen amigo.

—Quién iba a decirlo, un Malfoy y un Weasley, casi comiendo en el mismo plato –se burlaron haciéndolos voltear.

—Que va –contestó Draco –hago algo mejor que comer del mismo plato de un _a_ Weasley –elevó una comisura de su boca –me acuesto con una, _tuvimos dos hijos,_ eso tiene que dejar en claro lo mucho que _nos acostamos._

—Sería interesante que aceptaran esa entrevista que se han negado a realizar con _Corazón de Bruja,_ ¿cómo le hizo una _traidora a la sangre_ para conquistar a un conservador empedernido como tú? Para casarse ¿Poción de amor, acaso?

Ron sujetó a Draco cuando se levantó enfurecido, logrando sólo una sonrisa del corresponsal de _Corazón de Bruja._

—Vuelve a llamarla así, y no vivirás lo suficiente como para exhalar una sola vez más –se liberó del agarre de su cuñado.

—No pensé que ese término te molestara, al menos, no la he llamado _sangre sucia,_ como llamas a. _Hermione Granger._

—Él ha dejado de ser un imbécil, pero ceo que hay una competencia para ocupar su puesto…

—Posiblemente entre las piernas de tu hermana –soltó sin darle importancia, logrando que los dos hombres se acercaran peligrosamente para dañar su integridad física.

—Largo de aquí, nadie ha preguntado tus opiniones, idiota –soltó Ron, haciendo que el otro hombre asintiera y saliera asustado.

—Me falta aprender ese truco de intimidación –se burló Draco.

—También preguntar la razón por la que vienen aquí ¿no? –se quejó Harry detrás de ellos.

—Ya, lo siento –soltó de mal humor Draco –yo no los llamo, si esa es tu queja.

—Voy a decirles esto, es la última vez que les paso que olviden hacer un informe ¿les queda claro? La próxima vez, los suspenderé por un mes, sin sueldo –observó a Ron.

— ¿Qué? –Se quejó Draco –no puedes hacer eso, es culpa de Weasley, no mía, te olvidas de que tengo una familia a la cual mantener ¿no es cierto?

—Vamos, ambos sabemos que claramente el único afectado será Ron, tienes una Mansión y…

—Pues no, para tu información, el flujo de dinero que me daban mis padres dejó de serlo, para volverse sequía más que otra cosa, por el contrario, no me ayudan en nada –se cruzó de brazos.

—Bienvenido a la pobreza extrema –se burló Ron.

—Oh cállate –lo empujó frunciendo el cejo –es tu culpa que estemos aquí, que nos estén amenazando con quitarnos el salario de un mes ¿Qué tendría que hacer si Eltanin o Rastaban se enferma?

—Bueno, Ginny tiene un buen empleo.

—Tienes razón –aceptó.

—Gana más que tú, mantenido ¿quién iba a decirlo? –Se burló –un Malfoy pobre siendo mantenido por un Weasley.

—Ron –pidió Harry al ver la cara ofuscada del rubio –deberías callarte y terminar el trabajo para que puedan irse.

—Ya ¿puedo terminarlo yo solo?

—No –negó Draco –ya estoy aquí, terminemos esto cuanto antes y larguémonos.

Ron se dedicó a dictarle a Draco, que de los dos, era el que tenía menos fea la letra, así que se había vuelto costumbre que él los escribiera, después de todo, Harry los había vuelto pareja de trabajo en cuanto Draco terminó la Academia de Aurores, a la cual había ingresado un poco después de que derrotaran a Morgana.

—Siento no haber hecho el trabajo –murmuró enfurruñado Ron.

—La próxima vez, me quejaré con Granger –gruñó –podría decir que haría lo mismo cuando estés con ella, pero no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin salario por culpa de un idiota como tú.

—Es en serio que tu papá…

—Me llamó, me dijo que luchara por ella, creo que muy en el fondo esperaba que Ginevra no volteara a darme ni la hora, así no se sentiría tan culpable cuando ella terminara con Potter, pero no, las cosas no le salieron como calculó y dime ¿cuándo sí? –se burló –cuando les informé que me casaría, me dio dinero para comprar la casa en la que ahora vivimos, pero después de eso, nada –se encogió de hombros –absolutamente nada.

Ron se limitó a quedarse callado, sin duda comenzaba a creer que no era el mejor momento para burlarse de su cuñado, sí, era un niño mimado y rico, siempre lo había sido, y tenía ocho años viviendo de ese modo; porque estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco Ginevra tenía la menor idea de lo frustrado que se sentía Draco al tener un salario como el de un Auror, cuando antes de si quiera pensar en tener algo serio con ella, podía darse el lujo de comprar medio Callejón Diagon.

—Aún es temprano –le sonrió el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

—Son las nueve y media, Ronald, tenías que darte el lujo de equivocarte y darte cuenta de que estaba mal hasta que lo puse en la mano de Potter –gruñó.

—Hagamos algo –sonrió –dejarás que mi adorada ahijada, y mi querido sobrino vengan a una pijamada a mi casa con Hermione –sonrió –tendrán toda la noche para ustedes, sin tener que preocuparse por si Eltanin entra o si Rastaban llora ¿qué dices?

—No es mi decisión ella casi no quiere separarse de los niños cuando no tiene partido, así que comprenderás lo difícil que es tener intimidad.

—Agradezco no tener hijos por el momento.

—Ni siquiera te has casado con ella –soltó –si fuese Granger, te hubiese mandado a la mierda, y me estaría con Krum.

—Oye –frunció el cejo – ¿en serio te gusta más Krum que yo? –Negó –pensé que lo que teníamos era especial –bromeó.

—Idiota.

Ron apareció en la sala de la pequeña casa Malfoy, Draco estaba junto al sofá individual; observando a su esposa sentada sobre la alfombra, con el pequeño pelirrojito en el pequeño espacio de sus piernas en forma de moño, que jugaba con Eltanin ajedrez mágico.

—Volviste a ganarme –se quejó con una sonrisa la mujer.

—Mi padrino me enseña a jugar, no me ganarás fácilmente.

—Bueno, a mí me enseñó a jugar tu padre, creo que es muy malo –sonrió.

—Tal vez –se encogió de hombros la niña.

—Tal vez –repitió Draco –es para que dijeras que soy el mejor en ajedrez mágico –la alzó sorprendiéndola y haciéndola reír a carcajadas cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—Oye, Gin-Gin, me preguntaba la posibilidad de que Eltanin y Rastaban pasaran la noche…

—Estoy de acuerdo –soltó de inmediato, ocasionando una sonrisa en su marido y una ligera carcajada de su hermano.

—Tengo que disculparme por arruinar su tarde, había olvidado que no hice ese reporte.

—Bueno, tendrás que hacer algo más por nosotros –sonrió mientras se dedicaba a mover un pequeño caballo de madera para que Rastaban se distrajera.

—Bien, suéltalo de una vez.

—Vas a hacer tus rondas mañana y pasado tú solo sin Draco, y obviamente sin decirle a Harry –sonrió cuando su hijo intentó alcanzar el caballo y se desequilibró un poco –y cuidarás de ellos –levantó la vista cuando Rastaban se hizo del juguete y lo llevó a su boca.

—Bien ¿A dónde irán? –elevó una ceja.

—Shell Cottage –respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

—Espera, pero Bill y Fleur…

—Vamos Ron ¿en serio crees que Fleur con todo el glamur de su vida pasaría refundida en un lugar como Tinworth? Es como si Draco aceptara mudarse a una isla desierta –observó a su marido –por unos días estaríamos bien –elevó una ceja –sabes a lo que me refiero –sonrió –después de un tiempo, comenzaría a volverse loco porque _su perfección_ está siendo desperdiciada –los dos pelirrojos mayores sonrieron, haciendo que el menor de cabellos idénticos a los de su madre riera a carcajadas.

—Oye jovencito, eres muy pequeño para burlarte de tu padre –reprendió Draco al pequeño Rastaban que le extendió los brazos.

La niña de cabellos dorados se movió quedando colgada en la espalda del rubio, para después rodear la cintura de su padre y con sus pequeños brazos su cuello, quedando tan sólo un poco más arriba sobre la cabeza del hombre; dejando así que pudiese alzar más libremente al pequeño pelirrojo que de inmediato comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en los brazos de su progenitor; en un modo extasiado.

Ron observó a su hermana; la manera tan tonta en que observaba la escena, si alguna vez pasó por su mente que esa relación sería realmente imposible de suceder, o es más, jamás se hubiese atrevido a imaginar a la menor de ellos con alguien diferente a su amigo Harry; pero ahora que los veía, que la observaba a ella, estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy la hacía feliz.

—Bien, entonces…

—Nosotros iremos por ellos –sonrió Ginny observando a su hermano aún sentada en el suelo.

—Mami –la llamó Eltanin –puedo llevarme mis juguetes entonces.

—Claro cariño, pero ya sabes que si no te portas bien y obedeces a tus padrinos, estarás castigada e irás a Beauxbatons.

—No mami, por favor, yo no quiero ir a Beauxbatons –pidió la niña aplastando sin querer la cabeza de su padre en un intento de hacerse notar un poco más sobre él, para que su madre no la enviara a Francia.

—Entonces tendrás que comportarte –le advirtió.

—Sí, sí, me portaré bien, pero no me mandes a Beauxbatons.

—De acuerdo –observó a su hermano –y si haces algo que haga que Rastaban se vuelva incontrolable a él lo enviaré a Durmstrang.

—Sabía que casarte con Malfoy te haría cruel en algún momento –se quejó Ron con una sonrisa.

—Oye, no digas eso, que sería una plática demasiado larga e intensa, no dejaré que mis hijos vayan a otra escuela que no sea Hogwarts, a menos que ellos quieran.

—Yo no quiero, papi –informó Eltanin removiéndose.

—Pero yo mando en ésta familia, así que yo decido –sentenció Ginevra con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tendríamos que hablarlo, de cualquier forma –contestó el rubio.

—Si haces que no me mande a Beauxbatons diré que eres mejor que mi padrino en ajedrez mágico –susurró la niña al oído de su padre, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Eso deberías decirlo sin necesidad de que evite que seas enviada a Francia.

—Pero me dices que no debo de decir mentiras –lo besó en la mejilla.

—Iré a preparar las cosas de los niños.

—Adelante –Ron se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantar.

oOo

Ron apareció con los niños en el pequeño jardín de la casa en la que vivía con Hermione, Eltanin lo soltó de la mano y comenzó a correr por el lugar, sonrió cuando el pequeño pelirrojo se agitó en sus brazos, queriendo imitar a su hermana.

—Aun no, campeón, pronto estarás dando más dolores de cabeza –movió sus largos dedos en el estómago del niño, haciéndole reír –vayamos con tu tía Herms.

El Auror avanzó hasta el interior, no sin antes decirle a la niña que tuviese cuidado y que cualquier cosa sólo lo llamara, ella asintió y siguió corriendo detrás de unos cuantos gnomos.

—Hola amor –saludó a la castaña que se giró hasta él.

—Hola precioso –dijo con una voz dulce y empalagosa, yendo hasta ambos pelirrojos y hundiendo su rostro en el estómago del pequeño que se limitó a reír, mientras jalaba los mechones castaños del cabello de Hermione.

—Pensé por un momento que te referías a mí –soltó Ron elevando una ceja.

—Tú no eres precioso –rió mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre.

—Ya lo sé, yo soy todo un semental…

—Ya quisieras –se burló y le quitó al niño –dime ¿por qué seremos niñeros ésta vez?

—Porque ahm… -le cubrió los oídos al crío –jodí el día de ellos, no hice un informe y Harry se puso furioso por eso –besó la coronilla del infante y lo soltó.

—Ron, no vayas a ocasionarles problemas a Draco y a Ginny.

—No lo haré –soltó –por eso acepté ser niñera por un par de días.

—Está bien, me encanta tener a estas dos bestiecillas aquí.

—Menos mal, ya me pensaba bajo un techo con mis dos niños pidiendo refugio.

—Claro que no, tal vez serías sólo tú, jamás los dejaría desprotegidos ¿verdad, pequeño Ras? –jugó con él.

—Ni siquiera tengo que decirte lo maravillosa que luces con ese niño pelirrojo en los brazos ¿cierto? Podríamos comenzar…

—No, no por el momento, Ron.

—Vamos, Herms, mi hermana menor ya tiene una niña de seis años, y yo… la mayoría de mis compañeros comienzan a decir que tengo problemas en la intimidad, ya sabes, que no…

—Ron, los dos sabemos que en realidad eres muy bueno en esos asuntos, pero no tendremos hijos, no por el momento.

—Primero la boda ¿no? –sonrió.

—Así es, y no es porque…

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, es tu sueño y lo respeto.

—Gracias.

Hermione se dedicó a cuidar de los niños mientras que Ron se dedicaba a ayudarla un poco con los deberes de la casa, y es que aunque tuviesen la oportunidad de conseguir un elfo doméstico, Hermione se opondría rotundamente, y no quería tener problemas con ella, así que habían acordado una lista de deberes que se alternaban cada dos días, para hacer más equitativo el asunto; él no había renegado, aunque normalmente lo hubiese hecho.

—Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de ir a cenar fuera con los niños ¿qué opinas? –le sonrió.

—Me parece bastante bien, tomando en cuenta que no quiero que les dé una infección en el estómago a los niños por culpa de tu alimento –sonrió divertida ante el ceño fruncido de su prometido.

—Cierto, y no estoy de mucho ánimo para cocinar, así que es mejor que le pongamos el suéter a mi hermosa Eltanin y el suyo al campeón.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Eltanin aún no ha tenido ningún accidente por magia incidental? –cuestionó y el pelirrojo negó.

—Tampoco Rastaban –aceptó.

—Ron ¿crees la posibilidad de que sean Squibs? –elevó las cejas.

—Con tan ancestral pasado, lo dudo, creo que si sigues aleccionando a Eltanin te robarán el lugar de la mejor bruja –se burló, pero la castaña no se inmutó ante la posibilidad de ser destronada de ese título –Herms ¿todo bien?

—Me asusta lo que ellos sean capaces de hacer, eso es todo.

—Cariño, ninguno dejaremos que se vayan por el mal camino, son Weasley.

—Pero también Malfoy, y ellos no tienen un récord perfecto y lo sabes, por mínimo que sea su tiempo en el lado equivocado, estuvieron, incluyendo a Draco.

—Es completamente sorprendente pero… Draco ha cambiado, y no creo que permita que alguno de sus hijos vaya por el camino en el que él fue.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Ron.

—Cariño, ha estado viviendo ocho años en la pobreza extrema por ella, porque le ama, el Draco que conocimos en Hogwarts preferiría la muerte antes de sobrevivir con el sueldo de Auror.

—Es que Draco… ¿se ha quedado sin nada? –expresó incrédula y su novio asintió.

oOo

Draco observó las paredes incrustadas con conchas y cal mientras enarcaba una ceja platinada, no comprendía como es que la esposa de su cuñado; había aceptado vivir ahí por tantos años, Ginevra tenía razón, él se hubiese vuelto loco en ese lugar, pero tomando en cuenta su situación actual, era lo mejor que hubiesen podido obtener para privacidad, ya que su casa, estaba totalmente descartada.

Avanzó hasta la orilla de la playa, rodeando la cintura de su esposa, que giró un poco el rostro para besarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que no podían estar juntos como lo merecían, él en las misiones y ella en el Quidditch, cuando estaban juntos se dedicaban a estar con sus hijos.

—Tengo que decirlo, extraño a los niños –murmuró Ginny.

—No vas a decir lo mismo en cuanto pongamos un pie dentro de la casa –advirtió en un tono grave.

—Oh ¿en serio crees que eres lo suficiente bueno para hacer que me olvide de mis propios hijos?

—Desde luego que lo soy, soy capaz de hacerte olvidar incluso tu nombre, y tu propia existencia –la mujer sonrió, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su marido, rozando sus labios suavemente contra los de él.

—Pruébalo, _Malfoy._

—Ni siquiera necesitaré que entremos a la casa –sonrió ladino.

—Vaya, eso es bastante atrevido…

Sus bocas chocaron apasionadas en un beso febril, las manos del hombre dibujaron suavemente la figura femenina, esa cintura estrecha y sus caderas amplias a causa de dos hijos, de cualquier forma seguía teniendo un cuerpo atractivo y atlético que lo volvía loco con tanta facilidad; la pegó a su cuerpo haciendo que ella rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, mientras la sujetaba para evitar que se resbalara.

El cabello rojo fuego se revolvió un poco con la arena, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado, estaban envueltos en un beso apasionado, mientras las manos de ambos se exploraban el uno al otro como si se tratase de la primera vez que se tocaban, que se sentían, aun y cuando conocían la anatomía del otro a la perfección; los labios del rubio descendieron por el cuello blanco y lechoso de la mujer debajo de él, que gemía levemente por las caricias y la fricción entre sus cuerpos, incrementando la excitación del varón reflejándose en la erección que rozaba entre las ropas la entrepierna de la mujer.

—Draco –musitó enredando sus dedos delgados en la cabellera rubia.

—Gin –gruñó subiendo un poco presionando su cuerpo con el de ella, rozando su erección en su vientre, haciendo que se curvara, dejando al descubierto su garganta para que él pudiese pegarse a ella como si de un vampiro sediento de sangre se tratara.

Las manos de la mujer fueron hasta los pantalones de vestir de color negro de su esposo, que no opuso resistencia a que los desabotonara y bajara el zipper, mientras él, hundía su rostro entre los pechos de la mujer.

—Hola –la pareja se tensó un momento, se observó un segundo –lamento interrumpir –se aclaró la garganta el hombre que intentó ocultar una sonrisa ante la mirada de la mujer, ya que el hombre se limitó a recostarse en la playa.

—Sí ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó incómoda Ginny.

—Por la escena que interrumpo supongo que Bill y Fleur no están ¿cierto? –se llevó el brazo al cuello y se talló incómodo.

—No, decidieron mudarse a un barrio fino en París ¿No lo informaron con sus vecinos?

—Ciertamente no –admitió –y tengo un par de cosas que Bill me prestó para un trabajo, y planeaba regresarlos, salvo que ocupo un poco de ayuda –se encogió de hombros viendo al hombre junto a la bonita pelirroja, que imaginaba que era hermana de Bill.

—Claro, mi esposo estará más que encantado de ayudar ¿verdad? –golpeó a Draco.

—Tu esposo –los observó un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, su esposo –bufó Draco –ocho años de hermoso matrimonio ¿por qué la sorpresa?

—Creí que era soltera –soltó sin intimidación alguna.

—Pues no –se burló.

—Tu hermano nunca mencionó que fueses casada, porque si eres Ginevra Weasley ¿cierto?

—Sí, y es extraño que no mencionara mi matrimonio con Draco, si fue quien insistió en que deberíamos casarnos –se burló.

— _Malfoy_ ahora –corrigió gruñendo –y eso suena a matrimonio forzado, no lo digas de nuevo, por favor –suplicó el rubio.

—Buscaré a alguien que me ayude, vendré mañana, para que tengan… una buena tarde.

—Gracias.

Suspiró observando hacia las olas, soltó una risita y observó al rubio que seguía enfadado, habían escapado de casa para poder estar solos sin interrupciones, parecían unos adolescentes, y tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba de su matrimonio, que no importaba cuantos años tuviesen juntos, las mariposas en el estómago siempre seguían ahí cuando lo veía llegar a casa, verlo con esa actitud arrogante ceder en todos los caprichos de _su princesa,_ además de que la academia de Aurores y su empleo le había dejado un cuerpo bastante insolente, que le volvía loca.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a la casa –se burló de él.

—No lo sé, capaz que llega alguien pensando que tu hermano y tu cuñada siguen ahí ¿cómo se las arreglan las parejas normales para tener sexo? –frunció el ceño claramente ofuscado.

—Les importa poco –se puso de pie –ven, vamos, usaremos hechizos en la habitación, no importe que se queme la casa.

—Tu hermano y tu cuñada no pensarán igual.

—Deja de decir "tu hermano y tu cuñada" –suplicó.

—Bill tendrá que explicarme como es que sus vecinos piensan que eres soltera.

—Ya basta de eso.

—No –gruñó.

— ¡Draco! –chilló la pelirroja cuando su marido la alzó en su hombro, colocando su mano caliente en su trasero.

—Deja esa energía para la cama, cariño –sonrió divertido.

oOo

Ron frunció el ceño al escuchar su voz en el tono de Draco, odiaba la forma en la que Rastaban necesitaba forzadamente que fuese su padre quien le contara el cuento para que se pudiese dormir, normalmente los niños se apegaban más a su madre que al padre, pero Rastaban tenía que ser la excepción a la regla de todo niño que hubiese conocido.

—Es un buen invento ¿verdad? –sonrió la castaña.

—Sí, me sorprende que George no lo pusiera a la venta ya.

—Piensa hacerlo, pero no en ésta versión, será limitada, no quiere que el Ministerio le levante una multa por cualquier cosa –sonrió.

—Estás preocupada –la abrazó para besar su mejilla.

—Estoy preocupada –admitió –me preocupan Rastaban y Eltanin.

—Todo está bien con ellos ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Que alguien quiera dañarlos, claramente, hasta el momento, tu hermana y Draco han mantenido a los niños demasiado herméticos al mundo exterior, y no digas que no lo has notado, Ginevra no ha recordado nada de su pasado con Morgana ¿o sí? –Ron negó.

—No, Draco dijo que ya no ha tenido percances con ella tampoco.

—Comprendo que Draco quiera mantener a sus hijos a salvo, él lo sabe, pero Ginny, ella no sabe nada, y los tiene tan encerrados ¿cuántos amigos tiene Eltanin?

—Bueno, es decisión de ellos la forma en la que crían a sus hijos.

—Sé de primera mano lo difícil que es hacer amigos para algunos, no quiero que eso le pase a Eltanin, Ron.

—Es una niña adorable, no dudes que se volverá una mujer encantadora.

—Eso lo sé, me preocupa su estadía en Hogwarts.

—Hablaré con él, pero creo que su razón de mantener a su hija en ese camino es porque no quiere que se junte con los niños de las amistades de sus padres –Hermione lo observó sin comprender.

—También son sus amigos.

—Draco no quiere que sus hijos crezcan con prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles, a pesar de todo, son sangre pura, y para desgracia de Draco, son Malfoy.

—Él está orgulloso de su sangre pura y un Malfoy…

—Exactamente –la besó

—Te has vuelto demasiado amigo suyo –lo acusó.

—Salvó a mi hermana –le recordó –si él hubiese decidido otra cosa, posiblemente la sociedad como la conocemos no existiría, y yo no te tendría, le debo muchas cosas, Herms, y si hay algo que soy, es agradecido.

—Bueno, Harry cada vez está más de lado en ésta amistad, éramos un trío, ahora somos más como una pareja.

—Somos pareja –se burló –además es él quien no quiere tener mucho que ver con Draco y los suyos, no puedo forzarlo.

—Pues Charlotte es muy buena amiga de Ginny, por difícil que suene eso.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Harry y Ginny comenzaron a salir? –Se burló Ron –como se ponía celosa de Cho y su cercanía con Harry, Charlotte parece no tener ese problema con mi hermana.

—Bueno, Ginny está locamente enamorada de Draco, y se le nota a kilómetros.

—Espero que esté valiendo la pena.

—Padrino.

Ron se giró hasta la rubia que se acercó a ellos con ojos cansados, extendió los brazos en su dirección, haciendo que soltara a su prometida y la alzara a ella; de inmediato se enroscó alrededor del pelirrojo, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y hombro del varón, que la estrujó contra él cuando rodeó su torso con sus piernas.

—Luces sexy de papá –admitió la castaña.

—Lo sé, pasaría por mía…

—Si salieras con Luna –soltó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—Jamás preferiría a Luna sobre ti, Herms –la besó.

—Iré a ver si terminó su merienda –contestó sonriendo.

—Pues de nada servirá sino, ya está roncando como Fluffly.

El pelirrojo subió con la niña en brazos, caminó hasta la habitación donde dormía Rastaban y avanzó hasta la cama que tenía ropas de cama con una princesa muggle de la que estaba obsesionada Eltanin por culpa de Hermione, que le había obsequiado un libro de cuentos muy popular para los no magos. Le quitó los zapatos y la arropó, acarició sus cabellos y se giró a la cuna, asegurándose de que todo con el pequeño Rastaban estuviese bien, sonrió y acarició al niño que abrazaba a un pequeño dragón de peluche que le había regalado Charlie en el momento en que se enteró de que Ginevra estaba embarazada de nuevo.

—Todo en orden con los niños –sonrió acomodándose junto a su novia en el sofá.

—Me has hecho cambiar de opinión –se acurrucó en su pecho –quiero un hijo contigo, o cinco, no lo sé –lo besó –llámame celosa, pero la forma en la que Eltanin te reclama para ella me encela –el chico rió divertido.

—Hermione Granger celosa de una niña de siete años, eso es nuevo –la estrujó contra él.

—Es hermosa, y encantadora, pronto te robará el corazón y no tendrás tiempo para mí, sólo para tu adorada ahijada –bromeó besándolo.


	8. Los Pequeños Traidores a la Sangre

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, he regresado con una nueva actualización, creo que no tengo vergüenza al regresar como si nada, como si no hubiese tardado casi dos meses en volver a actualizar, ya sé que siempre es el mismo cuento entre ustedes y yo, respecto a éste fic; pero ven, aquí estoy, tarde pero seguro, tengo que agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado en ésta historia, todos los reviews, que siguen dejando a pesar de que me tardo en escribir, y acomodar lo que ya tengo escrito; por más que quiero avanzar rápido con la historia, me pasa lo contrario, pero soy de las que prefieren no forzar nada cuando se trata de historias, ya de por sí, jajaja, bueno, espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado, de nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y sus insistentes reviews para que continúe; bien, creo que eso es todo, y nos leeremos el próximo mes.

Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo.

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

El sol se lazó imponente, anunciando un nuevo día, la luz golpeaba todo a su alcance, incluyendo el rostro del rubio, que estaba en una extraña maraña de sábanas y extremidades corporales, entrecerró los ojos para poder ver bien, la vida fuera de esa habitación seguía su curso, pero él quería quedarse más tiempo ahí; sujetando a la pelirroja que dormía demasiado tranquila contra su cuerpo, hacía demasiado tiempo que había despertado de esa forma; normalmente todo en su vida era aprisa, ella se levantaba temprano a atender a los niños, iba de un lado a otro, arreglando las cosas de Eltanin y Rastaban, que se irían a La Madriguera a ser cuidados; mientras él iba al trabajo y ella a entrenar, o a algún partido en Inglaterra o fuera del país.

—No me digas que tengo baba –murmuró la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos.

—Sólo un charco pequeño –sonrió divertido.

—Lo sospeché –se giró, dándole la espalda.

Queriendo y no; su vista fue de reojo, los rayos del sol iluminaban la espalda pálida y salpicada de pecas de su esposa, no tenía necesidad, ni razón para mirarla tan discretamente, toda ella ahora era suya.

Suya y de nadie más.

Pegó sus labios a la piel desnuda de la mujer, que soltó una ligera risita, pero no se movió, dejó que su esposo descendiera hasta su trasero, y que su mano acariciara su pierna incluso su entrepierna, hasta quedar en su sexo; Ginevra contuvo el aliento y se mordió el labio, observó sobre su hombro al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa perversa.

—Todo depende de cuanta hambre tenga, _señora Malfoy_ –soltó divertido.

—Claro; mejor dicho, todo dependerá de _qué tipo de hambre tenga,_ señor Malfoy –le guiñó un ojo.

La espalda de la mujer quedó sobre la suave cama cubierta de una sábana blanca de algodón; sus dedos largos se aferraron a la almohada en donde estaba recostada cuando la cabeza de su esposo se perdió entre sus piernas, lo primero que sintió fue su cálido aliento contra su piel sensible por el encuentro de la madrugada; para después sentir la humedad de su lengua caliente pegarse a su entrada, abriéndose paso, danzando ágilmente como serpiente, soltó un quejido y suspiro tortuoso a la vez; mientras sentía los largos dedos de su marido sujetándola firmemente de los músculos de sus piernas para darle más espacio en su intimidad.

— ¡Oh, Draco! –chilló extasiada cuando sintió una de las falanges largas introducirse por completo en ella.

Hacía meses, desde que no disfrutaban de un encuentro sexual placentero; desde que habían engendrado a Rastaban; después de ahí el trabajo o el mismo embarazo no lo permitía.

Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso pasional, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se pegaban uno al otro, la fricción entre ellos era placentera, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, estimulándose a su manera cada uno.

Ginevra recibió a su marido, que se había adentrado en ella de un movimiento rápido y acertado, la longitud de Draco la hizo gemir mientras arqueaba la espalda, cosa que el rubio aprovechó para llevarse a la boca uno de los pechos de la pelirroja, mientras que con una de sus manos, masajeaba el otro, otorgándole uno que otro delicado pellizco en su pezón, haciendo que el cuerpo debajo del suyo se estremeciera.

Draco se adentró en ella en una nueva estocada; permaneciendo unos segundos albergado en su mujer, para volver a salir y hacer lo mismo. —Más rápido –pidió agitada la pelirroja en los labios de su marido; a quien no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, hizo el vaivén más rápido, las piernas de Ginny fueron hasta el trasero del rubio, empujándolo un poco más en su interior, haciéndole sonreír.

—Vaya cariño, sin duda estás un poco _cariñosa_ –se burló agitado, mordiendo el labio inferior de la mujer.

—Es tu culpa –gimió en un chillido.

—Lo sé.

—Así –se relamió los labios –más rápido –suplicó en un chillido que anunciaba su clímax –Draco, más rápido.

El hombre sonrió, incorporándose, quedando hincado entre sus piernas, con las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de su mujer, empujando su virilidad de forma rápida y dura en la jadeante mujer, que anunció la llegada de su clímax, contrayendo sus músculos vaginales alrededor del miembro de su esposo, en señal de las contracciones del orgasmo, Draco que se detuvo en ese momento, mientras gruñía de placer; un momento después, siguió el vaivén, hasta que él mismo terminó.

—Te he extrañado tanto –murmuró la pelirroja acariciando el rostro de su esposo, que le sonrió socarrón.

—Lo sé –admitió –soy fabuloso.

—En realidad lo eres, mi amante no es capaz de hacerme gozar tanto como tú –lo besó.

—Aun así lo tienes ¿no?

—Una chica necesita sexo tanto como un hombre, que no lo digamos en voz alta o presumamos como ustedes, no significa…

—Cállate –gruñó frunciendo el ceño –lo mataría, si fuese cierto.

—No hay nadie aparte de ti, al menos no en mi vida sexual –se encogió de hombros –en mi amor, lamento decirte que lo compartes con Eltanin y con Rastaban.

—No me preocupa, tú también tienes que compartir mi amor.

—&—

Harry se detuvo en seco; su mirada se perdió un segundo antes de girar el rostro a la derecha y observar hacia lo que se suponía tenía que ser un cabello rubio lleno de laca, en cambio, sólo había uno revuelto, estaba a punto de marcharse a su oficina, creyéndose que Draco Malfoy había sido tan feliz en su encuentro sexual matutino con Ginevra; que había olvidado peinarse bien, pero era Malfoy, él jamás iría con el cabello así a trabajar.

—Ron –murmuró serio –Ronald –volvió a repetir.

—Sí, Harry.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco, se recargó en el cubículo donde salía el cabello rubio; Ron estaba con los ojos cerrados, intentando que no lo descubriera, lo podría dejar pasar, sin duda podía, era Harry Potter, después de todo.

—Dame una buena razón para no suspender a Malfoy –contestó junto a él.

Ron Weasley le observó incrédulo, sus ojos azules no habían tenido esa expresión desde que se habían topado con la Acromántula de Hagrid en su segundo año.

—Creí que sabías que cuenta con su sueldo para mantener a su familia –contestó.

—Por eso mismo debería estar aquí, trabajando ¿dónde está? –elevó una ceja.

—Fue por algo que le pedí al callejón –sonrió –no tarda.

—Claro, entonces ¿por qué la necesidad de que no me diera cuenta? –Elevó una ceja señalando con la vista la peluca rubia malhecha –si hubiese estado bien peinada, no lo hubiese notado –aceptó.

—Hermione me lo advirtió, pero le dije que un modo desaliñado demostraría que tuvo una buena mañana ¿sabes a qué me refiero? –sonrió.

—Es tu hermana con la que tiene buenas mañanas ¿lo pensaste? Su buena mañana significaría un grandioso polvo con tu hermana.

—Cállate, eso no es agradable –frunció la nariz.

—Sólo te estoy recordando con quién está casado.

—Tú estás muriéndote por suspenderlo desde que sabes que no tiene más entrada ¿cierto?

—No, claro que no –respondió en tono serio –pero ahora que lo dices, eso le enseñará un poco –se alejó de su amigo –cuando lo veas, infórmale que tiene tres semanas de suspensión, sin sueldo.

—Pero…

—A menos que esté enfermo, él o alguien de su familia.

—Fue idea de Ginny –se quejó Ron.

—Sí, es una lástima que tu hermana no trabaje para mí, así también podría suspenderla a ella, por creer que se mandan solos, pero no.

—Harry…

—Soy su jefe, Ron, no su amigo –contestó perdiéndose en su oficina.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer en la silla de su compañero, completamente sorprendido ¿cómo demonios iba a darle esa noticia cuando volviera? Tanto Ginny como él le lanzarían algún maleficio, y no es como si no lo mereciera.

—Maldita peluca –chilló Ron arrojándola al sofá.

—Dime ¿qué ocurrió? –elevó una ceja Hermione.

—Tu amigo Harry –soltó –suspendió a Draco.

—Dijiste que lo cubrirías, Ron –soltó enfadada.

—Sí, pero soy un idiota, debí ponerle seis latas de laca a esa peluca –se encogió de hombros –se pondrá histérico cuando se lo diga.

—Dime ¿por cuánto tiempo lo suspendió?

—Tres semanas.

—Se moría por hacerlo ¿cierto?

—Sí –los dos negaron divertidos.

—Deberíamos fomentar esa amistad, a Draco no le conviene seguir teniendo a su jefe en su contra.

—Lo sé –suspiró.

Ron se encargó de limpiar el lugar mientras Hermione jugaba un rato con Eltanin, ya que Rastaban se había quedado dormido después de que la castaña le leyera un cuento, para su sorpresa, sin necesidad de usar la voz de Draco.

El pelirrojo se recargó en el umbral de la puerta que daba al patio, Hermione Granger acariciaba la cabellera rubia brillante de Eltanin, mientras le recitaba el último párrafo del cuento favorito de la niña, sí, completamente de memoria, ambas compartían el gusto por la misma princesa muggle, así que eso y la brillante mente de la mujer castaña, había hecho que lo supiera completo, donde iba una coma, donde iba un punto, donde la princesa aumentaba la voz e incluso imitar el acento francés del candelabro.

Habían dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para casarse, y ni siquiera sabían por qué, tenían 26 y 27, ya era momento en que ellos formalizaran su relación en una boda; ya era momento en que tuvieran su propio hijo, observó la sortija en la mano de su prometida, sólo esperaría a que su hermana regresara para poder decirle que comenzaran a planear la boda.

—Te quedaste pensativo –comentó la castaña rodeando su cuello y besándolo.

—Ya lo sé –aceptó –es sólo que mientras más te veo cuidando de ellos, más deseo tener nuestros propios hijos.

—Lo sé –admitió –los hijos de tu hermana son encantadores, significa que son más Weasley que Malfoy –soltó una risita.

—Eso aún no está claro, además que han convivido más con nosotros que con los Malfoy.

—Eso ha sido decisión de Draco, no de Ginevra.

—Eso ha sido decisión de Lucius y Narcissa más que de Draco; creo que sí le afecta más de lo que dice el rechazo que muestran hacia sus hijos, sólo por llevar sangre Weasley –musitó Ron.

—&—

Draco gruñó completamente furioso y apretó el pergamino, no podía creer lo que le había mandado, era una nota, una maldita nota diciéndole que Harry lo había suspendido por tres semanas; se golpeó la cabeza con la barda, observó a sus hijos, que estaban tranquilamente jugando en el piso de la estancia, Ginevra había ido a preparar algo para la merienda, no podía decirle a su mujer lo que pasaba.

— ¿Todo bien? –sonrió besando su mandíbula.

—Sí, perfectamente –se alejó de ella y se sentó en el sofá.

—Eltanin –la llamó –ve a lavarte las manos para merendar.

—Sí mami –sonrió poniéndose de pie y corrió por el largo pasillo.

Ginny avanzó hasta su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, no insistió, sabía que si él no quería compartir sus cosas con ella, era muy su problema, no iba a rogarle, era un acuerdo implícito que había ahorrado muchos problemas en su matrimonio.

—La merienda está lista –informó unos minutos después cuando él no se unió a la mesa con ellos.

—No tengo hambre –soltó levantándose.

—No tienes hambre pero vas a salir –se cruzó de brazos.

—Aclaremos algo, Ginevra, tus hijos están en el comedor, no aquí, así que eso te deja muy claro que no soy tu hijo.

—Vaya que descubrimiento –suspiró –tienes razón, ya estás demasiado grande como para estarte cuidando, haz lo que quieras.

Regresó hasta el comedor, el rubio quitó su capa del perchero de mala manera, ni siquiera le importó cuando el mueble chocó contra el piso por la fuerza en la que lo quitó, entró a la chimenea y arrojó los polvos flu ante la mirada preocupada de su hija, que había llegado hasta ahí inquieta por la seguridad de su padre.

La luz de la habitación era tenue, así que espero no estar interrumpiendo nada de la intimidad del único amigo que tenía.

—Pensé que estabas con alguien –se excusó.

—Estoy solo –lo tranquilizó –a veces la luz se vuelve loca –se encogió de hombros –pero es bastante noche, pensé que a esta hora te enroscabas con tu leona y hablaban de cómo iban sus vidas.

—Normalmente lo haría –admitió.

—Quien lo iba a decir, Draco Malfoy, el más Slytherin que el mismo Slytherin, terminó casado con una Gryffindor empedernida –se burló el hombre.

—Sus hermanos y yo creemos que hubiese quedado maravillosa en Slytherin.

—Sí, lo imagino ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Theo –inició un poco dudoso –sabes si hay posibilidad de ayudarte en algo.

—Creí que estabas bien como Auror ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno, mi jefe es Potter, no termino por caerle del todo bien –se encogió de hombros –me suspendió del trabajo por tres semanas sin pago.

—No veo el problema en ello.

—Desde que me casé con ella, mi padre me quitó cada galeón que tenía por derecho a ser Malfoy, mi madre no fue de ayuda, y gasté todo en la casa en la que ahora vivo, así que puedes creer cuando te digo que mi salario es lo único que tengo acceso ahora.

—Creí que tu padre te quitó el acceso al dinero una, porque te negaste a vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, dos, preferiste ser Auror que seguir los negocios de tu padre.

—Principal, me negué a dejar a Ginny.

—Tu padre ha estado buscando un asesor –le recordó –si le dices, no creo que se niegue a ayudarte.

—No quiero acudir a él, si lo hago, se creerá con el derecho de meterse en mi vida, en mi matrimonio, en la forma en la que crío a mis hijos.

—El hecho de hacerlos unos traidores a la sangre –admitió dejando frío al rubio platino.

—Espera ¿qué dijiste?

—La sociedad inglesa está cuestionando a tus padres sobre ti, tu esposa e hijos, te casaste con una Weasley, una traidora a la sangre, no conforme con eso, hiciste de tu primogénita la ahijada de una sangre sucia; nadie de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa conoce a tu hija, y tiene seis años, Draco, ya los llaman los pequeños traidores a la sangre.

El rubio avanzó de un lado a otro, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando; se había alejado de sus padres, había decidido criar a sus hijos con otros ideales, que fueran un poco más abiertos y tolerantes de lo que él había sido, amaba a Ginevra con todo su ser, pero tenía que admitir que él no era como ella, a él le afectaba demasiado lo que la gente dijera de él, aunque no lo demostrara, y sin duda le importaba lo que dijeran de sus hijos, él no quería que fueran llamados de esa forma, no quería que nadie se atreviera a insultar a sus hijos de aquella manera tan desagradable.

—Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Nott –soltó irritado.

—Porque jamás quisiste que te lo dijera, cambiabas el tema y cuando insistía, te ibas, además me parece genial que decidas hacer de tus hijos…

—Unos señalados –bramó –ahora comprendo porque mi padre está furioso conmigo –anduvo de un lado a otro.

—Draco…

—Tú no tienes hijos, así que no me digas que lo que hago está bien.

—Es que lo que haces está bien, ellos pueden ser mejores personas de lo que nosotros somos.

—Claro, yo no voy a dejar que a mis hijos les llamen así, no _siendo unos Malfoy,_ ellos tienen la sangre tan pura, más pura que nadie en el mundo mágico, como para que…

—También tienen sangre Weasley –le recordó Theo.

—Lo sé, pero si ellos son unos… mediocres que no les interesa fraternizar con los sangre sucia, mis hijos no…

—Si piensas eso de ellos ¿por qué te casaste con ella? –Frunció el ceño enfadado Theo –los Weasley son tan sangre pura como los demás ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, pero su juicio está manchado por su devoción por la sangre sucia y mestizos.

—Es mejor que ella no te escuche hablar así, o te meterás en problemas.

—Me importa una mierda, no quiero que mis hijos sean señalados más.

Usó la red flu para ir directamente a la Mansión, tenía que hablar con su padre, estaba completamente furioso ¿por qué no le habían dicho de la forma en la que se referían a sus hijos?

Avanzó al despacho de su padre una vez hubiese puesto el pie en la casa; el hombre estaba en una reunión con un mago se giraron hasta él, y el desconocido sonrió divertido.

—Creí que el contacto con tu hijo era mínimo –soltó en un tono rasposo, que Draco dedujo que así sonaba su voz.

—Lo es –contestó Lucius –ambos estamos igual de sorprendidos.

—Me imagino que ha venido después de que sus pequeños traidores a la sangre se han dormido, junto a su madre, esa pequeña arpía.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó ante la furia, apretó su varita conteniéndose todo lo posible, su mirada furibunda fue hasta su padre; pidiendo que ayudara a defender a su familia, pero el hombre estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

—No hay otra manera que él venga que esa, es una lástima que un orgulloso Malfoy, con su sangre pura, terminara emparentado con esos _Weasley._

—Bueno, te recuerdo que al igual que yo, has quedado emparentado con ellos.

—Eso es discutible, yo no fraternizo con esa familia de traidores a la sangre, como tú, que te has vuelto uno de ellos.

—Padre –soltó en amenaza –puedo permitir que hables de cualquier forma de mí, pero no de mis hijos.

—Si no quisieras que hablaran de tus hijos, los traerías a ésta casa, ya mucha desafortunada suerte tienen que sus abuelos maternos sean esos dos pelirrojos mediocres, como para todavía mezclarlos con todos esos muggles, mestizos y la mediocridad que tu nueva familia representa.

—Tú te has encargado de que vivan entre ellos, te recuerdo que los has rechazado innumerables veces –soltó furioso.

—Hagamos algo entonces –avanzó hasta su hijo –tráelos a la Mansión, a vivir.

—Ginevra…

—No la quiero a ella, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de hacer de esos dos niños unos Malfoy, no un chiste, podemos borrar todos los malos cimientos que has hecho con ellos, Draco.

—Ginevra preferiría morir…

—Los accidentes en los campos de juego ocurren, sólo pídelo, y libraremos a tus hijos de ser señalados de una forma tan cruel.

—Es la mejor oferta que tendrás –admitió el otro hombre –ayudaré a limpiar el apellido de tus hijos, si en verdad te importan.

—Es tu elección, tienes un mes, para pensarlo –sonrió Lucius.

—&—

Ginny observó a su hermano pero estaba un poco atareada con las cosas de la casa; normalmente Draco se encargaba de eso, pero desde hacía tres semanas había alegado mucho trabajo en el Departamento, no tenía tiempo ni para ir al baño, según él había contado, por lo tanto, su misión lo había llevado a no estar ni un día en casa.

—Vaya, vaya, muy atareada –bromeó.

—Cállate, no tienes cara después de que has tenido a mi marido trabajando peor que un elfo en la época oscura –gruñó.

—Hablando de él –comentó frunciendo el ceño desconcertado –dime ¿dónde está?

Ginevra se giró frunciendo el ceño. —Dijo que estaban en una misión, dímelo tú.

—Sí, pero hace unas horas nos desocupamos, quería venir a ver qué tal estaba después de los gritos de Harry –sonrió de forma rara.

—No estaban en una misión ¿cierto?

—Lo suspendieron por mi culpa hace tres semanas –admitió –le mandé una nota, en lugar de darle la cara –sacó un sobre de su capa y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Su salario.

—Harry debió suspenderlo sin salario, Ron.

—Lo hizo, pero Hermione y yo hablamos y como fue mi culpa, quedé que le daría mi salario –sonrió –es lo que hacen los amigos por los amigos.

—Pero Ron…

—Viviremos con el de Hermione, somos dos, ustedes cuatro; Gin-Gin –sonrió.

—No entiendo cómo es que lo amas tanto ahora –bromeó.

—Te hace feliz, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Los dos pelirrojos se giraron hasta la chimenea, que dio paso a Draco, la mujer observó a su hermano y suspiró.

—No le digas que me dijiste –pidió.

—Bien.

— ¡Ron! –chilló sorprendido el rubio.

—Olvidaste esto en la oficina –le arrojó el sobre.

—Pero ¿qué es?

—Tu salario, maldito olvidadizo –gruñó.

—Pero…

—Le decía a Ginny que probablemente fue que Harry te gritó demasiado estas tres semanas que lo único que querías era descansar un poco y fuiste por algo antes de venir a casa.

—Sí, fue eso –observó a su cuñado y después a su esposa, la pelirroja sonrió, fue hasta él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Bienvenido a casa –besó su mandíbula.

—Gracias cariño –pronunció pero las palabras y el beso le supieron amargos, como si hubiese bebido hiel.

Se quitó la capa, observó a los pelirrojos hablando tranquilamente, no sabía porque Ron lo había cubierto ni qué le diría cuando estuviesen solos.

—Yo sé que no lo has visto en mucho tiempo, Gin-gin pero ¿te molesta si le invito un whiskey de fuego?

—En realidad quería ir con los niños a…

—No te han visto por tres semanas, pueden esperar unas pocas horas.

—Cierto –sonrió incómodo –pero en realidad los he extrañado.

—Ve con Ron, de todos modos los niños están con mis padres.

—Hablando de eso, y he pensado en llevarlos a ver a mis padres.

—Sí, el día que quieras llevarlos, sólo me avisas, para decirle a mis padres que tienen el día solo para ellos.

—Eso es asqueroso –se quejó Ron.

—Yo no dije nada –se defendió Ginny.

—Pero diste a entender que ellos podrían tener sexo, pero ya son demasiado viejos.

—Les diré –se burló ella.

—Quieres deshacerte de mí, ya lo sé.

— ¿Se notó mucho? –le guiñó un ojo.

Draco se recargó de inmediato en la barra y pidió un whiskey, el elfo no tardó mucho en darle su trago, y cuando su cuñado estuvo a su lado, observándolo, él ya tenía el líquido ámbar pasando por su garganta.

—No le dijiste que te suspendieron –comenzó.

—Debí mandarle una nota en vez de darle la cara ¿cierto? –bufó.

—Lo que me preocupa es más el hecho de que estuviste tres semanas fuera, Draco ¿con quién?

—Con mi familia, también tengo una ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, la última vez que hablamos no los querías volver a ver hasta que aceptaran del todo a tus hijos.

—Bueno, ya lo hicieron, los quieren ver.

—Es lo que se me hace sorprendente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis padres quieran tener una relación con sus nietos?

—Bueno, Eltanin tiene seis, hicieron un intento hace unos años, pero tu madre terminó diciéndote que no quería volver a verla, era más Weasley que Malfoy.

—Bueno, eso es porque tus padres la cuidan.

—Cierto –admitió –pensé que no te molestaba eso.

—No me molesta.

—Estás todo enfurruñado, Draco, sé que fue mi culpa que te suspendieran, pero ya estás a unas horas de volver a tu maldito trabajo, al menos me hubieses informado de tu mentira, por poco le digo a Ginny la verdad.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle que me suspendieron.

—Hermione y yo queríamos que tuvieras mi salario de éste mes.

—No es necesario.

—Sé que no lo es, pero somos amigos, hemos pasado demasiadas cosas juntas, y bueno, fue mi culpa –palmeó su hombro.

—Gracias.

—Ya te lo he dicho, somos amigos ¿no?

—Entonces tengo que confesarte algo como amigo.

— ¿Te acostaste con alguien diferente?

—Me enteré que la alta sociedad mágica se refiere a mis hijos como los pequeños traidores a la sangre –bebió su whiskey de un solo trago, mientras su cuñado colocaba su espalda de una forma recta y peligrosa.

—Supongo que te lo dijeron tus padres para convencerte de algo ¿no?

—De hecho me lo dijo Theodore Nott –aceptó.

—Ya veo, por eso estás de ese maldito humor.

—Estoy furioso, no quiero que mis hijos crezcan siendo llamados de esa forma.

—Bueno…

—No –lo reprendió –no me digas que no se crece tan mal siendo insultado por alguien como yo de esa manera o dime ¿qué tan bien le hice a Hermione llamándole así en segundo año? O en cada maldita oportunidad.

—Bueno, dicen que lo que haces se paga ¿no? –se encogió de hombros.

—Vuelve a tomarlo a la ligera y juro por mi rostro atractivo que voy a hacerte pedazos, son mis hijos, si fuesen tuyos…

—Sería incesto –hizo una mueca de desagrado, logrando que Draco le diera un puñetazo en el brazo –maldito seas Malfoy –gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

—Te lo advertí.

—No has llegado al tema principal –informó.

—Mi padre me pidió que llevara a los niños a la Mansión.

—Está bien, quieren…

—Quedarse con ellos y hacer de ellos algo digno del apellido Malfoy.

—Ginny te arrancará las pelotas si se entera –comentó dándole un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Vaya, creo que me he juntado demasiado contigo, pensé lo mismo también.

—Si te las arranca, ya no podrás hacerle otro hijo.

—Voy a sacar tus ojos de sus cuencas si sigues –advirtió.

—Yo sólo digo que la castración para ti es una opción.

—Aconsejaré a tu sabelotodo en ese caso.

—Hablando de Hermione, voy a proponerle matrimonio –sonrió.

—Me pregunto si te rechazaría si consiguiéramos una sortija idéntica a la de Voldemort –sonrió.

—Un compromiso funerario –sonrió burlón Ron.

—Al menos habría gente en tu funeral.

Los dos hombres rieron divertidos; después de un rato, Draco se tranquilizó, había estado de tan mal humor esos días, odiando a Ron por hacer que lo suspendieran, pero tenía que admitir que incluso le sorprendía lo mucho que se habían vuelto amigos, y si quería mejorar la vida no sólo para él sino para sus hijos, era mejor comenzar a plantearse otro estilo de vida, y si lo iba a hacer, no arrepentirse después.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos, o tu mujer nos golpeará.

—No lo dudes –se burló Draco.

—Vamos.

—&—

Ginny se giró, para darle la espalda a su marido; desde que habían llegado a la Madriguera la mirada que le estaba otorgando era demasiado intensa, normalmente le agradaría, pero que la viera así enfrente de toda su familia la hacía sentir incómoda.

—Se ve que no tienen suficiente tiempo libre como el que quisieran ¿cierto? –bromeó Luna.

—Cállate –soltó avergonzada.

—Si tus padres consideran que es demasiado cuidar a tus hijos para que tú y Draco tengan sexo, Neville y yo podríamos cuidarlos –inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, el tono tan suave e inocente de Luna le hacía sentirse un poco más incómoda.

—Bueno, lo hablaré con él.

—Es por eso que Neville y yo no tenemos hijos –se balanceo tranquila –él es demasiado intenso ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –sonrió.

—Sí –hizo una cara de desagrado.

—Por tu cara, es como si tus hijos hubiesen sido procreados por magia.

—No te ofendas, pero hacerlo y pensar en otros hacerlo… no es lo mismo.

—No me molesta –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo noté –palmeó su hombro.

Luna se alejó de ella y corrió directo a Harry, que había aparecido junto a Charlotte.

—Hola Harry –sonrió y de inmediato lo ignoró para dedicarse al pequeño James que iba en los brazos de Charlotte.

—Hola Luna –sonrió divertido.

La comida familiar en la Madriguera fue tranquila, los niños jugaron hasta cansarse, Eltanin fue reprendida por estar entrometiéndose cada minuto entre la plática de su madrina y la de Luna que charlaban sobre libros; Harry y Draco hicieron una tregua por estar en la casa Weasley y se toleraron.

—Es bastante extraño, ustedes se llevan tan mal, y sus hijos –sonrió Molly palmeando los hombros de los hombres.

—Bueno, mi hijo no tiene buenos gustos para los amigos –sonrió Harry divertido.

—Ya lo noté –admitió Draco.

—James es demasiado pequeño para Eltanin, pero se imaginan –sonrió la mujer.

—Pero Rastaban tiene la edad justa –sonrió Charlotte.

— ¿Para James? –interrogó Draco divertido.

—Ahm –la mujer observó a su marido y sonrió –estoy embarazada –informó.

La cara de Harry fue una mueca distorsionada, así que todos supieron que no lo sabía aún, se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta su mujer completamente feliz de la noticia.

— ¡Voy a ser papá! –vociferó haciendo que los niños voltearan a verlos.

—De hecho ya eres papá –argumentó Luna.

—De nuevo –sonrió y besó a su esposa –oh Charlotte, me haces el hombre más feliz sobre el mundo.

—No, ese, soy yo, y por qué tengo a la mejor mujer de todas –sonrió Draco.

—Cállate –gruñó Harry –o quieres que vuelva a suspenderte por alterar mi felicidad.

Ron y Draco se quedaron callados y observaron a Harry y después a Ginny, en señal de que ella "no sabía".

—Espera ¿suspendiste a Draco?

—Sí, bueno, lo amenazo constantemente con eso, porque me agrada ver como sus ojos nublados se abren asustados –sonrió.

—Dijiste volver –soltó Hermione esperando a que lo arreglara.

—Lo suspendí medio día por placer –se encogió de hombros.

—Harry Potter –bramó Charlotte –dormirás en el sofá esta semana –gruñó.

—Cariño…

—Ya es hora de que comiencen a comportarse el uno con el otro.

—No puedes obligarnos, Charlotte –soltó Draco.

—De hecho puedo –observó a su marido –dijiste que llamarías a nuestros hijos ¿no es así?

—Sí –aceptó Harry.

—Yo elegiré a los padrinos, y bueno, Draco y Ginny serán los padrinos de Albus Severus Potter.

—Pero…

—Eso los obligará sino a tolerarse, al menos a comportarse entre ustedes –Charlotte observó a la pelirroja –digo, si quieres.

—Será un placer, hubiese hecho lo mismo pero… -sonrió –Neville será padrino de Rastaban.

—Y ya no queremos más hijos –comentó Draco sonriendo –cierto cariño.

—Cierto –sonrió incómoda la pelirroja.

—Es una lástima, sus hijos son hermosos –soltó Luna –me gustaría que tuviesen al menos cinco.

—Claro, pero para tener hijos se necesita tener sexo, y así como vamos –Ginny bebió de la cerveza de mantequilla de Ron, que estaba sentado junto a ella.

Arthur miró desaprobatoriamente a su hija que le dedicó una sonrisa en disculpa por los comentarios de su esposo.

—Voy a controlarlo –argumentó.

—No sin sexo –soltó frunciendo el ceño Draco.

—Menos lo tendrás si sigues así –lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ya, me calmo –se encogió de hombros –Albus Severus ¿en serio que tienes con los nombres horrendos?

— ¿Horrendos? Al menos significan algo especial, no que tú, Eltanin y Rastaban –gruñó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—De hecho, los eligió Ginny –sonrió Draco y Harry tragó saliva nervioso.


	9. Apuestas

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Bueno, he regresado con una nueva actualización, me he pasado sólo un día desde la actualización del mes pasado, creo que algunos ya saben que he cambiado de trabajo y ahora es a tiempo completo, así que se me complicará un poco avanzar, —si de por sí—. Pero, confío que me adaptaré rápido y los fines de semana podré dedicar a avanzar no sólo éste, sino los otros que tengo en proceso también, también aprovecharé mis tiempos libres (donde mi jefe me deje un poco desahogada de trabajo) para poder escribir, no se preocupen, así tenga que cambiarles el plazo de mensual a bimestral, pero por lo menos, y aunque me pase unos días a partir de ésta publicación, nos leeremos el próximo mes.

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Les debo la revisada de éste capítulo así que sin duda cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

* * *

La pelirroja observó a su esposo con el pequeño Rastaban en sus brazos, mientras ayudaba a su hija de seis años a mantenerse sobre su palo de escoba, le había pedido a él que la enseñara, se sentía pequeña con su madre instruyéndola, así que su padre sería la mejor solución, también se había negado a dejarle a Rastaban para que ella cuidara, había pasado tres semanas fuera y quería recuperar el tiempo con sus hijos, además el rubio parecía arreglárselas bastante bien cuidando a sus dos hijos.

—Lo estás haciendo perfecto Eltanin –dijo con orgullo el hombre.

— ¿Tan bien como mamá? –interrogó feliz la niña.

—Mejor que ella incluso, serás la mejor cuando entres a Hogwarts, serás la buscadora de Slytherin, ya verás –la voz del rubio era de orgullo.

—Mamá posiblemente quiera que sea Gryffindor –contestó la niña.

— ¿Y a qué casa quieres pertenecer tú? –sonrío.

La pequeña rubia se quedó callada un momento, bajó un poco el vuelo, quedando su pequeña carita un poco más abajo de la de su padre.

—Hufflepuff –susurró.

Ginevra observó por un segundo la cara de decepción de su marido ante la respuesta de su hija y espero la charla _"ningún hijo mío quedará fuera de Slytherin"_ que siempre decía cuando algún Weasley mencionaba que Eltanin sería perfecta para Gryffindor.

—Sería una maravillosa adquisición, mi amor, Hufflepuff jamás ha tenido una bruja tan fantástica como tú, ni siquiera la misma Helga Hufflepuff, tú tendrás a todo el colegio a tus pies –acaricio su mejilla –no importa a que casa te envié el sombrero mi amor, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, iré a cada partido y gritare ¡Eltanin, Eltanin, Eltanin!

—Pero tú quieres que quede en Slytherin y mamá en Gryffindor, tal vez los decepcione.

—Te diré algo en secreto –se acercó a su hija –yo quería ser Hufflepuff, Slytherin no es tan bueno, tampoco Gryffindor, están sobrevalorados –besó la frente de su hija –practiquemos más, para que patees traseros en el colegio en el Quidditch.

Ginny sonrío, Draco era el mejor padre que pudiese existir, todo mundo sabía lo orgulloso que se sentía por ser un Slytherin, y así como todos los Malfoy habían sido parte de la casa de las serpientes, así como todos los Weasley habían sido de Gryffindor.

Después de la comida, y de que Hermione llevara a Eltanin al callejón Diagon, y de que Rastaban se quedara dormido, ellos pudieron tener un tiempo para sí mismos.

—Así que querías ser Hufflepuff –se burló.

— ¿Qué? Soy más que un petulante sangre pura, más que este rostro atractivo y este cuerpo perfecto –negó divertido y la abrazó –no voy a criar a mi hija como me criaron mis padres, ella es libre de ser lo que quiera, de pertenecer a la casa que ella quiera y que el sombrero la envié.

— ¿Estás seguro que en cinco años no te decepcionaras si la envían a Hufflepuff? –lo observó.

—No, si ese es el caso, aún me queda ese colegio francés de donde es tu cuñada.

—Bobo –lo empujó divertida y lo besó –no sé cómo te convertiste en este hombre, pero algo está claro, te amo –se refugió en su pecho.

—Tú me volviste en este hombre, te amo, y eso hizo que quisiera ser alguien mejor, pero honestamente, cuando supe que Eltanin venía en camino, quise ser la clase de hombre de la que un hijo se sintiera orgulloso, quiero a mi padre, pero... A veces no fue el mejor de todos, ni el más honorable.

—Siguió sus ideales, lo que consideró mejor para su familia.

—Lo sé, no lo juzgo, eso lo hizo el wizengamot y no lo encontraron culpable –sonrío.

oOo

Draco estaba frente a Ron, estaban en la librería, esperando a que Eltanin eligiera los libros que quería, más el que quería regalarle a su adorada tía Hermione, la había escuchado hablando con Luna, diciendo el poco tiempo que tenía y que terminaría ordenándolo, obviamente Eltanin, quería obsequiar a su tía esa copia que tanto quería en su colección. La pequeña rubia avanzó buscando un título para sí misma, tenía muchas expectativas las cuales cubrir cuándo entrará a Hogwarts, su madre había sido una excelente alumna y una excelente jugadora de Quidditch, había sido capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, buscadora y cazadora del mismo, no obstante con eso, se había vuelto jugadora profesional, su padre no parecía tener un talento asombroso y detallado, salvo ser el cabecilla de un grupo de estudiantes que se dedicaba a atormentar a sus compañeros, ahora en cambio, era un hombre admirable, un Auror nuevo, pero consolidándose bastante bien para el poco tiempo, su tía Hermione había sido la mejor de toda su generación, muchos la seguían llamando "la mejor bruja de su edad" y quería ser hábil en la magia como su familia, quería enorgullecerlos.

Se detuvo frente al niño de cabellos castaños y ojos celeste que le sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa educadamente, tal y como se esperaba de una Weasley, su abuelo decía que si bien de un Malfoy se podía esperar una grosería y una actitud fría, de un Weasley siempre se esperaba una sonrisa cálida, y para desgracia de su padre, ella había salido más Weasley, que Malfoy.

—Hans –extendió la mano hacia la niña.

—Eltanin –estrechó la mano del niño y sonrieron de nueva cuenta.

—Deberías leer la guía de animales fantásticos de Luna Longbottom –sugirió el niño al ver los libros que la niña sostenía.

—Tengo dos copias por cada miembro de mi familia en casa, con la firma de la tía Looney –contestó ella ladeando la cabeza, bien, ese gesto era muy Malfoy.

—En ese caso, deberías leer lo de Scamander –sugirió –posiblemente le diga a mi padre que te envié dos copias firmadas por cada miembro de tu familia –elevó el mentón.

—En realidad tengo tres copias por cada uno de mi familia en casa, con un agradecimiento especial de Rolf Scamander.

El niño le dedico una amplia sonrisa, al parecer esa niña rubia era tan terca que le sería imposible ganar, así que negó, no se iba a dejar ganar por una niña rubia que tenía demasiadas copias en su casa.

Draco se alejó de Ron, pero éste lo siguió, Eltanin había desaparecido de su vista y eso no le agradaba, la encontró en la sección de criaturas mágicas, frente a ella estaba un niño que jamás había visto, pero se inclinó hasta el rostro de la pequeña niña rubia y la besó, directamente en los labios, fue un suave y casto beso que hizo que Eltanin Malfoy se quedará completamente inmóvil.

— ¡Eltanin! –chilló colérico Draco.

—Papá –murmuró aún incrédula la niña.

— ¿Son todos los libros que necesitarás? Tu madre nos espera en la Madriguera.

—Sí –observó al niño y fue hasta su padrino, que tampoco tenía una cara muy feliz, pero después de un segundo, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para evitar reírse de la reacción de Draco, que lanzaba hechizos por los ojos al pequeño niño.

El rubio avanzó hasta el niño que no dijo nada, lo observó serio y tragó saliva.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? –elevó una ceja platinada.

—No –admitió el pequeño.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, el padre de la niñita que besaste ¿quién viene contigo?

—Mi padre –balbuceó –Justin Finch-Fletchley –contestó tragando saliva.

—Bien, dile a tu padre que te has atrevido a molestar a la hija de Malfoy –lo corrió –te meteré a Azkaban si la besas de nuevo –amenazó.

oOo

Ginny observó a su hija correr en dirección al patio trasero, la cara divertida de Ron y la de pocos amigos de Draco indicaban que habían tenido un pequeño incidente en su ida a Flourish and Blotts, se acercó a su marido y lo besó.

— ¿Qué tal su recorrido por el callejón? –inquirió.

—Bastante bien, al menos para Eltanin, encontró algo más que sus libros –se burló Ron, incitando a Draco.

—Cállate –soltó enfadado Draco.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Ron? –sonrío Ginny.

—Un niño besó a Eltanin en la librería –susurró Ron –Draco está celoso, porque ya es suegro.

—Ya basta –frunció el ceño furioso.

—Iré con Eltanin –se burló Ron –le daré consejos sobre niños.

Ginny sonrío ante el ceño fruncido de su marido, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su impecable pantalón negro de vestir, su quijada estaba apretada.

—Cariño, estás exagerando esto, lo sabes, Eltanin tiene seis años.

—Ese imbécil robó el primer beso de mi princesa ¿y debo tomarlo con calma? No lo creo, Ginevra –avanzó hasta la puerta que daba al granero.

—Bueno, uno no siempre besa al chico de sus sueños la primera vez –se encogió de hombros.

—Siento que no besaras a Potter por primera –bufó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan colérico?

—Ese niño es... –se quedó callado, hizo una mueca de enfado pero no dijo más, hasta que la mirada de Ginny lo animó –no es un sangre pura –soltó por fin –ese pequeño mocoso es hijo de un san... Nacido muggle, no sé su madre –escupió colérico.

— ¿Estás haciendo este drama por el estatus de sangre? –Negó ella –te casaste conmigo –le recordó.

—Sí, pero tú eres sangre pura –soltó Draco haciendo que Ginny retrocediera un paso –te casaste conmigo siendo un sangre pura también.

—Creí que me amabas –musitó y Draco levantó la vista hasta ella.

—Ginny...

—No, olvídalo, Draco, me queda más que claro que te cásate conmigo por qué mi sangre es pura, y porque Astoria te mandó al cuerno por Blaise.

—Eso no es cierto, tú...

—Me casé contigo porque te amo, no me importa si tú sangre es pura, mestiza o eres nacido muggle –negó –después de todo, recuerda como tu padre me ha llamado por los últimos años, que no se te olvide. Draco Malfoy, que tú esposa podrá tener toda la sangre pura que quieras, pero siempre será una traidora a la sangre, y eso, en tu familia, es peor que ser nacido muggle ¿no es así? Tal vez deberías hacer algo.

— ¿Cómo qué? –la observó arrepentido por lo que había dicho.

—Dormir en el sofá por la noche, o tomar tus cosas y buscar a la mejor opción para tu pureza de sangre.

Se alejó de él, sujetó a Rastaban que estaba pataleando en el portabebés y llamó a su hija, al parecer, había arruinado bastante las cosas ese día.

oOo

La melena castaña se detuvo frente a él, tenía cara de pocos amigos, y para colmo, el señor Weasley se había enterado de la discusión que había tenido por la tarde con Ginevra, estaba arrepentido, y nadie le creía.

—Pasé por tu casa hace unos minutos –le sonrió mostrando el libro que Eltanin le había regalado –tu hija es asombrosa y toda una Weasley, aunque te duela...

—También terminará en Gryffindor ¿verdad? –chilló cubriéndose la cara.

—Toma –le extendió la nota –la traje para ti, fue enviada a tu casa.

— ¿Rolf Scamander? –frunció el ceño.

 _Estimado señor Malfoy._

 _Tal vez lo más correcto sería pedir disculpas de forma personal, pero mi hijo me ha externado el miedo de que pueda enviarlo a Azkaban si se atreve a volver a ver a su adorable hija, tenga por seguro, que esa clase de educación no le he dado a mi hijo, por lo tanto, pido una solemne disculpa por lo que el beso que mi hijo le dio a su hija ocasionó, en ningún momento ha sido intención de Hans ocasionarle problemas a su respetable familia._

 _Queda de usted._

 _Rolf Scamander._

—Así que al final, si es sangre pura –gruñó –aun así, ese pequeño elfo doméstico no tenía por qué besar a mi hija, es una niña de seis años ¿cuántos tiene él, diecisiete?

—Entrará a Hogwarts el próximo año –aceptó Hermione.

—Pervertido aprovechado –bufó.

—Eres mayor a Ginevra –le recordó.

—Un año, no cinco, además, ella ya estaba bastante grande como para saber si quería o no besarme –se encogió de hombros –no tenía seis años, como Eltanin, además, también eres un año mayor que Ron –le recordó, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja.

—Aun así...

—He intentado cambiar, Hermione, pero hay cosas que sin duda fueron más recalcadas.

— ¿Realmente no te hubieses casado con ella de ser nacida muggle o mestiza?

—Ella es Ginevra –le recordó –no voy a compararla con el resto, no todos son ella –se encogió de hombros.

—Te recomiendo que pases la noche en el apartamento de soltero, ella está furiosa.

—La señora Weasley me ha ofrecido pasar la noche aquí y acepté, es el lugar más seguro, si Arthur Weasley decide asesinarme, al menos sé que mi suegra sabrá quién fue –bromeó.

—Por extraño que parezca, te estás volviendo un Weasley –se burló ante la expresión de terror de Draco –no es tan malo, cada vez eres más abierto a las personas, como ellos.

—Bueno, no me imagino a Ginny siendo ruda con la gente de la misma forma que yo solía ser con los demás en mis años de Hogwarts.

oOo

Ginny se apoderó de la Quaffle de una forma violenta, dirigió su escoba hasta los aros y aventó la pelota anotando un gol, las gradas estallaron en gritos feroces.

—La cazadora de Las Arpías ha anotado su décimo gol, tal parece que está siendo bastante ruda, si eso sigue así, no quedará más duda de que a quien le toca hacer las compras del hogar –se burló Lee.

—Pensé que no teníamos duda de eso, Lee –sonrío Dean –Ginny puede ser una chica ruda cuando se lo propone, ni siquiera Malfoy podrá con ella.

La risa de los espectadores la hicieron sonreír, agradecía mucho que tanto Dean como Lee fueran amigos suyos.

Se dirigió de nuevo en busca de la Quaffle, si bien el chiste de Lee y Dean habían calmado la furia interna que seguía teniendo con Draco, no había sido suficiente, quería que sin importar quién se quedará con la snitch, fueran las arpías quien ganaran el partido, le había prometido a Eltanin que ganaría el siguiente juego, y ella siempre cumpliría su palabra para su hija, lo mejor que pudiera.

— ¡Qué bazofia! –chilló Lee –eso jamás lo vi venir por parte del golpeador de Appleby Arrows.

Ginny logró controlar su escoba tras la fuerte patada que le dio Terry Smith, la sonrisa burlona en su rostro la hicieron enfadar, pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar más que desquitarse, esquivo la Bludger que para colmo le había mandado a su dirección y voló tan rápido como su escoba lo permitió, haciéndolo tambalearse, le quitó la Quaffle que había lanzado la cazadora de los Appleby Arrows, voló de nuevo haciendo que la siguieran, burlar al guardián fue bastante sencillo, tanto que anotó un nuevo gol.

— ¡Y así se anota señores! Una vez más, la cazadora Malfoy, ha demostrado que no hay hombre alguno que pueda quitarle el control de las manos.

—Eso mi querido Dean, deja un marcador de 220 puntos a favor de Las Arpías a 40 de Appleby Arrows, llámame loco, pero alguien está arrasando en este partido.

—Mira eso, Lee –chilló emocionado Dean –la buscadora de las Arpías, Miranda Sharp ha cogido la Snitch, creo que éste juego ha durado menos que la siesta de Malfoy, antes de que tenga que ponerse a limpiar –se burló Dean.

oOo

Draco observó con el ceño fruncido a las personas que le veían y se burlaban de él, quitó el enfado de su rostro cuando Molly Weasley le llamó.

—No es necesario que cargues las bolsas, Draco –habló la mujer con unas cuantas más en las manos, él le restó importancia y tomo las demás.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, es mi día libre, y Ron se llevó a Eltanin y a Rastaban a no sé dónde.

—Posiblemente fueron por un helado con Florean Fortescue –se encogió de hombros la mujer.

—Posiblemente –aceptó Draco y siguió a la mujer para acompañarla por las demás compras.

El rubio se sentó junto a su cuñado, la mirada de su hija estaba en el radio que estaba en lo alto, sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas, así que Draco buscó una explicación.

—Las Arpías ganaron –contestó Ron.

—Mamá estará bien ¿verdad, tío Ron? –observó a su padre y frunció el ceño molesta.

—Hola cariño –la saludó.

—No llegaste a casa a dormir –recriminó –Rastaban lloró toda la tarde y mamá tuvo que darle una poción para calmarlo, sabes que Rastaban no duerme su siesta si no le lees el cuento de...

—Lo sé y lo siento, cariño, no fue mi intención no llegar a dormir.

—Lo que ocurrió es que mamá le pidió que se quedará y le ayudará con el fantasma del ático.

—No vas a mentirme, padrino –lo señaló enfadada moviendo su pequeño dedo índice –agradezco el helado –se acomodó la pequeña bolsa que Hermione le había regalado y sacó unos galeones y los dejó en la mesa –pero pagaré por lo mío.

Empujó el portabebés que estaba hechizado para que flotara, Ron se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios.

—Es igual a su madre –le reafirmó el pelirrojo.

—Le dije a tu abuela que la esperaríamos aquí –habló Draco –y es mejor que vuelvas aquí y te sientes si no quieres estar castigada hasta que llegue tu carta de Hogwarts.

La niña observó a Ron, que asintió, así que regresó y se sentó de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño todo lo que pudo.

—Esa es una horrible expresión –la reprendió Draco.

—No me importa –contestó.

—Le diré al abuelo Weasley en ese caso.

—Tú no harías eso –soltó la niña quitando ese ceño fruncido e inclinándose a su padre.

—Rétame, y lo haré, seré lo que todos quieran, pero ni tú ni tu hermano seguirán mis pasos, y me encargaré de ello –se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

Después de lo que a Eltanin le pareció una eternidad una pelirroja atravesó la puerta, aunque no la pelirroja que esperaba.

— ¡Mamá! –Chilló emocionada –papá me ha regañado.

—Bocazas –murmuró Draco para Ron que sonrío.

—Bueno, debiste merecer el regaño, cariño, si tu padre te ha regañado imagino que no ha sido porque se le antojó.

—Tío Ron intentó mentirme –se encogió de hombros la niña.

—Vaya, veo que se te pegan las mañas, Ronald.

—Eltanin le reprochó a Draco por qué no llegó a dormir –soltó Ron estirándose.

—Cariño, los asuntos entre tú papá y yo, no tienen por qué incomodarte a ti –acarició la mejilla de la niña –sólo fue una discusión.

—Sobre lo de la Flourish and Blotts ¿cierto?

—No –admito Ginny –sobre que tu padre sigue siendo un poco infantil –sonrío.

—No tocaremos ese tema frente a Eltanin –soltó Draco.

—Sólo estoy explicándole la razón por la cual no dormiste en casa anoche, no voy a mentirle.

—En ese caso, tú mamá se enfadó porque pensé que ese niño no era sangre pura.

—Vayamos a los Sortilegios Weasley –sugirió Ron y Eltanin sonrío poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Vayamos con el tío Georgie! –chilló alegre la niña.

—Hay ciertas cosas, que es mejor que no le digas a tu hija, Ginevra –soltó Ron y la empujó suavemente.

—Ahora no –hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Supongo que el golpe no lo curaron –se burló Ron.

— ¿Todo bien? –Ginny asintió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Draco.

—El juego fue un poco violento, es todo.

—Siento lo que dije.

—Lo sientes ahora porque sabes que es un Scamander.

—Así sea Black –soltó Draco –no quiero a un niño merodeando a mi hija.

— ¿Y si hubiese sido Rastaban besando a una niña? –elevó la ceja.

—Es lo mismo, no dejaría que mi hijo besara a una niñita, ese mocoso está por entrar a Hogwarts, Ginevra, Eltanin tiene seis años.

—Tu prima Tonks se casó con un hombre mayor –le recordó.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo que en la historia familiar de los Lupin estuviera el hecho de que ese pseudo profesor la besara cuando ella tenía seis años ¿o sí?

—Estas exagerando, ni siquiera sabes si para ella significó algo, es una niña, Draco.

—No quiero hablar de eso, y si vas a estar enfadada, estalo, pero no voy a permanecer una noche más afuera de mi casa, porque al final, el malo siempre seré yo –bramó enfadado, dejó los galeones sobre la mesa y se levantó.

—Draco –se levantó detrás de él –Draco.

—No –regresó hasta ella –ahora no, yo también puedo enfadarme ¿sabes?

Ginny corrió detrás de él, pero en cuanto salió de la heladería, Draco se había perdido entre la gente.

Avanzó hasta los sortilegios, le pidió a su madre que cuidara de Eltanin y de Rastaban en lo que ella se curaba los golpes del partido, había tomado el primer traslador para Londres, sin preocuparse de atenderse, seguramente se ganaría una sanción, pero como no había sabido nada de Draco, no quería dejar a los niños tanto tiempo sin alguno de sus padres.

oOo

Se quitó la blusa y la arrojó sobre la cama, tomó uno de los ungüentos que le había hecho su madre y se acercó al espejo, el moretón que el golpe de Terry le había dado se extendió hasta la mitad de su espalda, y un poco del estómago.

—Tranquila –murmuró Draco levantando las manos, Ginny le estaba apuntando con su varita, el rubio caminó al ropero y lo abrió, había estado tomando una ducha –llegaré tarde del trabajo, Potter nos envió a tu hermano y a mí a vigilar.

—Al menos pasa con los niños –sugirió.

Draco asintió sin observarla, sacó un pantalón de color gris oscuro, casi negro y una camisa blanca, las colocó sobre la cama y la observó sobre su hombro, tenía una mueca de desagrado, negó y se acercó a ella.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

—No es necesario, se te hará tarde para llegar al Ministerio, y conozco a Harry, odia que lleguen tarde.

—Sí, no me importa –soltó engreído, haciéndole que se mordiera el labio inferior –además, en mis primeros días de entrenamiento, recuerdo que me ayudabas con los mismos problemas.

—Ya lo había olvidado –fingió indiferencia.

—Claro que lo hiciste –soltó sarcástico –buscas cualquier pretexto para tocarme –chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿Disculpa? –soltó ella elevando una ceja.

—No pongas esa cara, tal parece que miento, como si no te agradará el hecho de imaginarme tocándote, colocándote ese ungüento Weasley quita dolores y moretones, sé lo mucho que deseas mis manos en tu cuerpo.

—Olvídalo, puedo sola –se alejó y le quitó el ungüento de la mano –no quiero ser la causante de que Harry te regañe –se alejó de él, dándole la espalda y sonriendo.

—Bien –soltó poniéndose de pie.

Ella negó al ver como el rubio comenzó a vestirse, fingiendo indiferencia por el rechazo, pero tenían años de pareja, no había nada de Draco Malfoy que ella no supiera.

—Sabes que, a la mierda Potter –gruñó y se acercó a ella para besarla.

Sus manos fueron delicadas al tocar el golpe, la dirigió a la cama y se subió sobre ella, besando su cuello, su mentón y sus labios de nuevo.

—Odio que estés enojada conmigo, nena –admitió en un tono bajo y casi agresivo.

—Odio que seas un patán imbécil –lo besó.

—Lo sé –le quitó los pantalones de una manera rápida –volvamos a pelear mañana, me gusta esto de reconciliarme contigo –mordió el labio de la pelirroja y sonrío, otorgándole una mirada pasional.

—Tengo que cuidar a los niños.

—Sólo cinco años hasta Hogwarts, a Rastaban podemos encargarlo una hora con mis padres, y al siguiente con los tuyos, bendita sea tu familia que son tantos niñeros –sonrío.

—Idiota –río divertida.

Draco besó la espalda de su esposa mientras su mano derecha colocaba el ungüento, agradecía no haber escuchado el partido, porque en cuanto escuchara el golpe, hubiese buscado el primer traslador.

oOo

—Llegas tarde –soltó Harry enfurecido.

—Ya lo sé –frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la silla.

—De nuevo esa cara ¿ocurre algo que debamos saber?

—A parte de que sigo furioso por el niño Scamander, nada –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Charlotte me contó algo, pero sé honesto, de ser el padre del niño, le hubieses hecho un baile de tres meses en la mansión Malfoy.

—Pero si Ginny te dice algo, le hubiese reprendido –sonrío Draco y chocó los nudillos muy al estilo muggle con Harry.

—Tengo que agradecer el hecho de que yo no tenga hijas, creo que hubiese cumplido tu amenaza para Hans Scamander.

—Eltanin es mi princesa, no voy a permitir que la toquen, no hasta después de los setenta y ocho años, creo que esa ya es una edad bastante moderada para que comience a salir con hombres –se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que a los dieciséis tendrá su primer novio –apostó Harry.

—Creo que soportará, creo que a los diecisiete, o después de salir de Hogwarts.

—Primero hagamos una apuesta más cercana –se tronó los dedos Harry –la casa...

—Mil galeones a que entra en Gryffindor –soltó Draco sonriendo y elevando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? Eso es trampa, se supone que tienes que apostar porque entrará en Slytherin.

—Eltanin es más Weasley que Malfoy, eso es lo que dicen, así que te lo apuesto, terminará en Gryffindor como buena Weasley.

— ¿Quién? –interrogó Ron, entrando a la oficina.

—Eltanin –comentó Harry.

—Ya se habían tardado, Ginny y Hermione tienen esta apuesta desde hace cuatro años, Hermione cree que será Ravenclaw, Ginny dice que Nin será Gryffindor.

—Eltanin quiere Hufflepuff –admitió Draco –a estas alturas, no sé en qué casa termine.

—Eltanin no quiere decepcionarte a ti o a Ginevra –soltó Ron –por eso apostó a otra casa, por si no supera las expectativas de alguno de sus padres.

—Es mi hija, con eso ha superado las expectativas desde que la engendré –bufó Draco.

—Hablando de engendrar ¿qué tal con Ginny? ¿Solucionaron los problemas?

—Sí, somos dos locos enamorados, no podemos vivir un día separados –soltó Draco.

—Eso explica la razón por la que eres el encargado de ir por las compras –se burló Harry.

— ¿Qué? eso no es cierto –bufó el rubio.

—Eso no fue lo que dijeron en el partido de hoy mientras describían la forma en la que Ginny pateaba traseros en el juego.

—Demonios –soltó Draco.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño Ron.

—Me pasee por todo el maldito callejón cargando las compras de la señora Weasley, con razón me veían así –Harry y Ron soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo, mientras el rubio ponía mala cara y se tapaba medio rostro con la mano.

—Aun así, Terry Smith la ataco bastante fuerte, según Lee.

—Dímelo a mí, tuve que ayudarla con el ungüento.

—Mucho sacrificio para ti ¿cierto?

—Por eso llegue tarde –se encogió de hombros.

—Ponle un doble reporte por eso, Harry –pidió Ron.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Montoneros –negó divertido.

—Vayan a vigilar –ordenó Harry y se alejó de ellos.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y comenzaron su camino hasta las chimeneas, Ron observó la expresión ausente de su cuñado y suspiró.

— ¿En serio se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes? –indagó Ron.

—Claro que sí ¿por qué lo dudas? –lo observó el rubio.

—La cara que tienes me hace pensar otra cosa, si ya no estás peleado con Ginny ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? Somos amigos, Draco.

—No quiero que Ginny siga jugando Quidditch –admitió –sé que es una magnífica jugadora, de las mejores que hay, pero... La quiero conmigo más tiempo en casa, cuando tenemos que salir por tiempo largo y coinciden con partidos largos, los niños se quedan solos y... No quiero eso para ellos, a veces pienso en aceptar la propuesta de mi padre y hacerme cargo de algunos de sus negocios.

—Draco...

—Sé que ella ama jugar, así que sólo voy a decirte esto a ti, y espero que no se lo digas a ella, no quiero que piense que soy un egoísta, que la quiero en casa todo el tiempo.

—Deberías decirle, es mejor que sepa lo que opinas.

—Sólo discutiríamos, y no quiero, sé que puede defenderse sola en el campo de juego, pero aun así, escuchar de sus lesiones, verla golpeada, no me deja golpearla a mí en la cama ¿por qué otro puede golpearla? –se encogió de hombros enfadado.

—Deberían hablarlo.

—Lo dice el señor quiero hijos, pero no le digo a mi prometida porque pensará que creo que no se ha realizado plenamente como mujer.

—Cállate –soltó frunciendo el ceño Ron.

—Estamos en el mismo bache –soltó Draco haciendo que Ron asintiera.

—Desgraciadamente cuñadito, lo estamos.

—Creo sin duda que tú si deberías hablarlo con Sabelotodo –sugirió.

—Si lo estás aconsejando es porque sabes algo, demonios, Malfoy ¿desde cuándo te has involucrado de esa forma con nosotros? Aún recuerdo tu fría actitud, la manera en la que te paseabas por el colegio creyéndote el mejor de todos.

—Siempre me patearon el trasero aun así ¿no? Jamás se tentaron el corazón conmigo, primero sabelotodo y después tú, golpeando mi hermoso rostro.

—O mi padre golpeando al tuyo antes del segundo curso, eso fue magnífico –admitió Ron.

—Desde luego, pude observar más detenidamente a tu hermana –movió las cejas en insinuación, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Eres un maldito pervertido.

—No voy a discutir contigo eso –se burló.

Los dos hombres recorrieron el callejón Diagon de forma normal, no se toparon con nada fuera de lo normal, así que eso iba a ser pan comido, regresarían a casa totalmente tranquilos, Draco por su parte, podría tener una noche tranquila arropando a sus hijos y bebiendo whiskey frente a la chimenea mientras Ginny se recostaba sobre su pecho y lo besaba ocasionalmente.

—En serio crees que tengo que hablar con ella sobre los hijos.

—Sólo va a ser la próxima Ministra de Magia, que se realice como profesional no significa que en sus planes no está no tener hijos, Ronald –argumentó lógicamente el rubio.

—Tienes razón, después de cuidar de tus hijos, creo que le he visto más animada por tenerlos.

—Sólo es cuestión de que lo hablen.

—Quién hubiese dicho, Draco Malfoy, aconsejándome sobre cómo actuar respecto al amor.

—Soy fabuloso y ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo –le guiñó un ojo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona.

Los dos magos aparecieron por la red flu en la pequeña y hogareña casa Malfoy; que muy a placer de Draco, era bastante diferente a la de sus padres, no sólo por el tamaño, sino por esa calidez que desprendía, esa sensación que sabía muy bien, la desprendían su mujer; y sus pequeños hijos, que aunque no siempre le esperaban en casa por las noches, dejaban un poco de ellos para hacerle recordar que no tenía por qué estar solo, los tenía a ellos.

—Hola hermanita –la saludó Ron, haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre venir solo ¿dónde está Herms?

—Ocupada, pero esperándome –le guiñó un ojo.

—Jamás se te quitará lo comunicativo.

—A tu marido tampoco –golpeó la espalda del rubio, se despidió de su ahijada y su sobrino, y se fue por la red flu, dejando a Draco bajo el escrutinio de una seria pelirroja, no tuvo más remedio que tragar saliva, y otorgarle una sonrisa inocente, intentando que se le olvidara el comentario de Ron.


	10. Una Vida Incompleta y Vacía

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Hola, hola, bueno, al parecer éste mes podré actualizar a tiempo ¿eso los hace felices? Por que a mí sin duda me hace feliz poder actualizar pronto, sin tener que estresarme, y eso que en el trabajo he estado ocupada he podido darme un tiempito y avanzar en este capítulo, para poder publicarlo a tiempo, tienen que creerme cuando les digo que no quiero irme a hiatus con ésta historia, así que les haré una promesa, NO PUBLICARÉ NUEVAS HISTORIAS HASTA QUE TERMINE LAS QUE TENGO PUBLICADAS; o en su defecto, termine la mayoría de ellas, ya basta de dedicarme a publicar y publicar y nada de terminarlas o actualizar, las pocas personas que me conocen del pasado, saben no soy de esa clase de fickers que suben y suben y de actualizaciones ni hablemos (no los critico, comprendo la razón por la cuál lo hacen) pero yo ya no puedo darme esa vida, así que me regeneraré un poco, tengo un par que ya quiero publicar, pero no he terminado ninguna de mis historias, y para variar tengo una en hiatus, así que esa es mi promesa, intentaré acabar todo lo que tengo en proceso (posiblemente ésta siga vigente un largo tiempo más) ya no sé que más decir, salvo que muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por cierto, estoy por cambiar el summary de la historia, si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decirme, gracias por todo el apoyo, sus lecturas, sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, muchísimas gracias ;)

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

Los labios de su esposa se posaron sobre los de él, al principio un tanto lento, hasta que la llama ardió en su interior, adueñándose de sus labios de una manera frenética, sus emociones estaban tan confusas, que ni siquiera él mismo se comprendía ¿Qué estaba pasando con él realmente? En un segundo, sabía que la amaba con todo su ser, y al siguiente, dudaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto, como si casarse con ella fuese el más grande error, uno que arruinó su vida, no la de él, sino la de ella.

Ginny observó a su marido cuando cortó el beso de la nada, un segundo después, escuchó el llanto de Rastaban, dándole la excusa perfecta para alejarse de ella, necesitaba aire fresco, aclarar sus ideas, pero el problema era ¿cómo iba a aclarar todo? Si la mayoría de sus amigos, eran amigos de ella también.

Fueron a dormir tranquilamente después de que el pequeño volviera a dormirse, para fortuna de Draco, su esposa no había notado la duda en él, y tampoco notó cuando a mitad de la madrugada se levantó, imposible de conciliar el sueño, revisó que todo estuviera bien, y después, desapareció de su hogar.

Draco apareció en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, no quería hablar con sus padres, simplemente quería despejarse un poco, pensar tranquilamente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, porque no era algo normal, al menos no sus dudas respecto a su matrimonio con Ginny, había luchado por ella, había sacrificado su amor, su familia una vez porque ella volviera, y de la nada, surgían todas estas dudas en su cabeza, en su pecho, no era normal, se negaba al hecho que su mente martillaba.

 _Ya no estaba enamorado de ella._

Eso no podía ser, ni pasar, detrás de ese rechazo aún quedaba todo el amor que la pelirroja despertaba en él, podía sentirlo, golpeando detrás del cristal, como si alguien quisiera aprisionarlos, y hacer que se alejara de ella, la pregunta era ¿para qué? ¿Por qué querían alejarlo de ella?

Se sentó en uno de los bancos, observando la luna que iluminaba tranquila, con esa luz que siempre robaba del sol, posiblemente él era eso, sólo un satélite sin chiste, robando la luz de alguien más para ganar admiración, y ahora, como tenía amigos sinceros, y cada vez se sentía menos dependiente de su familia, creía que podía brillar solo, sin necesitarla a ella.

—Me sorprende verte aquí, Draco.

—Sigo consiguiendo aparecerme aquí, significa que también es mi casa, por el momento.

—Tengo que ser honesto y decirte que no sé cuánto más puedas hacerlo, y si el día en que mueras, tus hijos puedan.

—Así que dejarás todo esto en ruinas sólo por la mujer que elegí para casarme.

—Estás dudando de tu amor por ella, te conozco, hijo, lo sé.

—Dime padre ¿Qué es lo que tanto los enfada a mi madre y a ti de la mujer que elegí para compartir mi vida? –Lo observó –que me ama realmente a mí, no al dinero que pudieses darme, porque son bastantes años juntos, sin que tú me des un solo Knut, cualquier otra ya me hubiese abandonado.

—Hay personas que no se van por el dinero, sino por las puertas que abre un apellido, Draco –soltó Lucius.

—Tú estabas ahí, cuando Smart nos dijo que ella es Morgana –se levantó enfadado –tú estabas ahí cuando él nos aseguró que su sangre es tan limpia, poderosa y antigua como lo que tú siempre pedías para mi esposa ¿por qué ahora la rechazas a ella y a mis hijos?

—Tu querida Morgana tiene el apellido Weasley, y es una traidora a la sangre, la verdadera Morgana, tenía en claro lo que era ser una sangre sucia o un mestizo.

—Aun así me ayudaste a encerrarla en Ginny.

—A diferencia de ti, yo sé que amo a tu madre, Draco, me dejé cegar un momento por la ambición, pero si hay algo que no quiero perder es a mi esposa, porque está más que claro, que a ti ya te he perdido desde el momento en que decidiste poner tus ojos sobre esa comadreja.

—Ella es la mujer que me complemente la que…

—Si eso fuese verdad no estarías dudando ¿no lo has pensado?

Draco se quedó callado, posiblemente su padre tenía razón, Lucius Malfoy jamás había dudado de sus sentimientos por Narcissa, y ella, a pesar de todos los fallos de su marido, había permanecido junto a él ¿Ginevra sería capaz de permanecer junto a él a pesar de equivocarse tanto como su padre?

—Creo que lo que estoy pasando es algo bueno –admitió observando a su padre –no tenerlo por seguro, preguntarme si mi amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme junto a ella, o si el de ella lo es, me agrada volver a pensar si lo que hago es lo correcto, o no, más no quedarme ahí, sin cuestionar un momento de mi vida desde que la uní a ella, creyendo que es amor pero es simple monotonía.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Draco, pero tu madre y yo, a pesar de lo que tú puedas pensar o creer, no estamos juntos por monotonía simple y barata, sino porque realmente nos amamos el uno al otro, y sí, tal vez jamás nos replanteamos nada, pero hemos estado juntos mucho más tiempo, y el amor no se ha agotado, no ha dudado un solo día, ha crecido, aumentado, multiplicado, algo que tú no puedes presumir con Ginevra.

—Amo a Ginevra –soltó.

—Eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo queriendo convencerte, pero acéptalo hijo, su amor está agonizando, posiblemente por lo poco que se ven.

—Eso…

—Acepta dejar a los Aurores, trabajar para mí, así tu necia esposa podrá alejarse volando en su escoba, y será su culpa, porque ama más el Quidditch que a su propia familia.

Draco no dijo nada, se quedó callado, posiblemente tenía razón, si tenía un trabajo más estable, donde no tuviese que correr al peligro y la muerte, podía luchar por la mujer que quería a su lado.

oOo

Ginny le sonrió a la mujer frente a ella, estaba sentada correctamente y con la espalda muy recta, con su taza de té sujeta como toda una dama.

—No mal entiendas –se puso de pie –adoro a mis nietos, después de todo son hijos de Draco, por qué lo son ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja ante la incertidumbre.

—Puede comprobarlo en el momento que decida, Señora Malfoy –sonrío Ginevra, tenía tiempo soportando esa clase de comentarios de su suegra, que no le eran ofensivos a esas alturas.

—Si querían un poco de libertad, solo debieron conformarse con Eltanin.

—Draco opina diferente, le agrada que Eltanin tenga un hermano para...

— ¿Divertirse y jugar?

—O querida no te engañes, conozco a mi hijo, la idea de tenerlos no le agradaba, Eltanin está bien, a pesar de ser una niña, es bastante enfermo que la heredera sea mujer, pero lo superaremos, la guiaremos.

— No entiendo ese _«la guiaremos_ ».

—Las dos sabemos que Draco no es peculiarmente feliz teniendo dos hijos, si Rastaban vino al mundo, fue por tu descuido, querida, sé que son jóvenes y que la pasión es, la pasión. La única razón para el enorme hueco en la diferencia de edad tan abismal entre tus dos hijos, es tu descuido, y no el de Draco, él no quería un segundo hijo, ya sabe que según nuestras reglas, Eltanin será heredera, no necesitaba a un hijo varón, no si es el segundo.

—Viene aquí a decirme los pensamientos de Draco, debería mejor decirle que me los diga él.

—También soy mujer, sé cómo hacer que a Lucius se le olviden ciertos temas que no me convienen querida –sonrío –los hombres podrán ser muy poderosos en la sociedad, ante las personas, pero ambas sabemos, que en la cama, mandamos nosotras –sonrío educada –seré franca, quiero a Eltanin, viviendo conmigo en la Mansión.

—No –se rehusó.

—Ya he hablado con ella y le parece fantástica la idea de vivir con sus abuelos – volvió a sentarse –no eres una buena mujer, Ginevra, ni para mi hijo ni para ningún hombre, tú madre y yo podremos ser lo diferentes que quieras, pero ambas sabemos dónde está el lugar de una mujer, y esa, querida nuera, no es jugando Quidditch ¿qué pasaría con tus hijos si una Bludger te golpeara en la cabeza y te matará? –Bufó –echarías a mi hijo a los brazos de otra mujer, y a mi nieta a los brazos de una madrastra, ahorraré eso, la quiero conmigo, y es mejor que aceptes, o podría pedir a Rastaban también.

—Usted puede pedir lo que guste, pero no se llevará a mis hijos, sobre mi cadáver.

—Entonces sólo deberé esperar al siguiente partido –sonrío –ellos necesitan un hogar constante, no una madre evanescente y un padre Auror, Lucius también ha hablado con Draco sobre qué dejé el maldito trabajo de Auror y se dedique a los negocios de la familia, tú deberías hacer lo mismo si tanto amas a tus hijos como dices que lo haces.

—Es mejor que se vaya de mi casa.

—Es la casa de mi hijo –recalcó la mujer –pudiste elegirla y decorarla, pero él la compró, con el dinero de la familia, te recomiendo querida, que dejes de traer hijos al mundo a lo tonto, o terminaran como tu familia, con diez hijos, un padre que apenas gana lo suficiente y su madre muerta por un golpe de Bludger en la cabeza.

Narcissa Malfoy desapareció en las llamas verdes, Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá y apretó las manos en puños, intentando controlar el enojo, lo bueno de todo, es que los niños estaban dormidos.

Draco llegó a las dos de la mañana, se veía agotado, así que sólo le sonrió y no dijo nada, lo ayudó a desvestirse y después se desvistió ella, mientras el rubio hacia su ronda en cada uno de los cuartos de sus hijos, la sonrisa con la que regresó, le hizo sonreír a ella.

—Veo que el ungüento sigue funcionando, deberíamos decirle a tu madre si puede prepararnos más, ya casi se terminan, entre tus golpes y los míos –sonrío.

—Sin contar los de los niños –musitó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Vino tu madre –contestó.

—Yo te dije que no necesitábamos ese tipo de influencia en los niños, pero...

—Draco ¿estabas usando algún tipo de cuidado antes de Rastaban? –él sonrió.

—Desde Eltanin –se burló –creo que no funciona del todo.

Ella se quedó callada, posiblemente había sido las ocasiones en las que ella había dejado de tomarlas.

La besó suavemente y acaricio su rostro al verla absorta en sus pensamientos, las palabras mágicas, dirían los muggles de vino tu madre, tenían algo más allá de una simple visita.

— ¿Qué quería Narcissa Malfoy? –interrogó.

—Sigue siendo tu madre ¿sabes? –reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

—Para dejarte en ese estado, y todavía defenderla...

—Yo no soportaría que uno de mis hijos comenzará a llamarme Ginevra, en lugar de madre, o mamá –se encogió de hombros –así me vuelva como tú madre –admitió.

—Yo hubiese deseado tener una madre como tú –gruñó.

—Pervertido –lo golpeó y soltó una leve risita.

— ¿Qué quería mi madre?

—Tal parece, que educar a Eltanin, quiere que viva con ella y tu padre.

—Eso jamás pasará, sobre mi cadáver, es más ni siquiera sobre él voy a permitir que te separen de nuestros hijos.

— ¿No vas a dudar que son tuyos? –elevó una ceja.

—Recuerdo las fechas en las que los engendré, pasábamos más tiempo en la cama que fuera de ella, cariño, a menos que usaras poción multijugos y me acostara con el elfo doméstico, no tengo duda de que Eltanin y Rastaban, son míos, míos y tuyos, nada más.

—Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

El rubio no contestó, se limitó a besarla, no podía creer que su madre se tomara tal atrevimiento, una cosa es que lo presionaran a él y otra muy diferente que fueran con ella a molestarla y decirle sabrá qué tipo de idioteces.

Observó el techo, como últimamente lo hacía, mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de su esposa, que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, con la respiración tranquila, y ese olor a frutos rojos que provocaba un montón de sentimientos en él, que en ese preciso momento estaban atascados en algún lugar, negándose a fluir.

oOo

Ginny despertó a causa de que algo se cayó, su vista tardó un poco en acostumbrarse, le sonrió a su marido que estaba listo para ir al trabajo, o eso fue la primera impresión que tuvo, observó el reloj en el buró del lado de su marido, eran las cinco de la mañana, él no estaba listo para el trabajo, recién regresaba de algún lugar desconocido.

El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó, no entendía en qué momento Draco se había escabullido de la cama, porque habían ido a dormir juntos, le sonrió, pero el gesto era vacío y roto, normalmente el rubio lo hubiese notado, pero era la segunda señal de que a pesar de que él pretendía que todo estaba bien, nada lo estaba.

—Veo que te estás preparando para el trabajo –bostezó, observándolo de contrabando, pretendiendo ignorar que había descubierto su intención de volver a la cama.

—Eh, sí, olvidé que Potter me pidió unos reportes y no los hice, mientras más rápido llegue al Ministerio será lo mejor –sonrió incómodo.

—Prepararé el desayuno en ese caso.

—No es necesario, comeré algo en la oficina, tú descansa.

—Considerado.

—Siempre lo soy contigo.

Diciendo eso se alejó rumbo a la ducha, Ginevra se quedó sentada sobre la cama, con la vista perdida en el lugar donde había desaparecido su marido, las cosas no le estaban gustando ¿desde cuándo la actitud de Draco había cambiado y ella apenas lo notaba?

Se dejó caer, se cubrió el rostro, había estado mintiéndole, lo hizo cuando Harry lo suspendió ¿Dónde había estado realmente? ¿Por qué aun no le decía lo que había pasado?

¿Draco estaba viendo a otra persona?

Lo observó de reojo, el cuerpo desnudo de Draco no mostraba señales de golpes, rasguños ajenos, nada, estaba limpio, o eso quería pretender, lo sabía, le había costado entenderlo con él, mientras más perfecto y sin daños estaba la superficie, significaba que abajo todo estaba lleno de podredumbre.

—No me vayan a esperar para comer –soltó en un tono tranquilo –me quedaré en la oficina trabajando un rato más.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Draco?

—No tiene que haber problemas para que tenga trabajo.

—Eres un Auror –el rubio hizo un mohín que pensó que ella no vio.

—Bien, entonces no te molestará que vaya con Charlotte a comer con los niños.

—No, no me molesta, son muy amigas ustedes dos ¿no?

—Lo somos, sí.

—Bien, pasa tiempo con ella y los niños, antes de que tengas que irte por la temporada de Quidditch.

—Así que prefieres que pase mi tiempo con ellos que contigo.

—Son tus hijos también –se encogió de hombros y se giró hasta ella, acomodándose la gabardina.

—Sí tienes razón.

—Tampoco me esperes despierta, no quiero robarte tus horas de sueño.

No contestó, lo observó marcharse, podía jurar que ni siquiera había pasado a despedirse de sus hijos, un ritual que Draco Malfoy tenía desde que nació Eltanin, ¿y si Narcissa Malfoy tenía razón? Y si después de todo, él había comenzado a arrepentirse de la familia que había formado con ella; sacudió la cabeza, no, Draco amaba a sus hijos, posiblemente podría dejar de amarla a ella, pero no a sus hijos ¿cierto?

oOo

Ron se sentó frente a su cuñado, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, tenía mala cara, significaba que había discutido con Ginny, así que por primera vez, y por qué el nivel de su ceño fruncido era extremo, prefirió omitir comentario alguno sobre los problemas en casa.

—Te invito un whiskey saliendo –ofreció.

—Tengo trabajo rezagado –suspiró recargándose en su silla.

—Pero no se irá de aquí, se te nota a leguas que estás bastante estresado, unas copas te calmarán y llegarás feliz a casa.

—No sé a qué hora pueda llegar a casa.

—Ya estás más ocupado que Hermione –bromeó Ron, haciendo que su cuñado negara claramente divertido.

—Nadie puede estar más ocupado que ella –admitió.

—Lo sé y aun así tiene tiempo para mí, así que tú también lo tendrás.

—No sé qué dirá tu hermana de que la esté engañando contigo –bromeó.

—Bueno, tendrá que decir que tienes un muy buen gusto, de lo contrario, la estarías engañando con Harry –bromeó logrando que Draco pusiera una mueca.

oOo

Habían pasado semanas desde que la madre de Draco había ido a la casa Malfoy-Weasley a charlar con ella y decirle lo mala esposa, mujer y madre que era, que lo mejor para Eltanin era irse a la Mansión Malfoy, y crecer bien educada, no siendo una pequeña salvaje como su madre, nada bien visto para una mujercita, y menos si su apellido era Malfoy; Draco había sido todo amable y le había prometido que solucionaría las cosas, al día siguiente había ido a hablar con sus padres.

Los días que le siguieron a cuando lo descubrió regresando casi al amanecer continuaron, Ginny lo veía escurrirse de la cama pensando que no lo sentía irse, regresando a hurtadillas, como si de un ladrón se tratara.

—Sabes que no es necesario que te marches a hurtadillas ¿cierto? –lo encaró enfadada.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Ginevra, venimos los dos a dormir, me duermo primero que tú incluso –soltó.

—Claro, es la gran excusa –negó –te estoy diciendo que no es necesario que lo hagas –bramó, la mirada gris vagó por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que se había colocado apenas el sostén, dejándose en ropa íntima.

—En realidad sigo sin saber de lo que hablas –su mirada seguía perdida en el cuerpo de su esposa.

—Sabes una cosa –murmuró acercándose, en otro momento, al notar la forma en la que la observaba, habría coqueteado con él, incluso hubiesen tenido un acostón rápido pero pasional, en cambio, avanzó enfadada hasta su marido, tenía prisa, tenía que llevar a sus hijos con su madre y después ir a la práctica porque la temporada estaba por comenzar –estoy comenzando a hartarme de esto, Draco, si no quieres hablarlo por mí perfecto, pero no esperes que deje que las cosas sigan avanzando así.

—Avanzando así –se burló y le dio la espalda, sorprendiéndola –las cosas no avanzan, Ginevra, se estancan y retroceden, eso es lo que está pasando con nosotros, estamos atascados en una relación… -guardó silencio –en una disque relación ¿hace cuánto que no nos acostamos? –elevó una ceja.

—Sé qué dirección tomará esta charla, y no quiero, tengo prisa.

Regresó hasta la cama, tomó sus pantalones y se los colocó, siguiendo con su playera de las Arpías y se puso sus botas, no se tomó el tiempo de desenredar su cabellera pelirroja, salió directamente a preparar el desayuno y las cosas de los niños, para llevarlos a La Madriguera cuanto antes.

La mirada gris estaba directa a ella; Ginny le sonrió intentando tranquilizar a la pequeña niña rubia que observaba a su madre preocupada, tenía que agradecer que Rastaban estuviera muy chico, con una hija preocupada por el distanciamiento de sus padres tenía, ya no eran esa pareja amorosa que su hija adoraba, ahora tenía una madre gruñona y un padre que le daba igual, un progenitor que pensaba que con palmear la cabeza de su hija una vez al día estaba cumpliendo con su papel.

¿Dónde había quedado el padre perfecto de Eltanin?

— ¿Todo bien? –interrogó Molly Weasley al ver a su hija.

—Papá y mamá están peleados –informó Eltanin sentándose en el pequeño sofá, la mujer mayor regresó la vista hasta su hija.

—Ginny…

—Todo está bien, tu nieta es una exagerada, mamá, es algo normal en los matrimonios, no todo es perfecto siempre.

—Mamá, tú y papá se van a separar ¿verdad?

—No, Eltanin, no nos vamos a separar ¿está bien? –Los ojos castaños se posaron en los de su madre –pasaré por ellos en la tarde, te quiero, mamá –la abrazó –ven aquí, exagerada, eres casi igual a tu padre –le sonrió cariñosa, se agachó hasta ella, la abrazó y la besó –pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí mami –la abrazó fuerte –papá te ama.

—Pase lo que pase, Eltanin, no dudes que tu papá y yo te amamos a ti y a tu hermano sin importar como esté la situación entre nosotros dos –le besó la frente y salió al patio para aparecerse en el lugar del traslador.

oOo

Hermione observó a su amiga, mientras Charlotte servía un poco más de whisky de fuego en sus vasos con dibujos de dragones bebés.

—Las cosas están bastante jodidas –soltó Ginny y observó a sus hijos jugar en la sala.

—No es la manera de expresarte –la reprendió Charlotte –agradece a Hermione el hechizo, sino, tendrías a Eltanin repitiendo tus palabrotas.

—Lo siento, es sólo que desde la charla con la madre de Draco... Él fue a hablar con sus padres al respecto, y no ha querido decirme que pasó, que dijeron o que no, pero él es otro –negó dolida –me recuerda al chico arrogante de Hogwarts y pone todo en duda de nuevo ¿por qué me enamoré de él?

—Porque son perfectos juntos –soltó Hermione por primera vez.

—Eso nadie lo cree, ni sus padres ni los míos, sólo sé que un día Harry ya no me interesaba y tenía esta obsesión con el rubio engreído, que para colmo, se volvió amigo de mis hermanos de la noche a la mañana.

—Draco es divertido, es más parecido a nosotros de lo que pensamos –admitió Charlotte.

—Siento que ya no es lo mismo, y aunque se niegue a decirlo, sé que él se siente igual.

— ¿Qué te dijo a ti Narcissa? –preguntó Hermione.

—Que Draco no es feliz con la vida que tiene –observó a sus hijos y sus ojos se cristalizaron un segundo pero al siguiente se compuso –que la vida de Auror, su vida conmigo... Se siente un fracasado, ahora podría estar al frente de los negocios de su padre, pero no, le ate a dos niños que no deseaba.

—Draco adora a sus hijos –soltó Hermione.

— ¿En serio los quiere? ¿O solo los quiere porque tiene qué? Es Draco Malfoy –se burló –el sangre pura bien educado, el niño rico de papá y mamá, conmigo no tiene ni de cerca todo lo que tenía y estaba acostumbrado.

—Te estás menospreciando –soltó Charlotte.

—No, eso jamás, sólo digo que si esta vida no es la que Draco quiere, es libre de marcharse en el momento que lo vea necesario, yo no voy a tenerlo a mi lado, ni retenerlo mucho menos atarlo como lo dijo su madre, si quiere, que se marche.

—Él no se irá por su gusto – la tranquilizó Hermione –van a tener que arrancarlo de tu lado para ello, te ama, más que a nada, además, debe estar estresado, Ron me dijo que un mago al cual le seguían la pista se escapó, el trabajo lo tiene así, no te preocupes.

Las chicas guardaron silencio cuando los hombres aparecieron uno tras uno en la chimenea, el último fue el rubio, que tenía una cara de fastidio, como si fuese un enorme sacrificio pisar ese lugar, Eltanin corrió hacia él, la abrazó y despeino los cabellos rubios idénticos a los de él, acaricio a Rastaban y fue hasta donde estaban ellas y sus compañeros que ya habían saludado más que amistosamente a los niños y a sus parejas.

—Hola chicas –saludo con una sonrisa –Gin –besó mecánicamente los labios de su esposa.

—Me muero de hambre, dime qué preparaste algo delicioso, Ginny –sonrío Harry.

—Claro –sonrío.

—Por cierto Ginny, me preguntaron si tenía una opinión sobre qué las Arpías han extendido tu contrato por cuatro años más, ¿por qué ni tú ni el idiota de tu marido nos comentaron nada? –interrogó Ron.

—Tal vez porque el idiota de su marido no tenía la menor idea de eso –la observó enfadado, como se había vuelto costumbre.

—Lo propusieron hoy, me imagino que fue Stan Paterson quien te lo dijo.

—En efecto, fue él ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Es el único que lo sabía, se lo dije después de que me ofrecieron alargar el contrato.

— ¿Y quién es ese tal Stan? –frunció el ceño Charlotte.

—Un ex novio de Gin, hermano de una de sus compañeras de las Arpías, es jugador también, jugaba para Appleby Arrows pero él ahora juega para el mejor equipo de todos –informó Ron petulante al mencionar el _mejor equipo de todos_.

—Dijiste que era ex jugador de Appleby Arrows –bromeó Harry.

—Ja, Ja, divertido –frunció el ceño Ron.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo es que discutes con un ex novio lo del contrato y no con tu esposo?

—No es momento –pidió.

—Iré a tomar una ducha.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando Draco se fue, observaron a Ginny que ignoró lo sucedido, pero Ron no iba a dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Por qué pelearon ahora?

—Ni siquiera peleamos –soltó enfadada.

—Esa no fue una charla normal, siempre bromeó y él nunca se pone así.

—Bueno, tal vez las cosas son diferentes ahora, todo cambia, nada es perfecto, todo siempre termina.

—Pero ustedes...

—Ron por favor, basta ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

oOo

Draco corrió por la calle muggle persiguiendo al mago que se había escapado de Harry, cuando éste y Ron lo alcanzaron, estaba de pie frente a un enorme letrero de neón anunciando un club nocturno para caballeros, el rubio y pelirrojo fruncieron el ceño ante el desconcierto, pero Harry sólo río por lo bajo, el mejor lugar para ocultarse, fueran lo que fueran, comprometidos o casados, seguían siendo hombres.

—Vamos a seguirlo –Draco avanzó hasta la puerta y entró, los otros dos le siguieron.

Ron observaba el oscuro lugar, el enorme escenario que se dividía en varios, donde en cada uno había una mujer desnuda bailando, la mirada de Ron fue sorprendida, y su sonrisa fue de una incomodidad extraña.

—Bonito lugar –sonrío Ron.

—Estamos aquí buscando a un mago, no para satisfacer lo que tienes entre los pantalones –soltó enfadado Draco.

—Oh vamos, no me digas que no te gusta el lugar –le dio un codazo.

—Digamos que me interesaría si fuese tu hermana la que estuviese en ese lugar, o simplemente bailando desnuda.

—Es mi hermana, no quiero una imagen de ella así en mi mente, es asqueroso.

—Puede ser todo, menos asqueroso, Ron, créeme –sonrío Harry.

— ¿Te estás imaginando a mi esposa desnuda? –lo sujetó de la chaqueta enfadado.

—Sólo digo que Ginevra es atractiva y que no sería asquerosa la idea de ella desnuda y... Mejor me callo.

—Mejor –coincidió Draco.

Ron les sonreía en un gesto amable que se confundía fácilmente en un tímido coqueteo, mientras Harry observaba con atención el comportamiento de los magos sangre pura en un club de ese tipo por primera vez, al menos muggle.

Draco avanzó con el ceño fruncido, una castaña le cubrió el paso y se pegó a él de la forma más sensual que pudo, le sonrió coqueta, acaricio su pecho y bajó su mano con intención de tocar las partes del rubio, pero la detuvo cuando llegó a su estómago.

—Vamos cariño, puedo hacer que quites esa cara malhumorada en un segundo –acarició su mentón.

—No eres mi tipo, me gustan pelirrojas –informó.

—Bien –volteo a otro lado y le llamo a una chica, de cabello al hombro de color rojo –al parecer a este bombón le gustan las pelirrojas.

—No hay problema, yo puedo cuidarlo –sonrío –haré que se te quite esa mala cara, no importa si tu novia/esposa espera en casa...

—En realidad, no necesito buscar en otro lugar –alejó a la pelirroja –mi esposa me satisface en todo sentido.

La búsqueda del mago terminó por los alrededores, pero no lograron encontrarlo, ni siquiera una pista pequeña de su paradero.

oOo

Draco salió de la chimenea, Ginny estaba en la recámara, salida de la ducha, se acercó a besarlo, pero el beso fue un poco frío.

— ¿Todo bien? –inquirió.

—Día difícil, es todo –respondió sin ganas.

—Deberías tomar una ducha y...

—Estoy cansado –soltó –solo quiero dormir, me preocuparé por el baño después.

—Era una sugerencia, para que te relajaras, con el vapor, el olor...

—Bien, si te incomoda mi olor dormiré en otra parte.

—Draco –Ginny cerró los ojos cuando la puerta se cerró de forma brusca.

Se colocó su pijama y salió para ver que Rastaban siguiese dormido, y para leerle su cuento favorito a Eltanin, se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Draco sentado en la cama, con la pequeña rubiecita recargada en el pecho de su padre mientras éste le leía el cuento, la sonrisa fascinada de la niña hizo que el caparazón que había ido creciendo en su interior respecto a sus problemas con su marido se dispersara un momento, él la observó sobre el libro, ni él ni ella necesitaban leerlo, lo sabían de memoria.

Ginny dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo a su habitación, estaba agotada por los entrenamientos y por las constantes discusiones pasivo-agresivas con Draco, se estaba hartando de todo; había estado intentando tener una tregua, pero él no parecía ceder, decir qué era lo que le molestaba, hablar las cosas para buscar una solución a los problemas, ella lo amaba, y no quería que terminaran mal, quería luchar por su matrimonio, pero si él no le daba una señal de que él también lo haría, no tenía caso pelear sola.

Se secó el pelo absorta en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sintió cuando el rubio entró a la habitación de nuevo, se desvistió y después de robarle un beso en el cuello, que le causó un susto de muerte, entró a la ducha.

Sonrió; era lo más cerca de estar cariñoso y amable que había estado en semanas, su corazón se agitó contento.

oOo

Ginny enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su marido cuando lo sintió adentrarse en ella, su respiración estaba agitada, al igual que la de él, sus labios se unieron en un pasional beso, mientras él la embestía fuertemente, hacía semanas que no tenían sexo; y sin duda era algo que extrañaba, estar con él de esa forma.

Se colocó los pantalones de la pijama una vez terminaron, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejándola completamente consternada ¿eso no significaba que era sexo de reconciliación?

Siguió el ejemplo de su marido, se vistió por si en la madrugada Eltanin entraba, y después de un hechizo para limpiar las cosas, se acostó, tenía prácticas, estaban a una semana y media de comenzar la temporada, y no podía darse lujos de esperar despierta a su marido para que le explicara la nueva modalidad de su matrimonio.

Draco observó las llamas danzar, mientras el whiskey de fuego raspaba en su garganta, acababa de « _hacer el amor»_ con su esposa, pero no lo sintió ni cerca de lo que antes sentía al estar con ella; toda la pasión, el deseo que había sentido cuando estuvieron en la casa de Bill, se había esfumado ¿dónde había quedado todo aquél amor que le tenía?

Se despabiló y fue a su despacho, tenía algunos asuntos que le había encargado su padre, estaba considerando dejar su puesto en los Aurores y tomar su lugar en los negocios de la familia, el lugar donde según su padre, siempre debió estar, regresar a ser el hijo bajo las faldas de su madre y bajo la restricción de su padre sólo tenía como ventaja que le levantarían el castigo por casarse con Ginevra y engendrar la deshonra de la familia _«Su hija»_ dándole acceso a la fortuna Malfoy; así ya no tendría de qué preocuparse, ya no lo suspenderían sin salario, y toda su vida y la de su familia estaría resuelta completamente.

Draco levantó la vista cuando escuchó que alguien se aclaró la garganta, sonrió cuando se encontró con una atractiva pelirroja que tenía una ceja enarcada, los jeans ajustados, la playera verde con escote hacía que se viera completamente sensual, tragó saliva y se levantó, caminó hasta ella y la sujetó de la cintura.

—El desayuno está listo –murmuró y dejó que su marido la besara.

—Luces completamente sensual vestida así –murmuró en su cuello.

—Así me visto siempre, Draco –lo alejó.

—Mamá, se nos hace tarde –chilló Eltanin –la tía Charlotte nos espera.

— ¿Saldrás con Charlotte? –inquirió sorprendido.

—Ayer te dije que cuidaría a los niños porque mi madre tiene algo que hacer.

— ¿O sí? –Abrió los ojos –no presté atención.

—No ha sido una novedad desde hace unos meses, Draco –informó alejándose de él, sujetó a la niña de la mano y se alejó aún más, la vio alzar a Rastaban y caminar hasta la chimenea, la miró directamente cuando se giró, había algo extraño en ella, algo que le hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera completo.


	11. Incidente Morgana

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Hola, hola, ¿qué les parece? Un mes más que actualizo puntualmente, sin duda merezco un aplauso por volver a ser una persona responsable y comprometida; sin duda mi disciplina está volviendo, y como soy Tauro, me siento tranquilamente y en paz conmigo por poder tener una rutina establecida, que me tenga en control, a mí y a mis historias, si bien, ya quiero volver a las andadas, mi autocontrol se está incrementando mucho en estos días, casi me siento como antes, y eso es bueno, pues no sé qué más decir, aparte de agradecer enormemente el apoyo que le dan a la historia, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, a mí me gusta escribirla, espero que a ustedes les guste leerla, así que bien, ya sin mucho que agregar, mil gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y sus follows y por supuesto sus lecturas, significan mucho para mí, sin más, nos leeremos en Septiembre. ;)

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

La mirada azulada de Theodore Nott se posó en el rubio platino sentado en el sofá de su apartamento, se quitó la capa y la colocó en el perchero, ni siquiera le había avisado que iría a verlo, pero por la corta charla que había tenido con Ginevra Malfoy hacía unos días, sabía que Draco no había estado siendo él mismo precisamente durante unos cuantos días.

—Me sorprende verte aquí –habló Nott en un tono tan natural.

—Mi esposa fue a no sé dónde, y dejó a mis hijos con la esposa de Potter.

—Creí que Charlotte te caía bien –elevó una ceja.

—Es una sangre sucia, no está a nuestro nivel –contestó con simpleza.

—En realidad es mestiza, como Harry –lo corrigió y se sentó en el sofá frente a Draco, observándolo atentamente, sí que parecía otra persona.

—Aun así, es un privilegio para ella cuidar a niños como mis hijos.

—Sólo por ser sangre pura –soltó burlesco Theo, haciendo que su amigo se enfadara.

—Son mucho más que sangre pura…

—Ya sé –lo detuvo –estoy al tanto de los sagrados 28 –hizo un mohín.

—Cierto, olvidé que fue un Nott quien lo hizo.

—Es una lista ridícula y absurda, si me preguntas.

—Qué bueno y no te he preguntado –se burló Draco.

—Dime si continúas con ese tipo de pensamientos ¿por qué vienes precisamente a mi casa? Si sabes que no me desagradan ni los mestizos, ni los nacidos muggles, debiste ir con Blaise.

—No quiero toparme con Astoria –admitió.

—Aún me sorprende ese giro, ella fijándose en alguien como Blaise.

—Yo me fijé en alguien como Ginevra ¿Qué tiene de malo Zabini?

—Sabes una cosa, Draco, tu nueva actitud, no me agrada, es demasiado… fría, me recuerda a tu padre y a Voldemort.

El rubio levantó la vista, con una mueca clara de enfado, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario de su amigo, sujetó su vaso de whiskey y le dio un trago, tranquilamente mientras observaba el lugar.

—Creo que no soy yo últimamente –admitió de la nada.

—Todo mundo ya lo ha notado, menos tú, al parecer.

—No sé qué me ocurre, por eso vine contigo, no tengo a nadie con quien charlar sin que se lo digan a ella.

—Creo que ella es la persona correcta con la que deberías hablar.

—No la soporto cerca –gruñó poniendo los ojos –todo es una mezcla extraña, ya no sé si la amo –informó.

—Con más razón, deberías hablarlo con ella, Draco, están en un muy buen momento para separarse en buenos términos, sin que dañes a tus hijos.

—Ese es el problema, que no quiero que mis hijos se queden con alguien como… ella, su amor por los sangre sucia… mis hijos, para ti no puede ser nada, pero yo no quiero que el apellido de mi familia salga de esa lista.

—Parece que escucho a tu padre –frunció el ceño Theo.

—Pues a veces me gustaría que sonaras más como el tuyo, no te hagas el puritano, Nott, los dos sabemos perfectamente que tu padre estaba en esa cita en el cementerio en nuestro cuarto año de Hogwarts.

—Y los dos sabemos que jamás dejé el colegio para unirme a las filas de Voldemort.

—No es como si hubiese sido mi idea, él se instaló en mi casa, tenía que estar ahí ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—No lo sé –admitió –mi padre fue sensato y nunca quiso ser el héroe de Voldemort.

—Es una escoria –se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Lo dices ahora ¿no? –Se burló Nott –ahora que no está más, yo te vi temblando de miedo, Draco, no soy precisamente la persona correcta con la que tienes que comportarte como un valiente tipo –sonrió.

—Al menos yo estuve en la batalla –se encogió de hombro.

—No vamos a llegar a nada ¿qué haces realmente aquí? –frunció el ceño.

—Yo no hago nada, sólo quería… socializar –suspiró –pero a vista de que eso es imposible aquí, me iré.

—Es lo mejor, cuando vuelvas a ser tú, podemos volver a hablar.

—Tal vez eso ya no sea necesario, Nott.

—Espera –lo detuvo Theo.

— ¿Sí? –elevó una ceja y con una sonrisa divertida.

—Antes de que te vayas, déjame darte algo, lo compré para Ginny.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó ¿la había llamado Ginny? Es peor ¿le había comprado algo? La vista gris del rubio se quedó un momento en la caja que le dio, para después observar al otro rubio frente a él.

—Sólo quiero saber que estamos en la misma sintonía ¿sabes que es una mujer casada? –soltó en un tono enfadado.

—Lo sé –aceptó Nott tranquilamente –por ahora.

— ¿Sabes que su nombre es Ginevra, más no Ginny?

—También lo sé, Draco, no necesitas hacerte el celoso después de tremenda bomba que me dijiste, y para que lo sepas, ella me ha pedido que la llame Ginny.

—Sí, desde luego que ella te ha pedido que la llames así…

—No hay nada entre ella y yo, nos tratamos porque eres la persona que tenemos en común –le recordó.

—Desde luego –sacudió la caja en su mano, en señal de que eso era más que tratarse –cuando tengas que referirte a ella, en mi presencia, apreciaría que te dirigieras con su nombre completo, o en su defecto, como mi esposa, porque eso es lo que es.

—Realmente estás perdiendo la cabeza, Draco, deberías ir a San Mungo.

—Eso ya no es tu asunto –soltó en tono neutral –y mantén los obsequios al margen.

—Sí, lo intentaré.

—No es una petición, Nott, ella aún sigue siendo mi esposa y que no se te vaya de la mente que…

—No tienes que amenazarme –soltó enfadado –ya te lo dije, nuestra amistad es cordial, Draco.

—Ya lo noté –volvió a levantar la caja y sonrió.

—&—

Ginny tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa y omitir su carcajada cuando Eltanin le brincó encima a Draco, que estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá de la estancia, había soltado un quejido bastante fuerte porque las rodillas de la pequeña rubia había caído en las partes blandas de Draco, y las manos de la niña en su estómago, sofocándolo.

—Llegamos, papá –sonrió ella.

—Ya lo noté –contestó unas octavas demasiado arriba, así que se aclaró la garganta y sonrió besando la frente de su hija –dime ¿qué tal el día con tus abuelos? –interrogó.

Eltanin observó a su madre, claramente había escuchado como le decía que irían con su tía Charlotte, la pelirroja quitó toda muestra de simpatía, haciendo que la niña suspirara.

—Estuvimos con tía Charlotte, ella nos cuidó, mamá te lo dijo en la mañana.

—No recuerdo que lo hiciera –admitió frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo dije que se nos hacía tarde para ir con ella, luego preguntaste si iríamos con la tía Charlotte, mamá dijo que ya te lo había dicho, y tú… bueno, contestaste que lo habías olvidado.

—Pues volví a olvidarlo –admitió frunciendo el ceño.

—El día estuvo increíble, papá –lo besó en la mejilla, pero Draco pudo sentir la tensión de la niña y después bajó de encima de él.

El rubio se incorporó, buscando a su esposa, pero no estaba, fue a ver si estaba preparando la merienda, pero no estaba ahí, así que fue hasta el pequeño despacho, Ginny estaba bebiendo whiskey de fuego, saltó sobresaltada cuando él entró.

—Pensé que era Eltanin –comentó.

—No te gusta que te vea bebiendo ¿eh? –sonrió.

—No me gusta que mis hijos vean lo peor de mí –admitió.

—Ya ¿qué tal tu día? –fue hasta ella y rodeó su cintura desde atrás, depositando un suave beso en su hombro.

—Estuvo bien –se soltó -¿y el tuyo?

—Tranquilo, me quedé en casa, dormido la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es bueno que descanses, ya que es obvio que no lo haces por las noches, al menos no en nuestra cama.

—Ginny, por favor, no vamos a comenzar a pelear.

—Claro, es que estás muy cariñoso, posiblemente sólo quieres sexo, para dejarme votada como últimamente lo haces ¿no? –se quejó.

—Lo hagamos o no, no quiero pelear ¿es mucho pedir?

— ¿Qué hiciste realmente? –frunció el ceño.

—Me quedé dormido en el sofá, me levanté, comí algo, volví a quedarme dormido en el sofá ¿por qué lo dudas?

—Yo no lo dudo –sonrió –es sólo que Theo me dijo que estuviste con él hoy.

—No es cierto –soltó a la defensiva.

—Claro –se alejó –el problema no es que hagas las cosas, Draco –comentó –el problema es que lo niegues, que creas que soy tan estúpida para no saberlo, o creerte sólo porque lo desmientes.

—Sabría si fui a la casa de mi amigo, pero no fui –contestó enfadado.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que está en esa caja? –señaló con la vista el objeto sobre el escritorio.

Draco fue hasta él, lo sujetó y notó la letra de Nott, dirigido a Ginny; frunció el ceño confundido.

—Debió enviarlo por lechuza.

La pelirroja salió exasperada, no sin antes arrebatarle el paquete; Draco la siguió pero se quedó de pie en el corredor, observó sobre su hombro la chimenea del despacho y regresó en sus pasos.

Ginny le sonrió a su hijo, sacó el pequeño amuleto de la caja y se lo colgó al niño, mientras éste manoteaba y balbuceaba completamente alegre, la mujer sonrió y lo acarició, odiaba tener tantos problemas con Draco, quería volver a ser esa familia amorosa que solían ser, pero posiblemente Narcissa Malfoy tenía razón, y Draco no era feliz con ella, y ya no tenía por qué fingir serlo, después de todo, ya ella lo sabía.

—Mami –Eltanin se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Sí? –inquirió.

— ¿A dónde fue papá? –Interrogó –ya lo busqué y no lo encuentro.

—No lo sé, tal vez tenía cosas que hacer –sonrió.

—Está un poco raro ¿lo has notado?

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y observó a su hija, que había comenzado a jugar con Rastaban, que había gritado y llevado su oso de peluche a la boca, para morderle una oreja.

— ¿Raro? –la observó.

—Sí, se le olvidan las cosas, por ejemplo de tía Charlotte, estoy segura de que estaba prestando total atención.

—Yo también pensé que lo hacía.

— ¿No tendrá problemas de memoria? –observó a su madre.

—Realmente no lo sé –admitió.

—Lo leí en uno de los libros de tía Charlotte, que a veces en las misiones, les lanzan hechizos que les alteran la percepción, la memoria, y que eso los hace olvidar cosas, o no saber si están soñando o no, en resumen, los hacen tener una actitud extraña.

—Así que eso es lo que crees que le pasa a tu padre.

—Es eso o –hizo una mueca de tristeza –papá ya no nos quiere –la observó.

—Tu padre te ama, a ti y a tu hermano, y eso jamás cambiará, Nin –sonrió Ginny.

—&—

Ron bostezó cuando vio a su cuñado aparecer en el patio de su casa, se puso de pie y salió a su encuentro, tenía una cara de completa frustración, así que no tuvo que adivinar, Hermione ya lo había puesto al tanto de los problemas que había entre Draco y Ginny.

—Dime ¿qué ocurre?

—Nada serio –se encogió de hombros.

—No te creo –frunció el ceño y lo sujetó del suéter gris con una D verde al centro, lo alejó de la casa –no me quieras ver la cara de idiota –bufó.

—Es imposible, ya la tienes –intentó bromear.

—Estoy hablando en serio –se llevó la mano a la frente –Hermione me dijo sobre los problemas entre mi hermana y tú.

—En mi defensa, considero que Ginny está un poco intolerante estos días, busca hacerme enfadar, diciendo cosas que no son ciertas.

—Así que mi hermana es una mentirosa.

—En realidad no tengo idea de que esté pasando –admitió –incluso Eltanin ya me dijo que estoy olvidando muchas cosas, en donde se supone que estoy consiente.

La mirada de su cuñado se quedó un momento en la de él, para después desviarla, se llevó ambas manos a las caderas y negó, la melena pelirroja como la de su hermano Charlie se agitó con el movimiento.

—Yo tengo una sospecha –informó.

— ¿Qué sospecha? –elevó una ceja.

— ¿Recuerdas el incidente Morgana? –interrogó Ron.

—Es imposible de olvidar –contestó Draco.

—Recuerdo que Ginny tuvo una charla con la señora Pomfrey y ella me la informó a mí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? –interrogó curioso el rubio.

—Le dijo que tenía periodos de tiempo que había olvidado, que había veces, que cuando se percataba de las cosas, estaban al centro del salón de la Mansión –lo señaló –y que los Mortífagos le observaban con un cierto temor, pero que no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero que sabía que tenía tiempo.

—Dices que Morgana me está poseyendo –se burló, pero el rostro del pelirrojo estaba serio.

—No encuentro otra razón para lo que está pasando, sólo ella podría decirnos cómo se siente.

—Sí, es una lástima que no recuerde nada ¿no es así? –se burló Draco.

—Calma ese humor, se me ocurrió a mí solo, no se lo he comentado a Hermione, porque se pondría como loca a investigar y no puede distraerse con su trabajo.

—Comprendo –suspiró –eres lo único que me queda, tú y Percy, pero no sé porque confió más en ti.

—Sólo sé que tenemos que tratarlo con alguien más, así que le enviaré una lechuza a mi hermano Bill y a Charlie, para que se hagan un tiempo y vengan a ayudarte con lo que sea que te esté pasando.

— ¿Crees que vengan? –lo observó dudoso.

—Eres parte de la familia ahora, además, esto afecta nuestra hermana y a nuestros sobrinos, no queremos que sea lo que te está pasando, los afecte de cualquier otra manera.

Después de esa charla un tanto perturbadora, pasaron, Hermione había terminado de preparar la cena, así que en cuanto se unieron, Ron le ayudó a colocar la mesa.

—Es bueno tenerte por aquí –sonrió Hermione.

—No, puede, ser –soltó sorprendido el rubio –es que ustedes, malagradecidos –sonrió –se han casado.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, observó a Ron que negó encogiéndose de hombros, la castaña sonrió un poco incómoda y asintió.

—Fue impulsivo –admitió ella –era en ese momento o nunca.

—Creí que soñabas con esas cosas de muggles –se burló.

—No tiene nada de malo querer una boda de en cuento –frunció el ceño –es la única que tendré.

—En realidad puedes dejarlo y encontrar a alguien mejor –bromeó Draco.

—Nadie es mejor que él –soltó Hermione en un tono serio.

—Ya lo sé, ¡oh, Ron, eres mi príncipe! –soltó en un tono de burla.

—En realidad es mi Rey –le guiñó un ojo.

—Cierto, cierto, lo había olvidado, _Weasley es nuestro Rey._

—Es mejor que te comportes con la nobleza Weasley, plebeyo –bromeó Ron.

La charla con los ahora señores Weasley, fue tranquila, Hermione bromeó, Ron bromeó y él bromeó, como si no hubiese nada malo, después de todo, la castaña le había dejado muy en claro a Ron que los problemas entre Draco y Ginny eran de ellos, y que no debería tomar partido por su hermana, que los dejara arreglárselas solos.

—Bueno, ha estado delicioso –sonrió Draco –pero tengo una casa a la cual llegar, o me dejarán afuera –bromeó.

—Y por favor, habla con Ginny –pidió Hermione.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que me alejen de ella, jamás, la amo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –soltó Ron rodeando el cuello de su esposa –porque de lo contrario, terminarías en un cementerio y yo en Azkaban.

—Lo bueno que tu esposa tiene influencias para la visita conyugal –soltó una risa divertida cuando Hermione le soltó un golpe en el hombro.

—Es mejor que vayas a aprovechar tus últimas horas con tu mujer, en ese caso –soltó ceñuda Hermione.

—Ya me voy, que formas sutiles de correr tienen aquí –sonrió.

—Te veré por la mañana en el Ministerio.

—Sí, no quiero que Potter me vuelva a suspender –admitió –nos vemos, _sabelotodo,_ ten una bonita noche de bodas.

—Te golpearé, aunque corras –soltó divertida.

—&—

Charlie Weasley quedó en suelo firme, un poco mareado, jamás le había gustado usar traslador, de hecho, ni siquiera le gustaba la sensación de la aparición, por eso rara la vez y solamente cuando se veía muy obligado, regresaba a Inglaterra, prefería encargarse de los gastos de su familia y que fueran ellos a verlo; pero Ron le había enviado una lechuza urgente que sólo tenía escrito _"Incidente Morgana";_ para que tomara sus cosas y fuera al primer traslador hacia Londres; sin importarle mucho, tenía ventaja no pedir muchos permisos, y ser uno de los mejores Dragonólogos que el Reino Unido hubiese podido dar.

Salió del lugar, para poder usar la aparición, la Madriguera era un lugar al que siempre aparecía, después de todo, siempre sería su hogar, podía amar a los Dragones, estar a gusto en Rumania, pero jamás se compararía con la sensación de tranquilidad y confort que le daba esa casa con una construcción bastante extraña.

— ¡Charlie! –escuchó el chillido emocionado de su madre, así que bajó la vista y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas a la mujer bajita y rechoncha.

—Oh mamá, me gusta mucho que las mujeres se emocionen por mi presencia –sonrió, dándole el más cálido de los abrazos.

— ¡Tío Chalrie! –gritó Eltanin, abrazando una pierna del hombre.

—Oh Nin, a tu edad y aun eres incapaz de pronunciar bien mi nombre.

—Chalrie no es tu nombre, tío –contestó gustosa la niña, ya que su adorable tío había soltado a Molly para alzarla.

—Pero la demás gente no tiene que saberlo ¿cierto? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Cierto –rió la niña divertida.

Avanzaron hasta la casa, Eltanin ahora sobre los hombros de su tío Charlie, mientras éste tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de su madre, iban en una entretenida charla sobre cómo le iba en su trabajo, él bromeaba con la pelirroja sobre que cuidar a un colacuerno era más sencillo que tener a raya a Nin y a Rastaban, la niña reía divertida, dándole la razón al pelirrojo.

—No creas que no me agrada tenerte aquí, Charles –comentó la mujer –pero me es bastante sorprendente que tú y Bill decidieran venir en las mismas épocas.

— ¿Bill legó? –interrogó fingiendo que desconocía de las intenciones de su hermano para volver.

—No, llegará en dos días, pero me envió una lechuza, diciendo que pasaría unos días aquí.

—Bueno, mamá, yo prometí que vendría más veces ¿no es así?

—Estás comenzando a temer que tu padre o yo moriremos y no estarás aquí, ni abrías pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros ¿no es cierto?

—Quiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia ¿es algún delito? ¿Mi hermanito menor tendrá que llevarme a Azkaban por eso? –bromeó.

—Dije que no lo tomaras a mal.

—No lo estoy tomando a mal, mamá, es sólo que hay muchas razones por las que querría estar cerca de ustedes, ya no soy el mismo joven entusiasta que pensaba que mientras menos ataduras a la familia, mejor.

—Bueno, pues deberías conseguirte una buena mujer ¿no lo has pensado?

—Ya soy muy grande para darte nietos, así que no te ilusiones, mujer –sonrió.

—Yo quiero una prima para jugar –soltó Eltanin.

—Espera a que tu padrino y tu madrina tengan una –le guiñó un ojo.

—Con la vida tan ocupada de esos dos, creo que llegarán a tu edad y seguirán igual –bromeó la mujer.

—Vaya, ya haces chistes –sonrió socarrón.

—Algo se pega ¿no?

—Supongo que es así –se encogió de hombros –iré a dejar mis cosas, tomar una ducha y regreso, para ayudarte a controlar a esta dragona –le guiñó un ojo a Eltanin y subió por las escaleras, rumbo a su antigua habitación.

La mirada de la señora Weasley se posó en el patio cuando escuchó un ruido, dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando la figura con capa negra apareció a su vista, observó sobre su hombro, su hijo Charlie estaba en el patio trasero, rodando sobre el suelo mientras jugaba con su nieta, sujetó su varita.

—Charles, protege a los niños –habló, haciendo que el hombre se pusiera en alerta, y así lo hizo, de inmediato se puso de pie.

—Nin –habló el hombre.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ –lanzó la mujer de inmediato, haciendo que la persona debajo de la capa, cayera de espaldas en el camino hacia la Madriguera.

—Tu abuela es escalofriante –admitió Charlie con una sonrisa, alzó a Rastaban y le pidió a la niña que se quedara cerca de él, mientras levantaba su varita, avanzando hasta su madre.

— ¡Oh, Percival! –chilló la mujer.

Charlie guardó su varita, y dejó que la niña corriera hasta su tío petrificado, mientras el hijo mayor presente, se desternillaba ante la escena.

—Cállate o seguirás tú –soltó la mujer.

—Tengo un escudo anti maleficios, madre –le recordó, así que la mujer observó a su nieto, que contagiado por la risa de su tío, manoteaba feliz mientras reía descaradamente –pero qué vivaz eres –le hizo cosquillas en la panza.

—Te sorprenderías –admitió la señora Weasley.

—Ya, Percy, levántate –se burló Charlie, recordándole a su madre que el hombre seguía petrificado, la mujer rió divertida y ayudó a su hijo.

Caminaron de vuelta a la casa, mientras la mujer le daba un regaño por haber llegado así de misterioso y asustarla, diciéndole que agradeciera a que Charlie estaba ahí, ayudándole con los pequeños, o las cosas hubiesen salido mal por esa broma tonta que se le había ocurrido.

—Deberías pedirle clases a George –sugirió Charlie con una sonrisa.

—Lo estoy considerando –admitió el hombre de gafas.

—&—

La lechuza se posó sobre el escritorio, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que estaba al otro lado de la oficina, probando unos polvos explosivos que estaban a punto de salir al mercado; como no distinguió al ave, dejó todo para ver la nota, era una pequeña con letra irregular que decía _"incidente Morgana"_ provocando un enorme escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal, corrió hasta el radio y sintonizó el partido de las Arpías, por fortuna, el nombre de Ginny salió pronto, tranquilizándolo; aun así garabateo la nota, confirmando su asistencia.

Se giró de nuevo hacia sus pruebas, pero no logró concentrarse, la última vez que habían tocado el tema de Morgana había sido cuando había aparecido en el sueño de Draco, todos lo habían juzgado como loco, pero mencionó algo, ella le había confirmado el embarazo de Ginny, aun cuando ésta no había dicho palabra alguna.

Suspiró; el recuerdo de esa mujer era algo controversial para sus hermanos, a él le costaba admitir que por un momento, se vio realmente tentado a dar la espalda a todo, por la promesa de recuperar a Fred; nadie lo comprendía, tenía que moverse y avanzar, lo sabía, pero era complicado, el vacío de su hermano gemelo era tan grande, aun y con todo eso, él no iba a perder a Ginny, que de todos, era quien más le recordaba a su gemelo.

Se puso su capa y salió a la tienda, donde Angelina estaba supervisando a los empleados, le sonrió, haciendo que ella se acercara a besarlo, mientras rodeaba su cuello.

—Tenemos que decirle a tu familia, George.

—Lo sé –aceptó –pero dime ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que se enteren por sí mismos?

—Un mes –sonrió –George, tengo tres meses, es un milagro que aún ninguno lo notara.

—Has visto a Harry y a Ron, es un milagro que sigan vivos en teoría –sonrió.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió, besándolo de nuevo.

—Pero… sin duda creo que necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo de todo esto, no quiero que te estreses con todas las cuentas, con supervisar a los empleados, quiero que estés tranquila ¿te queda claro?

— ¿Por qué no le pides a Ron que te ayude? –Inquirió –de todos es quien más familiarizado está.

—Lo dices porque me ayudaba mientras estaba en la Academia ¿no?

—Sí, además, no le caerían mal unas vacaciones.

—No lo creo, Ron no sale de vacaciones si no sale Draco.

—Parecen más matrimonio ellos que Draco y Ginny –sonrió.

—No dudes que Draco se consuele con Ron –rió por la idea –que no nos escuche Ginny porque me patearía.

—Es bueno que al menos ya tendremos un hijo –bromeó la mujer y lo besó en el cuello recuperando el ceño relajado del pelirrojo.

—No me provoques, Angelina –pidió –no en hora de trabajo, por favor.

—De acuerdo –le guiñó un ojo, mientras sus manos descendían, apretó su trasero y se alejó dando órdenes a una de las trabajadoras que estaba acomodando mercancía.

La mirada de George se quitó de su novia, para cruzarse de brazos y observar con el ceño fruncido al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente, con una niña rubia sobre los hombros, tan extasiada que parecía que se desharía por completo, el niño pelirrojo entre sus brazos, se estaba durmiendo, mientras se llevaba el dedo pulgar a la boca, para arrullarse mejor.

—Te fuiste, y no enviaste ninguna carta para decir que ya eres padre de dos –soltó en tono severo.

—Oh, joder, que Merlín me ampare de tener dos huracanes como estos –sonrió –entre hijos como Eltanin y Rastaban a una comuna llena de Dragonas en celo o cuidando huevos, mil veces la comuna –los dos hombres rieron.

—Malo –soltó Eltanin jalando la oreja de su tío, como había visto a su abuela hacerlo para reprenderlo.

—Ya sabes donde puedes jugar ¿cierto? –interrogó a la niña, asintió y se bajó expertamente de los hombros de Charlie.

—Esta niña me sorprende cada día más, es tan ágil –musitó George.

—Bueno, lo heredó de su madre, supongo.

—Aun espero que tenga más genes Weasley que Malfoy –bromeó –vamos al despacho, no quiero que alguien nos escuche.

—Eltanin, no te muevas de ahí ¿te queda claro?

—Sí tío Chalrie –sonrió.

— ¿Aun no puede decirte Charlie? –cuestionó divertido George.

—Creo que le da placer llamarme así y que no pueda decirle nada –argumentó el mayor yendo al despacho.

George y Charlie se sentaron en la pequeña sala del despacho, el pelirrojo en los brazos de su tío se removió para acomodarse a la nueva posición del hombre, bostezó y sonrió, volviéndose a perder en sus sueños.

—Recién recibí la nota –argumentó George.

—Esperaremos a que llegue Bill y nos reuniremos en el apartamento de soltero de Malfoy –contestó Charlie –no sé qué esperar respecto a la nota –admitió.

—Yo tampoco, sólo sé que Ron no la hubiese enviado si no fuera algo bastante serio –George suspiró –Angelina y yo estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo –informó a su hermano, sin quitar la vista del pequeño en sus brazos.

—Vaya, eso sin duda me sorprende, ahora sólo falta Ron y Percy.

—Y tú –la vista azul del gemelo se posó en su hermano.

—No creo que eso vaya a pasar.

—Dime algo, Charles, con Alexa ¿pensaste en ustedes teniendo una familia?

—Las cosas son complicadas, George, no importa lo que yo hubiese pensado o querido, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo.

—Es sólo que… la forma en la que te enfrentaste a Ron por ella, jamás la había visto antes, pero tienes que superarla –aconsejó George.

—&—

Ginny caminó hasta los cambiadores, estaba con la mente ausente, tal vez eso explicaría porque rayos no había logrado meter ni un solo gol, solo podía agradecer que su hija no hubiese pedido esa semana que metiera muchos, porque no hubiese podido tolerar la idea de fallarle de esa manera.

—Ginny Weasley –escuchó a sus espaldas, así que giró.

—Disculpa, Weasley es mi apellido de soltera –contestó regresando hasta la persona que no distinguió.

—Me gusta más tu apellido de soltera, vamos, no eres de esas dependientes de su marido ¿o sí? –pudo ver la sonrisa blanca y bonita, era un hombre, que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

—Disculpa ¿te conozco?

—Soy un gran admirador de su carrera –se encogió de hombros –es una lástima –acarició el cabello pelirrojo, era más alto que ella.

— ¿Qué es una lástima? –frunció el ceño, y su mente la reprendió, porque ese varón tenía todas las señales para ser un acosador, y tenían prohibido acercarse así a esa clase de sujetos, pero tenía algo, que la tranquilizaba.

—Que de donde yo vengo, no lo seas más.

La risa de la mujer sólo incrementó más la sonrisa perfecta en ese rostro que lo único que podía ver era la barbilla.

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes una risa hermosa?

—Oh, gracias, pero… no sé si recuerdas el hecho de que soy una mujer… -sonrió, posiblemente decir _felizmente casada,_ no sería el término que usaría en ese momento –casada.

—Malfoy –recordó –prefiero el Weasley –repitió –si me permites opinar, siempre pensé que eras de esa clase de luchadoras, mantener tu identidad, no consumirse por la de tu marido.

—De hecho le sugerí que usáramos el Weasloy, pero no le agradó mucho –rió de nuevo.

—Eres realmente encantadora –se acercó más a ella.

El aroma del hombre inundó las fosas nasales de Ginny, tenía una aroma extraña, que la embriagó más en esa sensación de confort, los labios del hombre se posaron suavemente en su mejilla, y sus largos dedos acariciaron su rostro.

—Es una lástima –repitió con esa voz sedosa, tan aterciopelada, que le hizo cerrar los ojos ante la sensación.

—Ginny –escuchó la pelirroja que la llamaron.

— ¿Qué es una lástima? –inquirió ignorando la voz alarmada a sus espaldas que la volvieron a llamar.

—Eres tan hermosa, valiente y aguerrida.

—Ginny –la voz se acercó.

—Es realmente una lástima que tenga que matarte.

Las alarmas de todo el estadio se encendieron; en sinónimo de un ataque, todo el mundo comenzó de inmediato la huida, la última vez que algo así se escuchó, fue cuando los Mortífagos atacaron el campeonato de Quidditch hacía ya tantos años.

El lugar se llenó de caos en menos de un minuto, las alarmas seguían encendidas, todos los que habían podido usar la aparición antes de que el lugar se protegiera ya habían huido, los demás, habían quedado atrapados, corrían de un lado a otro, aterrorizados, muchos protegiendo a sus hijos, que habían llevado para uno más de los partidos, habían estado tan acostumbrados a la paz, que tan solo pensar en un ataque, en volver a esa época donde Voldemort atemorizaba, hizo que todo se volviera como una visión post apocalíptica.

—Ginevra –gritó una Katie Bell, que había visto a su amiga con un hombre extraño antes de que todos se volvieran locos, ahora no la veía.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta el lugar donde había visto a la pelirroja un momento antes; usó su varita y de inmediato alertó a Harry, antes que nadie, diciéndole todo lo que había visto, y que se apresuraran, los Aurores encargados del lugar, no eran suficientes para contener todo aquello, necesitaban verlo, ver al Elegido, para mantener la calma, él los había salvado dos veces, bueno, la tercera sería la definitiva.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ –lanzó Katie hacia el hombre, que desvió el hechizo fácilmente.

—Necesitarás mucha habilidad en duelo para si quiera causarme risa –notó la sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

— ¿Qué quieres con ella? –observó a la mujer inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Matarla, sin duda –contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

El hechizo que alguien había lanzado levantó una ventisca que hizo que Katie se tuviese que cubrir el rostro, aun así, y con todo lo que ocasionó, el hombre permaneció intacto, salvo que la capucha de la capa se había alzado y la capucha se había caído, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

—Draco –musitó incrédula.

La voz de Harry sonó a sus espaldas, se giró para llamarlo y cuando el hombre llegó hasta ella, _Draco Malfoy_ se había esfumado, dejando sólo a su esposa inconsciente sobre el suelo.

—Ginevra –chilló Ron preocupado, llegando corriendo hasta su hermana.

—Tenemos que llevárnosla a un lugar seguro –informó Harry –avísale a Draco.

—De inmediato –contestó Ron, con su pequeña hermana en brazos.

Katie se quedó quieta, sin comprender mucho lo que había pasado antes de que Harry y Ron llegaran hasta el lugar.


	12. El Precio que Pagaste

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

¡Hola! Hola, hola, No es 14, tampoco es Septiembre, entonces, se estarán preguntando la razón de la actualización ¿cierto? Quiero pedirles que no se acostumbren a ésto, es simplemente que en México, es 28 de Agosto, y ustedes dirán ¿Y eso qué? Bien, éste capítulo lo estoy subiendo en honor a mi abuela, ¿Por qué en su honor? Bueno, primeramente, porque ella es mi fuente inagotable de palabras, mi inspiración, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, la que siempre me impulsó por más locos que fuesen mi sueño, y ella, más que nadie, es la razón por la que esté aquí, escribiendo, y sobretodo, compartiendo mi trabajo con ustedes, así que hoy, el día del abuelo, quise subir capítulo, como forma de agradecimiento a ella, por que aúna, sin importar donde está, sigue brindándome su persona y su recuerdo, que me ayudan a seguir creando historias una, y otra, y otra vez.

Por cierto; comencé a escribir este capítulo después de ir a ver Annabelle 2: La Creación, así que... bueno, si se nota en la narrativa, lo siento mucho xD

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

Bill observó una vez más a sus hijos, mientras jugaban alegremente en el patio de su casa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería viajar a Londres y reunirse con sus hermanos, tenía miedo, la última vez que se reunió con ellos por asuntos como los que querían tratar ahora, les había costado demasiado, y para ser honestos, no quería perder a ninguno de sus tres hijos, a su esposa, pero sabía que su conciencia no pararía de torturarlo si por su omisión, Morgana volvía a tomar fuerza, era su obligación como heredero que era, más que nada, porque no quería que sus hijos vivieran en un tormentoso mundo, como en el que muchos habían crecido, así que sin ganas y renuente a quedarse, suspiró, sabiendo que tenía que despedirse de ellos, por si no volvía a verlos.

—Bill –su mujer lo abrazó fuertemente –sé qué estás pensando, pero tienes que ir –besó su mandíbula –Vic, Dom, Louis y yo, estaremos esperándote aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Es que no lo sabes –murmuró intranquilo –la última vez que fui por asuntos similares, casi no vuelvo a verlos, y no quiero –la sujetó de las mejillas, y en un rápido movimiento aprisionó su cuerpo con el de él y el umbral donde estaba recargado –no estoy preparado para dejarlos en esa situación ¿Qué pasará si no vuelvo? –interrogó.

—Vas a volver, porque eres Bill Weasley, el mayor de siete hermanos, padre de tres y un perfecto esposo, tienes que volver, tómalo como meta, y en menos de lo que piensas estarás en casa, conmigo –sonrió, mientras daba besos cortos en el cuello de su marido, ascendiendo lentamente hasta los labios del pelirrojo –haremos el amor durante toda la noche, cuando vuelvas –él sonrió.

—Eres muy buena motivándome ¿lo sabes?

—Desde luego que lo sé, Bill –lo besó.

No dejaron de besarse, sin importar si alguno de sus hijos entraba al lugar, iban a estar un tiempo separados, y realmente los dos esperaban que no fuera por demasiado.

—Mañana por la tarde sale mi traslador –informó.

—Todo va a salir bien, Bill, tienes que tranquilizarte, además ¿qué tan serio puede ser?

Bill bajó la vista y se alejó, hasta ese momento, Fleur no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en la familia Weasley, y no era la única en desconocerlo, sus padres, su propia hermana no había sido informada del terror que había sembrado por meses, al traer al mundo a una bruja tenebrosa que estaba realmente loca.

—Cariño –lo llamó, sujetándolo del brazo –Bill ¿qué ocurre?

—No es nada –intentó otorgarle una sonrisa.

—Olvidas que te conozco demasiado para saber cuándo mientes ¿verdad? Así que dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que pasa y porque no quieres ir a Londres?

—Son cosas complicadas, de mi familia.

—Ahora también soy parte de tu familia, William –soltó enfadada.

Bill la sujetó del brazo, colocó un par de hechizos alrededor de la cocina y observó a su mujer, lo que iba a decirle… era algo de locos, pero creía que ya habían visto suficiente en toda su vida, como para que le creyera.

—Hace un tiempo nos enteramos que somos descendientes de Morgana –informó a su esposa.

— ¿Morgana? La bruja poderosa amante de Merlín, esa Morgana.

—Así es –asintió –pero de la manera en la que nos enteramos, no fue la mejor –negó –fue en el cumpleaños de Ginny, fuimos porque mamá nos envió una invitación a una cena familiar, y… bueno, los Mortífagos se llevaron a Ginny.

—Bill, eso nunca ocurrió –lo observó preocupada.

—Sí pasó, lo que ocurre, es que… cuando Morgana resurgió, planeaba esclavizar a todo mestizo, y nacido muggle, así que tuvimos que hacer todo lo posible por detenerla –suspiró –Voldemort la quería porque es la única con el poder suficiente para hacer un hechizo y regresarlo a la vida –negó –ocupó el cuerpo de Ginny y… contenerla nos arrebató grandes cosas –admitió.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo de ir a Londres? –Interrogó –si Morgana fue contenida…

—Ron me envió una lechuza que sólo dice _"Incidente Morgana"_ –le recordó –es la señal que nos dijimos todos, ella está resurgiendo, y ésta vez, no sé si podamos detenerla –negó preocupado –no quiero morir allá, sin ustedes.

—Pues entonces te seguiremos…

—No –se negó –sé que ahora ustedes son mi familia, Fleur, pero no puedo dejarlos a ellos contenerla de nuevo, nos tomó a cinco de nosotros y a los Malfoy para poder sellarla, si no voy, no podrán sin mí, pero tampoco quiero arriesgarte a ti y a los niños.

—Bill, cariño ¿te das cuenta que si Morgana resurge, y no pueden pararla, no hay lugar seguro en el mundo? –él la observó preocupado.

—Por eso tengo que ir ahora, cuando apenas está comenzando a resurgir, y no cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –entonces ve, y ayúdalos a contenerla.

Bill asintió, su esposa estaba siendo demasiado accesible, tomando en cuenta que normalmente le reñía por cosas simples, como ir a Egipto tres veces por semana por trabajo, ahora lo estaba dejando ir a Londres, por un tiempo completamente indefinido, lo único que lo tranquilizaba, es que podían terminar con todo esto pronto.

—Iré a jugar con los niños –se puso de pie, quitando todos los hechizos que había puesto.

Avanzó hasta el patio, donde sus hijos reían a carcajadas, fue hasta ellos, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ellos, la figura al final del patio era de una mujer alta, con cabello pelirrojo y unos brillantes e hipnotizantes ojos azules, tan iguales a los de ellos, se quedó quieto, cuando una sonrisa torcida acompañado de una mueca de superioridad, llenó el rostro idéntico de su hermana.

—Papá –lo llamó Victoire, distrayéndolo, cuando levantó la vista, ya no estaba.

—&—

La aparición se había sentido extraña esa vez, un poco más rápida de lo normal, así que Charlie tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar en cuanto sintió el suelo, su vista fue un poco borrosa, y en cuanto sintió los brazos vacíos se alteró, se supone que llevaba a Rastaban alzado y a Eltanin sujeta de la mano, antes de aparecerse en la Madriguera, pero la oscuridad de ese lugar le decía que no estaba donde pensó que apareció, y la preocupación le llenó por completo el pecho, al percatarse de que sus sobrinos no estaban ahí.

— ¡Eltanin! –Gritó preocupado – ¡Rastaban! –su voz resonó con un eco escalofriante.

Avanzó lentamente, usando su varita para aluzar el lugar, avanzó lentamente con bastante precaución, buscando a sus sobrinos, se quedó de pie, completamente inmóvil cuando la fortaleza de piedra quedó ante sus ojos ¿cómo había llegado hasta Ávalon, si no sabía cómo llegar? Su pecho se agitó, sus sobrinos estaban perdidos en un lugar como ese, tan peligroso, tenía que encontrarlos de inmediato.

Se alejó del lugar, pero a unos pasos, escuchó la risa divertida de su sobrina, observó sobre su hombro, para ver a la niña sonreírle, y correr en dirección contraria a él, sólo vio el cabello rubio perderse entre la maleza del lugar; se giró preocupado, dispuesto a correr detrás de ella; pero los balbuceos de Rastaban a punto de entrar a la fortaleza lo detuvo, el pequeño pelirrojo sonriente gateó hasta la entrada, y aunque Charlie intentó ir hasta él para evitarlo, una barrera invisible se lo impedía, entonces lo recordó, se necesitaba sangre de un Malfoy para poder pasar la barrera, y Eltanin no estaba, había corrido lejos, mientras que Rastaban se había perdido en la oscuridad.

—Rastaban, sal de ahí –gritó, mientras intentaba pasar la barrera inútilmente.

Se quedó callado, cuando por su visión periférica, notó una sombra moverse por detrás de él, lo único que había visto era una capa negra, y una cabellera larga y pelirroja que le heló la sangre, Morgana estaba ahí, lo había llevado no tanto por él, sino por los hijos de Ginevra, tenía lo que quería, pero hasta el momento, sólo uno de ellos, estaba a salvo, ella no podría penetrar la seguridad que Merlín había puesto en ese lugar, lo sabía, tenía que encontrar a Eltanin y ponerla en ese lugar impenetrable.

Corrió en dirección a donde su sobrina se había ido, no podía gritarle, porque de hacerlo, Morgana los encontraría más rápido, tal vez no de inmediato, los dejaría correr, sentirse a salvo, después de todo, había demostrado lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, no era una mujer que se dedicara simplemente a matar a sus enemigos, sino que primero gozaba divirtiéndose con ellos, mientras los torturaba, escuchó las ramas romperse y crujir bajo sus pies, estaba desesperado, y después de tantos años, muerto de miedo.

Se detuvo cuando salió de entre los árboles, sólo para toparse de nuevo con esa estructura de piedra, las manos le temblaron, no podía saber siquiera si sí había corrido o se había quedado en ese lugar todo el tiempo, siendo producto de su imaginación la búsqueda de su sobrina, esa maldita estaba jugando con su mente, le gustaba hacer eso; y él estaba demasiado preocupado por sus sobrinos como para intentar proteger sus pensamientos de intrusos.

—Vamos Eltanin ¿dónde estás? –murmuró, moviéndose de lugar, yendo en otra dirección, esperando que esta vez, no volviera a llegar al mismo lugar.

Buscó por todos lados una cabellera rubia, proveniente de una pequeña niña, pero no, todo lo que podía ver eran las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, no sabía si Eltanin sabía el peligro que corría, pero era buen momento para que llamara a Smart, y éste los ayudara a salir de ahí.

Se adentró más y más en el lugar, con la esperanza de que Rastaban no saliera de esa fortaleza, rogando a Merlín encontrar a su sobrina y pedirle que lo dejara pasar con ellos a ese lugar; miedo era poco que sentir si Morgana rondaba por ese bosque.

—Eltanin –su voz sonó con una nota de preocupación, pero alivio por encontrarla.

Fue hasta la pequeña rubia, que seguía de pie, observando a un inmenso árbol, que estaba destrozado, pero no le importó mucho a Charlie, sólo quería llevarse a su sobrina de ahí.

—Eltanin, tenemos que regresar, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes que alejarte de mí si estamos en un lugar desconocido?

—Lo siento, tío Charlie –musitó la niña.

El pelirrojo retrocedió, esa no era su sobrina, ella jamás, pero jamás, lo había llamado Charlie, para ella siempre era Chalrie, así que retrocedió, justo cuando la figura de la niña giró hasta él, con una sonrisa dibujada y sus ojos grises, completamente blancos.

—Tú no eres mi sobrina.

—Soy… puede que no sea ella, puede que sea lo que se convertirá, pero dime, tío Charlie ¿Qué razón le darás a mi madre? ¿Vas a decirle que dejaste que ella me torturara? ¿Qué viste como lentamente, moría, pero no hiciste nada? –Negó –se los advirtió, pero no quisieron escuchar, algo peor se aproxima.

Los brazos de Eltanin comenzaron a sangrar, como si alguien la hubiese rasguñado, de igual forma el pecho sangraba, intentó ir hasta ella pero no pudo, sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

—Necesito estar muerta para sus planes, no dejes que me mate, tío Charlie –la respiración del hombre se agitó, cuando la niña cayó inerte a sus pies.

—&—

El callejón Diagon estaba casi totalmente vacío, lo cual se le hizo completamente extraño, ya que los Sortilegios Weasley, por lo regular siempre estaban llenos, había recibido la lechuza de Ron, cambiando el punto de encuentro para hablar sobre el Incidente de Morgana en el que estaba involucrado Draco.

Entró sin problema alguno a la tienda, eso significaba una cosa, que todos estaban ahí, la protección de la tienda era uno de los hechizos más sofisticados que había en esa clase, y le sorprendía de sobremanera que su hermano fuera capaz de lograrlo.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta la oficina de su hermano, pero se regresó cuando vio una pequeña figura sentada en el suelo, mientras sollozaba se cubría el rostro, era imposible que se hubiese quedado atrapada en ese lugar cuando cerró, George revisaba todo cuidadosamente, de igual manera, era imposible que entrara, sólo alguien con sangre Weasley podía entrar cuando la tienda hubiese cerrado.

—Disculpa ¿quién eres? –interrogó caminando hasta la figura.

El llanto siguió, aunque aumentó un poco más, estaba a un pasillo de la figura, cuando sintió que alguien pasaba detrás de él, no pudo verlo, lo sabía, pero aun así la imagen de una persona de capa negra y con capucha se instaló en su mente, como si hubiese sido capaz de mirarle directamente, sus ojos azules se posaron de nuevo en el lugar donde estaba la pequeña figura, pero se había movido, sólo escuchó una risa de una niña, mientras escuchaba sus pasos corriendo a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién eres? –Interrogó frunciendo el ceño –esto no es gracioso, George –soltó enfurecido –creí que ya habías madurado, pero veo que no, y ustedes, Ronald, William, Charlie, me las pagarán si lo están ayudando ¿me comprenden?

Alguien lo empujó, tomándolo desprevenido que tiró uno de los estantes, provocando un ruido fuerte, si alguien estaba ahí, tenía que haberlo escuchado, pero nadie salió, así que o era una broma, o eso iba del lado de lo siniestro.

—Disculpa –su voz sonó trémula –no soy una buena persona para asustar, soy un poco cobarde, así que… ¿Qué me dices si apareces?

La risa volvió a escucharse, mientras los pasos seguían a su alrededor, la respiración de Percy se hizo pesada, y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho de una manera violenta y frenética.

—En serio, voy a morir de un infarto pronto –soltó.

Los pasos se detuvieron, así que él se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras suspiraba aliviado de que eso los hubiese convencido para que pararan la broma.

Brincó sobresaltado, cuando vio la figura fuera de la tienda, sólo podía percibirla con la vista periférica, pero no necesitaba su condición de genio para saber que se trataba de Morgana, la capa negra, y la capucha ya no estaba, sólo podía ver el cabello largo y pelirrojo sobresaliendo con el color de la prenda.

—Ya es tarde –escuchó la voz conocida a su lado.

—Eltanin –musitó y su respiración se agitó, al ver el rostro de la niña, cubierto de sangre –dime ¿qué pasó?

—Tío Charlie no pudo salvarme –sollozó –me llevó a mi muerte –gritó enfurecida, y corrió hasta él, empujándolo, logrando desequilibrarlo haciéndole caer sobre su trasero.

—Rastaban… ¿dónde está tu hermano?

—Es una muy buena pregunta –sonrió.

Los ojos de la niña se habían vuelto blancos, así que le complicaba un poco saber si lo miraba directamente o no, giró la cabeza hasta la ventana, donde la figura aguardaba.

—Morgana –musitó –ella te está engañando, Eltanin, no vayas con ella…

Las manos de la pequeña se fueron directamente al cuello del hombre, era demasiado fuerte, y aunque intentó liberarse, no pudo.

—Algo peor está por venir, tienen que escucharnos esta vez, me necesita muerta para sus planes, no dejen que me mate, tío Percy.

El afloje de las manos de la niña desapareció, dejándolo completamente aterrado por aquél encuentro; la pequeña rubia, estaba de pie, frente a la ventana, observando directamente a algo que él no podía ver, pero notó las marcas en ella, como si unas garras la hubiesen rasguñado de los brazos, no sabía si lo estaba atormentando o advirtiéndole algo.

—Eltanin ¿quién te necesita muerta? –Cuestionó preocupado avanzando hasta ella –dime, es una advertencia ¿o una amenaza?

—Es ambas –contestó sin observarlo –va a matarnos, él no va a tener piedad de nosotros.

— ¿Quién? –cuestionó.

—Somos su amenaza, no dejen que la encuentre, si la encuentra… va a destruirnos a todos.

Percy se cubrió cuando los vidrios estallaron, escuchó el grito de terror de sus sobrina y aunque intentó ayudarla, algo se la arrebató, Eltanin había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, la ventana incluso, seguía intacta, como minutos atrás estaba, todo en él estaba en alerta, no podía creer que la amenaza de Morgana se hiciera realidad.

—Esto se está poniendo cada día más peligroso –musitó

—&—

Ron se sentó sobre el escritorio de George, observó el reloj, ninguno de sus hermanos había llegado, sin duda lo ponía furioso, no podía creer la falta de compromiso cuando el tema era tan complicado, cuando volvieron, después de poner el sello para atrapar a Morgana, hicieron una promesa, de que siempre acudirían si Ginny mostraba indicios de que volviera, y ahora, sólo uno de sus hermanos estaba ahí, y eso, porque ahí trabajaba.

—Ya, Charlie estuvo aquí hace unas horas –admitió –dijo que llevaría a los niños a la Madriguera y volvería, tal vez mamá le pidió algo y no pudo negarse.

— ¿Y Bill y Percy? –frunció el ceño.

—En todo caso ¿Por qué Draco no está aquí? también le incumbe, es su esposa de la que estamos hablando.

—En realidad, iba a estarlo, pero pensé en que… -suspiró –Draco está mostrando los mismos síntomas de Ginny, eso quiere decir, que tal vez Morgana esté buscando usarlo a él ahora.

— ¿Por qué a él?

—No lo sé, pero sólo sé, que no voy a arriesgarme a que la otra personalidad de Draco esté al tanto de lo que sea que nosotros planeemos contra eso –negó.

—Vaya que juntarte con Hermione te está pegando lo inteligente.

—No, eso jamás –bromeó.

—Y… hablando de ella, dime ¿ya le comentaste esto?

—No, porque ha estado tratando de persuadirme de que le digamos a Ginevra lo que está pasando, lo que pasó.

—Posiblemente deberíamos decirle, así ella no lo tomará tan personal, esto puede deshacer el matrimonio de ellos, Ron, Ginny necesita saber.

—Smart dijo que no, ese es una condición del sello, si Ginny se entera, podría fragmentarse el sello, y no queremos ¿cierto?

—No, desde luego que no, estamos aquí precisamente para evitarlo.

—Así es, no queremos a Morgana merodeando por ahí, no sé lo que haría ahora.

—Vengarse, sin duda alguna se vengaría de nosotros por sellarla dentro de Ginny, lo cual, me preocupa ¿sabes? –George observó a Ron y suspiró –si está usando a Draco ahora, es porque no puede usar el de Ginny y… ¿recuerdas lo último que dijo Draco?

Ron frunció el ceño, su cuñado había dicho muchas cosas a través de los años, así que no recordaba tan bien como su hermano George suponía que él recordaría, y supuso que su mueca de confusión, lo demostró, porque el otro pelirrojo sentado en uno de los sofás de la oficina, lo demostró.

—No –aceptó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—La última vez que Draco supo de Morgana, le dijo que mataría a Eltanin, pero que no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque… bueno, venía otro bebé en camino, y después Ginny le informó que estaba embarazada de Rastaban.

—Es verdad, así que tú insinúas que sea lo que sea que quiera Morgana, es en contra de Eltanin.

—No sólo lo pienso, más bien lo creo.

—Si esa maldita loca se atreve a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi ahijada, tendrá que suplicar piedad por mucho tiempo, porque no pienso…

—Nadie quiere que le pase nada a sus hijos, pero… no sabemos cada cuanto Draco deja de ser Draco ¿comprendes? Si sigue siendo él cuando está con Eltanin o no.

—Así que sugieres que alejemos a la niña de su madre –soltó Ron.

—Esto sería más fácil si Eltanin ya fuese a Hogwarts –admitió George.

Los pelirrojos observaron el reloj una vez más, eran cerca de las once de la noche, y ninguno de sus hermanos, que ya habían confirmado su asistencia se había presentado, dejando que Ron se pusiera histérico, por la falta de compromiso que había con los demás.

—Comprendo que a Charlie se le presentara algo importante ¿y a los demás? –gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablarlo –contestó George.

—Tienes razón –sonrió –por cierto, tengo que decirte algo.

—Vamos, confianza –lo animó.

—Hermione y yo nos casamos –confesó –fue algo… imprevisto, pero si no lo hacíamos en ese momento, no lo haríamos nunca así, que, perdón por no avisarles o invitarlos.

—Si estamos en el momento sentimental, entonces… tengo que confesarte algo también –Ron asintió haciendo que su hermano sonriera –Angelina está embarazada –comentó alegre.

— ¿En serio? –Chilló alegre –oh, eso es asombroso –se levantó de su sitio, avanzó hasta su hermano y lo abrazó gustoso.

—Sí, no tengo la menor idea de cómo decirles a mis padres.

—Oh, es que ellos se van a poner realmente felices, sabes que quien más le preocupa eres tú ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé, pero es mejor irnos, ellos ya no van a venir.

—Creo que sí, Hermione debe estar furiosa, le dije que no me tardaría y mira la hora –gruñó.

—Ve, adelántate, yo tengo que revisar unas cosas para mañana, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Puedes venir temprano a hacerlo –sugirió Ron.

—No, prefiero desvelarme a levantarme temprano.

—Yo como tengo que levantarme temprano sin importar qué –se encogió de hombros Ron –así que nos veremos mañana, es tu turno de enviarles las lechuzas a tus desobligados hermanos.

—Lo haré –aceptó George.

Ron salió de la oficina de su hermano, se detuvo de la nada, cuando notó algo en el suelo, así que se acercó sin miramientos, el suelo de la tienda estaba manchado con algo espeso y oscuro, así que se acuclilló para cerciorarse de que era lo que pensó, pero cuando la sustancia estuvo en sus dedos, notó que era un líquido extraño, y no sangre, como él había pensado en un inició, así que suspiró y con un movimiento de varita, limpió todo aquel desorden que habían dejado.

—&—

Ginevra Weasley se removió incómoda, hacía tanto frío que helaba los huesos, se abrazó a sí misma para intentar entrar en calor, pero no podía, mientras más lo intentaba, más frío sentía, así que se dio por vencida en intentar entrar en calor, abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la madera crujir cerca de ella, pero todo estaba en calma, la chimenea estaba encendida.

¿Entonces porque se estaba congelando?

Se sujetó la cabeza cuando sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, se quejó audiblemente, observó su reloj, eran cerca de las once de la noche, después de lo que había pasado en el partido, y del fuerte golpe que había recibido, los medimagos le habían pedido que descansara el resto del día, y debieron darle algo para mantenerla dormida, porque ni siquiera se había preguntado por sus hijos.

Se puso de pie lentamente, con cada músculo de su cuerpo contraído, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero aun así se puso de pie, abrió la puerta, que chirrió de forma extraña, haciéndole fruncir el cejo, jamás había crujido así, ni el piso, ni nada, así que suspiró, la casa necesitaba mejoras, y ahora no sabía si podía confiar en que Draco se encargaría de ellas.

Avanzó hasta la habitación de Eltanin, pero no estaba en ella, así que avanzó hasta la de su hijo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando escuchó un crujido en la parte de abajo, seguramente Draco aún no los enviaba a dormir, estaba bien que ahora ellos tuviesen problemas, pero no era momento a jugar a quien era el padre bueno y el padre malo, y dejándolos dormir hasta la hora que quisieran, no era algo que ella fuese a permitir, así que avanzó hasta las escaleras, para dirigirse a la sala.

Se giró asustada cuando sintió a alguien pasar detrás de ella, estaba bastante segura de que no había nadie ahí, así que regresó, y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Rastaban, la luna iluminaba la cuna, como siempre, pero estaba vacía, gruñó, dejar a la niña dormir tarde era una cosa, pero privar al bebé de su sueño, era algo completamente diferente.

Los pequeños dragones colgados sobre la cuna comenzaron a girar, sin que hubiese una ventisca, o sin que ella usara su magia, así que rebuscó su varita, pero no la encontró, seguramente la había dejado en el buró aun lado de su cama, gruñó, no le gustaba estar desarmada, así que cerró la puerta, y avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, donde la puerta estaba cerrada, a pesar de que recordaba que la había dejado abierta, giró el picaporte pero no se abrió, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño e intentara de nuevo, de una forma agresiva, pero el estado era igual, no giraba ni un poco.

La golpeó con el hombro, pero no, intentó el _Alohomora,_ de forma verbal, pero tampoco pudo, frunció el ceño, se llevó la mano a la frente, haciendo a un lado su larga cabellera pelirroja.

El crujido volvió a escucharse, junto con los pasos ligeros, que conocía muy bien, Eltanin estaba corriendo abajo, significaba que seguía más que despierta, iba a matar a Draco, eso ya se estaba saliendo de control, sus problemas no tenían por qué involucrar a los niños.

—Se puede saber porque están todavía despier… tos –se quedó callada al ver la tranquilidad del lugar, no estaba Draco, no estaba Eltanin y mucho menos Rastaban.

¿Entonces quien había estado corriendo en la parte de abajo? ¿Qué peso había hecho crujir la madera? Se giró asustada cuando vio una sombra pasar detrás de ella, no sabía porque el frío en la columna vertebral no se había ido.

— ¿Eltanin? –Interrogó cautelosa –ven, cariño, no voy a regañarte por estar todavía despierta ¿dónde está tu hermano?

La vista de la mujer inspeccionó todo frente a ella, y giró en su mismo eje, el lugar estaba vacío, cuando su mirada pasó por la ventana, vio el reflejo de un cabello rubio corriendo por el patio, suspiró, tenía que ir por ella y ahora sí, reprenderla por asustarla de esa manera.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba la niña, brincando y riendo divertida, se detuvo a la mitad del camino cuando a unos metros de su hija, estaba una mujer, de larga cabellera pelirroja, su respiración se agitó, cuando la luz del jardín iluminó uno idéntico al de ella, salvo por los ojos azules que brillaban con malicia.

—Eltanin –la llamó.

El corazón de Ginevra se estrujó tan fuerte cuando el rostro de su hija giró hasta ella, mostrándolo ensangrentado, su bonito vestido rosa estaba un poco desgarrado por el pecho, como si unas garras lo hubiesen rasgado, sus brazos estaban iguales.

—Me asesinaste, mami –contestó –dijiste que no dolería, pero lo hizo –y ahora está libre en el mundo –siguió brincando.

—Eltanin, cariño… -la pelirroja cayó sobre su trasero, cuando su hija en un parpadeo estuvo frente a ella.

—Va a matarnos a todos –aseguró –comenzará conmigo, porque me necesita muerta para sus planes ¿vas a dejarlo? –la pelirroja abrazó a su hija fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Voy a matar a todo aquél que quiera dañarte –aseguró, pero su hija se desvaneció de sus labios.

—Voy a matarte ahora a ti –dijo su imagen frente a ella y sintió una opresión en el pecho –nunca debiste vivir.

Su imagen se desvaneció, dejando una figura de capa negra encapuchada, cuando Ginny se liberó, comenzó a correr en dirección a su casa, completamente aterrada, ya que la figura iba detrás de ella, a tan corta distancia, entró al lugar, cerró la puerta con llave, y se asomó por la ventana, viendo de frente a la sombra.

Se cubrió el rostro cuando la ventana explotó, arrojando los vidrios en todas las direcciones posibles, la figura pasó por la ventana, así que Ginny se alejó corriendo, no quería detenerse a saber que rayos era, estaba desarmada, su varita estaba en el buró, en su maldita habitación y no podía entrar por ella.

Se escondió en el armario, con el corazón desbocado e intentando controlar su respiración, el crujido se escuchaba cerca de donde estaba escondida, cerró los ojos, y salió del lugar, tenía que encontrar a sus hijos.

— ¡Eltanin! –Chilló –Eltanin ¿dónde estás? –La llamó pero no hubo respuesta –Eltanin, cariño, por favor, ven con mamá.

Buscó en las habitaciones de la parte de arriba, en el ático, pero no la encontró, intentó abrir la puerta de su habitación, pero tampoco pudo; bajó corriendo, entrando y saliendo de cada habitación del lugar, pero tampoco, ni Eltanin ni Rastaban estaban en algún lugar, así que se asomó al jardín, pero tampoco había muestras de sus hijos.

— ¡Eltanin! ¡Rastaban! –gritó casi vuelta loca.

Su vista se enfocó en la puerta que daba al sótano, recordó a Draco hacer un hechizo de expansión indetectable en una parte, para que Eltanin se escondiera junto con su hermano cuando algo malo pasara, así que posiblemente estaban ahí, así que bajó apresurada, yendo directamente hasta el escondite.

Se detuvo un momento, no, si esa cosa estaba buscando a sus hijos, ella los estaba llevando al lugar.

—Eltanin, Rastaban, no salgan –ordenó –sin importar nada, no lo hagan.

Se giró y subió corriendo las escaleras, para buscar a esa cosa, no iba a permitir que tocara a sus hijos, así la matara, no le importaba, si con eso Eltanin y Rastaban estaban a salvo, cerró la puerta y observó a ambos lados del pasillo, y cuando se decidió por uno, observando que la figura no se acercara por el lado contrario, chocó con ella, que la sujetó fuertemente de los brazos, el forcejeo de la pelirroja fue bastante brusco, ya que logró que la capucha resbalara permitiéndole ver quien era.

—Draco –susurró, mientras él le otorgó una sonrisa siniestra.

—&—

El clima de la oficina bajó notablemente, haciendo que George Weasley levantara la vista hacia la chimenea, estaba encendida, salvo que el fuego se había tornado de un tono violeta, sintió la presencia de alguien observando por el pasillo a través de la puerta abierta del lugar.

—Necesitas más que eso para asustarme –le dijo a la figura de túnica negra, la capa era de un tono rojo quemado, le cubría el rostro, cuando avanzó hasta la oficina, George sintió más frío.

—No me sorprende que no me tengas miedo, Georgie –soltó la figura.

El corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró a punto de estallar lleno de felicidad al escuchar esa voz, sonrió de inmediato, así que la figura dejó ver su rostro, idéntico al del hombre que sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Fred –musitó incrédulo.

—El mismo, Georgie, he vuelto, como ella te lo prometió.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué cumplió a pesar de que la traicionaste? –Sonrió –porque ella tiene palabra, por eso volví, lamentablemente, no del todo, hermano.

— ¿Cómo que no del todo? –cuestionó sorprendido.

—Bueno, he venido para quedarme, pero necesito cumplir mi parte del trato.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Ella me traía de vuelta, si yo le daba lo que necesitaba.

—Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que ningún hechizo puede…

—Es cierto, ningún hechizo puede traer a los muertos –sonrió –pero sí un ritual, y una magia muy, muy, pero muy oscura, Georgie, y ella necesita algo para hacerme volver, de forma permanente.

— ¿Y qué necesita?

—A los hijos de Ginevra –contestó como si nada, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro pálido y sus ojos azules opacos.

—No puedes… ellos no…

—No comprendes, George, tiene que pasar, porque siempre pasa, ella siempre muere, aquí no será diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó.

—Verás, no importa en qué línea sea, Eltanin siempre muere, tiene que morir, así podrá tener todo el poder que necesita para dejarme aquí de forma permanente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó George.

—Porque vengo de un lugar, donde pronto morirá, te lo digo porque… la he perseguido hasta aquí.

—Fred, tú… no eres Fred –soltó dolido.

—Lo era, hasta que me corrompí, pero es que tú no has visto todo el poder que desatará Rastaban en el mundo ¿cierto? –sonrió de una forma cruel.

—Rastaban –se burló –es el niño más encantador que he visto…

—Todo el tiempo está sonriente ¿no es así? –el gemelo frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero terminó asintiendo.

—Tú no sabes lo que su furia puede lograr –le informó y dio un paso hasta su hermano gemelo –el mundo temblará ante sus pies, y ya ha comenzado, George, tienes que matar a Rastaban, después de matar a Eltanin, justo después.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestionó incrédulo.

—Por qué, así podré quedarme, como tanto quieres, y… bueno, porque… si no ocurre así, todos ustedes morirán, incluso el hijo que tendrás con Angelina.

Fred paseó por el lugar, tranquilamente, mientras meditaba las palabras que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Los niños y Fleur serán los primeros en morir, porque son los que estarán en el patio, jugando, los Aurores serán sigilosos, se interpondrán, y los matarán, a cada uno de ustedes, menos a uno –se encogió de hombros –a Rastaban, y él, no se volverá un Harry cualquiera, él va a vengarse, y a llevarse al mundo a las ruinas.

—Tú estás muerto ¿cómo sabrías eso?

—No importa que pase, como alteres el pasado, hermano, siempre pasa, siempre mueren, Eltanin siempre muere y él siempre vive, pero aquí no, aquí van a morir los dos, no voy a cometer los mismos errores.

—No te creo.

—No me interesa Georgie –sonrió tranquilo –sólo quiero que me digas ¿dónde está Eltanin?

—No lo sé, y si lo supiera, no te lo diría.

—No voy a matarte, pero te juro esto, Georgie, asesinaré a tu novia, y sacaré a tu hijo nonato de su vientre mientras miras, sino me dices donde está Eltanin –sonrió –dime ¿perderías a tu hijo propio por ella? Que sin importar nada va a morir.

—Todos moriremos –soltó George –lo has dicho.

—Bill fue más sabio que tú, George, él me dijo dónde encontrar a Charlie, y él me dijo como llegar a Percy, y Percy a Ginevra, pero no estaban ahí, así que dime ¿dónde están?

—No lo sé, y no pienso decírtelo –contestó tajante.

—Convéncelo tú, entonces.

Fred se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la pequeña rubia, con su vestido rosa ensangrentado, rasguñada por algún animal salvaje, que le ocasionó la muerte.

—Nin –fue hasta ella, que observó a Fred, y sujetó el rostro del otro gemelo.

—No dejes que me mate, tío George –suplicó –me necesita muerta para que sus planes funcionen.

—Nin… ¿dónde estás? –Curioseo –dime ¿quién te hizo esto?

La mirada de la niña fue hasta el otro hombre, que sonrió, y cuando la niña rompió el contacto, informando el pensamiento que George tuvo sobre su locación, Fred sonrió.

—Gracias por la información, George –Fred mostró su mano izquierda, dejando ver las garras y sonrió, mientras lamía la sangre que escurría de ellas.


	13. Sangre, Amor y Cadenas

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, hoy es 14 de Septiembre; y como cada catorce de mes, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, estoy bastante sorprendida por el hecho de que he podido estar actualizando a tiempo, ya que antes era casi imposible hacerlo con éste fic, pero me alegro poder ser una persona comprometida con las historias y con ustedes los lectores, por supuesto que quiero agradecerles muchísimo sus reviews, tienen que saber que leerles me hace completamente feliz, me encantan todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, significan muchísimo para mí, pero es algo que les digo en cada capítulo, por muy cansado que suene, lo es, significa mucho para mí que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer la historia y comentarla, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y nos leemos el próximo 14.

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

La mujer se incorporó después de arrojar más leños a la chimenea, el clima no había mejorado para nada, cada vez hacía más frío, y los continuos días lluviosos, era tan extraño ver los rayos del sol aun de día, las espesas nubes cubrían todo a su alrededor, y al ver las noticias muggles, se había percatado de que no sólo Inglaterra tenía esos extraños climas, suspiró, tomó su libro de la mesa cercana y se arrastró hasta el sofá, para leer un poco y acurrucarse en la manta.

En cuanto estuvo en la comodidad del suave sofá, y la cobija de lana le cubrió las piernas, escuchó un ligero golpe, que la hizo sobresaltarse y levantarse de su lugar; la figura encapuchada se dejó ver de inmediato, haciendo que el corazón de la pelirroja se acelerara al borde de la locura, le sonrió agradecida, sin esperar un segundo más, se arrojó a sus brazos, entretanto unía sus labios a los del hombre recién llegado.

El beso fue tan suave, algo que no esperaba, era la primera vez en meses que volvían a verse, y esperaba algo pasional de su parte, pero no le tomaba a mal que estuviese calmado, a decir verdad, era normal esa clase de tranquilidad en él.

Sus manos se posaron en su cuello, ascendiendo un poco, para que sus pulgares pudieran acariciar suavemente las mejillas de la pelirroja frente a él, le dedicó una mirada tranquila, en lo que volvían a unir sus labios; las manos de ella se movieron rápidamente, liberándole de la pesada capa que colgaba sobre sus hombros, en agradecimiento, se acercó más a ella, usando sus brazos marcados para rodear su delgada cintura y acercarla más a su presencia.

Soltó un leve gemido cuando sintió la respiración de él en su cuello, al mismo tiempo de que la ya familiar sensación de placer viajaba por todo su sistema nervioso con cada suave beso en la piel pálida de ella, extrañaba eso, sin duda tenerlo junto a ella, acariciando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, invadiéndole una y otra vez de esa manera que le hacía olvidar que afuera de ese pequeño lugar, el fin del mundo estaba ocurriendo.

Se aferró a su cuello, cuando las manos amplias, grandes y un tanto callosas la sujetaron de las piernas para elevarla, rodeando sus caderas, no antes de sentirlo adentrarse por completo en su cavidad vaginal, que sin duda también le echaba de menos.

Se aferró más al hombre, creyendo que en cualquier momento la sensación de éxtasis la haría soltarse, él seguía ocupado, sujetándola de las piernas, haciendo que subiera y bajara en su erección, soltó un gemido poco silencioso, pero el placer estaba en cada célula de su cuerpo, invadiéndola por completo, las manos del varón resbalaron del trasero de ella hasta la espalda, sujetándola más contra él, no sabía en qué momento estar alejado de la chica representaba una gran tortura.

Jamás se había sentido de esa forma antes, y sonrió agradecido cuando la mujer se movió un más, buscando adentrarlo más en ella, mientras entre gemidos murmuraba lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja yacía sobre el de él, la cálida respiración aseguraba un profundo sueño, no quería ni siquiera imaginar hacía cuanto no había estado durmiendo, no podía culparla, por supuesto, pero eso sólo lo hacía sentirse cada vez más culpable, ya que la mayor parte de sus acciones, eran lo que la mantenía despierta todas esas noches que él no iba a su apartamento a verla.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho para la pelirroja recostada sobre su pecho, ya que la habitación se inundó de una luz blanca, casi segadora, como si el sol se hubiese salido y estuviese frente a ellos, después de tanto que no se veían.

Besó su hombro cuando notó que su respiración no se tranquilizaba, quitó el maltratado cabello pelirrojo de su cuello, para poder besarlo más libremente, ínterin que sus manos, acariciaban sus pechos desnudos, no había mejor forma de tranquilizarla que el preámbulo de un buen sexo.

Una explosión sacudió todo el lugar, dejándola más intranquila, tirando a la basura el confort y la paz que sus besos y el sexo habían dejado en ella, suspiró agobiado.

—Todo estará bien –la tranquilizó.

—No lo ha estado por meses –le recriminó.

—Ya lo sé –aceptó.

—Entonces ¿Por qué siempre lo dices? Si sabes que las cosas están lejos de estar tan siquiera mal –se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, con las manos temblorosas.

—Porque aunque lo niegues, sé que es lo que quieres escuchar –sonrió.

—No sólo quiero escucharlo –murmuró, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No puedo prometerte nada, Lily –acarició su mejilla.

—Puedes quedarte, aquí, conmigo, lo prometió, él…

—Estoy aquí todo el tiempo que puedo –se alejó de ella.

Lily se levantó enfadada de la cama, se colocó su ropa interior y tomó su bata, para cubrirse, saliendo rumbo a la cocina, él siguió su ejemplo, sujetó su capa y la dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá, en lo que iba hasta ella, que estaba frente la estufa, poniendo agua para un té, la abrazó, besando su cerviz, las pequeñas manos de la chica sujetaron las de él.

—Tres meses han pasado desde la última vez que te vi –murmuró ella, intentando soportar las lágrimas, y antes de eso seis –se giró en sus brazos.

La mirada de Lily se posó en los ojos amarillos del hombre que aun la sujetaba con fuerza contra él, los dos estaban al tanto que ninguno podía hacer nada para mejorar esa relación que había comenzado un año y medio atrás, cuando los Impuros dejaron sólo de merodear y buscar a los Sangre Pura, con autorización absoluta de Rastaban, ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Lily había chocado con Smart cuando había estado huyendo de un grupo de Impuros, la sangre Potter era más que cazada por todos y cada uno de ellos, no porque Malfoy lo pidiera, por el contrario, les había dejado de lado, pero cuando se negaron a hacer lo que les pedía, simplemente los dejó sin protección, y todos, sin excepción alguna, quería ser quien llevara a los Potter frente al gran y temible _Rastaban Malfoy,_ una palmada en el hombro y una sonrisa torcida era más que un gran pago para los Impuros.

—Sabes que soy su mano derecha, desde que nos conocimos lo has sabido –recordó, haciendo que ella bajara la vista.

—Entonces debiste irte cuando me ayudaste esa vez, no era necesario que te metieras entre mis piernas –lo golpeó –o que me enamoraras.

Smart retrocedió, completamente sorprendido por las palabras de Lily Luna Potter, ¿ella enamorada de él? ¿En qué clase de agujero negro se había vuelto el mundo? Sonrió agradecido de esas palabras, la sujetó de las caderas y la pegó más a él.

—Siempre pensé que estabas conmigo porque no podías estar con él –admitió.

—No todas somos iguales, Smart –se encogió de hombros –y en cuanto quitó el –se señaló la cabeza –todo fue acomodándose lentamente, llegaste tú –se colocó en puntitas para poder besarlo.

—Estás al tanto de que soy mucho más viejo incluso que tu padre ¿no es así?

Lily sonrió, se relamió los labios y se mordió el inferior de éstos. —No luces como uno, anciano –rió, ocupando sus manos para desabotonar de nueva cuenta los pantalones de Smart.

Las manos del hombre se introdujeron debajo de la bata, en cuanto sus pieles estuvieron en contacto, la sintió estremecerse, la había extrañado tanto, y por fortuna habían sido tres meses de larga espera, y no seis, como la vez pasada, unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, haciendo que Smart la sentara en la pequeña isla, acomodándose entre las delgadas piernas de la pelirroja.

—Estás perdiendo peso –murmuró en su cuello.

—No sé si sepas de la escases que hay para el resto de la comunidad –sonrió ante la oleada de sentimientos que llegaron hasta ella en cuanto Smart desabrochó el sujetador –dejemos de hablar –lo atrajo más a ella.

El rostro del hombre se perdió entre los pechos de la mujer frente a él, mientras sus labios depositaban suaves besos que enviaban pequeñas cargas eléctricas en toda ella, transformándose en estímulos que estaban por volverla loca si no lo sentía adentrarse de nueva cuenta en ella.

—Perdón que interrumpa –soltó la voz de una mujer en la puerta.

Smart se alejó de Lily; ella se cubrió de inmediato y observó a la mujer de cabello miel y enormes ojos cafés, por su ropa no había duda alguna, era una de los Impuros. El corazón de Lily se detuvo un segundo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Rastaban nos ha llamado, pero veo que estás tan entretenido que no lo has notado.

—En seguida iré –contestó asintiendo, mientras volvía su vista a la pelirroja.

—Al menos hemos terminado uno –se encogió de hombros Lily –no quiero que vuelvas a irte –se aferró a él.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Lily –acarició sus mejillas, al tiempo que colocaba el cabello pelirrojo detrás de sus orejas.

—Abandónalo, huyamos –pidió.

—Creo que eres la única de todos ellos, que sabe la razón por la cual no lo hemos hecho ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Tu jefe es un loco desquiciado que nos perseguiría hasta el final del mundo ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo comprendas, Lily.

—No lo comprendo, Smart, ¿por qué estás de su lado? Lo que él hace… sabes que no es lo correcto, no importa si son Sangre Puras o Impuros a quien se persiga, no es justo que lo hagan, todos tienen ideologías…

—Los Sangre Pura no son tan inocentes, Lily, algunos han intentado vender a tu familia por amnistía.

—Sí, y si no te apuras, se me olvidará que me salvaste la vida, y sin querer, diré que este apartamento sigue ocupado –soltó la mujer de nueva cuenta en la puerta.

—Ahora voy –soltó en tono severo.

—Creo que sabes que no deberías usar ese tono conmigo, Smart –contestó ella –la mayoría de los Impuros te temen, no tanto como a Rastaban, pero lo hacen, pero yo sé tú secreto.

—Puedo matarte en éste momento y…

—Smart –lo detuvo Lily, bajándose de la isla e interponiéndose entre la otra chica y su… ni siquiera sabía cómo referirse a él, no sabía qué clase de relación había entre ellos, aparte de la sexual.

—Volveré tan rápido como pueda, te lo prometo –besó sus labios y avanzó hasta la puerta –enviaré un poco de provisiones con Seto.

Lily lo observó mover la mano y fue la última visión que tuvo del hombre del que estaba locamente enamorada, observó a su alrededor, no era el mejor apartamento que pudiese haber, estaba un tanto en ruinas, pero Smart lo había acondicionado para ella, tenía cualquier clase de distracción ahí, la necesaria para no salir y no comunicarse, habían tenido que sacrificar a su lechuza para que el ejército de los Impuros no la encontrara, sabía que había ayudado a sus hermanos y su padre porque ella se lo había suplicado, y que estaban en condiciones seguras, la magia del hombre no la podían detectar los magos normales, pero no podía salir, tenía que quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada, sólo comer, dormir y… las necesidades más básicas que un humano pudiese tener.

Hacía algunos años, había encontrado un libro entre las cosas de su padre, y había investigado un poco sobre el tema, y podía decirse que la historia de esa pequeña niña; siendo perseguida sólo por sus creencias religiosas era muy parecido a lo que les estaba ocurriendo ahora a todos ellos.

—&—

Todo el lugar estaba lleno por los Impuros y el ejército de Fuego, que se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar, Rastaban no estaba en el lugar, lo sabía, por esa razón todos estaban platicando y haciendo nada de provecho, todo lo contrario a cuando él estaba, así que avanzó hasta las zonas prohibidas del Gran Castillo de Camelot, la mujer que había interrumpido su tiempo con Lily se detuvo en la línea roja que marcaba el límite que Ana había puesto, así que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, sin sentir que alguien pisara sus talones.

—Llegaste, supongo que estabas muy ocupado ¿no es cierto? –sonrió la rubia, mientras movía su copa con líquido rojo.

—Ahora bebes sangre, Ana –se burló el hombre.

—Es vino –bufó, y con mala cara lo dejó en una de las mesas.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Creí que lo sabías –frunció el ceño.

—He estado cazando, como me ordenó hace un año –le recordó –sólo regreso a la ciudad cuando él me lo ordena.

—No sé por qué convocó a los Impuros, sabes que me desagradan.

—Tu Sangre Pura no los tolera –rió.

—Deberías estar contra ellos, no con ellos.

—No me interesa el estatus de sangre.

—Lo dices por la pelirroja con la que te revuelcas ¿cierto?

Tensó la mandíbula, mientras ella sonreía satisfecha, señalándose la sien, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la de Rastaban y suspiró cansina, como si fuera algo que hubiese sabido desde el primer momento en el que ocurrió.

—No se lo has dicho.

—A él no le interesa Lily Luna Potter, no desde los sucesos de hace un año.

—Ella no fue –soltó en un tono brusco.

—Me encantaría verte intentar explicárselo a él, sabes mejor que nadie que en cuanto la profecía apareció, ella corrió aquí.

—Lily no sabe dónde queda Ávalon –soltó.

—Pero tú sí, y sabes que él sólo está esperando tu traición para arrancarte el corazón.

—Y tú quieres que lo haga.

—Muero porque lo hagas, pero… no voy a ser yo quien se lo diga, quiero que se entere por ti, un día que estés demasiado inestable por ocultarle que te acuestas con Lily Luna Potter, y toda esa máscara caiga frente a él, amaré ver cómo te destruye completamente.

—Eso no ocurrirá, él no pondrá una mano en Lily.

—Ahí está, eso que brilla en tus ojos –se puso de pie con una sonrisa siniestra –es la luz de la traición; ya sabes para qué es la junta, supongo.

No permitió que supiera que lo perturbó, esperó a que se fuera, para poder recargarse en la mesa redonda que estaba frente a él, suspiró, no sabía cómo Rastaban podía soportar ocultar todo lo que le ocurría, ni las preocupaciones ni el enfado lo ponían como a él, pero claro, no compartían ni de chiste, las misma capacidad.

—Si estás aquí, significa que todos llegaron.

—Así es –asintió, aun sin ver a Rastaban.

—Bien, que esperen un poco –se sentó frente a él.

El rostro del pelirrojo estaba como siempre, joven y atractivo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido en su vida para perturbarlo, como si gozara de la mejor de las vidas, sin una responsabilidad sobre los hombros.

—No sé qué hacemos todos aquí, me mandaste a cazar y he estado ocupado.

—Estoy aburrido –comentó, observando por la ventana –voy a hacer que mis Impuros y mi ejército de fuego se divierta por mí –sonrió de lado.

—Bien ¿Qué planeas?

—Los Potter están bien ocultos, Ana no pudo encontrarlos.

—Si lo intentas…

—No lo intentaré, no pienso gastar mi energía buscándoles con magia, si ella no pudo encontrarlos, significa que alguien se preocupó por hacer las cosas bastante bien, así que… voy a quebrar a esa persona, enviaré a todos por los Potter.

—Te aburriste, así que vas a matarlos.

—No voy a matarlos –sonrió –no a todos.

—Vas a matarla a ella ¿cierto?

—Ya escuchaste la profecía ¿no es así?

—Que va a derrotarte, lo sé, la escuché, estuve ahí el día que Honeday la dijo.

—Sí y no –lo señaló y se puso de pie –sólo si se embaraza lo podrá hacer, pero no lo ha hecho ¿o sí?

Rastaban lo observó serio, sin una gota de emoción en su rostro pálido, pero ese par de ojos, que le hacían sentirse culpable, sabía que Lily era la perdición del hombre frente a él, y había prometido con su vida protegerlo, ahora lo estaba traicionando, porque venía de acostarse con Lily.

—No sé por qué me preguntas a mí –contestó en su defensa.

—Cierto, tú nunca me traicionarías ¿verdad? Les juraste a mis padres lealtad.

—Sigo de tu lado ¿no lo has notad?

—Claro ¿por cuánto tiempo? –Negó –creo que cuando termine de decirte mis planes, huirás de aquí, e irás por ella, y no lo sé, tal vez, aceptarás su plan de huir lejos de mí, porque soy un loco desquiciado que los perseguiría hasta el final del mundo ¿no es así?

—Rastaban –intentó.

—Deberías saber, que pude matarlos a los dos en el momento en que sus labios se unieron por primera vez, y que si ese lugar no ha sido encontrado, es porque me encargué de que tu burbuja de felicidad permaneciera intacta, pero…

Observó a un lado, así que Smart observó hacia donde él veía, el rostro pecoso de Lily estaba a unos metros de él, junto a un soldado del ejército de Fuego, el brazo del hombre rodeaba el cuello de la pequeña pelirroja que se retorcía, mientras intentaba ir hasta él.

—No soy mis padres, Smart –aseguró –ellos hubiesen roto el voto, pero yo te haré cumplirlo, y sabes que de romperlo, morirás.

—Entonces moriré –soltó sin quitar la vista de Lily, que en cuanto pronunció eso, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Aun ni siquiera te he dicho lo que harás y no –chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el soldado liberara a la chica y ésta corriera a los brazos del hombre de ojos amarillos, que la abrazó protectoramente –no haré que la mates, por ahora.

La capa azul marino, casi negra, arrastró por el suelo, mientras el pelirrojo salía del lugar, rumbo a la asamblea que tenía más de dos horas esperando por él, sin embargo Smart no fue, se quedó ahí, junto a la pelirroja, que estaba aferrada a él como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Tranquila, no dejaré que te haga nada.

—Es más poderoso que nosotros, Smart –soltó enfadada –por ésta vez, tus palabras no me tranquilizan.

—Entonces, vayamos a un lugar donde te olvidarás por cinco minutos que todo el mundo está en ruinas.

La sujetó y en un segundo, estaban en un bonito lugar que Lily no distinguió, era una bonita laguna de agua completamente cristalina, podía ver en el fondo las piedras, y a los pequeños peces nadando.

—Es hermoso –sonrió, girándose hasta él, rodeando su cuello y observándolo –no tenías que enfrentarte a él.

—Lily, te traje aquí para que olvidemos esto ¿recuerdas?

—Dímelo –pidió.

—No sé de qué hablas –contestó en un tono serio, haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera un poco el ceño.

—Te lo dije en mi apartamento, Smart –lo empujó –dime si no…

—Dijiste que huyéramos, pero no recuerdo que dijeras más.

—Te dije que te amo –le recordó –y si tu sientes lo mismo por mí, quiero que lo digas ahora, no antes de que estemos a punto de morir, no cuando uno esté al borde de la otra vida, si no me amas, también dilo.

—Por mucho tiempo creí que la mujer de mi vida sería Morgana, después, conocí a la madre de Rastaban y a pesar de ser idéntica a ella, bueno, cambió mucho en mí, pero sin duda, Lily, si tuviese que elegir a una mujer, serías tú –se acercó a ella, y no dejaré por nada del mundo, que Rastaban te haga daño, te amo.

—Te amo –sonrió ella y se acercó a él, colocándose de puntitas, para besarlo.

Enredo sus piernas en la cintura del hombre, mientras se besaban de forma tranquila, ya no importaba mucho, Rastaban Malfoy ya se había enterado de lo que ocurría entre ellos, y en un momento en el pasado, eso no le había importado, pero por alguna extraña razón que Lily no comprendía y de la que Smart nunca hablaba, él se había vuelto imparable.

—Esa agua era cristalina y pura por alguna razón.

Lily rompió contacto de los labios de Smart, agitada y con el miembro del varón aun en ella, el agua de ese lugar era cálida, contrario de lo que hubiese pensado, sus ojos se pusieron en contacto con los de la mujer, antes de girar hasta Smart, besarlo un poco más, para volver a explicar a la mujer.

—Lo siento, nos interrumpieron en mi apartamento –se encogió de hombros, mientras sus talones se clavaban en los glúteos del hombre para que se adentrara en ella un poco más.

—Sabes que esa agua es usada para curar a los enfermos, Smart –lo reprendieron a él en esta ocasión.

—Lo siento, Hydra –se encogió de hombros.

—Salgan de ahí.

—Pero…

La queja de Lily se vio interrumpida en un momento cuando estuvo completamente vestida, aunque mojada ya que seguía casi a mitad de la laguna; avanzó con el hombre de cabellos chocolate hasta la otra mujer, que en un momento, les había secado.

—Ella es Lily Potter –contestó Smart.

—Tienes que ser muy osado para traerla aquí.

—Fue Rastaban.

—Entonces eso era la despedida –señaló el lugar donde estaban antes.

—No dejaré que le haga nada.

—Me encanta cada que alguien dice "no lo dejaré" –se burló –recuerdo cuando mis hermanas usaron las mismas frases ¿y donde terminaron? –Negó abatida –en el olvido.

—Entonces sabes para que me trajo aquí ¿no es así? –cuestionó Lily, alejándose de Smart.

—Sí –admitió la mujer, que observó a Smart –lo siento, Smart.

Lily giró sobresaltada cuando escuchó un fuerte crujido, unas gruesas cadenas habían envuelto el cuerpo atlético y alto del hombre de cabellos chocolate y ojos amarillos, mientras su mirada era preocupada, no por él, y Lily lo supo.

—A Rastaban no le importa, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de mí –sonrió –el trato ha sido antes de que llegaras, voy a mantenerla en mi poder el tiempo que desee –sonrió –mientras paga por sus pecados.

—Hydra –gruñó, mientras se removía.

—No lo intentes, esas cadenas fueron hechas por el mismo Merlín para contener, creo que las recuerdas ¿no? –se burló –claro que ya lograste escapar una vez, así que Rastaban usó su magia, no podrás usarla, serás un simple Squib mientras estén sobre ti, y será mucho tiempo –sonrió.

— ¡Lily no fue! –gritó.

—Tú dirás lo que sea para defenderla, porque la amas, y es por eso, que no voy a creerte nada de lo que digas, yo la tendré a ella, y Rastaban a sus hermanos, después de que escuchen que la traicionaste y la vendiste con el enemigo.

—Esto no va a quedarse así ¿me escuchas? –se agitó.

—Quiero ver que intentes algo, y… posiblemente, cuando te quite esas cadenas, todo recuerdo de ésta chiquilla insignificante pase al olvido, oh, Smart, no naciste para ser correspondido en el amor, tienes que aceptar, que cuando te crearon, ese regalo no te lo dieron.

—No le creas, te amo –soltó Lily.

—Esas cadenas y él son viejos amigos ¿te lo ha dicho? –Lily la observó sin comprender.

—No te atrevas –bufó el hombre.

—Se enamoró de mi hermana Alexey, claro que ese amor era imposible, porque ella era mestiza, y porque… bueno –sonrió –ya lo dije, el amor no es algo que no se produzca en él, pero no para él, siempre vuelven a ti cada que te enamoras ¿no Smart? Morgana ha sido la única que te ha mantenido en esas cadenas por siglos, con Ginevra décadas –observó a Lily –dime ¿cuánto va a tomarte escapar de ellas ésta vez?

La respiración del hombre se agitó, mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban llenos de furia, Hydra observó a Lily, sonrió suavemente y un segundo después, hizo un rápido movimiento, como si estuviese rompiendo algo.

El grito de Lily fue ensordecedor, haciendo que Smart se removiera más salvajemente; pero lo sabía, sabía cómo funcionaban las cadenas para él, mientras más vivo el amor por la persona, más imposibles eran de romper. Y en ese momento, ni el mismo Rastaban podría romperlas, de quererlo.

—No la lastimes –bufó.

—Es una lástima que no puedas hacer nada –movió la mano y cubrieron la boca del hombre, impidiendo que hiciera un sonido más – ¿estás lista linda?

—P-para qué.

—Haré que te vea sufrir, décadas –suspiró –eres una simple bruja, no vivirás lo suficiente o posiblemente lo verás liberarse ¿Qué dices, Smart? ¿Lo hará? –el varón se removió furioso.

—Lo que quiere decir, posiblemente, es que ojalá lo veas liberarse pronto, porque eso significaría, que aunque las cadenas caigan, tú no irás a ningún lado.

El cuerpo de Smart cayó frente a ellas, Lily intentó ir hasta él, pero Hydra no la dejó, los ojos amarillos del hombre estaban abiertos, aunque inexpresivos.

—Pasará su amor ahí –explicó la mujer –las cadenas fueron creadas…

—Por Merlín, ya lo dijiste –soltó enfadada Lily.

—Para él –señaló a Smart –Arturo podía ser el mejor Rey que los cinco Reinos pudiese tener, pero… no quería a algo como él, rondando a su hija, así que le pidió a Merlín que creara algo que lo detuviera, hasta que el amor por su hija se extinguiese.

—Eso es cruel –murmuró Lily.

—No fue creado para amar, así que ese es su castigo, por desafiar a quienes lo crearon, por renegar de la razón para la que fue creado.

—Eso es crueldad.

—No tienes ni idea.

Dos hombres con un uniforme distinto a los de los Impuros aparecieron, sostuvieron a Smart, hicieron un símbolo que Lily no distinguió, y después de un hechizo, el cuerpo del varón desapareció de ahí, haciendo que la chica quisiera ir hasta donde había desaparecido.

—Llévenla con él, al parecer la princesa quiere a su príncipe –se burló.

La pelirroja se giró y observó el castillo, no tenía idea de lo que Rastaban estuviese planeando, acceder a darle la única pieza que podría acabar con él era algo que estaba fuera de su buen corazón, porque si alguna vez ese hombre había tenido uno, ahora estaba frío y marchito; y la única esperanza de que eso cambiara, ahora residía en el olvido.

Observó al lago, y por un momento, un pequeño reflejo de un árbol roto se reflejó en él, se acuclilló para ver más de cerca, y en el momento en el que sus manos tocaron el agua, una fuerte corriente eléctrica subiera por sus yemas hasta el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

—&—

Ana entró en la alcoba de Rastaban, que estaba sentado en una silla, viendo en dirección al jardín, el lugar donde Honeday solía pasear todos los días; ella sonrió divertida, apretó sus hombros y comenzó a darle un masaje.

—No estoy de humor ¿qué quieres?

—Me he enterado que reforzaste las cadenas de Merlín para Smart.

—Hydra lo pidió –comentó.

—Los tiene a los dos.

—Lo sé.

—Creí que te gusta tener las cosas bajo control, que ella tenga a tu caída, no es nada bueno ¿o sí?

—Digamos que soy un hombre que prefiere una larga venganza a una corta y vacía, así que… dejaré que ambos sufran, el tiempo que tengan que sufrir.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando ella muera y él sea libre?

—Su amor por Lily lo mantendrá ahí una eternidad, si después de siglos vendió a Morgana, creo que no le interesará venganza además ¿venganza contra quién? Yo ya no estaré, esa, es la enorme ventaja de ser un mortal.

—Podrías no serlo –se sentó en sus piernas –vamos, sólo tienes que decirlo, lo quieres, quieres todo ese poder fluyendo por la eternidad, no quieres que termine.

—Pero terminará, Ana, y nadie va a impedirlo, Hydra sabe que quiere vengarse de mí, pero quiere algo más rápido, así que la torturará a ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Va a darme el tiempo necesario, hasta que el mundo esté sumido en una miseria completa, hasta que lo único que quede sean los Impuros, se quedarán en su mundo, y éste quedará tal y como estaba.

—Es un plan un poco flojo ¿para que un mundo sólo para Impuros? ¿Y la pureza de la sangre? –chilló.

— ¿Se fueron los invitados?

—No, siguen aquí, comiendo como cerdos.

—Ven conmigo, haré algo por tus Sangre Pura.

Ana sonrió feliz, y lo tomó de la mano, avanzaron rápidamente hasta el lugar donde los Impuros y el Ejército de Fuego seguían comiendo y haciendo alboroto, en el momento en que lo vieron, el salón quedó en completo silencio, si alguien dejaba caer un alfiler, se escucharía.

—Me hacen el hombre más feliz al ver que siguen aquí –sonrió –mi amiga y mentora Ana me ha pedido que haga algo por sus… -hizo un mohín y guardó silencio –es Sangre Pura –la gente la abucheó –y quiere que me dé amnistía a los suyos.

La gente comenzó a hacer más alboroto, gritando palabras ofensivas en dirección de la rubia, así como comida y bebidas, ella las esquivaba, gracias a su magia.

—Así que decidí hacer algo –todo el mundo se quedó callado.

Ana observó a la muchedumbre, el hombre que hablaba era un Sangre Pura, algo que odiaban tanto ¿por qué a él lo respetaban? O tal vez le temían más de lo que le respetaban.

—Necesito a una persona no maga –pidió.

—La traeré de inmediato.

—Espera –lo detuvo antes de que usara la aparición, fue hasta él y susurró algo en su oído, ocasionando que el Impuro sonriera satisfecho.

Rastaban elevó una mano, para que la gente siguiera con la fiesta en lo que el hombre regresaba, le iba a tomar un poco, tal vez no horas, pero sí unos cuantos minutos llevar a cabo su encargo.

La mirada de Ana estaba en el pelirrojo, que sonreía al ver al ganado de Sangres Sucias hacer un alboroto en el salón, comiendo, bebiendo, haciendo bromas idiotas, no tenía idea de porque Rastaban hacía todo por defender a esos magos y brujas, nunca intervenía en las actividades de sus compinches, pero en las dos ocasiones en las que atacaron a los Impuros, cazó a cada mago y bruja Sangre Pura que casi matan a los suyos, y les dio un castigo peor que la muerte.

Ahora no sabía que tenía en mente, y desde hacía un año, intentaba convencerse de que era idiota tenerle miedo, así que siempre intentaba ocultarlo; no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera, no quería darle más poder sobre ella del que ya tenía.

El mago apareció de nuevo, con un hombre harapiento, que olía asqueroso, la gente a su alrededor se alejó, cubriéndose la nariz e intentando controlar las arcadas; Rastaban sólo sonrió y lo abrazó con una sonrisa demasiado tranquila que le preocupó a la rubia, asintió y un segundo después, estaba paralizada.

—La gente como ella cree que la sangre lo es todo ¿no es así? –Interrogó Rastaban, así que todo mundo lo alabó –veamos si la sangre pura es tan buena.

Movió el dedo índice en dirección a la garganta de Ana, sintió un ardor insoportable y cuando intentó bajar la cabeza, no pudo, pero sintió el olor metálico de la sangre, y pudo saber que la había degollado, observó al vagabundo, y Rastaban hizo lo mismo, salvo que en la muñeca.

Lo supo de inmediato, y supo que el pánico se reflejó en su mirada porque él sonrió satisfecho, se había vuelto en un hombre sádico, que no le importaba nada más que sus propios ideales, y no iba a dejar que nadie interviniera,

Ana cayó inerte al suelo, al igual que el vagabundo, la gente se quedó en silencio observando lo que su líder haría en el siguiente movimiento, así que curó las heridas de las dos personas, y después, el mago que había traído al hombre sacó un montón de instrumentos que todos, salvo el Ejército de Fuego reconoció, los vítores resonaron de nuevo, alabándolo por sus acciones, haciendo que Rastaban sonriera de lado.

La rubia abrió los ojos, esperando que todo hubiese sido parte de un mal sueño, pero cuando su vista se enfocó, notó que aún había fiesta, la gente se detuvo a observarla, así que ella observó a su alrededor, tenía una cosa en el brazo, un tubo extraño con sangre, observó mejor.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! –Bufó histérica, intentando quitarse la transfusión de la sangre del vagabundo –No puedes, Rastaban, no, no, no, no –chilló histérica.

—Es imposible que te la quites, sólo podrás hacerlo hasta que toda la sangre de Tommy esté en tu cuerpo –informó un Impuro –Rastaban nos ha dado ese regalo por nuestra lealtad.

—No puedes –chilló –cuidé de ti, hice de ti el mejor de los magos ¡No puedes pagarme así!

—Estuviste a mi lado, y nunca hiciste nada más que disfrutar de la ventaja de tenerme de tu lado, pero ahora Ana, quien manda aquí, soy yo.

—Debí dejar que te mataran –chilló furiosa.

—Así es, debiste dejarme morir, pero no puedes cambiarlo ya –la besó y sonrió.


	14. El Pozo de los Espíritus

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, hoy es 14 de Octubre, y un mes más que puedo actualizar a tiempo, o sea, el mismo día que prometo, es una sensación tan reconfortante poder hacerlo, que no tienen idea, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo, no falta mucho hasta que todo en esta historia colapse, se mezclen muchas más cosas, posiblemente comiencen a creer que ya no hay nada coherente pero lo hará, lo prometo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, que estén bien, nos leemos el próximo 14.

Por cierto, voy a tomar la oportunidad de pedir su ayuda y apoyo para los damnificados de los sismos de los pasados días de Septiembre que ocurrieron en México, así como para los afectados por el huracán María en Puerto Rico, cualquier ayuda es buena, hay un montón de gente que perdieron sus hogares, sus cosas, sé que no todo en la vida es material, pero... no tienen un techo sobre sus cabezas que les cubra de la lluvia, les tomará más tiempo de lo que se dice en televisión recuperarlo, así que por favor, ayuda a un hermano en desgracia, no hay que mirar hacia un lado, es momento de olvidarnos de las fronteras, y ayudar. Gracias por todo.

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

El día estaba completamente soleado, la luz del sol entraba por toda la habitación, dándole un poco de calor, que no sentía del todo bien, observó su mano frente a ella, tenía un color pálido, lucía un poco gris con toques morados, hacía tan solo una semana y media, que Rastaban Malfoy la había usado como ejemplo de lo que le ocurriría a todo aquél mago de Sangre Pura que se atreviera a atacar a sus Impuros tan preciados, no podía soportar el hecho de que por sus venas ahora, corriera la sangre de un asqueroso muggle.

Apretó el puño, mientras su cuerpo vibraba ante la furia que sentía, estaba débil, la creencia de Rastaban de que la sangre era sólo sangre, no iba del todo correcta, había una razón por la cual los muggles no contenían ni la más mínima chispa de magia, y es que su sangre era incapaz de producirla.

Y ahora todo su poder se veía mermado por esa transfusión que le había hecho, jamás en todos sus siglos de vida se había sentido tan humillada, pero sobretodo débil, no podía controlar ni el más sencillo de los hechizos por sí sola.

Tenía que usar una varita ahora.

Lo más humillante que le hubiese pasado jamás, no podía creerlo, si por su mente hubiese pasado que Rastaban haría algo así en su contra, jamás le hubiese salvado la vida aquella noche, en la Madriguera, hubiese dejado que Harry Potter y sus Aurores le mataran como el miserable y ruin monstruo que era.

Intentó recorrer las cortinas para que el lugar se quedara en penumbras pero no pudo, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y hacerlo manualmente, y la varita que tenía no le respondía bien, ya que se la había robado a un Impuro cuando éste se había puesto lo suficientemente ebrio para notarlo y detenerla.

Robar la varita de un Impuro era castigado con la muerte.

Las cosas se habían vuelto extremistas, los pocos Sangre Pura que quedaban habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados, y humillados a servirle a los Impuros, otros pocos, estaban resguardados para que Rastaban no los pudiera encontrar, y funcionaba, porque había sido la propia Ana quien los había ocultado de ese monstruo que había dado la espalda a los suyos.

A veces, parecía que Rastaban Malfoy olvidaba que por sus venas corría la sangre de dos líneas de Sangres Puras, que a través de los siglos, jamás se habían mezclado con alguien inferior a ellos, pero él se sentía un asqueroso Impuro, les protegía como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Su corazón se detuvo un momento, todas las visiones, profecías que había sobre Rastaban, Honeday las había dicho solamente a él, en secreto, tenía que encontrar la manera de saber qué le había dicho, la razón por la que ese pelirrojo asqueroso, defendiera a esa clase mediocre sobre los magos dignos de todo el poder que tenía en ese momento.

Observó sobre su hombro cuando escuchó ruidos, una Impura había entrado a su habitación, llevaba una charola con comida, suspiró, normalmente la hubiese rechazado, pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo que alcanzar, encontrar todas y cada una de las profecías, y deshacerse de Rastaban como diera lugar.

—Rastaban ha pedido que no me marche hasta que termines de comer.

—Que puedas tutearlo a él, no significa que conmigo funcionen así las cosas.

—Sigues siendo la misma, a pesar de lo que te hizo –sonrió –sabes ¿Por qué las cosas con Rastaban están yendo mejor que con Voldemort y Grindelwald? –sonrió.

—No, pero me imagino que tú sí.

—Voldemort no era piadoso con sus seguidores, siempre los sacrificaban por su "bien mayor" que era alcanzar la inmortalidad, y doblegar a todo el mundo, incluso a sus lacayos, y Rastaban no, él nos ha protegido, y ha demostrado que no dejará que ningún otro sangre pura nos lastime.

—Los ha puesto en la cima, sí, pero no por eso dejarán de ser la misma basura que eran antes de que él llegara y los protegiera.

Ana se puso de pie lentamente, con todo el odio flameando por sus ojos, avanzó lentamente hacia la sangre sucia que no le tuvo miedo, posiblemente por su estado débil, o porque matar a un Impuro era castigado con algo peor que la muerte, sumando a que esa Impura era el perro favorito de Rastaban.

—Crees que sólo porque te folla, le importas ¿no es así? Voy a decirte que antes de que llegaras a ser su favorita, yo lo era –sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de la chica –así que… en cuanto encuentre algo mejor que tú, como… _Lily Luna Potter,_ serás la encargada de…

—Estás atrasada de noticias –sonrió –no dudo que Rastaban me cambie por alguien, pero no será por Lily Luna Potter –sonrió –porque si fuese mi reemplazo, no se lo hubiese dado con tanto gusto a Hydra ¿o sí? –sonrió ante la incredulidad de Ana.

—Y… ¿Smart? –cuestionó.

—Encadenado, para cuando pueda quitarse esas cadenas, Lily Potter ya estará muerta –sonrió.

—Tal vez sea así –dio un paso más hasta la joven –pero tus ojos no van a verlo.

— ¿Y cómo lo evitarás? –se burló.

La daga de plata apareció en un segundo en la mano de la rubia, que no le dio ni oportunidad a la joven de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

—Esa daga va a extraer tu alma –aseguró Ana –y no hay nada que Rastaban pueda hacer, para salvarte, es más, jamás volverás a ver sus ojos de nuevo, y jamás volverán a reunirse –sonrió triunfal la mujer.

—&—

Rastaban avanzó despreocupado por el lugar, el día estaba un tanto caluroso, la mayoría de los Impuros habían decidido vivir en Ávalon porque les era más cómodo, sumado a que el clima era mejor que en Londres o cualquier parte del Reino Unido.

—Deberías quitarte toda esa ropa, hace mucho calor ¿no lo crees?

—En realidad no me interesa el clima, quiero saber cómo van las cosas.

—Ningún sangre pura nos ha dado problemas desde que se enteraron de lo que le hiciste a Ana, al parecer, aprecian demasiado su preciosa sangre.

—Era de esperarse, son demasiado… predecibles, acosarlos se está volviendo aburrido ¿no lo has pensado?

—Bueno, Rastaban, tienes una gran mente, supongo que se te pueden ocurrir millones de formas de volver todo esto divertido.

—Supongo que puede que sí, Anthony –aceptó –ahora, si no te importa, iré a ver a mi adorada amiga Hydra.

—Ella sí que se ha estado divirtiendo desde hace un largo tiempo.

—Me alegra oír las buenas noticas –aseguró con una sonrisa.

El pequeño recinto donde solían vivir las hermanas estaba tranquilo, el Ejercito de Fuego ya no lo resguardaba para nada, ahora todos estaban siguiendo órdenes de Impuros, y al parecer eso no les molestaba, mientras se divirtieran torturando gente, ellos seguirían hasta las ordenes de un perro que hablara.

Avanzó por el lugar, observando a todos lados, algo de esa vibra no le agradaba, la magia oscura tenía cierto residuo que te dejaba percibirlo, y que ese lugar estuviera impregnado, cuando Honeday jamás le había dejado hacerlo, lo sorprendió, así que frunció el ceño y entró, los gritos intensos de Lily Luna Potter llegaron de inmediato, pero no le prestó atención.

Observó a Smart, que se movía desesperado, buscando librarse, pero sus hechizos eran demasiado buenos para que él o cualquiera, lograran romper esas cadenas, Merlín tenía una mente maquiavélica, se le había pedido una manera de castigar al vasallo por enamorarse de alguien prohibido, y usar el amor como prisión, era algo que ni al mismo Rastaban se le hubiese ocurrido, al menos sabía que lo sádico cruel, lo obtenía de algún lado, y no era sólo él quien era así.

—Veo que estás teniendo un tiempo fenomenal ahí ¿no? –Sonrió Rastaban, haciendo que el varón atado, se removiera más violentamente –ya, ya, no la va a matar, la necesita para que me mate –palmeó la pierna del castaño y se alejó, rumbo a los gritos.

El pelirrojo hizo mala cara, no por el olor, sino por el espantoso calor que hacía en esa habitación, unas brazas al rojo vivo estaban al centro, dándole al salón un aura de sauna, el trozo de hierro yacía en el montículo, le faltaba poco, para alcanzar el punto exacto para la tortura.

—Veo que tú sí te diviertes ¿puedo jugar con tu juguete?

—No me gusta que vengas aquí, y lo sabes.

—Oh vaya, parece que hemos hecho una convención –sonrió divertido, pegando su cabeza a la de Lily, y señalando los cabellos de Hydra.

—Dime ¿cómo está Ana? –cuestionó la mujer libre.

—Oh, sigue deprimida –admitió –su preciosa sangre pura ha sido drenada, ha estado tirada sobre el suelo de su habitación, sin comer nada.

—Siempre ha sido una dramática.

—Ya que somos amigos –murmuró Rastaban, empujando un poco a Lily, haciendo que se balanceara un poco –dime ¿quién es realmente ella?

—Pensé que lo sabías todo –se burló Hydra.

El grito de Lily perforó la tranquilidad del lugar, así que el pelirrojo observó a lo que Hydra había hecho, había tomado una daga y la había clavado en Lily, y usado esa vara de acero para cauterizar la herida, la mirada curiosa de Rastaban vagó por el cuerpo de Lily, estaba perdiendo espacio de piel sana.

—Llámame pervertido pero… ¿la mantienes en ropa interior por? –sonrió.

—Así puedo decidir donde la apuñalaré –se encogió de hombros.

—Y cuando termines, le quitarás el resto de la ropa, supongo –sonrió.

—Es una buena idea ¿consideras que Smart seguirá encontrándola atractiva si eso ocurre? –apuntó con la punta del metal entre las piernas de Lily.

—No lo sé, tú lo conoces más ¿qué tan pervertido es?

—Es una mente perversa, enferma e inestable, eso lo es.

—Ya, según lo que dijo Alexa, fue Smart el que le dijo a Mordred como atacar a Arturo ¿no es así? Dejarlo en agonía por meses, hasta que la muerte recordó que había un noble Rey, que tenía que haber muerto hacía semanas.

—Por favor, yo no hice nada –suplicó Lily, haciendo que los otros dos pelirrojos se observaran y rieran divertidos.

—Tranquila, no va a matarte –soltó Rastaban, acariciando el estómago desnudo de Lily, sintiendo los bordes de las cicatrices que Hydra había ocasionado.

—Yo no dije que no lo haría –soltó la mujer.

—Me quieres muerto, no la matarás –soltó.

—Te quería muerto, pero me he puesto a pensar, de hecho, Smart ha ayudado mucho en eso –sonrió –y es verdad, tú no buscas la vida eterna, y puede que no sea para nada tan poderosa como tú, aun así puedo maldecirte, y sólo alguien con mi linaje podría liberarte –sonrió encantada –oh, puedo imaginarlo, tú, siendo inmortal, y odiándote por la eternidad.

—Puedes hacerlo –aceptó Rastaban –pero ahora que no soy inmortal, estoy llevando tu amado mundo a la miseria, si al final de cuentas, me sentiré solo y miserable por el resto de mis días, iré matando a todo humano, animal, que me encuentre, entonces, estaré solo realmente –sonrió –no creo que quieras eso.

—No creo que tú lo hicieras, y en todo caso ¿qué me importaría? No estaría aquí para verlo.

La mirada de la mujer fue hasta la daga que tenía en la mano, observó enfurecida a Rastaban y la clavó en un costado de Lily, que chilló de dolor.

—Dijiste que la daga de mi hermana no estaba en tu poder –bufó.

—Y así es.

—Entonces ¿Por qué alguien la ha usado? –frunció el ceño.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que dices.

—Morgana las hizo –la mostró –es capaz de consumir un alma humana si se apuñala con ella, y la de Honeday ha consumido una hace poco, así que dime ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar eso si no la encontraste entre sus cosas?

Los dos observaron a Lily Luna Potter curiosos, los ojos del chico brillaban extasiados, como si una nueva aventura se hubiese desbloqueado.

—Creo que tu cabeza de reno en el recibidor lo sabe.

—Si te apuñalo con ella, no importa que tan poderoso seas ¿lo sabes? Tu alma quedará consumida.

—Supongo.

Salió del lugar, deteniéndose ante Smart, que le miraba furioso, haciendo que la sonrisa torcida en el rostro altivo del único descendiente Malfoy con vida creciera, el castaño le diera el poder de sentirse superior, y no le importaba a Smart, sólo quería bajar de ahí, y matarlo lentamente por ser el culpable de que a Lily la estuviesen torturando.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya sabes que por mucho que pelees, no podrás salir de ahí, a menos que…

Rastaban frunció el ceño, su mirada se perdió por un momento y cuando observó directo a los ojos amarillos de Smart, los del pelirrojo eran de un tono zafiro, como jamás antes se le habían visto, la mente del castaño comenzó a susurrarle cosas, esas voces jamás habían estado ahí antes, diciendo un montón de cosas sin sentido, se sintió algo mareado e intentó sostenerse de algo, lo único bueno de todo, es que estaba suspendido y sujeto, sino, hubiese caído de bruces sobre el suelo, todo le daba vueltas, no sabía lo que el muchacho buscaba, pero lo estaba despojando de su mente en el proceso.

—Así que así te liberaste en el pasado, bastante astuto –chasqueo la lengua –pero no tanto como yo, fortaleceré ese hechizo digamos que… ahora.

La mano se extendió hasta el pecho de Smart, haciéndole chillar de dolor, como si sus costillas se abrieran poco a poco, sus entrañas ardieran y su corazón fuese estrujado al punto de casi hacerlo estallar, aunando el martilleo en su cerebro, ese maldito de Rastaban se estaba volviendo cruel.

—No podrás engañarlas de nuevo –informó –no importa si es Lily, si es Alexa, si es Morgana o mi madre, no importa en qué mundo te enamores, una vez que tu corazón lata enamorado, que tus entrañas pesen y tus costillas lo sientan, esas cadenas van a apresarte, no importa si tu mente dice a gritos que ya no les amas, y poco a poco lo comience a creer, no vas a liberarte, ahora imagina, cuanto castigo tendrás, por amar a todas esas mujeres, y haberte engañado.

—Eres un maldito –bufó.

—Lo soy, no tengo justificación alguna ¿y sabes algo? –Sonrió –no la quiero.

—Voy a matarte –soltó Smart furioso.

—No, tú no vas a matarme –sonrió –es tu noviecita, que está atada allá, siendo torturada por una bruja antigua con sed de venganza ¿sabes quién la trajo a esto? –Sonrió –exacto, tú.

—Dijiste que estaba bien, que yo…

—Sé lo que dije, también lo que les advertí a ella y a su familia y traicionaron la amnistía que les di, eso no volverá a pasar, les prometí el mismo tiempo de infierno que sufrió mi madre en ese sótano, no voy a violarlos al menos, aunque… -sonrió –deberías ver a tu noviecita allá adentro –hizo una mueca que enfadó a Smart –tiene un cuerpo que sin duda.

—No te atrevas…

—Ya sé que no siente nada por mí, pero ¿recuerdas su actitud con el hechizo múltiple? –Sonrió –no creo que se niegue.

—La estarías manipulando para acostarse contigo, y es lo mismo.

—No sería muy diferente a lo que tú estás haciendo ¿no es así? –se burló –oh, Smart, ella cree que soy un bastardo infeliz, pero sólo soy lo que tú y Ana querían que fuera ¿no lo recuerdas?

Los recuerdos de Smart aparecieron en su mente, la forma en la que enseñaban a Rastaban la magia antigua, como Ana hacía que lo golpeara o torturara cada que fallaba un hechizo, cuando apenas tenía seis años, jamás se había inmutado en mostrarse cruel ante el chico ¿de qué se quejaba en ese momento él?

—Mi padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, me cuidaste y protegiste como se lo prometiste –sonrió.

—Ahora eres el más grande hechicero.

—Eso es lo que quieren que crea ¿no es así?

—Lo eres.

— ¿Dónde quedó la daga de Honeday? –cuestionó Rastaban.

—No lo sé –soltó.

—Verás, Smart, que tú vivirás lo suficiente para ver morir una vez más a la mujer que amas, y bueno, Hydra está dispuesta a matarla, así eso me haga inmortal ¿comprendes que no tienes la ventaja aquí? –Se llevó las manos al pecho –ni siquiera yo la tengo, así que sé un buen novio para Lily, y dinos ¿qué pasó con la daga? –sonrió.

—Ana la robó poco antes de lo que ocurrió con Honeday.

—Así que fue ella quien la usó –argumentó –gracias por la información.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerle? –se agitó.

—A Lily Luna, nada –comentó, tranquilizando al varón, que dejó de retorcerse ante la satisfacción, él había prometido que no le haría nada, así que por el momento, Lily estaba a salvo.

Un gritó ensordecedor llenó el lugar de nuevo, haciendo que Smart apretara los ojos, intentando no escucharla.

—&—

El viento gélido de Londres calaba en lo más profundo de Ana, que a pesar de su capa, el frío lograba colarse, observó a los Impuros caminar como si nada ocurriera, salvo que ellos usaban gabardinas de cuero negro, y cubrían parte de su rostro con una máscara, posiblemente para que no los reconocieran, o no entendía la razón de dicho atuendo.

Se le hizo un enorme nudo en la garganta cuando lo descubrió, estaban usando químicos para hacer que los magos que estaban pensando en rebelarse a la tiranía de Rastaban, murieran a causa de esos gases; su corazón se agitó aún más al saber que no perdonaban a nadie, había un par de impuros que habían muerto en ese lugar.

Avanzó tan aprisa, procurando que no la vieran, la pequeña puerta pasaba desaparecida y siempre lo había hecho, entró, y avanzó hasta el sótano, abrió la trampilla y bajó, siguiendo el pequeño corredor hasta la otra parte del lugar.

—Así que al final, te ha traicionado –murmuró la mujer.

—Sí –soltó.

—No me sorprende –se burló –para ser honesta, tardó mucho.

—Bueno, no le di otra opción.

—Ana ¿estás justificándolo? –sonrió.

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros.

—Tus bajas pasiones siempre nos han causado problemas.

—Ya lo sé –argumentó.

—Primero Morgana, ahora esto, nunca cambiarás –bufó.

—Me costó demasiado traerte aquí, así que si no vas a ser de utilidad, te regresaré al maldito mundo de los espíritus, Ginebra.

—Bien, bien –sonrió.

La mujer de cabellos castaños se levantó de la silla, avanzó hasta Ana y le quitó la daga, guardándola en un pequeño cofre que estaba un oculto, si la castaña no lo hubiese abierto, Ana jamás se hubiese percatado de eso.

—Siempre el mismo truco –argumentó Ana –siempre me toca tomar todo de mí para hacer algo poderoso –soltó con veneno.

—Bueno, no vas a decírmelo a mí ¿cierto? Mi familia era de sangre pura, de las más puras que hay, pero… sin embargo, soy una asquerosa Squib.

—Bueno, aun así conoces más de magia que…

—Llámalo como tal, Ana, cree una rama de brujería que los muggles son capaces de usar, es sólo que no es tan buena.

—Pero sí es oscura, bastante.

—Hay cosas en el otro lado capaz de otorgar poder a cambio de un poco de luz.

—Aun así ¿Qué son capaces de hacer? –Cuestionó desesperada la rubia –mi sangre… me hizo…

—Deja eso –soltó enfadada –necesitamos las profecías que tu hermana le recitó a Rastaban, son importantes.

—Sabemos que Lily Luna es su perdición.

—Necesitamos a Potter –comentó Ginebra.

— ¿Por qué exactamente lo necesitamos? –Cuestionó –es un mestizo y…

—Y es la única persona viva, aparte de Rastaban, que estuvo en ese lugar hace años, él más que nadie debe saber las cosas, Rastaban era un niño, por mucho que robara tus memorias, tú no estuviste ahí todo el tiempo ¿o sí?

—No –admitió.

—Mientras estuve en ese lugar, pude aprender muchas cosas, Ana, saber más sobre el otro lado –sonrió –cómo funciona el chantaje y como es que ellos siempre terminan ganando.

—Eres una bruja, por eso no lo sabes –contestó –Supongo que el chico quitó el sello de Ávalon ¿no?

—Sí –admitió Ana.

—Fue lo mejor que pudo hacer –rió –abrió el pozo de los espíritus en el trayecto.

—Sigo sin entender, Ginebra.

—Los espíritus de ese pozo, pueden viajar en cualquier dirección, igual que el portal que Alexey protegía –informó –es sólo que una vez que has transportado un alma ahí, la corrompes.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—Ya puedo entrar a la isla, sólo necesito a Potter.

—Está oculto, Smart lo ocultó.

—De ustedes –caminó hasta el pequeño altar que tenía en una esquina, con velas negras y un montón de sangre –es bueno que mi «magia» no sea tomada en cuenta, así no se protegen de nosotros.

Ana observó a la castaña, que se hincó frente a su altar, llevaba ropa de muggle, a pesar de que por sus venas corría sangre pura, carecía de toda chispa de magia, aun así, ella siempre se negó a no poder hacerla, intentó unirse a los Druidas, pero éstos la rechazaron, deslumbrados por todos los dones naturales que Morgana poseía, aun así no se dio por vencida, estudió todo lo que pudo del mundo mágico, y engañó a Arturo con Lancelot para lograr sus cometidos, había brindado al mundo de los muggles un legado que hasta estos últimos años aún permanecía, usando fuerzas sobrenaturales, hambrientas de poder y luz, para que hicieran todo lo que se les pedía, a cambio de un poco de su alma.

—Está en un resguardo en Hogwarts, lo crearon para él y sus dos hijos restantes –informó –es mejor que nos demos prisa.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestionó Ana.

—Rastaban ya sabe que tienes la daga de Honeday.

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—La usaste, supongo, son hermanas, Ana, las dragas, cuando una es usada, la otra hermana lo sabe, comparten el alma fragmentada, es por eso que cuando consume el alma de alguien, es imposible recuperarla, la fragmenta, la dividen entre las dos.

—Es bueno saber, que ese maldito…

—No funciona en él, ni en ningún legado de Morgana –informó –no era estúpida.

—Es bueno saberlo –bufó.

—Si apuñalas a Rastaban con ella, sólo… sangrará.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

—No dijiste lo mismo cuando me asesinaste ¿cierto? –Gruñó –en fin decide, porque el chico se acerca ¿Qué es lo que quieres más desesperadamente?

—Vayamos a ese pozo –comentó –él vino aquí, dejó Ávalon sin protección.

—Bien –tomó su abrigó.

— ¿En serio es necesario que te vistas como una muggle?

—Cállate.

Ana apareció con Ginebra en Ávalon, en el lugar exacto en el que se lo había pedido, esperó ver un pozo como tal, pero no, sólo había una pequeña cueva, al adentrarse, la rubia sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo como un latigazo, la cueva estaba cubiertas por pequeñas piedras brillantes, que iluminaban el lugar, observó sorprendida, jamás había creído que algo así estuviera en la isla.

—Son almas –informó Ginebra a la rubia que miraba admirada –por muy bonitas que se vean, no querrás meterte con una de esas.

—Brillan mucho –admitió.

—Querida –sonrió observándola sobre el hombro –la maldad brilla, ilumina como un rayo en la oscuridad, no es la bondad lo que hace brillar a un alma.

Ana ya no dijo nada, avanzó en silencio hasta donde fuera que la castaña la dirigiera, fue un viaje un poco largo, hasta un enorme agujero en la tierra, la rubia frunció el ceño acercándose, las piedras acomodadas hacían la impresión de un pozo, pero no tenía agua.

—No –interrumpió Ginebra –yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

—Está vació –soltó observándola.

—Sí, eso es lo que parece, pero no, el agua es tan pura, que da esa impresión, refleja todo, no hay nada que se oculte –suspiró –es algo así como… el ancestro del espejo de Oesed.

—Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Todo lo contrario, Ana –sonrió –él pozo no te muestra tu más grande deseo, lo toma, todo, hasta que no haya nada que esconder, deja un cascarón vació.

Ginebra se hincó y recargó su peso en sus talones, mientras sostenía unas piedras del pozo, se inclinó hacia el frente, mientras comenzaba a recitar algo que no le interesaba a Ana, fue hasta que una sombra comenzó a girar desde el borde hasta el fondo, y salió, una figura masculina de cabello rojo hizo que la rubia tragara saliva completamente sorprendida.

—Ese es… -soltó atónita.

—Así es –sonrió.

—Pero…

—Dale tu capa ¿Qué no has visto que está desnudo?

—Pero… -fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

—&—

El lugar se agitó como jamás antes lo había hecho, así que el varón de cabellos azabaches que comenzaban a tornarse grises se levantó apresurado, observó a sus hijos, que tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa, de no comprender nada, hasta ahora, Hogwarts les había brindado un escondite, Rastaban parecía querer dejar ese sitio intacto, pero todo aquel alboroto, significaba que ya no era seguro.

—Tenemos que irnos –murmuró Albus.

—No, es el lugar más seguro que podremos encontrar.

— ¿Seguro? James, está un alboroto sobre nuestras cabezas, eso sólo significa que Rastaban nos encontró.

—En ese caso –soltó Harry Potter, sentándose tranquilo –me encontrará, me he cansado de escapar.

—Él no va a matarte, va a torturarte, papá –soltó James –si Lily estuviera aquí, apuesto a que a ella sí le harías caso.

—Ella fue quien nos metió en esto, así que no le menciones –bufó Albus enfadado.

—Lily es mi hermana, y no puedo culparla por lo que está pasando, ella no lo trajo al mundo, y por lo que se dice, es la única capaz de terminar con él, así que tenle un poco más de respeto –gruñó James.

—Sí, es la única que puede con él, y aun así prefirió largarse y dejarnos a nuestra suerte, nosotros confiamos que en el momento preciso, Lily termine con él, si es que sus bragas la dejan.

—Retira eso –soltó el mayor de los hijos Potter, encarando a su hermano.

—Vamos James, tú sabes mejor que yo la forma en la que Lily se siente atraída por Rastaban, se lo follaría sin inmutarse de que estemos presentes.

—Ya basta, Albus –pidió Harry.

—También vas a defenderla, porque es la que más se parece a mamá ¿cierto?

—Cállate, sólo dices idioteces, si no te parece, mejor lárgate de aquí.

—No es tan mala idea –bufó.

Harry y James observaron a Albus, que avanzaba hasta sus cosas, y comenzaba a lanzarlas dentro de una pequeña mochila, que Smart había hechizado, para que entraran las cosas y aun así el peso no la delatara, ninguno de los otros dos presentes dijeron nada, incrementando la furia de Albus, que habría esperado que le rogaran un poco de lo que lo hicieron cuando Lily les informó que no se resguardaría con ellos, que Smart le había dicho que podía mantenerla segura, en lo que descifraba para qué Rastaban la necesitaba.

—Espero que no los maten –bufó Albus.

—Si lo hacen, al menos no escucharemos tus chillidos de nenita, culpando a Lily de todo esto.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, es la última vez que nos veremos, Rastaban va a matarlos, ya no nos necesita.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –interrogó su padre.

—Porque nos ataca, nos ha dejado vivir todo este tiempo, papá ¿realmente crees que ese idiota de Smart podría ocultarnos de alguien tan poderoso como Rastaban? –Se burló –es que son tan idiotas para creerlo.

Albus Severus Potter avanzó hasta la entrada, para poder salir de ahí, y olvidarse de que su padre y su hermano habían sido demasiado estúpidos como para quedarse a esperar la muerte, se detuvo un momento cuando escuchó un susurro en su oído «Demasiado Slytherin para quedarse» «Demasiado cobarde para pelear».

—En realidad niño –informó la voz de una mujer frente a él, que lo empujó, para que regresara con su familia –sí los ocultó bien, Rastaban es poderoso, pero la magia que él tiene posee la misma forma –sonrió.

—Pero en cambio tú nos encontraste –murmuró James.

—Lo hice, porque no soy una bruja –se encogió de hombros.

—Ana –murmuró Harry al ver a la rubia a las espaldas de la castaña –eso significa que…

—No, Rastaban y yo estamos separados ahora –informó la mujer.

—Y… ¿quién es esta mujer, por qué están aquí? –cuestionó el mayor, observándolas.

—Es más atractivo de lo que esperaba –sonrió Ginebra.

—Con un cerebro reducido –comentó Ana.

—Gracias por eso, pero ¿qué rayos hacen aquí?

—Verás, queremos información –admitió la castaña, para asombro de todos.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Esa noche en la Madriguera ¿por qué los atacaron?

—Por la profecía que apareció.

—Qué decía –exigió.

—Primero que nada ¿Quién eres? –cuestionó Harry.

—Su nombre es Ginebra –respondió Ana, y la traje de vuelta, para que me ayude a vencer a Rastaban.

—Según lo que Alexa dijo, tú eres Squib.

—Lo soy, pero aun así, hay una forma de hacer magia sin ser un brujo o bruja –sonrió ella –usas al más allá, todos están dispuestos a hacer algo por lo que más quieren –se encogió de hombros –así que haces magia, sin hacer magia –sonrió –ahora, que sabes quién soy y como hago las cosas, dime ¿qué decía esa profecía?

—No lo sé, Kingsley fue quien nos informó sobre ella, sobre que un mago tenebroso surgiría y terminaría con el mundo como ahora lo conocemos, y contrario de los pasados, este no tendría debilidad alguna.

—Y… ¿por qué Rastaban Malfoy?

—Por Merlín y Morgana, la misión era hacernos con ellos y encerrarlos, prohibirles todo acceso a la magia como se pudiera.

—Fue plan de Kingsley ¿no es así?

—Sí, las cosas salieron un poco mal, no planeábamos matarlos.

—Oh, claro que sí –sonrió Ginebra –usó un imperio con ustedes, pero nunca lo notaron, es por eso que los asesinaron, ese era el plan de su Ministro desde el inicio.

La nueva información le cayó a Harry como un enorme balde de agua helada, así que todo ese tiempo auto torturándose por la culpa de haber terminado con la vida de toda la familia que le hizo sentir parte de algo, no era más que actos de otra persona, de alguien en quien había confiado, se sintió asqueado, y una enorme furia le invadió, que bien que Kingsley estaba muerto, porque de no estarlo, él mismo lo asesinaría.

—Son tus hijos ¿cierto? –Sonrió –verás, es gracioso, como tus hijos varones son tan parecidos a ti, y sólo Lily, no lo es ¿no es curioso? –sonrió.

—Lily se parece a nuestra abuela –contestó James.

—Supongo que lo hace –observó a Harry –lo más curioso, es que ella, acabará con Rastaban según las profecías que se dicen y que nadie, salvo el mismo Rastaban, ha escuchado.

—Todas las profecías van al Ministerio, pero sólo de quien hablan puede tocarla.

—Es un alivio para Rastaban ¿no es así? –Ginebra sonrió –mira, Harry, lo curioso de todo, es que no uso magia, pero los espíritus, pueden ir y venir hacía delante o hacia atrás –se acercó más a él –al pasado, y al futuro.

—Pues que te digan las profecías –soltó Harry en tono seguro.

—No pueden hacer eso por mí –se encogió de hombros –pero sí pueden revolver tus pensamientos, y lo que se me hace tan curioso es ¿por qué Rastaban Malfoy, cuidaría de ti y de tus hijos? Mataste a su padre ¿no es así?

—Sí –admitió.

—Todos, con tu excepción, los que irrumpieron esa noche, están muertos, la agonía de Kingsley –suspiró –pero… tú estás vivo, y esa forma en la que Rastaban defiende a Lily tan ferozmente, aunque intente que no se note, pedirle a Smart que los protegiera tan bien que incluso él no pudiese encontrarlos, pedirle que cuidara de Lily él mismo que por cierto –sonrió –está siendo torturada por Hydra en estos momentos, mientras Smart es prisionero.

— ¿Qué? –soltó preocupado.

—Lily cometió traición, atacó a unos impuros que golpeaban a una niña de cinco años, sangre pura, claro –se encogió de hombros.

—Según las leyes de Rastaban…

—Luego, se deshizo de Honeday –sonrió –de ella y del hijo nonato que llevaba en el vientre –suspiró –entiendes ahora porque todo el mundo le buscaba desesperadamente, está siendo piadosa, Hydra, quiero decir, al torturarla, es lenta, y efectiva como venganza, pero aun la ocupan para que acabe a Rastaban, mi pregunta es ¿por qué ella?

—Y acudes a él como si lo supiera –soltó la voz aterciopelada de Rastaban –te olvidas, querida, que yo debo pero no lo hago, servir a la naturaleza ¿no es así?

—Y… dime…

—Ana era muy inteligente o eso presumía, lo cierto es, que ha seguido mi plan a la perfección, claro que no lo sabía –hizo una mueca –me enseñaste el pozo de los Espíritus, tú liberaste a quien creíste que te ayudaría, yo lo hice mejor.

— ¿De qué hablas? –soltó Ginebra.

—Creíste que Fred Weasley los convencería, pero para ellos tiene años muertos –sonrió –no los conoces, en cambio, el alma de mi hermana –hizo un gesto de triunfo –no van a permitir que eso le pase a ella, ya lo saben, no pueden conmigo.


	15. Clases de Inmortalidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, un 14 más, y aquí estoy, a pesar de que pensé que no lo lograría, que llegaría el 14 "tan esperado" y yo no alcanzaría la meta de hojas que son por capítulo, pero mis musas ayudaron un poco, así que aquí estoy, tan puntual como lo he estado desde hace un par de meses, ya ha pasado un año desde que comencé a subir este fic, y bueno, me siento un poco orgullosa de ello, tal vez no debería, posiblemente ya debería de haber terminado de escribirlo, pero no, tomo pausas y disfruto el proceso de escritura, como tiene y debe de ser, en fin, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le brindan a la historia, y a mí, con sus reviews, sus follows, sus favoritos, con toda la muestra de apoyo que hacen, muchas gracias, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, y nos leeremos el 14 de Diciembre una vez más.

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

Avanzó lentamente sin prestar atención al resto de los Potter, casi no parecía que los habían estado buscando con desesperación para llevarlos ante él, Rastaban Malfoy, pasó de ellos, enfocado directamente en las dos mujeres frente a él, ni siquiera se inmutó ante la presencia de Ginebra, la observó atento, y después, su mirada se posó en la rubia, que a pesar de no quererlo, su primer instinto fue retroceder medio paso de él, ocasionándole un placer enorme, por su temor, si Ana le había temido desde antes, apenas lo demostraba, y no había mejor sensación que esa.

—Dime, Ana ¿qué tal la sangre que fluye por tus venas? –Se burló –ahora te sientes debajo de los Potter ¿cierto? Ni siquiera llegas a su sangre mestiza.

—No importa lo que me hicieras, provengo de una familia legendaria que…

—Los Potter también, lo único que le denigra es que su madre es una nacida de muggles –se encogió de hombros –pero su sangre sigue intacta, corriendo por sus venas, no se ha mezclado con la de un vagabundo –la mujer tembló de la furia, pero como lo había notado, sus cambios de humor, ya no alteraban el clima a su alrededor, esa transfusión sí había afectado sus poderes.

—Voy a hacerte pagar por esto, Rastaban, me costará la vida, lo sé, pero te enviaré al infierno, donde perteneces.

—Sólo quiero verlas intentando hacerlo –admitió con una sonrisa –dime, Ginebra ¿por qué viniste a ver a los Potter? Tal vez pensaste que él sabría la razón por la que mantengo viva a su hija Lily ¿no es así? Por qué es la única que no se parece a él –negó –deberías ocupar tu imaginación para escribir libros –se burló –tu punto de vista de la traición a Arturo, con su caballero, eso fue…

—No te interesa lo que hice, o no, somos parecidos en algo, Rastaban, somos capaces de todo, por conseguir lo que queremos.

—Incluso vender tu alma a las sombras ¿no es así? –Chasqueó la lengua –lo sé todo de ti, Honeday me lo dijo ¿la recuerdas? –se burló.

—Una bruja talentosa, sin duda es una pena que esté muerta, y con tu primogénito, dime Rastaban ¿disfrutaste matarla?

Ana observó de la mujer al pelirrojo, completamente incrédula de la acusación que le estaba haciendo, ella había sido testigo de la furia que había despertado en ese chico cuando encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Honeday, el clima había sido tan oscuro y siniestro desde entonces, pero para su sorpresa, el joven pelirrojo sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció.

—Deberías usar a tus espíritus para algo más entretenido ¿no lo crees?

—Enviarlos al pasado, para acabar con tu existencia ¿eso es algo más entretenido para ti?

—Subestimas a mis padres –contestó tranquilo.

—Tú me subestimas a mí, Rastaban, tal vez no he vivido los mismos siglos que Ana o Smart, pero he estado en un mundo bastante oscuro, donde aprendes a ver a través del deseo más profundo del corazón humano.

—Vaya ¿quién necesita al espejo de Oesed si te tenemos cerca? –se burló.

—Quieres saber la razón por la que te ves a ti mismo en el espejo ¿no es así?

Harry se acercó, curioso, ya que el último Malfoy no hizo movimiento alguno, como si en ese tiempo hubiese él solo encontrado la respuesta a ese predicamento, si se veía a sí mismo, tenía que ser el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, pero Harry no tenía la impresión de que Rastaban lo fuera, había mucho misterio a su alrededor, y, al igual que su padre, era demasiado bueno ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Suena interesante tu teoría ¿pero tengo que alterarme por eso? –se burló.

—El espejo muestra los más grandes deseos del corazón, sin embargo, no puede mostrar nada si no hay nada, si sólo lo usas como el órgano que bombea sangre, no tienes corazón, ni siquiera sentimientos, Rastaban, es por eso que el reflejo en el espejo eres sólo tú, por esa razón no vez a tus padres, a tu hermana, a nadie.

—Ya lo sabía, como estoy viendo, ni siquiera llevarte a Ávalon de vuelta valdría la pena, por cierto –sonrió encantador –puse un nuevo sello en la isla, te permite entrar y salir, pero… no, no te lo diré, será más divertido que lo descubras, y cuando lo hagas, tienes dos opciones, vienes a suplicarme, que detenga la agonía, y unirte a mí, o… -observó a Ana –encontrarás el infierno hecho a tu medida, y sí, ya sé que has vivido en las sombras, Ginebra, pero tus sombras, son apenas una pequeña penumbra, comparado con lo que puedo hacerte, sin siquiera matarte.

—Suenas muy fanfarrón, niñito.

—Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no ¿quién puede saberlo?

—Finge todo lo que quieras.

—Ah, por cierto –se detuvo y volvió a girar sobre sus talones, para observar a Ginebra –la respuesta es sí, disfruté más de lo que debería haberlo hecho, el asesinarla, ya no había más profecías por recitar, así que ¿para qué la necesitaba a ella o al feto? –sonrió de lado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez que Rastaban desapareció del lugar, se observaron unos a otros, mientras el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente, si había sido capaz de asesinar a la mujer que lo amaba y a su propio hijo ¿Qué destino tenía marcado Lily?

No le gustaba lo que todo eso auguraba, las cosas se veían cada vez más oscuras, con los planes del pelirrojo sin siquiera ser completamente develados, estaba manipulando a demasiada gente, pretendiendo ser uno de ellos, castigando severamente a todos y cada uno de los que se atrevían a tocar a sus impuros, incluso a otros impuros.

¿Quién estaba a salvo realmente de todo eso?

Absolutamente nadie, tenían que encontrar la forma de derrotarlo, pero ¿cómo derrotar a alguien que no tiene debilidades?

Harry suspiró, se arrepentiría el resto de sus días, si es que le restaban, si es que Rastaban le condenaba a algo peor que la muerte, pero tenía que hacer algo, ya no podía seguir cruzándose de brazos.

Observó a la mujer frente a él. —Dime ¿cómo vamos a derrotarlo?

—Primero tenemos que saber de qué iba el sello nuevo que colocó en la isla –argumentó Ginebra.

—Tienes razón, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar pasar esa advertencia.

—Tal vez es lo que quiere –soltó Albus –distraernos del asunto, mientras estemos ocupados en el sello, sus planes seguirán avanzando, tenemos que confiar en que no hiciera nada.

—No podemos quedarnos sentados y planear sin corroborar que no hizo nada –soltó Ana.

—Ustedes encárguense de los planes, yo me encargaré de investigar qué nuevo sello colocó, así podemos abarcar más terreno, sin perder tiempo.

—James tiene razón –aceptó Harry, sonriéndole en apoyo.

—Yo ayudaré a James en ese caso –intervino Albus.

—De acuerdo –aceptó su progenitor y se acercó a las mujeres.

Los hermanos se observaron y caminaron hasta la salida del lugar, la idea de James era usar a Neville Longbottom como asesor, sin duda él sabía más de los planes de su ahijado de lo que él mismo admitía.

La oficina del profesor de Herbología estaba vacía, hacía un poco de frío, para el gusto de los descendientes Potter.

—Neville –lo llamó James.

—No esperaba que salieran de su ratonera –admitió Longbottom saliendo de una de las pequeñas habitaciones donde guardaba sus muestras de plantas.

—Recibimos la visita de tu ahijado –informó Albus.

—Sí, lo sé, vino a llevarse algunos de mis suministros, bueno, se lo llevó todo.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque ya sabía que ustedes vendrían a consultar sobre el sello, la respuesta me dijo que era sí, yo podía curarlo, con las plantas adecuadas, pero se las llevó.

—Ese maldito infeliz –masculló James.

—Les recuerdo, que él no sería así si su padre no hubiese asesinado a su familia.

—Mi padre estaba bajo un imperio…

—Sí, en los tiempos de Voldemort, todos parecían decir lo mismo, aun así, no les hace menos culpables, a mi punto de vista.

—No vas a decirnos que plantas se llevó ¿cierto?

—Se las ha llevado todas, supongo que no quería dejar pistas ¿no es así? –Se burló –tengo que admitirlo, es bastante inteligente.

—Oye, Jamie ¿no lo notas raro?

—Supongo que usó su encantamiento múltiple para hacerle una lobotomía a Neville.

—No sé de qué hablan –gruñó el varón rubio, de mejillas regordetas –pero les voy a pedir, que por favor, regresen a su ratonera, y no salgan de ahí, y si lo hacen, por favor, evítenme volver a echarlos.

—Ya nos vamos, tampoco nos interesa charlar con un adorador de Malfoy –bufó James y salió primero que Albus.

—Le diré que lo mate primero a él –Neville le guiñó un ojo a Albus.

—oOo—

Rastaban Malfoy volvió rápidamente a la Isla de Ávalon, estaba más que aburrido, hacia bastante que no se divertía, así que se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Hydra, la única hermana que le quedaba por matar; la había dejado al último ya que era la única de las tres capaz de hacer lo que él necesitaba; eso, y a pesar de no ser tan poderosa como Honeday, o especial como Alexey, era bastante astuta, claro que algo tenía que compensar su falta de poder y habilidad.

Smart se removió en cuanto lo vio entrar, pero no quería perder el tiempo, así que lo ignoró; al entrar al pequeño infierno de Lily Potter sonrió, había menos piel sana, pero la adorable y cruel Hydra ya se estaba encargando de ello, dejarla como nueva, o casi, para volver a comenzar a torturarla.

—Ya sé cómo lo hizo –soltó tranquilo, con la mirada intensa en Lily.

—Suena interesante –se burló.

—Ana le ayudó, por cierto, ella tiene la daga.

—Así que conspiró con Ana –se burló Hydra –siguen sin tener…

—No te he dicho todo –sonrió Rastaban.

—Entonces habla –soltó interesada la pelirroja.

—Ana, trajo de vuelta a alguien, que supongo, tú y Honeday conocían bien, o conocen.

— ¿A quién?

—Una tal… Ginebra –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ginebra? –Su gesto fue de burla –Ginebra la Reina Squib –rió.

Rastaban observó a Lily, que estaba inconsciente, no dijo nada, se limitaba a observarla a detalle, en todo ese tiempo, jamás se había percatado de lo mucho que le recordaba a su madre.

—Ya están buscando como derrocarme, me imagino que quieren la daga de Honeday para…

La bruja enterró la hoja afilada en un costado del varón, ocasionado que frunciera el cejo, la sangre escurrió por sus ropas, el chico llevó su mano hasta la herida, pasó la yema de los dedos, manchándolos de sangre, su gesto no perdió impasibilidad, pero su mente estaba un poco consternada, hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo sensible que era a esas cosas, nadie jamás antes, se había atrevido a atacarle, jamás esperó que Hydra lo hiciera, se estaba confiando demasiado de las personas y eso no le agradaba, pasó de nuevo su mano por la herida, cerrándola sin problema alguno.

—Si vas a apuñalarme, al menos avísame.

—No servirá de nada –mostró la daga –Morgana las creó, no funcionan con su propia descendencia.

—Eso me agrada oírlo, pero si hubiese sido…

—Eres difícil de matar, ya lo he intentado… a pesar de todo el mal que haces, la tierra te protege, como se supone que tiene que hacerlo.

—Soy feliz por esa noticia.

—Pero corres el peligro de volverte inmortal.

La mujer observó el gesto de desagrado ante la idea de volverse inmortal, tal vez el poder le agradara, pero Hydra podía notar lo mucho que aborrecía la idea de serlo para la eternidad.

—Eso jamás pasará, no busco esa clase de inmortalidad.

—Entonces ¿cuál?

—Ya sabes, quiero la clase de inmortalidad que tiene Arturo, no importa cuánto tiempo lleva muerto, sigue en la memoria de todos, eso es poder e inmortalidad, Reyes han pasado, vienen y vendrán, pero Arturo seguirá siendo el mejor de todos ellos y jamás dejará de serlo.

—Así que tú, quieres ser el más grande villano, que a pesar de todo, de los que estén por venir, nadie pueda superarte –se burló la mujer.

— ¿Quién dijo que soy un villano? –Sonrió –los malos siempre son los justos, los que buscan un gran equilibrio entre la gente, para lograrlo, se tienen que mover los cimientos, querida Hydra.

—Y tú piensas moverlos a pesar de que los Puros no quieren ¿cierto?

—Los Impuros tienen los mismos derechos, por sus venas corre también magia, tal vez su linaje no es tan antiguo, pero oye, magia es magia.

—A veces, quisiera creer que todo eso por lo que según tú, luchas, sea cierto, pero no puedo, Rastaban, eres un sucio embustero manipulador, hay más en ti de lo que dejas ver, y no importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo, alguien te destruirá.

—Cuento con ello, porque la inmortalidad es aburrida ¿sabes? –se burló –pero creo que lo sabes ¿no es así?

—Desde luego que lo sé –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Bien, ahora que te he informado de lo que me enteré, te dejaré divertirte un rato.

La mujer le observó desde su lugar, mientras salía del lugar, con su andar tranquilo, su túnica arrastrando por el suelo como si nada malo pasase, ese tipo tenía algo extraño, todos sus poros se lo decían, pero no podía encontrar qué era, si tan sólo Honeday hubiese compartido las profecías que había obtenido de él, todo esto sería más fácil.

—Despertaste –murmuró Hydra y observó sobre su hombro a la otra pelirroja –eso significa que tendremos más diversión ¿no es así?

—Por favor, yo no he sido, de lo que sea que me acusas, por favor, por favor, ya no más, por favor.

Rastaban observó hacia el sol, Ávalon era el único lugar privilegiado con ese tipo de clima, por eso los Impuros se habían instalado, a él no le interesaba, por el contrario, el lugar nunca antes había estado tan poblado, le hacía falta un poco de vida a todo aquello, se apareció en el lago, un enorme roble estaba a la mitad, salía de las profundidades, y se extendía frondoso, gallardo y orgulloso, las hojas se mecían con el viento, que ocasionaban un particular sonido, como un silbido que mantenía dormido a un demonio.

Según las clases de Ana, el mismísimo Rey Arturo, había sido llevado a las profundidades de éste lago, a descansar en paz, protegido por más magia de lo que se pudiese desear, ni siquiera él era capaz de perturbar el sueño del Rey, éste sólo despertaría cuando todo por lo que luchó, estuviese en peligro.

Tal vez; por esa razón, le gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí, observando la tranquilidad con la que Arturo Pendragon reposaba tranquilamente en un sueño inmortal, había tantas historias a su alrededor, pero sólo una verdad que nadie quería decir.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí, velando su sueño –Rastaban sonrió al escuchar la voz de Ginebra.

—Sólo me aseguro no ser un problema para tu marido, a pesar de que no lo amaste ¿cierto?

—Tienes que saber algo, Rastaban, lo que ocurrió en Ávalon, eso que tanto deseas desvelar, jamás vas a saberlo, por mucho que seas el más poderoso del mundo.

—Hay demasiado de por medio para que las personas decidan callar, dime ¿realmente existió Arturo?

—Dímelo tú, mataste a Alexa –sonrió Ginebra.

—Oh, cierto, era tu hija con él ¿no es cierto?

—Nunca fui una madre para ella, siempre prefirió a Morgana, no quiso que le mostrara un camino alejado a la magia tradicional, pero… te ofrezco esa posibilidad, Rastaban, un poder más grande y oscuro de aquél que manejas.

—Conozco los riesgos, Ginebra –sonrió –si aceptara tu guía, estaría renunciando a todo lo que soy, a mi magia, entonces, sería presa fácil para ti y Ana.

—No eres tan tonto como dicen los demás, conozco tus planes, conozco la razón por la que has llegado a esto y la razón por la que enviaste a tu hermana tras tu tío Fred.

—Tienes mucho conocimiento –se burló –sin embargo, y a pesar de conocer todos mis secretos, estás aquí.

—No quiero detener tus planes, si eso es lo que piensas, me interesa ver la clase de mundo que quieres construir, yo fui despreciada por los magos, a pesar de venir de un largo linaje, sólo por no poseer magia, fui tratada como una basura, casada con un asqueroso…

—Arturo no era tan caballero de brillante armadura ¿cierto?

—Castigo a un hombre por amar a su hija ¿qué padre haría eso?

—No lo sé, nunca tuve uno –se burló.

—Puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso, puedo traerlo, regresarle a la vida.

La mujer mostró una moneda antigua, pero no causó el efecto que esperaba en el pelirrojo, así que sonrió, sin duda era más estable emocionalmente de lo que Ana pensaba, el deseo más oscuro de Rastaban no era estar con su familia, era más bien, jamás recuperarlos, le gustaba el poder, y sabía, de antemano, que si ellos vivían, lo echarían todo a perder, así que sonrió, era un gran actor.

—oOo—

El cielo estaba de un gris oscuro, el aire gélido calaba hasta los huesos, las calles del callejón Diagon estaban siendo, como todos los días desde que Rastaban alcanzó el poder, siendo vigilado por los Impuros, los comercios seguían abiertos, pero el lugar no se llenaba por magos como antes, todos tenían miedo, y es que ese ejercito especial de Malfoy, podía atribuirte un delito por no bajar la mirada tan pronto como salías de algún local.

Todos tenían miedo, y los que no lo habían sentido, y se habían sentido lo suficientemente valientes, Rastaban Malfoy en persona se había encargado de acabar con toda señal de rebelión, si estabas con él, podías gozar de toda clase de privilegios, sino, sólo te condenabas.

La mayoría de las personas nacidas de muggles se le habían unido, usaban las ropas de los Impuros, y estaban marcados por un hechizo, que impedía que fuesen atacados por los otros miembros.

Los castigos por atacar a un Impuro o simpatizante, eran atroces, el más benevolente, era la maldición asesina, la gente había llegado a niveles extraños, tal vez Voldemort había hecho cosas tan atroces como para que la gente tuviese miedo de pronunciar su nombre «o su disque nombre» Rastaban Malfoy había llevado todo eso a un nivel más alto, no había necesitado un título falso, ni nada, la gente comenzaba a adorarlo como si fuese un salvador, los temerosos, habían comenzado a pedir que se construyera una escultura de él, donde se demostrara toda su grandeza, su poder y su misericordia por ellos.

Claro que hasta el momento, la vanidad no había tocado las neuronas del pelirrojo y se había negado a que se construyera, expresando que él mismo la destruiría si alguien se atrevía a construirla a pesar de que se había negado a ella, así que el miedo, una vez más, había hecho que el pueblo mágico, bajara la cabeza y acatara las órdenes.

Ese día, los Impuros habían estado más movidos en el callejón que de costumbre, haciendo que los magos y brujas estuvieran consternados y un poco nerviosos, nunca se sabía que esperar de esa gente, así que como siempre, sumisos y tranquilos, aguardaban a cualquier indicación que se les diera.

Todos ellos tenían la esperanza, de que cuando Rastaban notara que ya no había más personas que se resistieran a él, dominando el mundo mágico, comenzaría a volver poco a poco a la normalidad, con su régimen, tal vez opresor o relajado, no importaba, pero que todo se estableciera y avanzara mejor de lo que ahora lo hacía, el único lugar que parecía normal, era Hogwarts, al parecer, el pelirrojo creía que la educación valía suficiente la pena, como para no meterse en ese terreno, o tal vez la memoria de Dumbledore era demasiado fuerte todavía, como para no querer atacar todo eso, algunos decían que se habían protegido mejor después del 02 de Mayo.

Todos salieron apresurados de sus locales, cuando una melena pelirroja apareció por el lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de ellos veía a Rastaban Malfoy paseando por todo el lugar, normalmente sus recorridos estaban llenos de tranquilidad, la gente salía para «admirarlo» pero nada más, siempre había sido característico por un rostro tranquilo, su actitud con ellos era relajada, sus hombres lo tuteaban, y él reía con algunas bromas, jamás había lastimado a nadie que no se lo buscara, tal vez, por esa razón, la gente comenzaba a oponerse menos a él.

Una pequeña niña escapó de la mano de su madre, corriendo en dirección al «gran Rastaban» rodeando con sus brazos las piernas del varón, todos, sin excepción de los Impuros contuvieron la respiración, aguardando la reacción del chico ante el acto de esa pequeña niña Sangre Pura, la mirada del hombre cayó sobre la niña de cabellos rubios y mirada celeste, que le estrujó más las piernas, regalándole una sonrisa bonita, así que para sorpresa de todos, se acuclilló frente a ella, acarició el cabello sedoso y sonrió.

—Y bien ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –interrogó.

—Creí que necesitabas un abrazo –se encogió de hombros la niña.

La mirada de Rastaban perdió calidez, después de que la separó de la niña, buscando a su madre o padre, la madre, estaba con las manos en el pecho, temblando un poco por el atrevimiento de su hija de siete años, el varón de cabellos pelirrojos como flamas, observó a la niña.

—Gracias, en ese caso ¿por qué no vuelves con tu madre? –interrogó.

—Todos dicen que eres el mago más poderoso del mundo ¿es cierto?

—No me gusta vanagloriarme de mis propias proezas –se burló el chico –pero sí soy un poco poderoso –sonrió.

—Wow, cuando sea grande, quiero ser tan poderosa como tú.

—Si obedeces a tu madre –observó de nuevo a la mujer –seguramente.

Se puso de pie, acarició la cabeza de la niña, alborotando sus cabellos y esta regresó corriendo a los brazos de su madre, que comenzó a reprenderla por su comportamiento, Rastaban ignoró a los demás, pero no podía comportarse como un sádico delante de todos, no quería miedo colectivo porque atacara a una niña que sólo se había acercado a él por mera curiosidad.

—Me hubiese gustado saber qué clase de padre hubieses sido, Rastaban –admitió uno de sus hombres.

—Sí, a mí también me hubiese gustado saberlo –fue lo único que pronunció y siguió con su paseo.

Honrando a los comunes con su brillante presencia, no hubo más incidentes como el de la niña, así que avanzó con tranquilidad, viendo lo funesto y lúgubre que se veía todo, necesitaba un poco más de vida, desapareció del lugar, para adentrarse al abandonado Ministerio de Magia, estaba polvoso, no había habido alma alguna que entrara ahí desde que tomó el poder.

—Me mandó llamar ¿señor?

—Sí –admitió él –trae a los hombres, que arreglen esto.

—Pero…

—Usarán magia –contestó –quiero que vuelvan a la vida todo esto, y que arreglen el callejón.

—Eso significa que les dará…

—No te interesa lo que les daré, si no quieres hacerlo, dímelo –le observó sobre su hombro –puedo poner a alguien más en tu lugar, o llamar al Ejército de Fuego y que organicen todo esto como a ellos les plazca.

—No, no, lo haré yo –bajó el rostro apenado.

—Más te vale, Brent, no quiero problemas alguno, rogaste por el puesto de Smart, ahora, no me decepciones como él ¿está claro?

—Sí, Rastaban –le hizo una reverencia y salió del Ministerio.

Brent apareció en el callejón, con una cara de fastidio, se acercó a sus subordinados y les dio la orden que Rastaban había dado, nadie se opuso, al parecer, era al único que le molestaba que el «Gran y poderoso Rastaban Malfoy» se mostrara misericordioso con los demás, sólo porque una asquerosa mocosa que para colmo, era de Sangre Pura, se le había acercado y dado un abrazo, eso lo había ablandado.

—Comiencen con lo que les ordené, tengo que hacer otra cosa antes de poner manos a las obras –los demás asintieron y comenzaron con la labor de reconstrucción, ante la mirada asombrada de los demás.

Brent Harrington era un varón de cabellos castaños y mirada chocolate, se había acostumbrado rápido al poder que Rastaban había investido en él, y no le gustaba que nadie le hiciera sentir menos, y no le gustaba ver debilidad en su amo.

Sonrió ante la mujer que caminaba tranquilamente con su hija tomada de la mano, aun iba reprendiéndola por ser impertinente respecto al pelirrojo, y Brent no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa abominación de sangre pura.

—Voy a poner con ustedes, un ejemplo, de lo que no está permitido hacer, nadie de ustedes, por muy joven que sea, puede tocar a Rastaban –le otorgó una sonrisa cruel.

—Pero nos dejó ir –soltó asustada la mujer, ocultando a su hija detrás de ella.

—Sí, porque tenía que hacerlo, estaba rodeado del pueblo, tenía que comportarse como un monarca benevolente.

—Él jamás se ha proclamado monarca –intervino la mujer.

—Él no, pero así es como tiene que ser, ustedes serán el mejor ejemplo y escarmiento, voy a divertirme mucho con ustedes.

Apuntó con su varita hacia la mujer, y de inmediato la dejó inconsciente, se acercó a la niña, con un semblante divertido, y la sujetó del cuello, haciendo que las pequeñas manitas se posaran en las manos del varón.

—oOo—

La escena de una mujer y una pequeña muerta apareció a los pocos días en el Callejón Diagon, la gente miraba aterrada, cuando reconocieron de quién se había tratado, era un mensaje claro, que nadie se atreviera a tocar a Rastaban Malfoy o tendría la misma suerte, por mucho que hubiese furia, no podían hacer nada.

La mirada de los Impuros ante la escena era de desconcierto, así que los demás no sabían que pensar al respecto, todo el público estaba contenido por una valla de Impuros, que también veían la escena, con ceños fruncidos.

—Sean un poco humanos y quítenles de ahí –soltó una bruja de edad avanzada, avalentonada por la morbosidad que eso despertaba en todos los espectadores.

—No –soltó una mujer de brillante cabello castaño y ojos miel –que alguien vaya por Rastaban –soltó en orden.

—Va a enfadarse si lo interrumpimos, está organizando los nuevos cargos para el Ministerio –soltó un varón.

—Creo que se enfadará si nadie le avisa de esto.

—Fue él ¿no es así? –Interrogó una mujer –el que ordenó que las mataran porque la niña se atrevió a tocarlo –un Impuro la sofocó de un fuerte golpe.

—Nadie le atribuye delitos bajos a Rastaban –bramó.

—Basta, Lance –soltó la mujer –no los golpees, iré yo, estarás a cargo, pero si golpeas a alguien más, te las verás conmigo.

La mujer se apareció en Ávalon, jamás había estado ante Rastaban, era bastante nueva en los Impuros, así que todos le observaron cuando entró apresurada y avanzó hasta el gran salón, la vista la sorprendió, la mesa era redonda, había muchos planos sobre ella, no había forma de que hubiese una cabecera, pero Rastaban Malfoy sobresalía del resto de los hombres, estaba apoyado en la mesa, viendo como estaba planeado la reconstrucción del Ministerio y el Callejón, todos se quedaron callados, cuando ella se aclaró la garganta, todos la observaron menos el pelirrojo.

—Señor –habló, se llevó la mano al corazón y se inclinó cuando la mirada del varón se posó en ella –soy Lyara Stuart, nueva en los Impuros.

—Se nota, al irrumpir aquí como… -Rastaban cortó la reprimiendo que le daría Clark Smith a la joven.

—Digamos que tienes algo importante, porque si no, no estarías aquí, en una junta en la que no deberías.

—Necesito que venga conmigo –admitió ella.

—Lo necesitas –sonrió.

—Hay una infracción a las reglas que ha marcado.

—Y no pueden encargarse de eso sin mí.

—Sí, sin duda podría –le observó frunciendo el ceño –es sólo que esta infracción le involucra personalmente, alguien se ha encargado de mandarle a la gente de Inglaterra que el tocarlo es sinónimo de muerte.

El pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza a un lado, completamente desconcertado, buscando más explicaciones, pero la mujer se negó a hablar más, como señal de que si quería saber que ocurría, tenía que ir.

—Bien –soltó en un suspiró cansino –Clark, estás a cargo.

Avanzó hasta la mujer, que iba a salir del salón, pero el varón la sujetó del hombro, casi sujetándola del cuello, y apareció con ella en el Callejón Diagon, la gente le observó sorprendida, ya que se había tomado tiempo de su ocupada, posiblemente vida, para acudir a aquél lugar y solucionar todo eso.

La mirada del pelirrojo fue hasta la escena, su rostro no mostró perturbación alguna, elevó una mano, y de inmediato los cuerpos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, ni siquiera se giró, todos los Impuros en un instante estaban sobre sus rodillas, sujetándose las cabezas, ya que estaban sintiendo un repentino dolor, algo similar a que su cerebro estuviese a punto de detonar.

—Es que uno no puede ocuparse en la reconstrucción del Ministerio porque tiene que encargarse de crímenes como estos –soltó en un tono duro, girándose hasta sus Impuros –así que vamos, si quieren que ese dolor pase, van a decirme quien de ustedes lo hizo, y cuidado con mentir.

El resto de los presentes, observaba la manera en la que Rastaban Malfoy, hacía justicia, a pesar de que las víctimas fuesen de Sangre Pura, sin duda eso les agradó, y si había alguna duda de la prosperidad que el hombre podría dar, estaba quitando a dudas.

—Nadie ha sido, interesante, veamos si un grado más los ayuda a ser honestos.

Terminó por liberarlos del castigo cuando nadie habló, Lance se aclaró la garganta y levantó la mano, Rastaban aguardó un momento en lo que las ideas en su cerebro magullado se acomodaban.

—Brent nos encargó la reconstrucción, se marchó porque tenía un encargo de usted, es el único de nosotros que no está aquí, y que no estuvo por dos días, no dijimos nada porque pensamos que había un encargo más importante de su parte.

—Claro –chasqueó los dedos, en cuanto el sonido terminó, Brent estaba de pie entre ellos, observando a sus compañeros, dándole la espalda a Rastaban.

—Pero ¿qué demonios hago aquí? –soltó mareado.

—Digamos que tus compañeros dicen que no estuviste aquí, porque estuviste haciendo algo que yo te encargué, y como lo único que yo te he encargado es que ayudaras a la reconstrucción, a todos aquí, nos interesa saber ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo, Brent?

—Bueno, yo –tragó saliva –mi señor yo…

—No soy tu señor, si lo fuera, harías lo que te ordeno, como tus hermanos, pero desobedeciste mis órdenes y asesinaste a dos personas inocentes, Brent, conoces mis reglas, y las quebrantaste, no tolero que los míos sean traidores.

—Rastaban, por favor, te suplico clemencia.

—Una madre suplicó por la vida de su hija ¿no es así? Aun así, le asesinaste –observó a la chica que había ido por él –Lyara, eres la encargada de aplicar justicia, que la gente decida.

Cuando el pelirrojo se desapareció, el resto de los espectadores que no eran Impuros estallaron en insultos y gritos, si hubiesen podido, ellos mismos lo hubiesen linchado, pero Lyara se encargó de hacer justicia por la madre y la hija asesinadas por Brent.

La justicia de Rastaban era cruel, pero siempre se encargaba de castigar al verdadero culpable, tal vez por eso, Lyara Stuart había decidido unirse a los Impuros, por la verdadera justicia, que se aplicaba a todo aquél que quebrantara las reglas.

Después de ayudar a reconstruir un poco del Callejón, decidió volver a Ávalon, esta vez preguntó por el pelirrojo, ya que le informaron que estaba desocupado, entró a verlo, hacía unas horas había sido la primera vez que lo había visto, pero no podía negar que algo en ella se había removido, era demasiado atractivo y soberbio, y sin duda la forma en la que se manejaba, le agradaba.

—Lyara Stuart una vez más aquí –comentó sin observarla, ya que veía por la ventana de la habitación.

—Vengo a informarle que se hizo la justicia que todos pidieron, y que se avanzó sin contratiempo en la reconstrucción del Callejón.

—Clark estará a cargo de todo, es el nuevo jefe, te reportarás a él.

—Entendido y… -el pelirrojo la observó sobre su hombro –muchas gracias, por hacer justicia, a pesar de que fuesen sangre pura.

—Tienes que entender algo, Lyara –avanzó hasta ella –quiero que la gente sepa que sólo pueden hacer lo que yo permita, en el modo que yo lo permita, diga y establezca, mi voluntad es la que se tiene que hacerse, no la de los demás, y a quien se atreva a romper con todo eso, va a sufrir las consecuencias, sin importar si es Impuro, Sangre Pura o muggle.

La chica sonrió, completamente encantada con el varón, se permitió observarlo detalladamente, la túnica y la capa que llevaba puesta no permitía saber que tanto tenía de entonado el cuerpo, pero su rostro, su mirada, sin duda lograba que un extraño calor creciera en su vientre y recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Hasta donde sabía, Rastaban no se acostaba con sus súbditas, había estado con una bruja poderosa que se llamaba Honeday, pero había muerto y no se le conocía ninguna otra mujer, y había algo que todos los hombres siempre ocupaban, así que… un deseo oscuro se apoderó de su cuerpo, avanzando hasta él, que no hizo ningún movimiento, y no se inmutó para nada cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él, y acarició su miembro sobre las telas.


	16. El Mejor Plan

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, no es 14, sino 16, y quiero pedir una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, quiero pedir perdón, pero llegué al 12 de mes sin una palabra aportada para este capítulo, más que nada, eso fue lo que me impidió seguir con la actualización precisa que había mantenido los últimos par de meses.

Bueno, quiero cambiar de tema; las cosas para mí en estos momentos se están tornando un poco inciertas con respecto al aspecto laboral, estoy a punto de saber si mi trabajo será de tiempo apretado, no voy a tener horarios de entrada ni salida, será complicado en todo aspecto, no sólo como escritora de fics, sino como persona, me despediré de reuniones familiares, y gustos personales, así, que bueno, por el momento no sé como estará la carga laboral, posiblemente tenga días libres sin carga de trabajo o puede que no tenga ni un segundo más que para dar una mordida a un pan (suena exagerado, pero no lo es, créanme) así que de antemano, quiero avisarles, que la actualización de este fic se ve indefinida, posiblemente, la última actualización sea el 14 de Enero, puede variar en los días (como ahora) pero no puedo decir que lo haré bimestral, ya que... bueno, las cargas de trabajo en los meses que tocaría actualización serían las más complicadas, así que... como siempre la mala suerte cayendo sobre la actualización de esta historia, intentaré, en ratos libres (sí, incluso privándome de mis horarios de sueño) me dedicaré a escribir, por fortuna, ya sólo tengo éste fic en proceso y otros dos, uno que termina el fin de este año y el otro que bueno, está en las mismas condiciones que éste, así que... espero su comprensión, ya saben que si no tengo complicaciones de tiempo, actualizaré en la fecha pactada, pero si llega un 14 y otro y no ven actualización, sepan que esa es la razón, de cualquier forma, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, por sus favoritos, sus follows, sus reviews, sin duda me hacen querer continuar escribiendo.

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

El sol brillaba reluciente en el cielo esa mañana, así que Lyara se levantó, completamente abrumada, con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando en dirección a la ventana, las cortinas estaban corridas, como siempre por las mañanas en ese lugar.

Suspiró y estiró antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el baño para tomar una rápida ducha antes de regresar a sus obligaciones al callejón Diagon, la noche anterior, había sido la peor de su vida, y en ese momento que lo analizaba con la cabeza un poco más fría, se preguntaba ¿por qué había actuado de aquella manera? Se había hincado frente a Rastaban, dispuesta a brindarle una maravillosa felación que él rechazó de una manera bastante educada, Lyara jamás había actuado de esa manera antes, con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con su ex novio ¿Por qué sí lo había hecho con Rastaban? Es que ese hombre tenía algo extraño que provocaba muchas cosas en ella.

Avanzó hasta el comedor, donde todos los Impuros se reunían para desayunar, era una versión muy extraña de Hogwarts, salvo que no había casas y no competían por puntos, la única competencia, poco oficial, era, sin duda, hacer mejor las cosas para convertirse en el favorito de Rastaban Malfoy, algo que, sin duda alguna, era lo más complicado del mundo, nadie sabía en qué se basaba el pelirrojo para elegir a su círculo más cercano de sirvientes, pero todos querían ser parte de eso.

Ser el favorito del nuevo mago tenebroso, sin duda era algo a lo que cualquier fanático aspiraba, menos ella.

Al llegar al lugar, se topó con que el pelirrojo estaba entre los Impuros desayunando tranquilamente, ella era hija de muggles, así que todo lo que podía saber de las dos guerras mágicas, es lo que se podía encontrar en los libros de texto, pero nadie cercano que le explicara el miedo que y terror que se vivieron, así que, cada que veía a Rastaban, conviviendo con los Impuros, le hacía preguntarse ¿Voldemort era así con sus súbditos? ¿Era de las personas que se sentaban a desayunar con ellos? ¿A jugar con ellos? Por más estúpido que fuese el juego, algo le hacía dudar ese tipo de actitudes en alguien que realmente está peleando por ser un señor Tenebroso.

Tal vez por esa razón, Rastaban Malfoy era todo un misterio para ella, su justicia, como ya se había mencionado, era cruel, pero siempre se castigaba al verdadero culpable, no había oportunidad para la impunidad, sí, tal vez él se había impuesto en lo alto, sembrando miedo y aterrorizando, pero de los males, el menor de todos, había libertad, las reglas eran rígidas, sin excepciones, y se cumplían, ni siquiera los Impuros eran capaces de hacer atrocidades y salirse con la suya.

Esa era la razón, por la cual había decidido unirse a los Impuros, ella siempre había soñado con esa clase de utopía.

Se sentó en un lugar desocupado y se limitó a desayunar, no podría volver a ver a Rastaban de nuevo a los ojos sin sentir esa vergüenza de ser rechazada, posiblemente, lo había hecho, porque de lo contrario, se sentiría más especial que los demás por haber compartido la noche con él, eso tenía que ser, por eso él no se acostaba con las Impuras, para evitar ese doble sentido.

—Te ves un poco agotada ¿todo bien? –interrogó Dan.

—Sí, es sólo que tuve una mala noche, eso es todo –sonrió.

—Las rondas de hoy estarán más pesadas que de costumbre –informó –las reconstrucciones no se llevarán tanto como con el anterior ministro.

—Puedo comprender eso, después de todo Rastaban no está buscando hacer política, simplemente busca mejorar las cosas.

—Nunca pensé que alguien como tú, con tus estándares morales, se unirían a nosotros.

—Mis estándares morales –se burló –mis estándares son buscar la justicia, no sólo para algunos, sino para todos, Dan, por eso me uní a los Impuros.

—Sólo era una opinión, no te enfades.

—Yo sólo estoy contestando a tu opinión –sonrió –me iré pronto al callejón, hay un montón de trabajo por hacer, según dices, y mientras más rápido terminemos mejor.

—Yo, terminaré las salchichas y el huevo, y te alcanzaré ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, no te apresures, o te dará indigestión –le sonrió.

Se alejó del comedor, Dan era un amigo, habían ido a la misma casa en Hogwarts, en la misma generación, nunca habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, sin embargo se llevaban bien.

Había sido con Alex, con quien Dan se llevara mejor, Alex, era el ex novio de Lyara, lo llamaba así, porque decir que solía ser su esposo dolía más, muchísimo más de lo que bajar el rango dolía, _su esposo_ había muerto en una misión fallida del Departamento de Aurores, lo gracioso de todo eso, es que no era ni siquiera un Auror, era un simple mago que transitaba tranquilamente por el lugar, cuando habían atacado, y un _Avada,_ lo alcanzó, para el ministerio, eso fue lamentable, pero no se castigó al culpable, ni siquiera una pequeña suspensión a su servicio.

Había sido Rastaban Malfoy, quien había vengado, de alguna manera, la muerte de Alex, exponiendo la podredumbre que había en ese sistema, acabando con cada uno de esos Aurores asesinos, que ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos, lamentaron haber terminado con algunas vidas inocentes.

Las cosas antes hubiesen sido impensables, posiblemente si Alex no hubiese muerto, ellos estarían ahora, refugiados en el mundo muggle, las cosas siempre sucedían por algo, decía su abuela, y estaba escrito, que ella se uniría a las filas de los Impuros.

Porque alguien, en algún momento, tendría que buscar justicia para todos, no sólo para ellos mismos.

—oOo—

Harry Potter observó con atención a Ginebra, que había improvisado un extraño altar, que reconoció, había mucha gente en el mundo muggle que creía que eso "era magia oscura" aunque él siempre pensó que sólo eran habladurías, claro, principalmente porque no tenía nada que ver con la magia que él podía hacer, y tachó todo lo demás como trucos baratos, comenzaba a replantearse todos aquellos sucesos que pasaban, no eran simples chirridos, era algo más oscuro de lo que pensó que existía.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron completamente negros, perdiendo todo, mientras sus labios se movían en un rezo que él no comprendía, las llamas de las velas incrementaron su tamaño, al tiempo que el movimiento de labios de la mujer aumentaba, una sonrisa se creó en sus labios y un momento después, sus ojos volvieron al aspecto normal.

—Veo que estás desconcertado, Potter –comentó tranquila.

—Es sólo que siempre vi a los adivinos del mundo muggle, y me reía de ellos, sus trucos baratos, y aun así lo llamaban magia.

—Es hechicería, de la antigua, el vudú, los ritos paganos ¿nunca prestaste atención a historia de la Magia? –Se burló –debiste hacerlo.

—Hay mucha gente que dice hacer magia, y la denominan magia blanca o negra, magia rosa, todos sabemos que…

—Bueno, la brujería que ellos hacen… sabes muy bien que no todos pueden hacer magia ¿no es así?

—Es por eso, que…

—Bueno, Potter, eres mestizo, no supiste que eras mago hasta los once años, no te perdiste mucho tiempo, fue algo completamente nuevo para ti, sin embargo, para cada uno de nosotros, los Squib, no sabes lo horrible que es que desciendas de una de las líneas más puras del mundo mágico, y aun así, no puedas lograr siquiera hacer chispas –se burló –nosotros no decidimos nacer sin magia, es sólo algo que te ocurre, sin embargo, te persiguen y se burlan de ti, hasta el hastío.

—Por eso…

—Aprendí todo lo necesario de la magia de nosotros, todos los libros los consumí, no en un término literal, sino más bien mental, y fui con los muggles, encontré que hay algo que se puede usar aun sin magia y lo usé a mi favor.

— ¿Qué fue? –interrogó Harry.

—Todos los cuerpos desprenden energía, positiva o negativa, muchos muggles, tienen habilidades más abiertas, son los que tienen su gen mágico más floreciente, los que posiblemente tengan hijos magos, o nietos, dependiendo, puedes usar esa energía que desprenden a tu favor, robarla y lograr muchas cosas, pero es claro que no puedes usar ambas, si llegas a utilizar, por poco la brujería que uso, estarías rechazando la magia natural que tienes, así que te volverías un Squib.

—Planeas engañar a Rastaban para que haga eso.

—Va a ser muy complicado, pero no imposible –admitió.

—Honestamente, no creo que funcione.

—No subestimes la ambición que tiene por el poder, Potter, la ambición siempre es lo que hace caer a los poderosos que realmente lo tienen todo, pero siempre hay una parte de ellos, que creen que realmente necesitan más, porque no lo tienen.

—No sé lo que te hicieron en el pasado, pero realmente… agradezco mucho no…

—Oye, disculpa –interrumpió la voz masculina a espaldas de Ginebra –estaba pensando en…

—Creo, joven Potter, que esa madre tuya, no te enseñó los suficientes buenos modales antes de morir –contestó Ginebra ante la interrupción de James.

—Sí, eso lo sé, lo intentó pero soy un cabeza dura –restó importancia el joven –lo que quiero saber, ahora que te tenemos de nuestro lado, si podrías ayudarnos a recuperar a mi hermana.

—Tu hermana está atrapada con una bruja poderosa, su nombre es Hydra.

—Sí, lo sabemos, pero no vamos a dejar a Lily ahí, ni siquiera sé que le están haciendo, pero todo dentro de mí vibra diciéndome que vaya a ayudarla, es mi hermana, no hay nada que no hiciera por ella, creo que se lo debo, por dejarla al alcance del loco de Rastaban.

—Tu hermana se estaba acostando con Smart, no con Rastaban, no sé si lo sabes.

—Bueno, mi hermana nunca ha tenido buen gusto en hombres –se encogió de hombros –pero no voy a juzgarla y condenarla por ello, sólo quiero saber si hay posibilidades de recuperarla.

—Supongo que si hacemos que Hydra nos haga caso sobre quién mató en realidad a su hermana, la dejará libre sin que tengas que ir en una misión suicida a su rescate.

—Según lo que tengo entendido, ella no es tan poderosa como Honeday –musitó Harry pensativo, así que tenemos un poco de ventaja.

—No hay ventaja, Potter, Hydra no podrá ser la bruja más poderosa, como su hermana Honeday, o especial, como mi hija Alexey, pero es astuta, inteligente y ve las intenciones más rápido que ninguna otra, algo que no ser la mejor te deja.

—Entonces, todo nos va en convencerla en que fue Rastaban quien mató a Honeday, supongo que va a creernos de inmediato –soltó mordaz el varón.

—Contrario de lo que piensas, ella no tolera a Malfoy, así que tienes una posibilidad de una tregua con ella, si Rastaban no la ha matado, como lo hizo con sus dos hermanas, supongo que la quiere para algo ¿por qué a la hermana mediana? –Interrogó –a la menos habilidosa y sin un destino sellado ¿alguien? –cuestionó Ginebra observando a los dos varones.

—Porque es la única capaz de hacer algo, si dices tú, que es la menos habilidosa y que aun así, es capaz de todo… -Albus se detuvo, haciendo que todos lo observaran, ya que no había interactuado en ningún momento –supongo que entonces, es la única capaz de actuar impulsivamente en algún momento, bueno, soy el mediano, el menos habilidoso y quien no tiene un destino sellado –le recordó a Ginebra –si alguien hubiese matado a mis hermanos, sin duda querría venganza, y haría todo, por conseguirla.

—No son tan inútiles como Ana pensó que lo eran –sonrió.

—Gracias, supongo –frunció el ceño Albus.

—Pero aún no sabemos para qué de todo su plan la quiera, no podemos deshacernos de ella, así que sólo nos queda, unirla a nuestro grupo.

—oOo—

Hydra abandonó por primera vez en días el lugar, torturar a Lily Luna Potter estaba perdiendo lo divertido, y para ser honestos, todo el sentido, cualquiera en su situación hubiese confesado su crimen con tal de no seguir siendo torturado; sin embargo ella, seguía diciendo entre delirios ocasionados por sus torturas, que ella no había hecho nada, Smart, en su desesperación había dicho que había sido él, con tal de ocupar el lugar de la mujer que amaba, y lo conocía, sabía que él era capaz de culparse de las cosas más atroces con tal de librar a Lily de todo aquello, porque lo había hecho innumerables veces por Alexey; y cuando su amor por Morgana creció, también lo hizo por ella, todo en ese momento era un poco confuso para la pelirroja, no sabía exactamente que esperar.

Dio un paseo tranquilo, la pelirroja Potter estaba inconsciente después de una larga semana de tortura sin descanso, Smart no iba a poder moverse fuera de esas cadenas, así que las cosas no podrían ir mal en ningún aspecto, claro, si no es que Rastaban intentara un plan de rescate por esa chica, que al parecer, le importaba demasiado, más de lo que su hermana, Honeday, le había importado, después de todo, era la clave para derrotarlo, y él lo quería, quería morir al final de toda la desgracia que pudiese dejar en el mundo, y así, ser recordado, como el villano que fue tranquilo a su muerte, sabiendo que había dejado al mundo, sumido en una miseria enorme.

¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría recuperar el buen orden social? Toda la grandeza que la comunidad mágica inglesa había logrado en un momento, ahora se estaba reduciendo, ese pelirrojo los estaba llevando de vuelta a la edad media, donde los suyos eran cazados sin piedad, claro que la magia les permitía no arder en las hogueras, pero no todos corrieron esa suerte, muchos niños fueron tomados de su casa y obligados a hacer trabajo espantoso, y ellos no habían podido liberarse, porque no tenían ninguna clase de conocimientos en magia avanzada.

Al parecer, ese mundo era el que Rastaban Malfoy quería de nuevo, y si nadie se percataba de todo eso, sería demasiado tarde ¿cuántos años podría vivir él sin necesidad de recurrir a la inmortalidad? ¿Qué tanto daño podría realmente hacer? Mejor pregunta ¿cuánto daño realmente quería hacer? ¿Hasta dónde iba a detenerse?

Hydra estaba cansada y frustrada, porque no era la hermana poderosa, y por lo tanto, no podía ver el futuro que les deparaba todas esas decisiones ¿Por qué Honeday tenía que enamorarse de ese tipo? Ella misma eligió ese destino, aun así, sentía en sus hombros la responsabilidad de vengar a su hermana mayor, y ni hablar de su pequeña hermana Alexey, que buscando detener al monstruo que nadie ve, terminó sus días, en una cueva fría, entre dos personas que en ese momento, sólo le veían como un paso más a consolidar sus planes, unos, que incluso hasta ese momento, seguían bastante ocultos ¿cómo iban a dar un paso delante de Rastaban? Si ni siquiera sabían que tan delante de todos estaba ese pelirrojo psicópata.

—Esta es una área bastante privada –habló una chica detrás de ella, apuntándola con su varita.

Hydra sonrió socarrona, observando sobre su hombro a la castaña. —Si es un área privada ¿qué haces aquí?

—Bueno –titubeó la mujer –estoy rondando el perímetro, asegurándome que no haya intrusos que quieran lastimar a Rastaban.

—Bueno, ese Rastaban tuyo es muy difícil de matar –aceptó la mujer –así que deberías bajar tu varita.

—No hasta que me asegure que no eres una amenaza.

—Una amenaza has dicho –se burló –las amenazas son ustedes, invadiendo mi hogar, pero no me has visto tras ustedes, apuntándoles con una rama.

— ¿Una rama? ¿En serio? Es mi varita…

—La madera fue hecha de la madera de Ojaranzo ¿no es así?

—Este –la chica observó su varita –sí –admitió para la extraña.

—Con un núcleo de pelo de unicornio ¿me equivoco? –se burló.

—Bueno…

—Las varitas dicen más de sus dueños de lo que realmente ellos creen, pero bueno, dime ¿qué haces realmente aquí?

—Ya lo dije, sólo hacía una ronda, asegurándome que no hubiese nadie extraño.

—Ya –negó divertida –vuelve al castillo, aquí no hay ningún intruso y de haberlo, Rastaban no te necesitaría para nada.

—Oh, es que te gusta Rastaban.

Hydra sonrió suavemente, mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la chica, que volvió a poner su varita en alto, por si intentaba atacarla, así que la pelirroja levantó las manos, para mostrarle que no iba armada, no como ellos lo hacían.

—No, Rastaban no me gusta, y si lo hiciera, sería lo más enfermo que hay –sonrió –ya que se acostaba con mi hermana.

—Oh, yo… no… yo no… perdón –se disculpó.

—Has perdido el rumbo, querida, has salido de la zona permitida para los Impuros, estos, son mis dominios, Rastaban lo dejó muy claro, no sé cuál sea tu sanción, pero tendrás una.

—Soy Lyara –le dijo rápidamente cuando la pelirroja se dio la vuelta –ha sido un placer conocerla.

—Supongo que lo ha sido –argumentó en un tono serio y se alejó, sin esperar nada más.

Regresó hasta la edificación de donde había salido, no tenía ánimo de volver a toparse con otro Impuro de Rastaban, no comprendía en qué momento, había tomado posesión completa de la isla, haciendo lo que quisiese sin importarle ni un poco su opinión.

Para lo que importaba su opinión en las cosas, nadie la tomaría en cuenta, y sólo lograría que Rastaban se decidiera a matarla por fin, sabía que la quería para algo, no sabía para qué, pero no era estúpida, seguía viva, así que él necesitaba algo importante y que sólo ella podía darle.

—oOo—

Las cosas de reconstrucción iban viento en popa, si bien las tiendas seguían un poco funestas, con poca gente, los comerciantes se negaban a abandonar la poca esperanza que les quedaba, así que poco a poco, iban intentando someterse, perdiendo lentamente el miedo hacia los Impuros, que habían detenido los ataques, y por órdenes del "líder" se estaban dedicando a ser los nuevos sirvientes del pueblo.

Eso no tenía muy felices a algunos que se habían unido por la promesa de venganza y exterminio a los sangres pura, que si bien aún quedaban pocos, aún quedaban, el mundo mágico estaba listo para una nueva era llena de nacidos muggles, lamentablemente, al parecer Rastaban no pensaba lo mismo.

Los Impuros siguieron haciendo sus rondas de forma tranquila, sin entrometerse con las personas "pacificas" que se dedicaban a hacer las compras necesarias para las fechas, dentro de un par de semanas, serían las vacaciones de Navidad, así que todos los niños saldrían de Hogwarts, y ese lugar, se llenaría de pequeños magos insensatos que no les importaba la situación actual, sólo se preocupaban de qué presumirían en su retorno al colegio, a ellos no les importaba, era otra forma divertida, de observar a los padres temerosos con niños poco prudentes.

—Todo está en orden, Clark –informó Dan.

—Bien, dime ¿dónde está tu amiguita? Esa que osó intervenir la junta con Rastaban.

—Bueno, no creo que quieras correr la misma suerte de Brent ¿o sí?

—No pensaba matarla, pero es una buena idea –bromeó.

—No entiendo otra razón para que la busques.

—Voy a llamarle la atención, tal vez Rastaban no le dijo nada, y la trató como una iluminada, pero los problemas en que nos meten a los demás son complicados ¿comprendes? Tenemos protocolos que cumplir, y es mejor que Lyara los vaya comprendiendo, antes de que ella sí, siga el mismo camino que Brent.

—Por un momento pensé que eras otro más buscando escalar hasta el poder, y cuando estuviese ahí, apuñalar a Rastaban.

—Esos planes, sólo los haría un estúpido, como Brent, no hay nadie que pueda vencer a Rastaban, y es mejor que lo entiendan.

—Todos tienen debilidades.

—La muerte es su debilidad, claro está, es sólo que… ella decidirá cuándo y cómo llevárselo, no nosotros.

—A mí sólo me preocupa, todo el trabajo extra que tendremos cuando alguien lo intente y falle.

—Cierto –admitió Clark con una sonrisa divertida.

Dan observó al nuevo jefe, contrario lo que se pensaba, no era como Brent, al parecer, Clark realmente quería solo servir a Malfoy y no ocupar su lugar en ningún momento, y eso le agradó, tendrían un jefe duradero esta vez.

Dan siguió su recorrido por el callejón, observando en todas direcciones, claro que rara la vez había algo, la mayoría de los delitos habían descendido desde que ellos se habían apoderado, así que la mayoría del tiempo, sólo rondaban aburridos, esperando un poco de acción, los buenos tiempos, por desgracia se habían terminado con los planes de Rastaban por reconstruir la sociedad mágica, por fortuna, sería su régimen, así que no estaría del todo mal para ellos.

Se detuvo frente a un local, se frotó las manos, hacía demasiado frío ahí, el castigo del mal clima seguía puesto sobre todo el Reino Unido, así que no podía esperar a que su turno terminara y pudiese aparecerse en Ávalon, donde el clima era perfecto, tan templado, que era un sueño hecho realidad, no sólo para él, sino para todo el que hubiese tenido la fortuna de pisar la isla.

— ¿Frío? –interrogó la voz de una mujer mayor en un tono alegre.

—Un poco –contestó, girándose a verla, de inmediato notó la precaución instalarse en el rostro de la mujer.

—No voy a hacerle nada –informó él –a menos que intente asesinarme –bromeó.

—Desde luego que no –sonrió –pero ven, aquí adentro no hace tanto frío, podré darte una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Suena bastante bien para ser verdad –sonrió burlesco –y sí, lo digo por mi uniforme.

—No será gratis, desde luego, han comenzado las fechas y a pesar de que muchos por aquí no ven la necesidad de decorar, yo sí –observó al joven –hay que brindar todo lo que tenemos en el corazón, y si puedo causar una sonrisa en los pequeños que espero que vengan en estas vacaciones, es momento de poner manos a la obra, así que como mi pulso no es tan bueno, tendrás que ayudarme.

—Sólo si el chocolate tiene malvaviscos, sino, creo que tendrá que olvidarlo.

—Trato hecho.

Dan se encargó de colocar todas las decoraciones que la mujer le pasó y las ordenó como le dijo, no pudo opinar ni un poco al respecto, al final del día, había ayudado a una anciana bruja a decorar su fachada, y tenía razón, daba un aspecto más feliz, aunque al momento en que tu vista se apartara del lugar, la misma visión lúgubre te atrapara.

—Lo prometido es deuda –sonrió la mujer, extendiéndole una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Gracias –sonrió.

Las manos se le calentaron de inmediato y el humo en su rostro se sentía tan agradable, sonrió satisfecho y se bebió el líquido de forma tranquila, observando a las velas que hacía un rato había hechizado, haciendo un efecto más tranquilo, como si nada malo estuviese pasando.

—Espero que tenga muchas ventas en las vacaciones –sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, jovencito.

—oOo—

Rastaban Malfoy observó a su alrededor, todo estaba más que tranquilo, ya nadie lo había interrumpido como hacía un par de días con cosas que si bien no le interesaban, no podía dejarlas pasar, tenía una apariencia que cubrir, en ese momento estaba en su habitación, sentado en su cómoda silla, observando lo que tenía enfrente, con un rostro impasible y los cabellos rubios manchados de sangre.

—Eltanin Malfoy –murmuró tranquilo –te saqué del pozo de los espíritus para que siguieras a Fred Weasley ¿por qué estás aquí? –frunció el ceño.

—He regresado porque Fred ha vuelto al pozo de los Espíritus.

—Pensé que Ginebra no lo haría regresar.

—No ha sido ella –contestó la niña.

—No comprendo entonces, Nin ¿quién lo devolvió?

—Hemos viajado de línea en línea, todo lo que pensaste ha ocurrido, no hay ninguna variación, siempre morimos, sin embargo…

La niña avanzó hasta la ventana, observando entretenida el lugar, Rastaban puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tener a su hermanita muerta de mandadera, era complicado.

—No te disperses, Eltanin.

—Se lo dije a mi yo –observó al pelirrojo sobre su hombro –que tiene que sacrificarse por ti, o de lo contrario no funcionará, y su muerte y la de todos, será en vano.

—Eres buena convenciendo a los demás.

—Supongo –murmuró y se quedó callada.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Hace mucho que no veía a mamá –sonrió –y me juró que matará a quien quiera hacerme daño, supongo que esa promesa no se extiende a ti ¿cierto?

—Siempre fuiste la favorita de todos, si mal no recuerdo –murmuró el pelirrojo –aunque todo lo que recuerdo… está mal.

—Bastante mal, diría yo.

La pequeña niña sonrió, mientras se giraba hasta el que extrañamente, era su hermano menor, claro que ahora ella, con una apariencia de una niña de once años, y él, ya era un hombre.

—No me dijiste que pasó con Fred –volvió al tema.

—Te dije que volvió al pozo.

—Sí, y te dije que si Ginebra lo había regresado y dijiste que no, después, te dispersaste en tonterías, ahora me dirás.

—Eres mi hermano menor –soltó la niña –tú haces lo que yo diga, no al revés, y ni te atrevas a amenazarme con enviarme al pozo, porque me tiene sin cuidado.

—Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso –se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella.

—No importa el tamaño, Rastaban, sino la madurez, y sigues siendo un tonto niño, eso sigue estando igual.

—Significa que no vas a regresar al pasado ¿cierto?

—No, así que envíame de nuevo al pozo –soltó altiva.

—Tampoco vas a decirme que tanto pasó allá ¿no es cierto?

—Estás en lo cierto, tú me enviaste a hablar con mi yo, y decirle que tiene que dejarse asesinar, lo hice, la convencí.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Soy yo, no importa si tengo seis, diez, o cuatro, soy yo, y sé convencerme.

—También como engañar.

—Las cosas no se han alterado, así que hermanito –sonrió –hice mi trabajo.

Rastaban no se quedó para nada tranquilo con las respuestas de Eltanin, no era para nada la niña que solía recordar, así que al final de cuentas, ese pozo sí que afectaba el espíritu de quien era extraído de ese sitio.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo de enviarte de regreso, así que tendrás que esperar, y que nadie te vea –ordenó.

—Se te olvida el "por favor" –murmuró divertida.

Cuando el pelirrojo volteó a verla, Eltanin ya no estaba ahí, así que gruñó ofuscado, tenía que atender sus asuntos y devolverla lo más pronto posible al lugar de donde salió, no quería ningún fallo en sus planes, y su hermana, sin duda era el más grande de todos.

Los hombres se levantaron en cuanto lo observaron entrar al salón, ya les había dicho que no era necesario, aunque realmente era falsa modestia, le agradaba saber que le temían tanto, que se ponían de pie en su presencia.

—Bien, tengo cosas que hacer, así que necesito que sean claros y concisos ¿puedo pedir eso?

—Desde luego, Rastaban –sonrió uno.

—Todo en el callejón ha estado tranquilo, sólo necesito que me digas que medidas tomaremos, vienen las vacaciones, así que necesito saber si habrá represión o por el contrario, dejaremos que todos esos niños, tengan unas compras felices y tranquilas.

—No me interesa en este momento –admitió.

—De acuerdo –Clark no insistió, así que Rastaban sonrió satisfecho, era de los pocos que sabían su lugar en las cosas.

La junta giró en temas respecto a los puestos, a todo lo que se retomaría y por qué y cómo se retomaría una vez que la nueva estructura del Ministerio de Magia una vez la remodelación estuviese lista, Rastaban explicó que las cosas seguirían prácticamente igual, hasta que se terminara, de ahí en adelante, la nueva restructuración comenzaría.

— ¿Cuál será el primer paso para la restructuración? –cuestionó Clark.

—Matar a Harry Potter –sonrió el pelirrojo.

—oOo—

Lily Luna sintió un extraño calor que inundo su cuerpo, no supo la razón, no había opresión en su cuerpo, ni herida alguna que doliera, todo era tranquilo a su alrededor, así que suspiró tranquila, sus hombros se hubiesen relajado si no siguiera suspendida en el aire, intentó encontrar a Smart con la mirada, pero no estaban en la misma habitación, al menos no la veía siendo torturada, en ese momento, debería tener un aspecto espantoso, no creía que el hombre tuviese ganas de volver a tocarla nuevamente, ella no se sentía con la fuerza de observarse a sí misma frente a un espejo ni siquiera por medio segundo.

—Smart –musitó, con la esperanza de que la escuchara.

— ¡Lily! –Exclamó el varón, con una nota clara de alivio y felicidad –cariño ¿estás bien?

—Define bien –sonrió, aunque el gesto le dolió –pero sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, no soy un hueso duro de roer.

—Sí, eso lo sé bien –contestó en un tono burlón, intentando sonar como si estuviesen en cualquier lugar menos atrapados y separados.

—Dime que tú estás bien –pidió –lamento haberte metido en este problema.

—Creo que ha sido al revés, yo te he metido en problemas, pero por un momento, confíe en él, cuando dijo que no le importaría si teníamos una relación.

—Creo que ya hemos aprendido la lección, nunca confíes en un Malfoy.

—Pero no todos los Malfoy son así ¿o sí?

Lily se sacudió sorprendida, cuando notó a una pequeña niña rubia de pie en una de las ventanas a un par de metros de donde estaba colgada de los brazos.

—Tú… tú…

—Lily ¿qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien ahí? –la desesperación fue clara en la voz de Smart, y el sonido de cadenas fue cada vez más intenso.

—Sí, todo bien –lo tranquilizó –por ahora –murmuró.

—No voy a hacerte daño –murmuró la niña.

Con un pequeño soplido, todas las cortinas se abrieron, dejando entrar la luz del sol, dejando a la vista de la pelirroja todas las marcas ensangrentadas en su piel desnuda, suspiró abatida, eran del tipo de cicatrices que ni la magia más poderosa podría borrar.

—Tú ¿quién eres?

—Eltanin –murmuró –pero ya nadie me recuerda –admitió sin observarla.

Lily notó el bonito vestido rosa y la larga y rubia cabellera un poco alborotada, su boca se abrió formando una enorme O ¿Eltanin Malfoy? ¿Eso quería decir que Rastaban había traído de la muerte a toda su familia?

—Me alegro que te trajera de vuelta –admitió –considero que lo que él más necesita es una familia, _su_ familia.

—Lo que él necesita es que alguien lo ponga en su lugar –contestó la niña en un tono severo –las cosas serían completamente diferentes si hubiese sido yo la que quedara viva.

—No me digas que lo malvado es de familia realmente.

La pequeña rubia se giró hasta la pelirroja, aterrándole por completo, el pecho rasgado por unas garras filosas, y no conforme con ello, el rostro seguía el mismo patrón, y su brazo izquierdo, tenía señales de mordeduras violentas.

—Comprendo tu odio –admitió Lily.

—La hechicera barata cree que eres nuestra hermana –murmuró para Lily –cree que tu padre no pudo matarte al verte recién nacida, y para protegerte del Ministerio, te llevó consigo, pero es una mentira.

—Me alegro que lo sea –admitió –no te ofendas, pero no quisiera ser pariente del loco desequilibrado de tu hermano.

—Rastaban no era así.

—Vas a defenderlo –murmuró y sonrió –es tu hermano, creo que de estar en tu lugar…

—Dime algo Lily Luna Potter –murmuró la niña –mientras estabas inconsciente, pude saber hasta el más íntimo de tus secretos, y lo que más quieres en el mundo es terminar con todo esto.

—Bueno, si lo sabes ¿qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

— ¿Qué estás dispuesta a otorgarme, si te concedo esa oportunidad?

La pelirroja se quedó dubitativa ante tremenda cuestión, era una pequeña niña de once años la que le estaba diciendo que podía concederle la ruina de Rastaban ¿a cambio de lo que ella pudiese ofrecer?

—No aceptes –gritó Smart –es una trampa, ella sólo quiere tu alma.

Lily observó la sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de una dulce niñita. —Es cierto ¿quieres mi alma? –la interrogó.

—Bueno, es un trato justo ¿no lo crees? Un alma, a cambio de la de miles de personas que sucumbirán.

—Eso es lo que dices –se burló Lily.

—Tú no eres la perdición de mi hermano –informó –sólo eres la consolidación de un dominio que no conocerá frontera, todo aquél que se interponga en su paso, morirá, hombre, mujer, niño, sangre pura, nacido muggle o muggle, Rastaban no se conformará con Reino Unido.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres destruir? Es tu hermano.

—Rastaban no es mi hermano –contestó restándole importancia.

—Pero… pero… Ginevra…

—Mi madre lo llevó en su vientre, sí, pero fue puesto ahí, no engendrado por ellos, así que, no, él no es mi hermano, sólo necesitaban la sangre de mi madre alimentándolo con el poder necesario, por eso es que yo siempre tengo que morir, Lily –sonrió –es por eso que mis padres tienen que morir.

— ¿Y los demás? –cuestionó Lily.

—Bueno, eso deberías preguntárselo a tu novio –chasqueó los dedos y las cadenas que la sostenían, se rompieron.


	17. La Magia en la Sangre

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, primero que nada, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Ya sé que tenemos 14 días en este año, pero sigue seminuevo, también quiero agradecerles enormemente por todo el apoyo que le han estado brindando a la historia a través de todo este tiempo, miles de gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, significan mucho para mí, bien, pues no sé que más decirles a parte de que sigo sin saber si mis tiempos se verán complicados o no, pero les prometo que cada que tenga un poco de tiempo libre avanzaré todo lo que pueda en esta historia para poder ir actualizando más seguido, en fin, por lo mientras, estamos en veremos, si nos vemos el 14 de febrero o no, gracias por todo.

 _Son libres de dejar de leer en el momento que les parezca una pérdida de tiempo._

Cualquier error gramatical, ortográfico, no duden en hacérmelo saber, que yo con mucho gusto (y cuando tenga oportunidad) lo corregiré.

* * *

Lily observó atentamente a la pequeña niña, no podía creer nada de lo que le había dicho, ¿Rastaban Malfoy no era hijo de Ginevra y Draco? Eso sonaba a una completa locura, no podía creerlo, era imposible pensar en algo como eso, no después de ver tanto poder en alguien como él.

—No me crees –sonrió la niña.

—Es algo completamente… difícil de creer, digo, nadie ha podido con él, si no es hijo de tus padres ¿cómo?

—Se alimentó de la sangre de mi madre por nueve meses, es obvio que tendría poderes sorprendentes, Lily, pero… -la niña hizo una pausa –esa es la razón por la que tendría que estar muerta, yo, y todos los familiares, si alguno sobreviviera, sería bastante obvio.

—Eres más poderosa que él ¿no es cierto? ¿Puedes derrotarlo?

—Podría hacerlo, pero no en esta forma –murmuró tranquila.

—Entonces ¿cómo podrías hacerlo?

—Rastaban aprendió magia antigua con dos poderosos maestros, tu novio y Ana –argumentó tranquila –alistándolo para los planes de Ana, pero él creció con una conciencia propia, así que se corrompió, y ahora tiene planes propios, usó a Honeday y al resto de ustedes, para favorecerse, pero está esperando el momento adecuado para cambiar la poca paz que hay en el mundo en general.

—No comprendo, entonces ¿por qué decirles a todos que soy su debilidad? –curioseo con Eltanin.

—Todo es parte de su plan, en cuanto Hydra se entere que fue él quien mató a su hermana, sabiéndote su única debilidad, te asesinará, y lo volverá inmortal, para después sellar su destino, asesinándose.

—Pero…

—Sólo alguien con la sangre de la dinastía de Hydra podría remover la maldición, no de otra manera, y es bastante conveniente que ella sea la última.

—Tienes razón –admitió.

Lily salió de la habitación donde estaba, para encontrar a Smart, fue hasta él, e intentó quitar las cadenas, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica la lanzara lejos, haciendo que se estrellara en la barda opuesta.

— ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó.

—Sí, sí –lo tranquilizó, haciendo una mueca de dolor y poniéndose de pie –Eltanin ¿puedes liberarlo?

—No lo necesitamos –contestó.

—Tú no lo necesitas, pero yo no voy a ayudarte si él sigue ahí –contestó decidida.

—Entonces no me ayudes –resolvió la niña –será tu decisión y todo lo que ocurra será tu culpa, hasta luego, Smart.

Se alejó brincando, como si no ocurriera nada malo con el mundo, esa niña también tenía un lado aterrador que no comprendía, podía lucir tan adorable como quisiera, pero era igual de aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

La mirada de Lily volvió a posarse sobre el hombre encadenado, logrando que su corazón se estrujara más de lo que ya estaba, tenía a su alcance la forma de derrocar a Rastaban antes de que sumiera al mundo en un lugar horrible, pero anteponía a Smart ante todo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando –murmuró en un tono tranquilo –y está bien que me sacrifiques.

—No quiero hacerlo –admitió, apretando las manos en puños.

—Y con eso me conformo, Lily, eres la única mujer que me ha amado realmente en toda mi existencia, ya he vivido demasiado tiempo, es momento de que muera en paz.

—No es justo, Smart –admitió.

—Lo sé, pero es una efímera existencia contra la de millones de ellas, tienes que hacerlo, ir con Eltanin y decirle que sin importar nada, lo harás, tienes que estar consciente de que muchos morirán, y aunque muchos se consuelan con que el fin justifica los medios, te conozco, en cuanto veas a la primera persona sufriendo querrás parar, pero sé consciente de algo, los que perezcan en esta guerra contra Rastaban, estarán felices de saber que al menos, los que quedan no estarán condenados a una vida peor.

La joven pelirroja observó a su alrededor, hasta que encontró algo que le ayudara a llegar hasta Smart, que estaba suspendido en el aire, en cuanto su rostro estuvo a unos centímetros de los del varón, pegó sus labios, suavemente, para apresurar el beso, cortó el contacto cuando escuchó el sonido metálico apretándose aún más en el cuerpo de Smart.

—Te amo –acarició sus cabellos chocolate y se alejó.

—Yo también te amo, pero ahora tienes que ir a buscar a Eltanin, antes de que Hydra regrese y Eltanin sea enviada a otro lado.

—Volveré por ti, lo juro.

Lily tuvo ganas de salir corriendo sin importarle nada, pero si Hydra volvía justo en el momento en que ella salía corriendo como loca, de nada serviría que Eltanin le soltara, a pesar de que no había decidido ayudarla.

Se escabulló con cuidado de que nadie más la viera, el problema con todo eso sería ¿cómo encontraría a Eltanin sin que nadie más la viese? Suspiró, el estómago se le revolvió a causa de los nervios extremos que tenía en ese momento.

—Eltanin –susurró, con la esperanza de que la niña la escuchara –ya lo pensé bien, no importa que no liberes a Smart, voy a ayudarte con Rastaban, así que por favor, si puedes oírme, necesito hablar contigo frente a frente.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se topó con una castaña que había estado registrando el perímetro, la apuntó con su varita, un segundo después, estaba maniatada, y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro.

—oOo—

Habían pasado horas desde que Rastaban Malfoy había entrado a esa sala de conferencias, y tal parecía que su círculo más cercano era una bola de inútiles, porque no podían solucionar problemas más básicos como ese, tenía la impresión, por el nerviosismo que habían comenzado a mostrar hacía unos minutos, se debía a que se le notaba el enfado que tenía por no poder librarse de todo eso; mientras él, estaba ahí recluido, Eltanin paseaba tranquilamente por todo el lugar, y no le convenía para nada aquello.

—Me encantaría –intervino el joven pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras en un tono bajo y tranquilo, que puso a todos en alerta máxima –que dejáramos esta reunión para otro día.

—No podemos –soltó alguien en el fondo –esto tiene que resolverse pronto.

—Pues concordaremos en que no se está resolviendo rápido –sonrió.

—Es por eso que fue el primer tema, me sorprendería que lo solucionáramos en tres minutos, si queremos una organización como la que quieres, esto tomará horas, no simples minutos.

—No puedes hablarle así a Rastaban –saltaron los demás.

—Está bien, está bien, entonces, dejemos de perder el tiempo y solucionemos esto ¿les parece bien?

Los deseos del chico no se cumplieron, los temas a tratar fueron desglosándose, dejando un poco más en el olvido el _«tema importante»_ que se suponía tenían que tratar, pero no dijo nada, tenía que seguir aparentando ser una persona correcta, la mejor opción, le convenía tener aliados, podría con todos ellos sin siquiera parpadear, pero eso no tenía chiste para él.

—La gente está comenzando a acostumbrarse –murmuró Clark.

—Eso es bueno –coincidieron los demás, menos Rastaban.

—Las cosas comenzarán a andar prontamente, la gente en el callejón se está sintiendo segura con nosotros ahí patrullando, aunque no estoy seguro de que eso esté en tus planes, Rastaban.

—Buscamos mejorar el mundo mágico, no sumirlo en el terror –murmuró tranquilo, así que el resto asintió.

—Doblegando a todo aquél que se niegue a verte como nuestro nuevo regente ¿no es cierto?

—Es muy pronto para que me alaben –bromeó –esperemos que con el nuevo régimen, y la nueva seguridad, comiencen a ver que no somos unos enemigos, sólo queremos abolir la estúpida idea de que los nacidos muggles son inferiores que los _«Sangre Pura»_

—Bien, es mejor continuar con nuestros asuntos.

La charla se extendió hasta la madrugada, tenía que admitir que no estaba prestando para nada atención, algo lo distraía, un bloqueo que no había estado ahí antes, así que lo tenía inquieto y no podía demostrarlo, o todos se alterarían, o quizá, descubrieran sus intenciones al tener a Lily Potter sometida y en manos de Hydra.

—XxX—

Rastaban avanzó tranquilamente hasta el comedor, la junta había terminado hacía tres horas apenas, pero tenía que seguir con sus costumbres, para que nadie sospechara nada, después del desayuno, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo, observó a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa, y sus ojos se detuvieron en Lyara, que se puso roja, posiblemente recordando el rechazo que había obtenido de él aquella noche.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, que no rebelaba nada, para desgracia de la chica, así que se dedicó a observar el desayuno en su plato, no dijo nada más, se limitó a asentir a lo que Dan le decía, mientras Rastaban observaba de vez en vez a la chica.

—Que tengan un buen día –murmuró la chica y se levantó, saliendo del lugar.

Rastaban usó eso como pretexto para desaparecer también, por supuesto que no la siguió, fue hasta el bloqueo que había sentido, caminó de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, el hechizo era bastante potente, porque no podía recordar lo que estaba en esa localización.

—Eltanin, has estado ocupada ¿no es cierto? –se burló el pelirrojo.

—Oh, es que no ha sido ella –murmuró la voz de Hydra a sus espaldas.

—Vaya, vaya ¿puedo saber la razón por la que estás protegiendo esto? –sonrió.

—No, no puedo hacerlo, ha sido un trato que he hecho con alguien.

—Con alguien, así que me has traicionado y te has unido a la asesina de tu hermana –negó –Honeday estaría muy decepcionada de ti, querida Hydra.

—Bueno, mi hermana ya está muerta, y yo jamás te he debido lealtad por nada, así que no me interesa, para ser honesta.

—Puedo matarte ahora mismo –gruñó.

—Pero me necesitas con vida ¿no es cierto? Aun no sé cuál es tu plan para conmigo, Rastaban, pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

—Eso es lo que veremos pronto, Hydra.

El pelirrojo se alejó, dándole la espalda, tenía que buscar a Eltanin y enviarla al pozo, antes de que hiciera alguna tontería que sería imposible de arreglar; siguió los cantos y las risas de una niña, negó, no importaba como era el más allá, Eltanin nunca se compararía con él.

—Así que aquí estabas –soltó.

—Me dijiste que no hiciera nada y que no saliera de la isla, así que obedecí.

—Me sorprende que me hicieras caso.

—Oh, Rastaban, somos hermanos ¿no lo recuerdas? Aunque yo sea la mayor, siempre voy a estar del lado de mi familia.

—Eso me agrada oírlo, pero volverá sal pozo –sonrió sarcástico.

—oOo—

James Sirius Potter observó todo a su alrededor, no parecía ni un poco al mundo mágico al que había pertenecido tantos años, pero tampoco a la destrucción que había visto hacía un par, todo estaba ordenado, los Impuros caminaban tranquilamente, asegurándose de que todo estuviese tranquilo, cosa que le sorprendió aún más, hasta donde recordaba, esos tipos, perseguían gente de sangre pura y mestiza que no le convenía a Rastaban, los tomaban presos y bueno, jamás se volvía a saber de ellos.

Podía jurar que si no llevara un fuerte hechizo, lo sujetarían y lo llevarían frente al mismísimo satanás, que llevaba las llamas del infierno en el cabello rojo fuego y el apellido Malfoy eran las puertas inquebrantables de aquél averno.

Nadie le prestó atención mientras caminaba lo más tranquilo, intentando no levantar sospechas, tenía que ir hasta el escondite de Ana y Ginebra por que ocupaban la daga que la rubia se había robado de la prometida loca de Rastaban, así que se había ofrecido a ir, después de todo, era un Gryffindor, y su hermano un muy rastrero Slytherin, que sólo veía por su conveniencia aunque lo negara, el chico prestó atención a todos los movimientos que hacían los Impuros, y cuando uno se acercaba peligrosamente a él, se detenía en el negocio más cercano a revisar y comprar una que otra cosa, con Knuts y Sickles, era muy raro el mago que aún mantenía y pagaba con galeones.

—El ministerio de magia no tardará en estar listo, será digno de Rastaban, espero –murmuró un Impuro.

—La silla del ministro es una silla corriente, lo que él necesita es una silla digna del mago más poderoso, como lo que es, no tonterías así –rebatió su acompañante.

—Lo importante es que casi terminamos con nuestras tareas aquí, pronto estaremos en otros lados, haciendo cosas de provecho.

—La voluntad de Rastaban debería complacerte –lo reprendieron.

James negó, no podía creer que los Impuros hablaran así de ese psicópata, sin duda tenía en claro que el miedo, muchas veces no es el mejor aliado para dominar a las personas, las cosas habían funcionado al inicio para Grindelwald, y para Voldemort, pero al final, la gente se había cansado de temer, de ser oprimida, y dentro del miedo, encontraron el valor suficiente, si al final de cuentas iban a morir, iban a hacerlo luchando, librando al mundo de la opresión, y así habían sido derrocados dos grandes magos tenebrosos; sin duda, Rastaban había aprendido bastante bien de los errores de los demás.

Él fingía ser su amigo, les daba esperanza, la ilusión de un mundo mejor, y así los tenía sometidos, les había quitado su libertad y su libre pensamiento dominándoles por medio de la esperanza y la fe, si le preguntaban a James, eso era más diabólico que Grindelwald y Voldemort, más terrorífico que cualquier dictador muggle que hubiese pisado el mundo, y derrocarlo sería complicado, porque tendrían que quitarle esa fe y esperanza que todos comenzaban a otorgarle a él.

Avanzó un poco más rápido, intentando desaparecer del lugar público antes de que algo saliera mal, y al doblar la esquina, se topó con un pequeño inconveniente, Rastaban Malfoy estaba en el callejón, hablando con sus Impuros tranquilamente, que le señalaban un par de cosas, mientras el pelirrojo prestaba atención, James se detuvo, intentó controlarse e intentó no llamar su atención, iba girando la vista, cuando el chico observó sobre su hombro, mirando directamente en dirección de él, que no dijo nada, el hechizo glamur era muy poderoso, ya que tanto Ginebra como Ana lo habían hecho, pero era Malfoy de quien hablaban, era un poco estúpido, que no pudiera adivinarlo, así que James lo supo, Rastaban sabía que era él.

Para su sorpresa lo dejó en paz, no dijo nada, sólo le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, haciéndole saber que si lo dejaba pasar, era porque quería, no porque no supiera que era él, James dio un par de vueltas innecesarias, por cualquier cosa, y después avanzó hasta el escondite de Ana y Ginebra.

El lugar estaba a oscuras, así que encendió una vela con un encendedor que le habían dado, según Ginebra, no se podía hacer magia real en ese sitio, sino quería tener problemas, así que siguió las ordenes, y buscó en el lugar señalado, tomó la pequeña caja de madera y la guardó en su abrigo, iba a irse rápidamente, pero el altar al fondo, y el pequeño bol de piedra llamaron su atención, había agua en él, y reflejada se veía Lily, iba corriendo en un bosque que no distinguió, con el rostro pálido y unos cuantos golpes.

Apretó las manos en impotencia, no podía creer que no podía defender a su hermana de esa bruja… sujetó el bol en cuanto vio de quién corría, hacía muchos años que la había visto, y lucía bastante mal, pero no había duda de que era Eltanin Malfoy la que perseguía a su hermana.

—Lily –murmuró contra el agua de lo que parecía una clase de pensadero –Lily ¿puedes oírme? –chilló.

La pelirroja no se detuvo por que lo quisiera, sino que había tropezado con una raíz que no había estado ahí, sino que alguien había conjurado por magia, así que suponía que había sido Eltanin; en cuanto la niña llegó a la joven mujer, sus dedos formaron unas finas garras que se deshicieron de lo que fuera que aprisionaba a Lily y la ayudó a levantarse, pasando frente a ella y corriendo rápidamente.

James Sirius Potter miró la escena completamente sorprendido, era Eltanin Malfoy, no lo dudaba, entonces ¿por qué estaba ayudando a Lily a escapar? Tenía que ser una trampa elaborada de Rastaban, y su hermana como era una tonta insensata, no se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad, claro que no podía culparla, después de la tortura a la que la habían sometido, según Ginebra y Ana, él hubiese aceptado la ayuda de Rastaban mismo, si fuera el caso.

—oOo—

Lily corría tan rápido como podía, pero el haber estado en ese lugar donde la mantenía Hydra le complicaban las cosas en ese momento, los pies le pesaban y comenzaba a creer que ser atrapada y torturada otra vez estaría bien si podía dejar de correr en ese momento; claro que no se detuvo, no podía dejarse capturar, habían muchas cosas de por medio como para que dejara que esa loca la torturara más.

—Corre más rápido, perezosa –le reprendió Eltanin.

—Claro, suena tan fácil –se burló.

—Por qué lo es –la niña regresó, la sujetó de la mano, y un segundo después, Lily no sintió la pesadez, ni nada, corría rápidamente, pero no podía sentir el suelo, de hecho, no podía sentir nada.

—Esto es…

—Genial –completó Eltanin y siguió corriendo.

Llegaron a un pequeño lago; Lily jamás había estado en Ávalon, y todo lo referente a ello jamás le había llamado la atención, así que no estaba familiarizada con nada de aquello, observó a la pelirroja que se detuvo detrás de ellas, pero no las igualó, no tomó a Lily y la arrastró de nuevo al lugar donde se escapó.

—Lyara me dijo que escapaste y te capturó de nuevo –murmuró Hydra, caminando de un lado al otro, pero jamás acercándose a ellas.

—Hydra, no, yo no maté a Honeday ¿crees honestamente que hubiese podido tener oportunidad para eso? Era poderosa, yo sólo soy un mosquito en todo esto, en comparación a ustedes.

—La niña tiene razón –murmuró Eltanin, haciendo que Lily le dedicara una mirada de _«en serio me llamarás niña»_ mientras la rubia sonreía –Lily no tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con ella –se encogió de hombros Eltanin –viene de una línea poderosa, pero no lo suficiente, su sangre es mestiza.

— ¿Eso tiene que ver? –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Desde luego que sí –soltó Hydra –la sangre es la que posee la magia –negó –aunque admito que hay brujos que vienen de muggles que son poderosos, como Arturo –se encogió de hombros –claro que jamás fue adiestrado en la magia.

—Vaya, así que él era un mago.

—No, era un muggle con sangre mágica, pero al no desarrollar sus poderes ni ser adiestrados…

—Tenía magia, era un mago –soltó tajante Lily.

—No en la antigüedad –se encogió de hombros Hydra.

—Ese no es el punto de discusión –murmuró la chica –el chiste es que yo no podría con ella, ni siquiera he podido contigo, y dicen que tu hermana era más poderosa que tú ¿me ves posibilidades? –se burló.

—Eres la caída de Rastaban, tienes todas las posibilidades para hacer que mi hermana…

—Ella no es la caída de Rastaban –contestó Eltanin.

—Pero…

—Querías saber la razón por la cual _«mi hermano»_ te necesita ¿no es así? –la pelirroja asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres lo bastante impulsiva como para hacer lo que él quiere que hagas, ni Alexa ni y Honeday lo harían, no lo hicieron, por eso las mató.

Hydra retrocedió en cuanto las palabras de Eltanin la golpearon, Rastaban había matado a Honeday, aun y cuando llevaba un hijo suyo en el vientre, se cubrió el rostro completamente dolida, en un momento, había confiado en las palabras que ese maldito embustero le había dicho, había torturado y sacado todo su odio con la persona inocente, observó a Lily, que al parecer estaba igual de sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, la dejó asimilar las cosas, jamás le dijo nada sobre todo ese martirio que había tenido que soportar a pesar de que muchas veces le dijo que no había sido ella.

—Lamento todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa –se disculpó Hydra.

—No te disculpes, de estar en tu lugar, posiblemente hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—Posiblemente –sonrió Hydra.

—No puedo decir que sí, pero tampoco que no, Hydra –admitió Lily, encogiéndose de hombros –sólo te pido que nos ayudes con él.

—Rastaban va a matarme, en cuanto lo enfrente –admitió la pelirroja.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora ni sola, Eltanin tiene un plan que nos ayudará.

—Eltanin, su hermana –sonrió divertida.

—Rastaban planeaba que lo volvieras inmortal, para matarte después –informó la pequeña rubia –ha estado manipulando todo ¿Qué mago tenebroso conoces que no haya querido siempre ser inmortal? Claro que él no quería que lo supieran, si lo maldecías, serías la culpable de condenarlo a algo que él siempre expresó que no deseaba, una excusa para fingir demencia y conquistarlo todo, él matará a Potter y eso dará pie para que lo conquiste todo.

—No hay nadie que pueda detenerlo, por si no lo olvidas, Eltanin, es más poderoso que todos nosotros, no puede…

—Claro que puede, alguien puede –observó a Lily –ella puede hacerlo.

—Dijiste que no…

—La profecía que tu hermana le recitó a Rastaban es que una mujer poderosa, de cabellos de fuego y con un hijo en su vientre traería su perdición, claro que Lily puede.

—No puede –murmuró la chica divertida –Rastaban usó magia oscura y poderosa para evitar que Lily pudiese concebir un hijo.

—Es cierto, pero ahí es donde intervengo yo –las dos mujeres se giraron hasta la voz femenina y sonrió.

—Ginebra –murmuró sorprendida Hydra.

—Hola –le sonrió –puedo concederle un hijo, a cambio de su alma –acarició la mejilla de Lily –y sonrió, mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la espera de la respuesta –puedo concederte el poder para derrotarlo, y las armas.

—Sólo tienes que aceptar –murmuró Eltanin.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? –observó a las tres mujeres.

—Estás realmente dispuesta a ese precio tan alto por derrotarlo ¿Lily?

—Smart dijo que era la única opción –admitió –si él es capaz de sacrificarlo todo por mí, soy capaz de sacrificarme a mí misma por él y por el bien mayor, así que sí, Ginebra –se giró hasta la mujer mayor –te concedo mi alma, a cambio de que me des el poder y las armas para derrocar a Rastaban Malfoy.

—Es lo más dulce que alguien ha dicho –se burló el pelirrojo detrás de ellas.

Las mujeres se giraron completamente alarmadas, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo tenía ahí, ni cuánto del plan había escuchado, pero por las caras de Hydra y Ginebra, todo se había arruinado completamente, Eltanin se mantenía impasible, casi como el pelirrojo, salvo que él demostraba un poco de furia contenida en sus expresiones.

—Has decidido unirte, Rastaban –murmuró Ginebra.

—Voy a concederte, que por un momento, pensé que te pondrías de mi lado, pero no ha sido así, me has decepcionado, lo bueno es que no vivirás lo suficiente, volverás al pozo oscuro del que saliste, y no volverás a salir.

—Así que ese fue el sello que pusiste –se burló Ginebra –bastante bien pensado, lo admito, pero no tienes todo cubierto con tus dobles planes.

—Eso es lo que tú crees ¿cómo te fue con mi familia y Fred?

—Tenías razón, hiciste mejor trabajo mandando a Eltanin tras él, al parecer…

—No –murmuró la pequeña pelirroja –yo sólo preparé el camino para cuando regresara aquí –sonrió.

— ¿De qué hablas? –enarcó una ceja Rastaban.

—Mi hermano ¿no es así? Supongo que también lo creíste ¿no es así? Hasta que viste los pensamientos de Honeday y supiste la razón por la cual nos asesinó a todos, esa parte humana de ti murió ¿me equivoco, Rastaban?

—No sé de qué me hablas –gruñó.

—De que no eres un Malfoy, ni siquiera un Weasley –sonrió divertida –y eso terminó contigo, un odio que guardaste por tantos años, por una familia que ni siquiera era tuya, pobre de ti –se burló –eras una pieza para la conquista, pero jamás el destinado a gobernarla, por eso hiciste todo esto ¿no es así? Usaste a los Impuros para tus cometidos, el primer libertador al que le interesaban, que equivocados estaban tus peones.

—Bueno, mis planes van viento en popa, Malfoy o no, el poder corre por mis venas.

—Hasta que Lily…

—Ella no hará nada en mi contra –estiró la mano, y la chica comenzó a asfixiarse.

— ¡Lily! –chilló Ginebra e intentó ir hasta ella.

La mano Libre de Rastaban fue ocupada para arrojar a Hydra y Ginebra lejos, chocando con un par de árboles alejados de donde estaban, las escucharon quejarse, Rastaban recitó algo que le impidió a Eltanin moverse.

— ¿Te gusta el hechizo, hermanita? –sonrió –es parecido al que usé con Smart, son unas cadenas invisibles e irrompibles, no vas a poder intervenir, haré que veas todo, antes de enviarte al pozo, a penar por siempre por lo que has hecho en el pasado, y aquí.

—Quiero verte intentarlo –le retó la niña, logrando que el atractivo y siempre impasible rostro de Rastaban se volviera una mueca de furia.

Lily observó a su alrededor, Rastaban se estaba enfocando en las otras dos mujeres y en la niña, ignorándola por completo a ella, significaba que no la veía como un peligro inminente, haciendo que se sintiera completamente impotente, no tenía su varita, y ella, sin duda, no podía hacer magia sin ella, se dejó caer derrotada, si se hubiesen apresurado un poco, posiblemente Ginebra hubiese podido ayudar y darle las armas y el poder suficiente como para derrotarlo ahí y ahora, pero no podían.

Hydra atacaba tan fieramente a Rastaban, pero éste esquivaba los ataques como si se trataran de ventiscas, la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro demostraba que no importaba que tan fuertes pudieran ser, él era muchísimo más que ellas, y no podrían derrotarlo, todas iban a morir ahí, y las condenaría a algo peor que la muerte, lo sabía, Rastaban era el maestro de los castigos crueles, había dejado que Hydra la torturara por meses, sólo por placer.

—Vamos, no quiero sonar machista pero ¿eso es todo lo que pueden hacer? –Sonrió negando –esperaba más de ustedes.

—Nadie esperaba nada de ti y aun así has logrado decepcionarnos, muchacho –murmuró Ginebra –eres un narcisista idiota, y como todo mago tenebroso, caerás.

—Desde luego –se burló –desde luego.

—Hay un lugar especial para ustedes, un lugar donde es imposible salir, y vas a volverte loco cuando llegues ahí.

—Bueno, posiblemente doblegue ese lugar ¿no lo has pensado?

—Eres un pobre niño idiota, el producto de alguien que ni siquiera te quería ¿sabes eso? Tu padre te odio desde el momento en que tu madre le informó que estabas en camino.

El rostro de Rastaban demostró la furia que las palabras de Ginebra le ocasionaron, usando un potente hechizo que la elevó en el aire y dejándola caer repetidas veces contra el suelo, la furia en los ojos del chico era tan notable, que asustó a Lily, jamás le había visto perder el control de tal forma.

— ¡Detente o la matarás! –chilló Lily, haciendo que Rastaban posara sus ojos en ella por primera vez en todo ese tiempo.

—Eres tan inclusive como tu padre que me había olvidado de ti.

—Inclusive o no, al igual que él seré quien te derrote.

—No han podido las brujas más poderosas ¿qué podrás hacer tú, niña?

—Si no te sirviera de algo, no me mantendrías viva, ni a mí, ni a mi familia.

—Me gusta divertirme con el miedo que veo en sus ojos, por eso no lo he hecho, pero sin duda los mataré a todos ustedes.

—Te deseo suerte en eso, Malfoy, perdón, ese ni siquiera es tu apellido real.

Rastaban avanzó hasta ella, sujetándola del cuello, la chica se retorció ante el tacto gélido de las manos del varón, estaba impasible cuando acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Has estado tentando al destino descaradamente –anunció –aun no sé qué sería más doloroso si matarte frente a los ojos de tu amado o matarlo a él frente a los tuyos –sonrió –o tal vez los torture uno al otro al mismo tiempo, mientras se ven morir lentamente.

—Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana, maldito cobarde –le escupió en el rostro.

—Bien –sonrió.

El sonido de cadenas alertó a Lily, sus ojos se desviaron hasta el varón a unos metros de ellos, que observó de un lado a otro sin comprender lo que estaba pasando realmente.

— ¿Recuerdas como era tenerme en la mente? –sonrió el pelirrojo.

El chillido de Lily fue desgarrador, haciendo que Smart se moviera de un lado a otro, completamente fuera de sí, los ojos de Lily se pusieron negros un momento, para después ser tan normales como siempre.

—Recuerdo que te resistías bastante, pero aun así, nunca pudiste contra mí. Así que acércate a tu amorcito, y bueno, clávale esto en el corazón –le dio la daga que Hydra había tenido consigo hasta unos minutos atrás.

—Lily si lo apuñalas, no hay vuelta atrás, matarás definitivamente a Smart –murmuró Hydra, que atendía a Ginebra –la daga dispersará su alma, fragmentándola y haciendo imposible…

—Hazlo –murmuró Smart –de que lo hagas tú a que lo haga él…

Lily asintió, mientras los ojos le picaban a causa de las lágrimas sin derramar, levantó las manos con la daga, y aunque todo en ella gritaba que no lo hiciera, sus manos actuaban por sí solas, observó al varón que le sonrió, indicando que todo estaba bien; la punta de la daga se enterró en el pecho del varón, que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

 _«Lo siento»_

Repetía la joven pelirroja mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos al ir enterrando la daga en el pecho del hombre que amaba, mientras éste le sonreía indicando que todo estaba bien.

—Detente –escuchó las órdenes de Rastaban.

Lily cayó al suelo en un mar de llanto, sollozando fuertemente agradecida con el pelirrojo, levantó la vista cuando una fuerza invisible le obligó a hacerlo, Rastaban estaba frente a ella, se giró un poco, sonrió, mientras observaba al varón de ojos amarillos y su ceño se relajó.

La menor de los vástagos de Harry Potter chilló aterrada cuando la mano del pelirrojo se enterró en el pecho de Smart, por el gesto de este último, le indicó que Rastaban estaba jugando con su corazón, para terminar extirpándolo con una brillante y triunfante sonrisa.

El órgano cayó frente a Lily, que sin aliento intentó alcanzarlo, sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de sujetarlo, el pie del pelirrojo aplastó el músculo que se había encargado de bombear la sangre de Smart durante siglos.

—Creo que ha sido lo más gratificante que he hecho en años –se burló.

La mirada de la chica se topó con los ojos amarillos inexpresivos y sin vida del hombre que amaba, e intentó alcanzarlo, sin embargo, Rastaban intervino de nuevo, haciendo humo el cuerpo del mago.

Intentó ir hasta él y atacarlo, sin embargo, Ginebra, golpeada y Hydra la detuvieron, mientras se sacudía violentamente, queriendo llegar hasta Rastaban para asesinarlo con sus propias manos, jamás, en todos sus años conscientes, se había comportado así de inestable.

—No puedes contra mí, y esto es un recordatorio, pequeña mestiza asquerosa –escupió –no eres, ni serás jamás, mi debilidad.

—Lily, tranquila –pidió Hydra.

—No importa lo que ocurra, voy a matarte ¿me escuchas? –bramó fuera de sí.

Ginebra intentó atacar a Rastaban cuando comenzó a reírse del dolor de Lily, pero éste contestó rápidamente su ataque, enviándola lejos, mientras Hydra sostenía a Lily por medio de un potente hechizo para que no pudiese moverse y atacar al pelirrojo, o la mataría.

Lily escuchó a Hydra susurrar en su oído que se calmara, que la necesitaban tranquila, que no podía alterarse de esa forma y terminar con su única ventaja, mientras Rastaban seguía provocándola, logrando que Lily lograra moverse, sorprendiendo a todos, hasta que la mirada del único hombre presente se posó en su hermana, que había liberado a Lily.

—No te funcionará, Eltanin, no eres suficientemente fuerte para mí.

—Pero sí es suficientemente fuerte –murmuró Ginebra.

Hydra soltó a Lily, elevó su mano en dirección de Rastaban y otra en dirección a Lily, mientras Ginebra fracturaba una pequeña fracción de tierra, con una sonrisa, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cabello comenzó a agitarse.

Eltanin detuvo a su hermano de atacarlas, mientras las otras dos mujeres recitaban un potente hechizo, pero Lily no se sentía diferente en ningún momento, observó a su alrededor, completamente distraída, sintió la mano de Ginebra y un segundo después sintió un calor en el pecho, la empujó fuertemente a lo que parecía un vacío, mientras caía. La joven pelirroja vio a Hydra apuñalarse el corazón, arrojar la daga por el vacío y su sangre le cayó también en el espacio abierto, manchando la ropa y el rostro de Lily.


End file.
